Pride, Shame, Hope
by UncleIroh3211
Summary: When Byakuya destroyed the Soul Reaper powers that Ichigo got from Rukia, he unwittingly unleashed something far more dangerous. Something that would bring great change to all dimensions.
1. Defeat

First timer here hoping anybody who actually finds this reads it and enjoys it. Constructive criticism appreciated, non-constructive criticism less so.

_Thought'_

"Speech"

**"Attacks/Releases"**

_**'Inner Spirit Speech/Thought'**_

I DON'T OWN BLEACH (Do I seriously have to put that here?)

* * *

"You're slow." The cold voice of Byakuya Kuchiki rang in Ichigo's ears.

"Even while falling." He could see the blood, He knew he was defeated, and it seems that realization struck him hard enough that the pain appeared dulled for the moment. The sight of the fast approaching pavement brought him harshly back to reality. With a resounding and surprisingly anti-climactic THUD, Ichigo hit the ground. The pain came back in full force, and he was beginning to lose consciousness.

_'I don't understand… I was strong… I was finally strong enough to protect everything I cared about'_

_'Yuzu'_ The image of his little sister in the kitchen was brought to the forefront of his mind. She was scolding dad for one of his more exuberant stunts. The mini-glare on her face, and the way she tried to hold the ladle in a threatening manner, brought an unconscious softening to Ichigo's pain-pinched face.

_'Karin'_ He sees the scrappier of his sisters by far, walking through the front door of the house. Scabby knees, unkempt hair, a soccer ball under her arm, and a victorious grin etched across her usually deadpanned face. The sight of Yuzu reprimanding their dad only seems to make the grin widen, and she stomps over to help her sister. Ichigo's heart melts at the joyful familiarity of the scene.

_'Dad'_ The goofball seems to have done something to bring Yuzu and Karin's ire down on him. Probably tried to fight him as he walked through the front door after school. Isshin was silly that much was certain, but he had his moments, and regardless of his eccentricities, Ichigo knew his father would go to the ends of the Earth for his family.

_'Tatsuki, Chad, Orihime, Keigo, Mizuiro, Uryu.' _Everyone was on the roof having lunch. Orihime was trying to get Tatsuki to try whatever strange concoction of foods she had brought to school. Tatsuki was of course politely refusing, while simultaneously trying to figure out why Orihime didn't just eat normal food. Chad watched all this in silence, but anyone who looked would see the gentle smile on his face, and the general air of contentment around him. Keigo was trying to get Mizuiro to talk about the girls in their class, while Mizuiro partially indulged him in his insanity, but mostly was focused on his phone. Uryu sat slightly away from everyone. The newest addition to Ichigo's circle of friends was still a little on the fringes, but he would mellow out soon.

_'Rukia'_ Thinking of Rukia brought forth a maelstrom of emotions for Ichigo. He felt grateful to her for how she changed his life, guilty for the situation they were both in at this very moment, protective of her for reasons too complicated for him to work through at the moment, but above all else, he felt warmth spread through his extremities, and pool in his stomach. Contrary to popular belief, Ichigo was not as dense as people believed. His mother's death had left him slightly emotionally closed off, but he had a fine understanding of people, and of himself. He knew about Orihime's crush on him, and he simply didn't feel the same way. So he knew what this warmth he felt was. It wasn't love. Not yet. It was certainly attraction, and interest, and familiarity, and comfort. He knew it could be love one day.

_'Not likely considering I'm about to die and she's about to be taken for execution.' _He thought with a surprising amount of venom. Drawing on strength he didn't realize he had, he spoke to the figure glaring contemptuously down at him.

"You're her brother aren't you? So why aren't you trying to save her?" His voice seemed to come out stronger than he felt at the moment, and he was pleased to see hesitation flash across his attackers face. Byakuya's next words however, left Ichigo almost hopeless.

"She has broken the law, and must take responsibility by facing her punishment" The words were spoken so coldly and smoothly. Most people would believe his indifference. But Ichigo saw through it.

"I know you don't want this to happen! I kn-" Ichigo was interrupted.

"What I want doesn't factor into this decision. I am a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. I am a keeper of the peace, and an enforcer of the law. I cannot turn my back on the system that I have dedicated my life to because of my own wants." Ichigo saw the pain in Byakuya's eyes, but he was too angry to care.

"And yet you can turn your back on your family?" Ichigo spoke with a level of coldness that no one in his life had ever heard from him. Anger flashed dangerously in Byakuya's eyes, and he raised his right arm above him.

"Do not presume to know me." He stated coldly, bringing Senbonzakura down to finish off the orange-haired teen. A very small hand however, grabbed his wrist, and stopped his sword.

"Don't make this worse for yourself Rukia!" Renji stated in an almost frantic tone.

"He's not worth it! You've only known him fo-" Renji's plea was cut off.

"I've known him long enough to know that he's worth saving" Rukia stated with complete conviction, and proceeded to glare at her now former best friend.

"It doesn't seem to matter anymore. He's dead." Byakuya's voice broke the two from their glaring contest to look down at the paling, and now completely still, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia seemed to shut down. Her face lost all traces of its previous defiance, her shoulders slumped and the hand that was on her brother's wrist slackened its grip, and fell to her side. She began moving on autopilot, standing between the two. Her brother calmly stepped away from the bloody teen, and ordered Renji to open a Senkaimon. Renji thrust his sword out in front of himself, and turned like a key.

"Open!" Renji proclaimed. A set of wooden doors appeared in front of them, and opened to reveal a bright tunnel, out of which flew three Hell Butterflies. The trio of soul reapers prepared to step into the gateway, but they froze when a monstrous amount of spiritual pressure crashed down onto them. Renji was brought to his knees, gasping for air. Byakuya began to sweat, whether from strain, nerves, or both, was unclear. Oddly enough, Rukia didn't seem to be adversely affected by the pressure at all. It seemed that where Renji and Byakuya felt an unnerving amount of cold menace and killing intent, Rukia felt nothing but warmth, and an inexplicable feeling of safety. Then however, an unearthly howl penetrated the silence of the night, and left all three feeling as though ice was running through their veins.

"RUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

A/N

Hey there just thought that I would put this hear to let anyone who read this know that if I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you want more. I just updated this chapter as of 12/02/15… nothing major I just cleaned it up a little bit.

Future chapters will be longer.


	2. Beast

First timer here hoping anybody who actually finds this reads it and enjoys it. Constructive criticism appreciated, non-constructive criticism less so.

'_Thought'_

"Speech"

**"Attacks/Releases"**

_**'Inner Spirit Speech/Thought'**_

I DON'T OWN BLEACH (Do I seriously have to put that here?)

* * *

"Do not presume to know me" Ichigo saw his attackers arm swing down to finish him off, but all he could do was close his eyes, and wait. Surprisingly, the pain never came, but he was fading too quickly to even take notice. He could hear the red-haired one say something, but he just couldn't concentrate on the words. His heart rate was slowing and his consciousness was slipping away, but as he fell into what he thought would be the blissful silence of death, he could make out a few words.

"…Known him…worth saving." Her voice cut into his brain like a knife, and something powerful surged to life in his mind. As he slipped further and further away, all he could think of was that he would never hear that voice again. That the both of them would die, and there was nothing he could do about it.

**"**_**But I can."**_The words resonated in his skull, and like a light switch, everything went dark, and Ichigo knew no more.

"RUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The demonic Hollow screeched into the air. Byakuya was no stranger to Hollows. In his long years of service, he had seen some of the worst horrors that Hueco Mundo had to offer, or so he believed. His Lieutenant was gasping for air, and his sister seemed frozen in place. Byakuya was frozen as well. Not due to the admittedly horrifying amounts of spiritual pressure being exuded by the thing before him, but by the sheer fear he felt in that moment. While Byakuya tried to calm himself down, he analyzed the Hollow in front of him. Its skin was unnaturally pale, save for the pitch-black, tribal markings extending from the hole in the center of its chest, and the red fur around his collarbone. Its bare upper body showed a wiry frame, dominated by whipcord muscles. Its long arms ended in clawed hands, and its wrists were also wrapped in tufts of red fur. Its legs were half covered in a torn shihakusho, and its feet, beneath ankles also wrapped in red fur, were clawed. The most terrifying aspect of the Hollow was the masked head. Resembling a human skull, but with much sharper edges, and a large set of teeth, set permanently in a menacing grin, and pitch-black markings running down from the crown of its head, and over its eyes. Those two yellow orbs, glowed menacingly in the night, staring right at them with enough malice to freeze most people in their tracks. However, what really made this Hollow truly look like a demon, were the two long sharp horns adorning its head. They jutted out to the side and curved to point forward. They appeared ready to impale their next victim. All three Soul Reapers stood transfixed by the sight before them, trying to figure out what this was, and where it came from. Rukia was the first to notice the orange hair extending down to the Hollow's lower back.

"I-I-Ichigo?" An uncharacteristic stutter in her usually calm voice went unnoticed by the other two, but here words seemed to break the Hollow out of whatever it was that made it stand still. It charged forward with its left arm cocked back, prepared to strike. Byakuya, surprised by the Hollow's speed, only just managed to move his head out of the way, but still received a deep gash across his left cheek. This seemed to anger the Hollow, and it let out a low menacing growl, striking out at Byakuya again.

"CAPTAIN!" Renji, who had managed to start moving again, interrupted the blow. He brought his sword up to block the attempt on his Captains life, but to everyone's surprise his sword shattered, and the Hollow's fist kept moving, right into Renji's stomach. The blow sent Renji flying into a lamppost, and made a sizable bend in the metal. Renji fell to the ground unconscious, with blood spilling out of his mouth. Byakuya got over his shock, and drew his blade. Using shunpo get behind the Hollow, he swung his sword horizontally, attempting to decapitate it. He was even more surprised when it simply lifted its hand, and caught his blade without even turning around. Byakuya was too slow to react when the Hollow suddenly wrenched the sword from his hand, and crushed it, letting the pieces fall to the pavement. The Hollow then turned around, and grabbed his neck in one of its clawed hands, holding him at arms length. The Hollow's glowing yellow eyes bored into Byakuya's, and then without warning, a large red sphere of energy began growing between its horns, pointing right towards his head.

_'Cero!'_ Thought Byakuya with a feeling of dread washing over him. The Cero grew larger, until it was almost twice the size of the Hollow's head.

"ICHIGO STOP!" Rukia's words caused an almost instantaneous reaction. The cero began to shrink, and in seconds was gone. The Hollow turned its head to look at the now crying face of Rukia.

"Please" Rukia said in a begging voice. The Hollow seemed to consider her for a moment before relenting and releasing Byakuya from its grasp. The Captain regained his footing and quickly looked down at his way to his discarded blade, only to find it shattered much like Renji's. Rukia looked at the unconscious form of Renji, and her brothers shattered blade. She wondered if, and how they would all survive.

**"Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku!"** Golden ropes shot out of the sky, and wrapped around the Hollow's still form. The Hollow showed no visible reaction, but began to raise its spiritual pressure in an attempt to break the kido. The ropes began to strain and rip.

**"Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro"** Six beams of light shot into the Hollow to further bind it The combination of spells would take a while to break, and Rukia finally spotted their saviors. They were none other than Kisuke Urahara, and Tessai Tsukabishi. Tessai had cast the kido and was still focusing on keeping the hollow trapped by continuously reinforcing the kido, and Urahara was tending to Renji's wounds.

"Why hello there!" Kisuke said in his usual all-too-happy tone of voice. He stood up after he finished examining the now conscious Renji. The Hollow began to raise its spiritual pressure even more, and its bindings were straining.

"You three should head on home. We can handle this little problem." Urahara stated to the three Soul Reapers, who all looked at him as if was crazy. They decided to tell him just as much, but he simply laughed it off.

"Most likely… but that's not important at the moment." He answered in an uncharacteristically serious tone of voice.

"The three of you are too weak to help. You'd just get in the way." Kisuke's hat was blocking his eyes from view, but he was watching them all carefully. Byakuya was angry at the man's flippant words, but he knew them to be true. Something else however, still confused him.

"Why do we need to leave? The Hollow is bound already. Why not purify it now? Before we leave." Byakuya wasn't about to relent in this, and he stared down Kisuke, waiting for a suitable answer. What he got was as far from suitable as he could imagine.

"I have no intention of 'purifying' this one." Kisuke said jovially. Byakuya continued to stare at the man he had deemed a mad scientist many years ago, trying to decide whether or not to directly intervene or bring this to Head Captain Yamamoto. He knew in his current state that he couldn't defeat Kisuke in a one on one fight, and that was without factoring in Tessai. So fortunately or unfortunately depending on your perspective, Byakuya made a decision. He turned from the scientist, and opened a senkaimon.

"We're leaving." He began to walk through the gates. Renji's was about to protest, but any defiance he had faded as he saw took in the wounded stated of both his Captain, and himself. So he simply rose to his feet, and followed his Captain. Rukia however, looked intently at Kisuke, and spoke before leaving.

"Can you save him?" Urahara was surprised by the almost pleading tone from the young Ms. Kuchiki, but allowed a small smile to grace his face before answering confidently.

"Of course Rukia." Rukia smiled softly before turning, and entering the senkaimon. She turned her head around just as the gates were closing, and saw two more people arrive while Tessai announced another kido.

* * *

**"Bakudo 99, Kin."** Black fabric and pieces of iron proceeded to further bind Ichigo's Hollow form to the ground, and the two new arrivals stood there, taking in the scene..

"Yoruichi, could you please take Mr. Ishida home. I've already seen to his wounds, and now he just needs rest." Yoruichi glanced at the bound Hollow in the middle of the street, and raised a questioning eyebrow to Kisuke. He mouthed the word 'later', and she nodded slightly then appeared next to Uryu in a flash-step, disappearing from the street just as quickly.

"Kisuke… I thought you said this wouldn't happen for quite a while?" The other newcomer questioned.

"I didn't think it would Shinji. I'm just as surprised as you." Urahara was back to his happy tone of voice, which did manage to assuage Shinji of some of his worries.

"Now let's take care of this shall we." Kisuke drew his blade, and slashed off one of the Hollow's horns. Almost instantly the spiritual pressure was lifted from the area. The rest of the mask quickly shattered, and the other Hollow features dissipated and coalesce into blue spiritual energy floating above them, which shot into the now normal looking Ichigo, and healed the hole in his chest. Tessai released the various Bakudo, and picked up the unconscious teen.

"I'm afraid I can't hand him over to the Vizards just yet Shinji." Shinji looked at Urahara incredulously, silently asking for an explanation.

"At the moment he isn't a Vizard, and I don't think he ever truly will be. First things first, he needs to regain his Soul Reaper powers, and no doubt daringly rescue the damsel in distress." Kisuke was back to his way-too-cheerful voice, and it was grating on Shinji's nerves. Something that Urahara said however, didn't sit well with him.

"What do you mean you don't think he'll ever be a vizard? It's not like he can really avoid it?" If anything, the question seemed to make Urahara even happier.

"That would be telling." Shinji groaned at lack of any information in the response, and was about to question him further, but though better of it. If Urahara didn't want to tell, then there was no way anyone could make him.

"Fine… just keep us updated on the kid's progress." Without anything further, Shinji disappeared, and went back to the Vizard's warehouse.

"Alright then. Let's head home" Urahara, and Tessai with Ichigo over his shoulder, both disappeared, heading back to Urahara Shop. They both missed the pair of green eyes watching silently from the trees, secretly recording the whole event.

* * *

_GARGANTA_

* * *

Ulquiorra Cifer stepped into the Garganta he had just made, and was preoccupied with thoughts of the upcoming meeting, where he would report his findings. He faltered in his steps as he thought about the form that human had taken.

_'Undoubtedly a Hollow, and incredibly powerful.'_ He had actually stopped moving now as he thought more about it. Most believed him to be solely loyal and devoted to Aizen, but he was merely using his self-preservation instincts, like most Hollows.

_'Before now there was no one capable of challenging Aizen.'_ He thought with a twinge of anticipation.

_'Perhaps it's best if Aizen does not receive this information.'_ He then took out the eye that recorded the event and shattered it, allowing his instant regeneration to heal his empty eye socket.

_'I'll simply relay the information that Ichigo Kurosaki was defeated by Byakuya Kuchiki and lost his Soul Reaper powers.'_ He thought, as he began walking again.

"The arrancar are now servants out of fear… perhaps you can free us Kurosaki… perhaps you can do what the espada cannot… and defeat Aizen." Ulquiorra walked through the Garganta, and as he drew nearer to Hueco Mundo he felt something he had not felt in many years, not since becoming a Hollow. Ulquiorra Cifer, felt hope.

* * *

_URAHARA SHOP_

Brown eyes snapped open and stared at the wooden ceiling of the Urahara Shop. The teen took in his surroundings, and looked down at his bandaged form in mild discomfort. An eager smirk made its way onto his face, and his eyes briefly flashed a dangerous black and gold.

"Oh it's good to be king"

* * *

Hey readers. I was happy to find some positive reviews and even a few people favorited the story. That's really encouraging to see and a great motivator for me to write more. Thanks for reading.

I just updated this chapter as of 12/02/15… nothing major I just cleaned it up a little bit.


	3. Introspection

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favourited

_'Thought'_

"Speech"

**"Attacks/Releases"**

_**'Inner Spirit Thought/Speech'**_

I DON'T OWN BLEACH (Do I seriously have to put that here?)

* * *

_SOUL SOCIETY_

* * *

Sosuke Aizen was walking from the Squad Five barracks to the Captain's meeting, silently speculating on what might be discussed. At the moment he was experiencing a rare moment of confusion. Rukia Kuchiki's capture and impending execution had been confirmed at the previous meeting, but as all the Captains were leaving, Captain Kuchiki has requested a private word with Head Captain Yamamoto. Trying to spy on them was out of the question because Yamamoto possessed incredible abilities when it came to sensing spirit energy, second only to Kaname Tosen. Whatever they had discussed had warranted another Captain's meeting the following morning, which at the very least caught his interest. Aizen stepped through the large double doors into the meeting hall, and saw that most of his 'colleagues' had already arrived. The only ones still absent were Squad Eight's Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku, Squad Twelve's Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and Squad Eleven's Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. After a few minutes of waiting, Mayuri walked through the doors and took his place with an unusually pronounced sneer on his face. Evidently he had been interrupted mid experiment to come here, something he did not appreciate in the least. Shunsui arrived a few minutes later, and Aizen took notice that there wasn't even a hint of alcohol scent coming off the man, and his face was uncharacteristically stony. Shunsui seemed to know the purpose of this meeting already, and wasn't happy about it. The Captains settled in for what they assumed would be long wait for Zaraki to arrive. They were all surprised when the bloodthirsty Captain walked into the meeting hall only ten minutes later. Everyone's attention was brought to the front of the room when Yamamoto brought his cane down with a resounding THUD.

"Welcome fellow Captains. I have called this meeting to discuss the circumstances surrounding the retrieval of Rukia Kuchiki" That got Aizen's attention instantly.

'_What does he mean by circumstances?'_ Aizen thought quickly.

"It seems that the human whom Ms. Kuchiki granted her powers too is not an ordinary human, as we previously believed." All the Captains were waiting on baited breath for him to elaborate, and while Aizen maintained a calm exterior he was seething internally.

_'Dammit! They weren't supposed to find out what he was.'_

"After his borrowed powers were destroyed by Captain Kuchiki, the boy transformed into what was undoubtedly a Vasto Lorde class Hollow." Everyone took an unconscious intake of air. Even as Captains, a Vasto Lorde was a formidable opponent. Many of the Captains looked questioningly at the Byakuya, wondering why he did not mention this at the first meeting.

"While it is unprecedented for a human to become a Vasto Lorde immediately after death… that is not the reason for this meeting. Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai were both overwhelmed by this Hollow's power, and would have been killed… if not for the intervention of two traitors." Everyone grew curious at that.

_'Ah.'_ Aizen thought with a hidden smirk.

_'That's why the meeting was called, not to deal with the boy but to deal with Urahara… this may actually work out to my advantage.'_

"Kisuke Urahara has been discovered in Karakura town… and it appears that he has resumed his hollowfication experiments" Looks of understanding dawned on some Captain's faces, confusion on others, and in the case of Squad Two's Captain, pure rage was etched across her usually stoic face.

"Excuse me, but I believe some of us are a little less familiar with that name than others. Who is Kisuke Urahara, and what is hollowfication?" voiced the small but deadly Captain Hitsugaya. Aizen decided that he would take the opportunity to influence the Captains who weren't already aware of the story.

"Kisuke Urahara is the single most despicable man I have ever had the displeasure of knowing." Aizen spoke with false venom in his words, shocking everyone present.

"He was Captain of Squad Twelve around a hundred years ago… but now he is nothing but a disgrace. He conducted experiments in the Rukongai, and spirits began disappearing in droves. He was attempting to experiment with hollowfication… the process of deliberately turning a sprit into a Hollow." The Captains who were already aware of the experiments grew somber, and those who didn't were simply staring with disgusted disbelief.

"One night… he decided that his experiments on normal souls weren't working… so he chose to test his theories… on his own comrades. Shinji Hirako, Rojuro Otoribashi, Love Aikawa, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, Lisa Yadomaru, Hachigen Ushoda, and even his own Lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki… were all turned into Hollows." Everyone now had horrified looks on their faces, from remembrance and realization.

"When confronted with his crimes, he ran to the world of the living with the assistance of ex Kido Commander, Tessai Tsukabishi, and ex Captain, Yoruichi Shihoin, taking the transformed Hollows with him." Aizen finished his tale with a fake look of sadness and anger on his face. All the Captains had far off looks in their eyes as they thought about how one of their own could possibly do these things. Soifon however had grown angrier and angrier throughout the story, and at the mention of her idol and mentor, she had to put in a lot of effort to not lash out. She managed to calm herself as Yamamoto began speaking again.

"I believe you all understand the severity of the situation now. As such I am going to dispatch a team of Captains to the Living World. They are to capture Kisuke Urahara, along with his latest experiment… and return them here to face justice." After the story they had just heard, all the Captains were more than willing to take on the mission, but they also understood how difficult it could be. Facing two, possibly three, Captain class Soul Reapers, and possibly a Vasto Lorde class Hollow, was no easy feat.

"I have decided to dispatch Captains Soifon, Aizen, and Kuchiki, to deal with these enemies. You will all leave immediately. All Captains will treat this meeting as top secret, and will not inform anyone, even their Lieutenants, of what was discussed here." Yamamoto banged his can on the ground once more to let the Captains know they were dismissed. He then turned around and walked through the doors back into his office, leaving behind a completely still and silent room. The three Captains assigned to the mission were the last to leave. Byakuya with a rare expression of worry on his face, Soifon thinking about all the ways she was going to hurt Kisuke Urahara before bringing him in, and Aizen with a stoic face that showed no emotion at all. Inwardly however, he was grinning like mad.

_'Excellent this is the perfect opportunity.'_

* * *

_LIVING WORLD_

* * *

"Oh it's good to be king." Hollow Ichigo was happy to have a body of his own on the outside, but he knew it was temporary. He decided to take the little time he had in control to have an important discussion. He got up out of the bed, making his way through the shop then down into the training area.

Kisuke saw Ichigo coming down into the training area, and immediately knew that Ichigo was not in control at the moment. What confused him was the fact that, while the Ichigo walking towards was most assuredly NOT Ichigo, it also didn't seem to want to fight. Urahara decided to wait and see what happened.

"Hello there Ichigo, how are you feeling this fine Sunday morning?" Urahara spoke with false cheeriness, which Hollow Ichigo picked up on immediately.

"Cut the crap, you know who I am" Hollow said shortly, eyes narrowing.

"Yes. Yes I do. However, I have not the slightest clue what to call you." Urahara spoke in a half serious, half jovial tone now.

"You haven't earned the right to use my name yet. Just call me Hollow for now" Hollow spoke sharply and without hesitation, but he seemed to be getting calmer as the conversation progressed.

"Very well Hollow. Care to explain why I'm currently speaking with you, and even more importantly, why you aren't trying to kill me?" Urahara gripped his can a little tighter, and waited for a response.

"Simple… you're speaking with me right now because currently I'm in control of this body." Hollow spoke calmly and quickly

"You said 'currently'… does that mean Ichigo will reclaim control?" Urahara quickly dissected and analyzed the words said to him.

"Very soon actually… which is why I needed to speak with you." Hollow said with urgency.

"Oh… got something important to discuss now do we?" Urahara was quite intrigued with what this Hollow had to say

"Yes. When Ichigo takes control, he's gonna be a lot stronger than you initially though he would be." Hollow's declaration left Urahara a little lost for words for a moment, but he managed to find his voice.

"Why do you say that?" He spoke the question with concern, but anyone could easily hear the curious scientist poking its head out. The next round of conversation seemed to sate his curiosity.

"Because he's already regained his powers and is now training with the old man and myself within his soul."

"Why didn't I feel any spirit energy when Ichigo regained his powers?"

"Because at the moment it's all been internalized. When he 'wakes up' he's gonna be in a lot of pain while his soul and his body get synchronized."

"Ah I see. What then do you need me to do?"

"I know you planned on letting those friends of his train separately with Yoruichi, I need them brought here once Ichigo's back in control."

"I suppose I can do that, but I do have a question. Why is it that Ichigo even agreed to you training him? He's hated Hollows ever since Masaki was killed by one."

"I don't think he'd want me to discuss that with you. I will however, tell you that time doesn't pass while you're within your soul… which is one of the reasons Ichigo will be a lot stronger after this."

"Physical training within the soul will only temporarily affect the body."

"Not if you're still alive. Ichigo's soul form and body must be synchronized. So when his developed soul form re-enters his human body… both will change permanently."

"I see. If it isn't too much trouble, do you mind me asking you one more question?"

"Yes, but I don't see that stopping you."

"What exactly are you? I've dealt with inner Hollows before, and you aren't exactly like them."

"I am an inner Hollow, but also a little bit different, Ichigo will tell you exactly what I am if you earn his trust. However, something you just said warrants my attention. When did you deal with another inner Hollow?"

"Some of my fellow Soul Reapers were forcibly hollowfied a hundred years ago by a man named Sosuke Aizen. Central 46 declared them Hollows, and pinned the hollowfication on me. I managed to escape with them to the Living World where I helped them to regain control. They now call themselves Vizards."

"Do you think you could also get one of them to come by as well? Even with my help Ichigo doesn't have a lot experience using and battling against Hollows and Hollow powers."

"I'm sure they'd be delighted to help."

"Okay then. I suppose this is goodbye for a little while. You should bear in mind that Ichigo may be a tad different when he wakes up. Outside of training he had to deal with a few issues while in his soul. He's still has relatively the same personality, but just so he doesn't surprise you, I thought I'd let you know." With those parting words Hollow collapsed to the ground and began convulsing violently.

* * *

**(Just After Ichigo's Vasto Lorde Transformation)**

* * *

_ICHIGO'S SOUL_

* * *

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, and was surprised by what he saw. Blue skyscrapers with black panes of glass surrounded him. He was also surprised when he looked down at his torso, only to find that there was no wound.

_'**Hello Ichigo.'**_ Ichigo spun around to find the source of the voice, and saw two people standing before him. One of them was a bleached white copy of himself, while the other appeared to be a middle-aged man with long hair, a goatee, sunglasses, and a flowing black coat.

"Who the hell are you two!? Where the hell am I!?" If anything, the two people looked amused at the questions, as if they were expecting it. Their amusement only irritated Ichigo further.

"Wipe those smug grins off your god damn faces and tell me what I wanna know already!" Their grins only grew wider, but they did answer his question, at least partially. The old man decided to speak first.

'_**Currently we are in what is commonly referred to as your inner world. Basically we are inside your soul and your mind.'**_ Ichigo decided to accept that answer because… well because a lot of strange shit had been happening to him lately. The next person spoke in a dual tone voice that sounded eerily similar to his own, as well as faintly familiar.

'_**And in the simplest of terms I suppose we are parts of you. The old man over there is your Zanpakuto Spirit, as well as something else you'll have to figure out on your own.'**_ Ichigo now recognized the voice.

"And what are you? I heard you right before I woke up here. You said you could save Rukia… that you could keep the two of us alive." The white Ichigo actually looked a little surprised that Ichigo had remembered that.

'_**Hmm… well all I really did was pump a whole bunch of my energy through your body to get it moving again, but unfortunately since all three of us are currently here talking it means that no one is really in control. Your body is moving on its own, acting on pure instinct.'**_ Ichigo grew intensely confused by that, but he at least knew he was alive.

"What exactly do you mean when you say no one is in control? How can my body move with no brain to drive it?"

'_**Your brain is still working, but on a much more animalistic level. No real thought besides, kill what I don't like, and protect what I do like… basically just mindless beast.'**_ The white Ichigo seemed very nonchalant about all of this, so Ichigo wasn't too worried. The old man decided to help Ichigo along in this.

'_**If you wish, you can see what is happening to your body.'**_ Ichigo perked up at that and immediately nodded his consent. Almost instantly a tear appeared in the sky. The three of them looked on as the Vasto Lorde Ichigo completely dominated Renji and Byakuya. All three were surprised when the Hollow stopped its killing blow aimed at Byakuya, and seemingly froze. The rest of the events transpired until Urahara sliced off the Hollow's horn and Ichigo's body returned to normal. All three waited in silence for a few seconds until Ichigo spoke.

"What the hell was that? Why did I turn into a…" Ichigo seemed unable to speak the next word

'_**A Hollow.'**_ Supplied the white Ichigo. Ichigo nodded and looked at the two spirits before him with an almost pleading expression. Zangetsu almost pitied him, but he knew this was necessary, so he let the Hollow Ichigo speak.

'_**Because you're part Hollow.'**_ Ichigo heart actually skipped a beat at those words, but his shocked expression quickly turned to a mixture of sadness and anger.

"No… I'm not." Ichigo spoke through gritted teeth.

'_**Yes you are Ichigo. I understand that this may be difficult for you to accept given what happened to your mother, but you cannot deny what you just saw, and you cannot lie to us, after all we're a part of you.'**_ Zangetsu said, in an effort to simultaneously comfort and encourage Ichigo.

"I… I'm just like that monster who took my mother away from me." Ichigo spoke in an uncharacteristically melancholic voice but was surprised by the strong reply from his bleach white counterpart.

'_**NO YOU'RE NOT!'**_ Hollow shouted at Ichigo. Ichigo opened his mouth to retort, but Hollow interrupted him.

'_**You aren't a monster Ichigo. A monster is someone cruel, selfish, and sadistic. You are none of those things. You are kind to those you care for, merciful to those you hate, and self-sacrificing almost to the point of self destructive.'**_ Ichigo stared at his feet, his hair covering his eyes as he thought about what he was told. After almost five minutes of total silence, he raised his head and spoke.

"Thank you. I'm still a little confused about what all this means but… but WHAT I am doesn't change WHO I am. I'm still Ichigo Kurosaki, the same Ichigo Kurosaki that cares about, and wants to protect his friends and family." Both inner spirits looked on in astonished pride at Ichigo's declaration, and were about to explain things further when Ichigo spoke again while looking at Hollow Ichigo.

"I suppose that means you are the Hollow part of me then." Ichigo spoke with confidence in his words, but also with an underlying questioning tone.

'_**Indeed I am. I'm surprised you're handling this so well.'**_

"Since gaining my powers I've learnt that it's sometimes better to just go with the flow." Ichigo said with a shrug.

'_**I can wait for a bit. Right now, you need to deal with your Zanpakuto.' **_Said Hollow Ichigo, pointing at Zangetsu who was looking off into the distance at the moment.

"I think I understand. Since Rukia's powers were destroyed, and I apparently have my own, I need to awaken them somehow." Most people would be shocked by this level of insight from Ichigo, but the two spirits knew he was actually quite intelligent, he just preferred not to show off and didn't take enough pride in himself. Something the both of them wanted to change. Zangetsu decided to get right down to business, but it was significantly less complicated since the Hollow was already here.

'_**All you need to do to regain your Soul Reaper powers is to take my hand… and say my name.'**_ Zangetsu reached out his right hand and waited. There was no hesitation on Ichigo's part, and he quickly grasped the outstretched hand.

"ZANGETSU!" Ichigo spoke and was immediately overcome with a feeling of clarity. As quickly as Ichigo had reached out he retracted his hand. He now stood in a column of spiritual energy that swirled around, and into him. Ichigo felt something take shape in his hand, and instinctively closed his hand around it. When the light and smoke cleared, Ichigo stood in his usual Soul Reaper garb, but with one addition. A monstrous cleaver-like blade wrapped in white cloth was grasped firmly in his right hand. Ichigo turned to his Zanpakuto.

"I feel incredible." Zangetsu practically swelled with pride at the pure joy in Ichigo's voice.

'_**You feel complete.'**_ Zangetsu spoke to Ichigo with equal amounts of joy, not even bothering to disguise how happy he was at the moment. However he quickly turned serious again.

'_**Ichigo… you need to get stronger.'**_ Ichigo was about to retort but was interrupted by Zangetsu again.

'_**You are strong yes, but you need to be strong enough to handle multiple Captain class Soul Reapers, and I have no doubt you will face stronger enemies in the future.'**_ Ichigo adopted a determined expression, but he was still a bit confused.

"How much stronger can I really get. I don't think I'll have much time until Rukia's execution, and I really can't afford to be late in this situation." Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo seemed happy to answer the question, but Zangetsu allowed the Hollow to give the good news

'_**Within your inner world you can train as long as two years, with no interruptions and almost no loss of time in the outside world. You'll wake up on the outside feeling two years stronger… and only a few minutes will have passed.'**_ Ichigo adopted an almost manic grin at the possibilities.

"Well alright. Let's get to training." Ichigo was happy to get started but noticed the slightly reluctant expression on Zangetsu's face.

'_**We are indeed going to train. However… to begin your training we must first bring balance to your soul… and that will require a period of self-reflection. You must face some harsh truths about yourself, and make a resolution… to either live with them… or change them. Only then will you gain control over your spiritual energy, and only then will we be able to continue with your training.'**_ Zangetsu spoke gravely.

"What do you mean by self-" Ichigo's question was interrupted when Hollow Ichigo placed his palm on the middle of Ichigo's chest, and whispered.

'_**I'm sorry.'**_ Ichigo's world once again went blank for a few seconds, but was then replaced by a very familiar scene. He saw himself and his mother, walking along the riverbank on a rainy day, and was immediately regretting his decision.

_'No! No god dammit! I don't want to see this again!'_ Ichigo thought in desperation. Whatever this was didn't seem to care for Ichigo's pleas, and he was once again reliving what he believed to be his greatest mistake. Causing his mother's death. Ichigo watched and re-watched the scene, wondering why this was happening to him. Then he recalled Zangetsu's words from earlier, and forced himself to think about that day, to think about how to move on.

_'I was 9. I couldn't possibly have known what was going to happen. I was just trying to save that girl on the riverbank.'_ The image grew blurrier and blurrier the longer he thought.

_'Mom wouldn't want me to blame myself. She did what any mother would do… and protected her child.'_ The image was almost gone.

_'It wasn't my fault. I need to move on. I need to be the person she would have wanted me to be. I need to stop letting my past hold me back.'_ In a swirl the image was gone and Ichigo was back in the darkness letting the tears cascade freely down his face. He thought it was over, but then another image was placed in front of him. This one he didn't recognize, but he knew it wasn't much later in life. He could see Yuzu and Karin crying in the kitchen, and both were clearly in need of comfort and support. Karin looked toward Ichigo with a pleading expression on her face, practically begging him to come and help her and Yuzu deal with the fact that they had just lost their mother. However, Ichigo was too lost in his own grief, and simply turned away from them walking slowly to his room to mourn alone. The image changed to a few years down the road. Karin was showing off her first soccer trophy for everyone. Isshin and Yuzu were smiling and hugging, and when she got to Ichigo she put on a hopeful expression. All she got was an unenthusiastic 'good job' and a pat on the head. He didn't even stop scowling to show her he was proud. As Ichigo watched the memory from within his soul, his heart ached at the false smile his sister put on just long enough to turn around and leave to 'go put the trophy in her room'. Ichigo felt deep shame when he noticed the tears streaking down Karin's face, and knowing that he was responsible for those tears worsened the feeling.

_'I understand. I always loved my sisters, but I was to selfish and closed-off to really show it. I was so distant that I didn't even notice when I was the one hurting them.'_ Ichigo thought, as more tears began to stream down his face.

_'Not anymore. I'm not going to be like that anymore. I'm gonna be there when you need me, and I'm gonna make sure everyone I care about is not only safe, but happy as well.'_ The image vanished like the last one, and Ichigo was, once again, floating in the darkness. This time however he did not wish for the images to stop, because he noticed how much better he felt after each one, no matter how difficult they were to watch. Visions began to flash in front of him quicker than before. He was sitting in class scowling at nothing while his friends talked and laughed together. He saw Tatsuki and Chad asking him to go to the movies with them, only for him to walk off in the opposite direction, not even bothering with an excuse.

_'I WILL be a better person for everyone I know. I don't need to be unhappy, because I have so much in my life to bring me joy. I'll be a better friend to everyone.'_ The images quickly halted, and Ichigo was once again being spun around, but when he regained focus he was back on the skyscraper, staring at his two companions, both of which were looking at him in anticipation. Ichigo looked down at the cleaver in his hands, and began bringing in his usually turbulent spiritual pressure until it felt like that of an unseated officers. The cleaver blade was replaced with a truly masterful looking katana.

"Thank you." Ichigo's quiet words brought a smile to Zangetsu's face, and an almost manic grin to Hollow Ichigo's. After a moment, his Zanpakuto spirit spoke.

'_**Let's begin your training.'**_ And train they did. Zangetsu worked Ichigo on a strict regimen and didn't plan on slowing down for quite a while.

* * *

**(6 Months Later)**

* * *

Ichigo fell to the ground, exhausted. Zangetsu walked up next to the heavily breathing teenager.

'_**So… have you figured out what I am… besides your Zanpakuto spirit? Why I am the way I am? Why my personality is what it is?'**_ Zangetsu was hoping Ichigo would have figured it out, and was not disappointed.

"You're everything that I perceived a warrior to be. Strong, wise, focused, confident, insightful and determined. You're my idea of true strength." Ichigo spoke with such certainty, that even Zangetsu was a little surprised, but he still smiled at the answer given.

'_**Correct.'**_

* * *

**(4 Months Later)**

* * *

Ichigo had trained endlessly with Zangetsu for the last ten months and was now quite skilled in his Soul Reaper abilities. With his newfound control he had even learned some Kido, though it might never be his preferred weapon, it was there if he needed it. Now it was time for the next step.

"You have trained hard and become quite strong. You have mastered your Shikai… and now it is time for you to attain Bankai." Ichigo readied his blade, and commenced his training yet again.

* * *

**(2 Months Later)**

* * *

Within the last two months Ichigo had attained his Bankai and mastered its use. As a result of his training, Ichigo also met the evolved form of his Zanpakuto spirit, Tensa Zangetsu, and it was him who spoke to Ichigo now.

'_**My training with you is complete for the moment… and you must now work on mastering your Hollow powers.'**_ The younger Zangetsu spoke in an almost wistful tone, but Ichigo gave him a nod and a smile.

"Ha… maybe if I have Hollow powers I'll finally be able to beat you" He said with a competitive smirk.

'_**Doubtful'**_ Tensa responded with an identical look on his face.

* * *

**(1 Year Later)**

* * *

The last year went by with almost zero interruption, save for one conversation between Ichigo and his Hollow counterpart, after about 9 months.

* * *

'_**Do you know what I am?'**__ Hollow Ichigo questioned._

"_You're me… in a way. You're an odd combination. You're confident and easygoing but also arrogant and a little laid-back and lazy. You're everything I want to be and everything I don't want to become." Ichigo answered after a few seconds of thought._

'_**Very good King… since you know WHAT I am I'll tell you WHO I am. My name is Shiro Kouken (1), but you can call me Shiro.'**__ He said extending his right hand, which Ichigo gladly shook._

"_Nice to finally meet you Shiro."_

* * *

Outside of that Ichigo learnt how to summon his mask which took on the shape it had in his Vasto Lorde form, almost like a full helmet with demonic looking curved horns. After summoning it, he practiced holding it for extended periods of time while fighting against his two inner spirits. After two years, Ichigo now looked almost completely different (2). Not that that was a bad thing. In fact Ichigo was quite pleased with the results of his training, but now he was finally ready to return. His inner spirits had warned him about the pain he would feel when he returned to his human body, but he was prepared for it… mostly.

"I'll see you guys later" Ichigo spoke his parting words, before he closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and faded from his inner world. Leaving behind two proud and happy spiritual entities.

* * *

_URAHARA SHOP_

* * *

Urahara watched in mild fascination and disgust as, not only did Ichigo's hair grow a bit longer, but also his muscles grew larger and more defined. He then heard the sickening sound of crunching bone as Ichigo's body grew from its previous 5'9" to an impressive 6'2". His body stopped convulsing, and an intense burst of spiritual pressure almost brought Urahara too his knees. He looked on in complete shock as a sword materialized in Ichigo's right hand, and what an impressive sword it was. A slightly curved 30" blade of dark grey steel attached to a 10" hilt with black and red wrappings crisscrossing in a Celtic knot pattern. The two segments of Ichigo's Zanpakuto met at a simple oval shaped guard, colored the same black and red as the hilt wrappings. Urahara's admiration of the blade was cut short as Ichigo's hand gripped it tightly, and he slowly rose to his feet. Ichigo placed his sword into a black sheathe, that had materialized on his back, strapped across his chest with a piece of red leather. Ichigo then turned around and gave Urahara another shock when a genuine smile made its way on to Ichigo's face.

"Hey Urahara… how's it going? You look different for some reason." Urahara did the only thing he could to cope at the moment and burst out laughing… for a full minute, at the end of which Ichigo's smile had surprisingly remained.

"I look different!? You look like you've been training for a year straight!?" Ichigo let out a faint chuckle at his words, and shocked Urahara yet again with his next words.

"Actually two." Urahara almost fainted, but kept his composure.

"Ichigo are you aware of what me and your Hollow-"

"Shiro, that's his name."

"What me and Shiro discussed earlier?"

"Yes. When control is exchanged we experience everything the other did since the switch happened."

"Well then, I suppose there isn't much to discuss. TESSAI!" The giant of a man sprinted his way down into the training field.

"Yes Kisuke? What do you need?"

"Would you mind finding Yoruichi, and telling her to bring Ichigo's friends by here?" Urahara asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not a problem." Tessai spoke once again, and sprinted back up the ladder as if nothing had happened. Ichigo and Urahara sat in companionable silence for the next ten or fifteen minutes. The peace was interrupted when a Senkaimon appeared in the middle of the training field. Both Ichigo and Urahara stood up and grasped their respective weapons. Three Captains from Soul Society stepped through the gate, and when Urahara saw the man standing in the middle, gazing impassively at the two of them, he seethed in rage and growled out the name of the man he hated more than anyone else in all the realms.

"Sosuke Aizen!"

* * *

Hey guys if you like what's happening so far then great, if you're pissed that their wasn't any action I'm sorry, but the next chapter will start with the confrontation between the soul society captains, and Kisuke and Ichigo. Anyway hope you enjoyed it.

I just updated this chapter as of 12/02/15… nothing to major I just cleaned it up a little bit and deleted some of the whole "results of training" bits… It seemed to much like a list, and I figured I would just leave it out.

(1) White Guardian. Seemed appropriate.

(2) How Ichigo uniform looked post dangai training, torn sleeve chain coiling up the arm. This will be how Ichigo always looks in Bankai from now on.


	4. Beginning

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favourited

_'Thought'_

"Speech"

**"Attacks/Releases"**

_**'Inner Spirit Speech/Thought'**_

I DON'T OWN BLEACH (Do I seriously have to put that here?)

* * *

"Sosuke Aizen!" Kisuke growled out the name with extreme loathing lacing his words.

"Hello Kisuke." Aizen spoke calmly. Clearly not an emotion reflected by everyone in the room. Soifon was barely restraining herself, and everyone could feel her spiritual pressure flaring from her anger.

"Good to see you again Byakuya, Soifon." The warm greeting just made Soifon even angrier. She began drawing her blade, but halted at his next words.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me why three of Soul Society's Captains have arrived at my shop uninvited?" Soifon grit her teeth, and practically snarled her response.

"You know very well why we're here Urahara! You've been a fugitive for over a century! Surely you knew this day was coming?" Kisuke seemed to ponder her words for a moment, but Soifon wasn't about to let him respond.

"For your crimes against Soul Society, as well as subjecting a living human to your hollowfication experiments, you are hereby under arrest. You cannot hope to resist against the three of us." Soifon had now drawn her blade and was hoping Urahara would do something stupid, and he didn't disappoint her.

"Sorry Soifon, but I don't intend on returning to Soul Society just yet. In fact I quite like it here." That statement was enough for Soifon, who sprang towards Kisuke in a flash-step with her sword drawn over her head. She reappeared behind Kisuke and swung Suzumebachi down, only for it to be interrupted by another blade. She was surprised to see the determined gaze of the orange haired teen, but what was even more surprising was that the boy didn't seem at all fazed by her strike.

"What are you doing!? Why would you protect that man after what he did you to!?" Soifon started raising her spiritual pressure and pushing her blade down harder, causing a crater to form underneath Ichigo.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Ichigo shouted, punctuating his statement by pushing Soifon away with his blade. She did a backflip in mid-air, and landed softly about ten feet away from him.

"Urahara didn't do anything to me." Soifon was shocked by that statement, but didn't let it show.

"What he did, or didn't do to you, is irrelevant. He is still a criminal of Soul Society… and must be brought to justice."

"You mean the same way Rukia was a criminal?" Ichigo asked, narrowing his eyes. At the mention of his sister, Byakuya decided to get involved, and drew his blade.

"You have no right to question what you don't understand, Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya voice was cold, and even a little bit angry, but Ichigo wasn't too happy to see the Squad Six Captain again.

"Oh it's you. Finished ruthlessly murdering you're sister yet?" Ichigo's voice took on an angry tone laced in condescension, which did not go unnoticed by Byakuya. He decided that further talk was pointless, and flash-stepped towards Ichigo preparing his blade to preform another Senka.

**"Hado 31, Shakkaho!"** Byakuya's path was intercepted by the red kido blast, and he turned to look at the now battle ready Kisuke Urahara, standing with his palm outstretched.

"I'm afraid I can't let you kill him Byakuya. Guess you'll just have to fight me instead." Both combatants immediately flash-stepped away, to fight without interruption.

_'Perfect. Now I just watch and wait, eventually my opportunity will present itself'_ Aizen thought as he found a large rock to stand on top of, and watched the battles unfold.

* * *

_ICHIGO VS SOIFON_

* * *

Both combatants raised their spiritual pressures a little more and charged towards one another. Sparks began flying in every direction as their blades clashed over and over again. Ichigo poured a little extra power into a horizontal strike, and the change managed to throw off Soifon's guard for a moment. Taking advantage of the opening Ichigo thrust Zangetsu forward, but Soifon disappeared, and he ended up stabbing through the Haori left behind. Ichigo's momentary surprise was interrupted by a hiss of pain, as Soifon delivered a harsh kick to the back of his left knee, forcing Ichigo to kneel on the ground.

**"Hado 33, Sokatsui!"** The blue flames shot towards Ichigo rapidly, but he managed to roll backwards and out of the way. He quickly stood and turned, only to immediately sidestep the sword strike aimed at his shoulder. Using his momentum he spun around to deliver a kick to the side of his opponents head, but was blocked by her forearm, which brought a grunt of pain out of Soifon. Ichigo decided to use the moment to his advantage, and while his leg was still connected to Soifon's arm, he raised his left hand and pointed two fingers at her left shoulder.

**"Hado 4, Byakurai!"** The pale white lightening shot out of Ichigo's fingers and through Soifon's shoulder, leaving a charred hole behind. Soifon shouted in pain and leapt back from her opponent. Through the fading pain she still managed to analyze her opponent.

_'Captain level abilities it would seem. Impressive speed, strength and technique, but he's still hesitant in some of his moves. He lacks experience. Dammit if I didn't have to bring him he could be an asset.'_ Shaking the thought from her head she started planning out how to defeat the boy without killing him.

_'I'll have to restrain him with Bakudo… but he might be able to break free if that spiritual pressure I felt from him is anything to go by.'_ Soifon's thinking was interrupted by immense pain. All the fighters were shocked by the blood that gushed out of the deep wound on her back running from her left shoulder to her right hip. Before she passed out Soifon turned to look at her assailant, and her eyes widened.

"So sorry Soifon… but I'm afraid you've done everything I needed you to do." Spoke the eerily calm voice of Sosuke Aizen.

"She'll bleed out soon enough… shame really… she was an excellent assassin." He flicked the blood off of his blade, and turned to face the completely shocked Ichigo.

"But she could only push you so far. I need to see what you're really capable of." After he spoke he was about to charge at Ichigo, when a wall of cherry blossom petals blocked his path, and everyone heard Byakuya Kuchiki's voice.

"So Urahara was right about you. You truly are a monster." Aizen turned to gaze at his three enemies. Most people would be at least a little scared to face off against three Captain class opponents, but Aizen just let a slight smirk grace his face.

"Three on one hardly seems honourable."

* * *

**(SAME TIME AS ICHIGO VS SOIFON)**

* * *

_BYAKUYA &amp; URAHARA_

* * *

"I will do my duty as a Captain, and bring you in to pay for your crimes Urahara" Byakuya spoke readying his blade.

"I haven't committed any crimes Byakuya." Urahara spoke calmly, but also readied his blade. Byakuya decided to make the first move, and flash-stepped towards Urahara with his blade drawn to the side prepared for a horizontal strike. Unsurprisingly Kisuke, who looked Byakuya in the eye unwaveringly, blocked the blow. After a half second delay Byakuya struck twice in quick succession, which were both blocked quickly in a flurry of sparks. Byakuya jumped back from his opponent to prepare another attack. He was about to charge again but halted when Urahara spoke.

"If you really want justice done for the hollowfication experiments preformed a hundred years ago… then you simply need to arrest the man who came here with you." Byakuya paused and looked back at Urahara.

"Central 46 declared you guilty. I may not always agree with them but they wouldn't have done that without any evidence." Byakuya was at least willing to listen. If Rukia's arrest had taught him anything its that no one is above reproach, not fellow Soul Reapers, not himself, not the Head Captain, no one.

"They did have evidence. Evidence planted by Aizen." Byakuya's stare was enough to let Kisuke know he was still listening.

"Do you have any way to confirm this?" The smile on Kisuke's face couldn't have gotten any bigger.

"I do. I can get one of Aizen's victims here to tell you the truth." Byakuya eyes flashed in interest, but he still wasn't convinced.

"One eye-witness account isn't enough." The smile on Urahara's face got if possible even bigger.

"What about 8 witnesses?" Byakuya stared at Urahara for a moment before he fully understood what Urahara meant.

"The Captains and Lieutenants who disappeared with you that night. I don't understand how they can help though. Didn't they become hollows?" Kisuke's smile dimmed a little at that.

"For a time yes, which is why Central 46 ordered they be executed. But I managed to help them regain control of their bodies and minds." Byakuya was now extremely interested. He knew that Urahara was an intelligent man, intelligent enough to actually pull off what he was suggesting.

"I'm willing to listen to what you have to say… but I still need to confirm everything you've told me. I'm wiling to stand down for now… if you do the same." After a nod from Urahara, both Soul Reapers lowered their weapons, but the horrified face Kisuke was making distracted Byakuya. Byakuya turned around and saw Soifon's falling and bleeding form, as well as Aizen's imposing figure standing behind her with his blade in hand. After taking a few seconds to get over his shock, Byakuya lifted his blade up in front of his face.

**"Scatter, Senbonzakura."** His blade dissolved, and he directed it to intercept Aizen.

* * *

_AIZEN VS ICHIGO_

* * *

"Three on one hardly seems honourable." His opponents bristled at the comment. How dare someone as despicable as this pretend to be sanctimonious. They were however, wary to approach him after he had just defeated a Captain with one strike.

"Ichigo… you can't hold back against this one." Kisuke spoke in an urgent whisper, and Ichigo responded with a nod before flaring his spiritual pressure. Ichigo held his right arm out with his blade pointing towards Aizen, and his spiritual pressure rose even higher. Byakuya was actually impressed.

**"Cast Off Your Fear, Zangetsu!"** Ichigo's shout caused his sword to shine midnight black, fringed by a blood-red glow. Through the torrent of black and red spiritual energy swirling around Ichigo, the other three watched as his blade grew to almost twice it's size, and reshaped itself into a massive black cleaver with a silver edge. Ichigo tossed the blade into the air and grabbed the cloth attached at the bottom. As he spun the blade quickly through the air, it pushed away all the dust around him. Aizen looked mildly interested at this, and Urahara had a thoughtful expression on his face, but Byakuya was even more impressed to see someone so young had already achieved Shikai. Ichigo brought Zangetsu back into his grasp and gave it a practice swing through the air. The menacing hum it made brought a smirk to Ichigo's face. Ichigo looked at Aizen and readied himself before charging at Aizen with a flash-step. Ichigo brought Zangetsu down with all his force to strike a critical blow. Everyone was incredibly shocked when Aizen simply brought up his left hand, and blocked the strike with a single finger, not even reacting to the force behind the blow. Ichigo's surprise was short lived as he was forced back by a sword slicing through his abdomen.

Ichigo stood slowly, trying to ignore the pain, but what was getting to him more than the pain was the panic.

_'He stopped me with one finger!? How can someone be that strong!?'_ Ichigo looked at his opponent, and was annoyed to find that a small smirk was still present on Aizen's face.

_'I won't be able to do anything with just my Shikai. I don't know exactly how powerful this guy is but it's like Kisuke said… I can't afford to hold back.'_ Ichigo pointed Zangetsu forward and grasped his forearm with his other hand before flaring his spiritual pressure again. The other three all adopted surprised faces at the amount of energy being exuded, but Aizen's was quickly replaced by a predatory grin.

**"Bankai!"** The yell was accompanied by another explosion of energy. A pillar of black and red energy surrounded Ichigo, and from within, another yell was heard.

**"Getsuga Tenshou!"** A crescent of black and red energy shot out of the pillar and towards Aizen, who smirked at the display and spoke softly.

**"Bakudo 81, Danku"** A translucent barrier appeared in front of Aizen to block the attack, but he was surprised when the Bakudo began to crack under the pressure. He quickly brought up another barrier just as the first one shattered, and was thankful when Ichigo's attack finally dissipated against the second Danku. When the dust cleared everyone looked at Ichigo's Bankai form. The long black cloak with one sleeve torn off, and the black chain connected to the base of the black Daito in Ichigo's hand, and coiling up his bare arm made for a fairly impressive sight. Urahara and Aizen quickly deduced that it was a compression type Bankai, but Byakuya was a different matter. At first he gazed in disbelief and shock as Ichigo preformed Bankai, a technique that only a handful of Soul Reapers ever master, and even then it takes decades. He waited in anticipation for the teenagers Bankai, but was underwhelmed by what he saw. He was about to comment until he saw the impressed faces of Urahara and Aizen. Then without warning Ichigo disappeared so fast that Byakuya actually lost sight of him. He reappeared in front of Aizen with Tensa Zangetsu protruding out of Aizen's back. Urahara and Byakuya were shocked at this, as they didn't expect Ichigo's Bankai to give him that much of an advantage. All three of them were even more shocked when the impaled Aizen spoke to them calmly.

"Excellent work. That Getsuga Tenshou of yours was perfect for getting an estimate of your strength… but I'm afraid I really need to end this." Ichigo was shocked when he saw blood spurting out of deep wounds on both Byakuya and Urahara's bodies.

**"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." **The impaled body of Aizen shattered like glass in front of Ichigo's eyes, and he turned franticly trying to find Aizen.

**"Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro."** Six beams of light shot into Ichigo and prevented him from moving. Ichigo quickly raised his spiritual pressure in an effort to break the Bakudo, but Aizen was quicker. In an instant he had placed Ichigo's wrist into a pair of plain white handcuffs that covered his entire arm from wrist to elbow, and were held together by 4 thick chains. Immediately after they were placed on his body they changed from white to black, and Ichigo felt instantly weakened. His Bankai cloak and sword disappeared, followed quickly by his Shikai, leaving only a normal katana in his grasp, which Aizen took. Aizen released the Bakudo and let Ichigo fall to the ground with a painful THUD. When Ichigo was brought back up to his feet he glared at Aizen, who smirked back and spoke in an almost cheerful voice.

"It's such a shame. I can't believe you were powerful enough to kill two Captains as well as former Captain Urahara" Ichigo went wide-eyed at that, and he quickly figured out what Aizen meant by that.

"You bastard! It won't work! I'll tell them what you did! SOMEONE will believe me!" Aizen grew even more amused at this.

"It doesn't really matter what you say. I've taken control of Central 46 and am now acting in their stead with no one the wiser. Even if you do manage to make someone suspicious of me it won't matter. To defy Central 46 is to commit treason, and Soul Reapers are nothing if not horrendously loyal." This shocked Ichigo until he remembered the fake Aizen shattering. Realized what his Zanpakuto's power was, and realizing just how Aizen could pretend to be an entire governing body.

_'Hypnosis'_ Thought Ichigo with dread. Shiro had taught Ichigo a technique designed to dispel illusion, but only if you were aware of them, and consciously trying to see through them. Ichigo hung his head in realization and asked quietly.

"What are you going to do with me?" Aizen seemed to smile at the complacency of his captive.

"Well first I need to wait until Ms. Kuchiki is executed, at which point you'll be coming with me to Hueco Mundo where I'll have all the time in the world to figure out what makes you… tick." Ichigo ground his teeth at the idea of being used like some kind of lab rat, but he was glad to at least have a timeline to work with. He began making plans in his head, but quickly deduced that he would need help to escape.

_'Someone will sympathize with Rukia and me, I know if they give me a chance I can convince someone to help me'_ Ichigo thought with renewed hope. He was careful to not let Aizen know what he was thinking, so he snarled out a response.

"I swear to you Aizen. I will kill you!" Aizen simply waved off the threat and used his Zanpakuto to open a Senkaimon that he started dragging Ichigo into. The doors closed on the gate, and the training field beneath Urahara's Shop was deathly quiet for a few minutes until a crashing noise came from the stairs and Yoruichi burst into the basement, followed quickly by Tessai, Uryu, Chad and thankfully for the Soul Reapers currently unconscious and bleeding out on the ground, Orihime.

* * *

_SOUL SOCIETY_

* * *

While traveling through the senkaimon Aizen had used his sword to create some believable wounds on his body, and had put on a fake expression of pain, grief and distress. It sickened Ichigo to see such an act, but he decided that for the time being he would stay silent and try to figure out a plan. They stepped through the gates on the other side and were greeted by members of Squad Five, including Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, who gasped quietly at her Captain's wounded state before shoot a harsh glare at Ichigo, who remained silent and stoic.

"Captain, are you alright?" Asked a random squad member. Aizen decide to lay it up a little bit and put some extra labored breaths into his falsely weak sounding voice.

"I'm fine… no need to worry." Aizen said as he summoned a Hell Butterfly with an urgent message to the Head Captain requesting a Captains meeting. The squad members all sat in silence waiting for the response, while Momo checked on her Captain's wounds, shooting the occasional angry and nervous glance at the restrained man who at the moment seemed to be staring at nothing. All the squad members knew what those cuffs did so they didn't bother restraining him any further. They did however take Zangetsu from Aizen and to the Fifth Squad Captain's chambers. The one who touched the sword could feel the anger rolling off of it in waves. When a Hell Butterfly finally flew back into the barracks and landed on Aizen's hand, it let him know that the Captain's meeting was called. Aizen quickly stood and brought Ichigo up with him with a harsh tug under his left arm.

"Captain Aizen, you should rest first." Said Momo with a worried expression on her face. Aizen put on a gentle smile and turned to face his Lieutenant. He put a hand on top of her hand and spoke softly.

"Thank you for worrying Momo… but I need to be there. I promise I'll go to Squad Four right afterwards to get these wounds looked at." Momo still looked a little reluctant but nodded anyways. Ichigo was glaring at Aizen with as much malice as he could muster up.

_'I can't believe how this bastard shamelessly manipulates her. It's disgusting!'_ Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted when Aizen grabbed his arm and disappeared in a flash-step. In a few minutes they had arrived at the Squad One barracks, and Ichigo was dragged along into the Captain's meeting hall. They were the last two people to arrive at the meeting, and many of the Captains were surprised to see a bloodied Aizen. They shot angry and questioning glances at the restrained man following him. Everyone's attention was brought to the front as Head Captain Yamamoto brought his cane down.

"Captain Sosuke Aizen. You have returned without your comrades and with a different prisoner than intended. Would you kindly give us your report?" Aizen took a fake shuddering breath and began talking in a tired and slightly distressed tone.

"We tracked the path of spiritual energy left by Urahara, and exited the Senkaimon in the middle of his hideout…"

* * *

_BACK ON EARTH_

* * *

Soifon's eyes began to crack open slowly, and she was about the sit up when she heard a soft and kind voice to her right.

"Please don't move right now. It disrupts the healing process." The girl who spoke was currently holding her arms out in front of herself, and appeared to be concentrating hard on something. It was then that Soifon noticed a distinct lack of pain and saw the orange glow surrounding her. She looked over at her shoulder and was shocked to see the hole in it quickly closing up. When the pain had completely vanished she managed to remember what happened to her and almost snarled in rage. Now fully healed she sprang to her feet, and her spiritual pressure began flaring wildly as she drew her sword and looked around frantically for Sosuke Aizen. She stopped when she heard a voice behind her.

"Now now little bee, you should calm down before you sting somebody." Soifon froze on the spot and jerkily turned her head around. She took a sharp intake of breath when she saw her mentor. At first she didn't believe it, even with her distinctive appearance, there was something missing.

"L-l-lady Yoruichi?" Soifon managed to whisper out of her shock. Any doubts she had about whether or not the person in front of her was Yoruichi were instantly wiped away by the confident but warm grin that spread across the purple-haired woman's face.

"It's been a long time… Soifon." Breaking out of her shock, Soifon finally let out the air she didn't know she was holding. She was about to start demanding answers. Some form of explanation for why Yoruichi left all those years ago, but Soifon was simply too tired to be angry at the moment, and when her exhaustion caught up with her she promptly took a seat on the ground, hugged her knees too her chest, and let a few tears fall from her eyes. Yoruichi saw this and felt no small amount of guilt tugging at her heart. She knelt down next to her old student and brought her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry. I had good reasons for leaving, but I know now that I should have at least tried to explain things to you. But it's alright now, everything's going to be okay." Soifon slowly stopped crying, and turned to look at Yoruichi with a skeptical eyebrow raised.

"Okay!? How is this okay!? I have no idea what to think right now, not after Aizen-" She stopped her rant and gasped in realization.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Yoruichi was surprised for a second but quickly realized what she meant.

"Don't worry he's alive. He's being healed as we speak. Take a look for yourself." Soifon looked where Yoruichi was pointing. She saw a girl kneeling next to her fellow Captain, with her arms outstretched and a look of concentration on her face. The orange bubble around Byakuya did not go unnoticed either.

"Yoruichi, what is that girl doing? What kind of power is that? And better yet, who is she?" Her questions came out quickly and without pause. Yoruichi couldn't help but lightly giggle but decided to answer anyway.

"In order then. Healing Byakuya. We're not entirely sure. And her name is Orihime Inoue, one of Ichigo Kurosaki's spiritually aware friends." The way the answers were told made Soifon pause and think just to make sure all of her questions had been answered.

"What do you mean you're not entirely sure? How can you not know what kind of power that is? What do you mean spiritually aware friends?" The questions came out with a slightly accusatory tone but Yoruichi decided to ignore it for the time being.

"Well, she hasn't had the power for too long so we can't be sure, but Kisuke does have a few theories. As for the boy's friends, it appears that his own spiritual energy awakened latent abilities in two of his friends, and the others can now see spirits." At the mention of Kisuke Urahara, Soifon's demeanor did a complete 180.

"Are you saying you have regular contact with that man. Why would you possibly subject yourself to that disgusting, lazy, arrogant piece of sh-"

"You know I can hear you right?" Soifon turned to look at the origin of that comment and sneered in his direction.

"Does it look like I care? Why would the feelings of traitorous scum like you matter to me?" Urahara actually looked a little saddened by those words but before Soifon could puzzle out exactly why, they were interrupted by another voice.

"No." The single word from Byakuya Kuchiki brought everyone's attention to the black-haired Captain slowly moving towards them with a slight limp, an orange-haired girl following closely behind him trying in vain to get the man to stay still.

"Please Mr. Soul Reaper you shouldn't be walking around right now, I haven't finished healing you yet." She exclaimed while frantically waving her arms around.

"I understand, but I need to be involved in this conversation. If it assuages your worries you may heal me while we speak. Also my name is not Mr. Soul Reaper, I am Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad Six." Orihime was tad confused seeing as she had no idea what squads he was referring to, but she still accepted the response. Once Byakuya had taken a seat near the other three she began healing him once again.

"Kisuke Urahara is not a criminal. After Aizen's actions I am now almost one-hundred percent sure of that." Yoruichi and Urahara both looked happy at that, but Soifon was more confused and even a little angry.

"What do you mean!? Just because Aizen is a criminal doesn't mean Urahara is not!?" Urahara actually let a small smile grace his face at the response.

_'Ah Soifon, still as cautious as ever I see.' _Urahara thought fondly.

"While me and Urahara were fighting, and while I was questioning him, he maintained that he was innocent, and even claimed to have access to eight individuals who can confirm that Sosuke Aizen is in fact guilty of the crimes that he was accused of." Soifon was left gaping at the news and her opinion was wavering, but she wasn't about to believe this without evidence.

"I want to talk with these witnesses you claim exist." Urahara was surprised that Soifon was considering his innocence, but he was also quite glad. Now all he had to do was somehow convince at least one of the Vizards to subject themselves to an interrogation from a member of the organization that they resent for ordering their execution.

_'This... may be a bit tricky.'_ thought Urahara.

"The witnesses do exist… but I'm afraid I can't take you too them." Urahara said, not letting worry creep into his voice. After a short pause Soifon responded.

"Why not?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. Urahara reflexively took a gulp at the look in Soifon's eyes and reminded himself that he was dealing with a trained assassin.

"They won't allow any Soul Reapers other than Yoruichi, Tessai and myself near them. You see… they aren't exactly fond of Soul Society." Soifon was about to ask more questions but Urahara cut her off.

"However… one of them could be convinced to come here." Everyone else adopted thoughtful expressions at that and Byakuya decided to keep the conversation going.

"And how exactly would you manage-" CRASH! Byakuya's words were interrupted when a hole was made in the ceiling. Everyone looked up to find out what had happened, and were surprised to see a quickly descending body. Everyone tracked its progress until the person stuck their legs out, and at a very high speed, landed directly on Kisuke's face. After a couple of seconds the person standing on Kisuke jumped off and landed on the ground next to him only to turn around and grab him by the front of his shirt. They brought his face down to their eye level and fixed him with a glare, then began shouting at him.

"KISUKE YOU COMPLETE IDIOT! HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO LOSE THE KID!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Urahara. After speaking to Yoruichi I decided it would be prudent to inform the Vizards that Ichigo had undergone some changes. Ms. Sarugaki decided to return with me but we both grew quite concerned when we felt several energies in conflict, and then Ichigo and another person's energy disappeared all together." Shouted Tessai, his face appearing in the ceiling hole. Soifon was completely shocked at the person she was seeing in front of her, but she wasn't about to stop her from beating on Urahara, in fact Soifon was rather enjoying the show.

"Now now Hiyori, I have a perfectly good explanation." Kisuke said in his usual happy voice hoping to calm down his former Lieutenant. Hiyori's only response was to throw Urahara over her shoulder into a rock and turn to snarl at him yet again.

"Well then quit wasting my time and start talking already."

* * *

_SOUL SOCIETY (CAPTAIN'S MEETING)_

* * *

"I was waking up from being unconscious, and could only watched in horror as he ruthlessly cut down my fellow Captains, and even his own comrade Urahara. He then burned their bodies to ashes." Aizen spoke with such a sincerely distraught voice, even throwing a few tears in for good measure. The whole display nearly made Ichigo vomit. As it was he settled for glaring at Aizen with complete disgust.

"The boy collapsed from exhaustion after that, and it was all I could do to restrain myself from killing this... this MONSTER!" He shouted the last word and shot a hateful and pained expression towards Ichigo for dramatic effect. The other Captains were all taking the news differently. Some were looking at Ichigo with absolute loathing, some had their heads bowed, a few showed no reaction at all, but one was looking intently at Ichigo. Not with rage or hate, but with genuine confusion. He simply couldn't imagine that this was the same Ichigo that had befriended his squad member.

_'Rukia... Could you really have been so wrong about this boy?'_ Ukitake saw the expression that the boy was directing at Aizen.

_'Or perhaps... Something else is going on.'_ Ukitake remained silent as he switched from looking at Ichigo to look at Squad Five's Captain. No one else was paying him any attention, as they were too focused on Ichigo or their own grief, so no one saw the expression that briefly flashed across Aizen's face. An expression that shocked Jushiro Ukitake to his core. Pure, unadulterated, joy.

* * *

Hey people, as usual hoped you enjoyed it. Some feedback on the fighting would be good (Too short? maybe just missing something?). Thanks for reading :)

Hey there just thought that I would put this hear to let anyone who read this know that if I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you want more. I just updated this chapter as of 12/02/15… nothing major I just cleaned it up a little bit.

Also my intention was to bring in original villains after Aizen but if people still want me to do the other arcs (Bounts, Amagai, Zanpakuto) let me know in the review and I'll start thinking about it :)

I've decide that there really won't be a fixed chapter length because I prefer to stop a chapter at the natural stopping point instead of just writing for the sake of having more words :)


	5. Questions

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favourited

_'Thought'_

"Speech"

**"Attacks/Releases"**

_**'Inner Spirit Thought/Speech'**_

I DON'T OWN BLEACH (Do I seriously have to put that here?)

* * *

Ichigo sat in silence in his dark prison cell. The cuffs around his arms prevented him from using his Reiryoku, and unfortunately were also blocking out the voices of his two inner spirits. His brain was working a mile a minute trying to think of a way to, not only rescue Rukia and himself, but also expose Aizen to the rest of Soul Society. Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his cell door opening. A man with long white hair, and wearing a Captain's haori walked into Ichigo's cell. The man sat down cross-legged in front of Ichigo before speaking.

"Hello Mr. Kurosaki. My name is Jushiro Ukitake, and I was hoping to speak with you." Jushiro spoke softly and without hesitation, which showed kindness behind his words, as well as power. Ichigo decided to return the kindness, and spoke in a calm voice.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Ukitake. I'd shake your hand but as you can see… that would be a bit tricky for me at the moment." It was quite true. Ichigo's arms were not only bound by the cuffs, but also bolted to the wall above his head. Ichigo still managed a polite smile before continuing his introduction.

"But please, call me Ichigo. Calling me Mr. Kurosaki makes me feel like my dad" Ichigo shuddered comically at the thought. Jushiro allowed himself a small chuckle at the young man's actions before speaking again.

"Very well then. In case you aren't aware Ichigo, I am the Captain of Squad Thirteen… Rukia's squad." Ichigo felt a bit of hope at those words.

_'Perhaps he'll be willing to listen to me.'_ Ichigo thought before Jushiro continued speaking.

"I've known Rukia for many years now, and am proud to say that she is one of the most valuable members of my squad. Not only is she quite talented as a Soul Reaper… she is also a kind soul, and a great judge of character… which at the moment is making me quite confused." Jushiro raised a questioning eyebrow in Ichigo's direction, and Ichigo took that to mean it was his turn to speak.

"You're trying to reconcile the image of someone Rukia would befriend, with the image of the monster your fellow Captain described." Ichigo stated with confidence. At Jushiro's slight nod Ichigo spoke again.

"Would you believe me if I told you that Aizen was lying?" Ichigo tried to keep the hope out of his voice.

"I might. I have known Sosuke for many years, but recent events have caused me to call his actions and words into question. I've already heard Aizen's version of events, and I must say I didn't find it very… convincing. I'll hear what you have to say." The look of pure joy on the young man's face brought an unconscious smile to the white-haired Captain.

'_He looks so much like Kaien when he smiles.'_ Ichigo took a deep breath before speaking. He figured he might as well be detailed.

"It all started one nigh when a girl in black walked into my room… straight through the wall…"

* * *

_BACK ON EARTH_

* * *

"And that's what happened! I swear Hiyori so please stop hitting me!" Urahara had just finished explaining to the angry vizard, who had not stopped hitting him with her sandal throughout the entire explanation, how exactly Ichigo was captured. The story brought different reactions from everyone. Orihime, Chad, and Uryu all had concerned looks on their faces, though Uryu tried his best to hide it. Byakuya and Soifon were looking quite depressed, though whether it was because of Aizen's betrayal, or because of how easily they were defeated was unclear. Yoruichi was sitting quietly, seemingly in deep thought. Tessai was busy pouring tea for everyone so it was difficult to gauge his emotions, though anyone who looked closely could see his jaw clenched in anger.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Hiyori was beyond pissed now. Anything involving Aizen always managed to set her off, so naturally she was not in the best mood right now. Hiyori was about to start beating on Urahara again to alleviate some of the stress she was feeling at the moment, but a calm voice interrupted her.

"It's quite surprising to see you again… Lieutenant Sarugaki." Hiyori froze at the voice of Byakuya Kuchiki. She had basically ignored everyone in the basement except for Urahara since she had arrived. His words however simply angered her further.

"Don't call me that!" Hiyori growled out. Byakuya was not surprised to hear how much contempt the Ex-Lieutenant had for her former title. The anger she was radiating at the presence of Soifon and himself was making him uneasy, and he was wondering if the other seven still held this much anger towards the Court Guard Squads. Soifon was watching the exchange carefully. Hiyori's actions did seem to confirm what she was told about Urahara a few minutes earlier.

"Now that we've managed to get everyone up to speed… I think we need to start figuring out what to do next." Soifon's voice cut through the silence, and everyone turned to look at her. Before she could continue speaking however another body descending through the hole in the ceiling interrupted her. Shinji landed softly on the ground next to Urahara and spoke.

"Hiyori… it's time to leave." That stunned everyone except for Urahara. Hiyori was about to demand an explanation before Shinji spoke again.

"Ichigo's in Soul Society now. It's too dangerous for us to go after him. All we can do is wait… and hope his friends can manage to rescue him." Byakuya looked to the ground in shame.

'_Our own comrades are terrified of coming home… because we were to short-sighted.'_ Soifon however, did not seem to feel this shame.

"You can't leave now! We're going to need all the help we can get to fight Aizen!" Soifon recoiled at the undisguised anger on Shinji's face as he glared at the Squad Two Captain, and snarled his response.

"And if we help!? Then what!? Will Central 46 rescind our execution order!? You can't guarantee our safety… and I will not risk my friends lives on baseless promises." Soifon was about to protest, but Shinji flash-stepped to Hiyori, grabbed her arm, and just as quickly flash-stepped out of the basement before disappearing into the night. Soifon was broken out of her thoughts by the voice of the large dark-skinned human in the basement with them.

"Urahara, Yoruichi. Please train me. I need to get stronger so I can save my friends. Ichigo would do the same for me." Chad spoke with absolute certainty. Urahara and Yoruichi both had proud smiles on their faces, but they became even happier when Orihime and Uryu stood on either side of Chad with a determined fire burning in their eyes. Soifon and Byakuya both watched this with shock in their eyes, as they couldn't believe how far these humans were willing to go for their friends. Byakuya was thinking about whether or not he had ever seen this kind of loyalty in the Court Guard Squads. Soifon was simply astounded, but she did feel the need to voice her concerns.

"There are hundreds of Soul Reapers between you and your friend. You're bravery is admirable… but it's not enough. There's no way that three humans can stand up to the Court Guard Squads." Soifon voice, surprisingly enough, held a tone of melancholy rather than superiority. Almost as if she wished it were possible. The three friends were about to retort when Urahara's voice gathered all their attention.

"They won't have to fight off every Soul Reaper in the Seireitei, just the ones that get in their way. We can train them to handle strong opponents. We can also train them in how to stay hidden while they make there way through to free Ichigo and Rukia." At the mention of his sister Byakuya's eyes gained a level of coldness that shocked even Soifon to her core. Byakuya had been conscious during those last few moments when Aizen had taunted Ichigo with the knowledge that he was acting in place of Central 46.

'_He used my sister like some kind of disposable pawn… Aizen… I'm going to enjoy killing you far more than I should.'_ Yoruichi's voice interrupted Byakuya's thoughts.

"And I can make sure that these two's skills haven't dulled during these years of peace" Yoruichi announced, pointing a thumb in Byakuya and Soifon's direction. Byakuya was a little put out at having his skills called into question, but had to admit that he had not done any real training since he became a Captain. Soifon, while a little insulted, was simply trying to contain her joy at having Yoruichi be her mentor again. Byakuya decided to try something before committing to training though. He stood and pulled out his Zanpakuto. He placed it in front of him and turned it like a key, only for nothing to happen.

"It seems that Aizen has used his position in Central 46 to remove our Senkaimon privileges." Urahara gave a nod to this, as he already expected that Aizen would do this.

"ALRIGHT! We're all gonna be super awesome!" Orihime's outburst managed to break the tension, and soon enough everyone was actually looking forward to the training. Urahara again chose to speak.

"Okay. Rukia's execution is in thirty days. That means you'll have fifteen days to train. By the time you pass through my senkaimon another fourteen days will have passed. That means that you'll have 24 hours to save Rukia. Whatever Aizen has planned, he'll use Rukia's execution to do it. Which means you need to stop the execution." Only Soifon noticed the slight hesitation when Urahara said, _whatever Aizen has planned_, and decided to file it away for later.

With that, everyone decide it was time to start training.

* * *

_SOUL SOCIETY_

* * *

"… Then Aizen dragged me to the Captain's meeting where… well you know the rest" Ichigo had just finished his incredibly long and detailed recap of events to Jushiro Ukitake. Jushiro was left quite stunned and at a complete loss for how to respond. He eventually schooled his features and spoke.

"Well… that was quite the interesting tale I must admit. The idea that one of our own could do that is… difficult to take in." He paused here to collect his thoughts before continuing.

"If I were to say I believed you… what would your plan be?" Ichigo face broke out into an impossible smile at the fact that someone was willing to believe him.

"I'd need to be present at Rukia's execution... and before she dies I'd need someone to cut these cuffs off of me." Ichigo looked at Jushiro expectantly and the kind Captain gave a small nod to indicate that Ichigo should keep speaking.

"Once I'm free I can get Rukia away and to safety. If I can evade the Soul Reapers until my friends arrive… I'm positive I can convince the Head Captain of Aizen's guilt." At this, Jushiro had a small frown. The Head Captain was a stubborn man, and words alone would not convince him of anything.

"How do you plan to convince him of anything? You have no evidence… and he would not be willing to hear your story as I have." Jushiro was confused when Ichigo smiled even wider.

"I will have evidence. My evidence will be the Captains who came to the living world with Aizen… completely alive." Jushiro's eyes widened at that and looked into Ichigo's eyes, prompting him to continue.

"They were still alive when I was taken from the Living World, and one of my friends, who was on her way to Urahara's, is an incredible healer. I'm positive that they're alive." Jushiro was quite happy to learn that, but still had one question.

"How do you know your friends are even coming for you and Rukia?" Ichigo's face melted into a fond smile, and with a large amount of warmth in his voice he spoke again.

"Because I know my friends." Thankfully, Aizen would remain ignorant of this conversation, as he was currently quite far away from the Seireitei.

* * *

_HUECO MUNDO_

* * *

Aizen sat at the head of a long white table in a dimly lit room. Five figures sat on either side of the table waiting for their _leader_ to begin speaking.

"My dear Espada" He began with a false camaraderie in his voice that was heard by everyone in the room. Most chose to hide their contempt, but all were silently seething.

"Some information has come to my attention that I feel should be shared with the rest of you. Ichigo Kurosaki seems to have accessed a form of great power in the world of the living. I'm sure that Szayel will be particularly interested in this." The pink-haired Arrancar straightened up at the sound of his name, and waited for Aizen to continue.

"Ichigo Kurosaki became a fully fledged Vasto Lorde… and yet when I saw him only a few hours later he was once again in his human form. He has since been captured, and once my business in Soul Society is complete… I will be bringing him here" All the Espada were now intently focused on Aizen. Aizen however, had turned his cold eyes to Ulquiorra, who felt uncomfortably nervous under Aizen's gaze.

"Tell me Ulquiorra, when exactly were you going to inform me of this?" The Espada turned to look at Ulquiorra, and were shocked to see fear in his usually impassive eyes. Ulquiorra knew he had to run. He knew that Aizen would not forgive this level of disloyalty. So he raised his hand, and pointed his finger at the ceiling. A red orb began to form at the end of his index finger. The Espada were shocked at this action, but did nothing to interrupt him. What shocked them even more was when the Cero continued expanding until it was roughly the size of Yammy.

"I wasn't." Immediately after speaking Ulquiorra fired his Cero to create a vertical pathway out of Las Noches. He quickly flew through it, not even waiting for his Cero to dissipate, and getting slightly burnt in the process. His instant regeneration wasn't taking effect because he had to put so much Reiryoku into his Cero in order for it to pierce multiple levels of Las Noches and reach the outside. Aizen gave a nod in Starrk's direction, and with a sigh he flew through the hole after Ulquiorra. In the sky above Las Noches Starrk found Ulquiorra standing with a slight hunch in his posture, and taking deep labored breaths. Starrk rested his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto, ready to draw at a moments notice.

"You know that was pretty stupid of you Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra said nothing as he was still trying to regain some strength.

"None of us can challenge Aizen, and yet you felt the need to act against him. I know you hate the man, we all do… but I thought you were smarter than this." Ulquiorra was slowing his breath down, and was starting to gather what little Reiryoku he had left into the tips of his fingers.

"What exactly was your plan? Withhold the information and simply hope that Aizen didn't discover it? Even if the ten of us decided to work together we would still lose against him. Have you lost your mind!?" Ulquiorra was so shocked by the fact that Starrk was yelling that it almost broke his concentration. Aizen arrived soon after his outburst and was looking on expectantly, waiting to see if Starrk would follow his orders. Starrk let out another sigh and drew his blade. Ulquiorra focused what little Reiryoku he managed to gather. He turned, while swiping his right arm though the air, making a small Garganta appear in the night sky. He quickly jumped into it and closed it. However, not all of him made it through. At the last moment Starrk had used Sonido to get close, and severed Ulquiorra's left arm from the middle of his bicep. The green-eyed Ex-Espada grit his teeth in pain, as he quickly made it to the other end of the Garganta. The only thing he managed to discern through the exhaustion and pain was that he was in a forest. An unfamiliar feeling of fear tugged at his insides, and the last thing he managed before falling into blissful unconsciousness was sending out a pulse with the last of his Reiryoku. He didn't care who found him. Whoever it was they couldn't be worse than Aizen.

* * *

_SOUL SOCIETY_

* * *

Jushiro was walking through the streets of the Seireitei, lost in thought. His conversation with Ichigo had gone on for hours, and by the end of it he was convinced of the boy's honesty. There was simply no way to fake that kind of sincerity and kindness. True, Aizen had been faking it for years, but that was when no one was really trying to spot his lies. Jushiro's wanderings brought him to Squad Eight's barracks. He stepped inside and made his way towards the Captain's chambers. He looked inside to find his best friend, Shunsui Kyoraku, flat on his back with an imprint of a foot on his face. Evidently he had done something to piss off his Lieutenant yet again, as she was currently glaring at the man while taking deep controlled breaths. However, anyone who looked closely enough would notice the miniscule blush on her face. Jushiro chuckled at the familiarity, alerting the two to his presence. They both turned to look at him and greeted him with warm smiles, Shunsui's being accompanied with a jovial wave.

"How's it going friend?" asked Shunsui in his usual tone of voice, friendly and slightly slurred. His Lieutenant, Nanao Ise, gave Jushiro a very formal bow.

"A pleasure to see you Captain Ukitake" Jushiro gave them both his greetings, but couldn't help lightly laughing at Nanao's formality. No matter how many times he told her she could call him Jushiro she just didn't seem to want to. Jushiro still considered them both close friends, and knew that they felt the same. That was why they were the first two people he would be going to with the information he had just finished receiving. He was about to start talking again when Shunsui spoke first.

"So… how did your little meeting with the kid go?" Shunsui said this with his usual lazy smirk present on his face, which made it impossible to tell how he felt about Jushiro speaking with someone who most of Soul Society believed to be a murderer. Jushiro decided to trust his friend's patience, and spoke with the same cheer in his voice as Shunsui had in his.

"Enlightening actually. He's quite the talented story teller I must say." Shunsui smile widened imperceptibly before he decided to keep the conversation going. Before speaking however he noticed that Nanao had left, but was still most likely listening to the conversation.

"And what sort of stories did the kid have? Anything worth mentioning? Well come on friend don't hold out on me." Jushiro had to smile at the eager tone his friend was using. Jushiro knew that he could trust Shunsui and Nanao with anything, so he decided to tell them everything.

"First he told me about how he gained his powers. He said it started when…"

* * *

_PRISON_

* * *

Ichigo had been trying for hours now to speak with Zangetsu and Shiro. It was getting quite frustrating, but these cuffs seemed to block his ability to communicate with his inner spirits. He kept trying and trying until his head was pounding. Eventually he gave up on trying to enter his inner world, and simply tried to think to his Zanpakuto and Hollow.

'_Hey guys… if you could give me a hand that would be very much appreciated.'_ Ichigo thought with no small amount of frustration. He was about to try again, but then he felt an unmistakable pull in his mind. He allowed himself to be brought into his inner world by his two spirits, and found himself once again on the side of a blue skyscraper. He looked around for a few moments before he finally spotted them. Any words however died on Ichigo's lips as he took in the sight of his two inner spirits. They were looking him dead in the eye and they were very, very pissed off.

* * *

Hey everybody. I'll just put my usual at the bottom here. Remember always feel free to criticize if you think I'm doing something wrong or lacking something.

As always I hope you enjoyed it :)

I just updated this chapter as of 12/08/15… nothing to major I just cleaned it up a little bit


	6. 5 Days

First timer here hoping anybody who actually finds this reads it and enjoys it. Constructive criticism appreciated, non-constructive criticism less so.

Some clarification first. I was asked why Shiro was not Ichigo's true Zanpakuto like in canon, with 'Zangetsu' being the manifestation of his Quincy powers. In this fic Ichigo does not possess Quincy powers because Masaki was not a Quincy. In my fic Shiro IS Ichigo's hollow powers, and Zangetsu (Old Man/Tensa) IS Ichigo's Soul Reaper powers.

Also thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed.

'_Thought'_

"Speech"

**"Attacks/Releases"**

_**'Inner Spirit Speech/Thought'**_

I DON'T OWN BLEACH (Do I seriously have to put that here?)

* * *

Zangetsu and Shiro stood perfectly still, and stared at Ichigo. Intense anger could be seen on both their faces as they gazed at their King. Ichigo managed to regain his voice, and decided to break the silence.

"Hey, what's got you guys so pissed?" This was quite clearly the wrong thing to say as Ichigo quickly felt a great deal of pain, and when he looked down he saw a bleached white fist lodged into his gut. The pain lasted for a moment before the force of the strike knocked Ichigo off his feet, and sent him rolling across the skyscraper, only to stop about fifteen feet back from where he was. He got up slowly, holding his gut and coughing up a little blood. He glared at his Hollow counterpart.

"What the hell was that for you asshole!" Ichigo shouted at Shiro with anger in his voice. This seemed to piss off Shiro even further, as his scowl became deeper, and he let out a low growl.

"You held back." Ichigo had barely registered the surprisingly calm words spoken to him before he had to dodge a kick aimed at the side of his head by ducking. Ichigo readied himself for a fight, and reached his right hand back over his shoulder to grab Zangetsu's hilt, only to find that there was no sword strapped to his back. Ichigo's confusion turned to shock when Shiro spoke again.

"Looking for this?" He asked with a condescending tone. Ichigo looked at his Hollow only to find him holding, not only Shiro's own white sealed Zangetsu, but also the dark grey sealed Zangetsu of Ichigo's.

"Give me back Zangetsu. Now." Ichigo demanded through gritted teeth. Shiro was a tough enough opponent when they were fighting on equal terms, but for Ichigo to fight unarmed while Shiro used both their blades was a fool's battle. Shiro's face fell into a sneer that Ichigo hadn't seen since his earlier days of training.

"Why the hell should I? I thought that two years in this place had managed to change you somewhat. But no, you're still the same arrogant brat you were the day you gained your powers." The angry tone that Shiro was using nearly made Ichigo recoil. Instead he settled for scowling at his Hollow counterpart. He took a glance at his Zanpakuto spirit only to find him standing on a flagpole, watching in silence with an expression on his face that Ichigo couldn't quite place. Ichigo realized that he wouldn't be receiving any help from the old man with this problem, so he turned back to his Hollow and spoke.

"How can you say I haven't changed? I trained my mind, body and soul for two years straight in this place. I'm a lot stronger than I once was." These words only made the sneer on Shiro's face more pronounced before he spoke again.

"Then how come you didn't use that strength? How come you held back?" Ichigo stopped scowling at those words. He was about to say that he didn't hold back, before he remembered that he couldn't lie to his own soul. Ichigo took a deep breath to keep his voice calm while he spoke.

"I thought I was stronger than him. I knew that at full power I was far above the strength of most Captains. I didn't imagine that Aizen would be that powerful, or have that dangerous of a Zanpakuto." Ichigo was looking at his feet now, waiting for Shiro to respond.

"You're still not being completely honest Ichigo. There's another reason you didn't summon your mask. We both know what the truth is, but I need to hear you say it." Ichigo raised his head to find Shiro staring at him expectantly. He was glad to see that his Hollow's face no longer held the same anger it previously did. Ichigo took another deep breath.

"Because I was scared. I know that I have no problem staying in control even when I summon my mask. I knew my friends were on their way. I… I didn't want them to see me with my mask… to feel that cold, malicious Reiatsu. I didn't want them to be afraid of me." Ichigo spoke with sorrow and shame in his voice. He was surprised when he saw Shiro looking at him with a small smile on his face. His Hollow stabbed the grey Zangetsu into the ground before he turned around and started walking away while calling out.

"He's all yours old man" A moment after Ichigo heard those words he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the impassive gaze of his Zanpakuto. Zangetsu removed his hand from Ichigo's shoulder, and walked towards the blade stuck in the ground. He pulled the sword out of the skyscraper, and while he was walking back towards Ichigo he started to speak.

"Never be ashamed of _what_you are Ichigo. Take pride in _who_you are. Remember the words I spoke to you almost two years ago." A memory flashed across Ichigo's mind.

"_Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate." Ichigo paused at those words before turning to face Shiro, his opponent. His eyes were shining a brilliant shade of sky-blue. Ichigo had found his resolve._

"Thank you Zangetsu. I promise that I will make you proud to be my Zanpakuto." Ichigo's words brought a smile to Zangetsu's face before he tossed the dark grey katana at Ichigo, who caught it. Ichigo was once again filled with a sense of completion.

In an instant he was back in his prison cell. Now however he could feel the comforting presence of Shiro and Zangetsu in his mind, which caused a large smile to break out onto his face. The smile fell as his cell door opened up. A man with wide, yellow eyes, and what appeared to be a black and white painted face, as well as a Captain's haori, entered. The person knelt next to Ichigo and pulled a small bag from inside his clothes, and opened it on the floor. Inside were several very large syringes, two sharp scalpels, a few pairs of extra long tweezers and dozens of empty test tubes. The man pulled out a syringe and lined it up with one of Ichigo's veins, before finally speaking in a high pitched and raspy voice.

"I'd say I was sorry, and that this might hurt a little… but I've never been much of a liar." A disturbing grin spread across Mayuri Kurotsuchi's face before he spoke again.

"I'm going to enjoy this very much. And it's going to hurt… a lot. I'm going to cover all my bases." Mayuri seemed incredibly happy about the idea, but Ichigo remained impassive. He wouldn't give this sadistic freak the satisfaction.

"I'll start with blood and hair. Then we get to the really fun stuff. I'll take biopsies of all your organs, and a couple of nerves. And for the finale I think I'll take a few samples of bone marrow and some spinal fluid." Mayuri's tone had gotten even more gleeful towards the end of his speech but Ichigo remained silent and showed no reaction to the words. Inwardly however he was thinking something he never imagined he would think.

'_I really hope Rukia's execution date is soon'_

* * *

_**(5 Days Later)(5 Days Later)**_

* * *

_THE LIVING WORLD_

* * *

'_Why did I agree to this?' _Byakuya thought to himself as he sat on a rock trying to catch his breath. He sat and watched as Yoruichi and Soifon had another spar. The two were standing around twenty feet away from each other, and both had what appeared to be lightning surrounding their arms and legs, as well as extending away from their upper back.

'_Shunko.' _Byakuya remembered. He himself had never really given much practice to his Hakuda as he was always much more proficient with Kido and Senbonzakura. Now however, as he looked at the two people in front of him, he realized just how powerful Hakuda could truly be. Byakuya let out a breath of air and leaned back into the rock behind the one he was sitting on, and thought back to the first five days of training.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

* * *

It was moments after they had all decided to train. Urahara went off somewhere else in the training ground with the three humans. Soifon and Byakuya both stood looking at Yoruichi, waiting to see how she would _make sure their skills hadn't dulled_. Yoruichi lowered herself into a fighting stance, and before either of them could react, she disappeared in a flash-step. She reappeared behind Byakuya and poked him between the shoulder blades.

"Tag. You're it." Yoruichi spoke cheerfully before disappearing again, Soifon following shortly after. Byakuya actually remained completely frozen for a few seconds. He then began to shake. Yoruichi could clearly see that Byakuya was angry. A rare competitive smirk had made its way on to his usually blank face, and he was silently fuming at the memory of all the times Yoruichi had done that when they were kids. After a moment Byakuya stopped shaking, and then disappeared himself chasing after his training partners.

'_This time… I'll beat that insufferable hell-cat.' _He thought to himself before disappearing over and over again with consecutive flash-steps. And so it went for four days. The three would spend nearly all day flash-stepping around the training ground, each trying to outdo the other two. Whenever they got tired Orihime would simply use her powers to reject their fatigue. Everyone had noticed that every time Orihime did this she got better at it. At first it would take several minutes to reject the fatigue, and she could only make the bubble large enough for one person, and after healing everyone Orihime would feel very drained. Now however, after only four days, she could create a bubble large enough for all seven of the basements occupants, and in no time at all anyone inside would feel completely reenergized, and Orihime herself barely felt a dent in her Reiryoku. During a few of the breaks Byakuya would sometimes watch the others train, and he was actually quite impressed with their progress. The young Quincy, Uryu Ishida could fire arrows of a higher power, and in higher numbers with each passing day. His speed technique, Hirenkyaku, was almost as fast as some Captain's flash-steps, and it was getting faster. The large Mexican, Sado Yasutora was getting stronger everyday. His largest boost in strength came when, during a spar with Kisuke Urahara, his left arm transformed. Unlike the black, red and white transformation of his right arm however, his left arm became pale white and red. Orihime herself was improving in more ways than her Soten Kisshun healing abilities. Her Santen Kesshun shield grew larger and more powerful. Her Koten Zanshun attack, although it would never be the primary use of her powers, had also grown in strength and speed. The biggest surprise for Byakuya by far though, was Kisuke Urahara. Byakuya knew that as a former Captain, Urahara would be strong. He was not expecting Urahara's strength to far outstrip his own. Three days into training, Byakuya and Soifon had both frozen at an immense Reiatsu filling the entire training ground. For a moment they had been worried until they spotted Yoruichi grinning and looking off in another direction. They followed her eyes, and when they saw what she saw, they were left speechless. Kisuke Urahara stood with his Zanpakuto in the air, winds blowing away from him in every direction, cracks forming on the ground beneath him, and sharp red Reiatsu swirling around and above him. Across the field from him stood the three human teenagers. Uryu had his bow drawn and was slowly creating a much larger than average arrow, Orihime had Tsubaki floating next to her, ready to attack, and Chad was gathering as much Reiryoku as he could into his right hand for a single strike. The three humans combined Reiatsu was above that of a single Captain, but Urahara's Reiatsu was unbelievably more powerful.

"SCREAM! BENIHIME!" Urahara brought his blade down, and an arc of red Reiatsu sped across the training field while emitting a high-pitched screech. The three teenagers all launched their attacks at Urahara's, and they collided in the middle of the field. After a brief struggle Urahara's attack overpowered their combined efforts and continued its path towards them. There was a blinding light when the attack connected. When everyone could finally see again, Byakuya was surprised to see Urahara standing in front of the three humans. He had his back to them and was looking in the direction his attack had come from. What surprised Byakuya even more was the large, thick wall of what appeared to be blood red glass that stood in front of Urahara. Urahara then looked towards his students and spoke.

"If you want to be strong enough to fight Captains, you're going to need to be able to stand up to my attacks."

* * *

_(Flashback End)_

* * *

'_I can't believe the power behind that attack.' _What was even stranger to Byakuya was that no matter how much power he felt from Urahara's attack, he had felt much more from Ichigo Kurosaki's black Getsuga Tenshou. The fact that Aizen was able to stop such a strong attack was making Byakuya quite worried. He was about to go back to training when he heard Urahara speaking some distance away.

"I'm afraid that I can't really do much else Uryu. I'm not a Quincy myself so I can't really teach you how to use Quincy powers." Byakuya, Yoruichi and Soifon had all made their way over to Urahara when he started talking, and they could see the despondent look on Uryu's face. The young Ishida was about to speak but Urahara continued.

"You however, are in luck. I happen to be good friends with a very powerful Quincy." Everyone grew quite confused at that, especially Uryu, until a calm voice was heard from the entrance to the basement, and Uryu felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"_Friends_ is not the word I would use to describe what we are Urahara." Spoke the man descending into the basement. His clothes consisted of a simple dark grey suit. A pair of glasses rested in front of his icy blue eyes. His neck length white hair hung just barely over the top edge of his eyes, which had not looked at anything other than Uryu since his arrival. Uryu managed to calm himself before speaking.

"Good evening father" Chad and Orihime were slightly surprised at the formality that Uryu was showing his own dad, but decided not to comment. Ryuken raised his left arm, and Reishi began gathering in front of him until it formed a solid bow.

"Your real training begins now. Prepare yourself Uryu" And with that the two Quincy's disappeared with Hirenkyaku to begin.

* * *

_UNKNOWN LOCATION_

* * *

Ulquiorra had been unconscious for five days now, and those who found him had yet to come to a decision about him. Normally any Hollows they found they would simply purify, and be on their way. The fact that the body of an Arrancar closely resembles that of a human is the only reason he was still alive. His hearing came back first, and he realized he was not alone.

"Look I don't get why we're discussing this. Why can't we just kill it and-"

"We can't kill him just yet. We don't even know what he is, he could-"

"I think he's waking up." Ulquiorra's eyes had started to open, and upon his captors/saviors realizing this, the talking around him had ceased. Ulquiorra's eyes were finally open and the first thing he took notice of was that he was not in as much pain as he use to be. He looked down to find both of his arms intact. His instant regeneration must have taken automatic effect as soon as his body had enough Reiryoku. He sat up and looked around. He took notice of the people standing not to far from him, and counted eight potential enemies. The second thing he took notice of was the orange barrier surrounding him. He could sense the amount of power the barrier held, and knew that he wouldn't be forcing his way past it anytime soon, so he figured that his best chance of survival was to convince the eight people around him to let him live. He stood up and cracked the bones in his back and neck before turning to speak in his usual monotone voice.

"Hello. Thank you for healing me." His idea to remain polite and friendly appeared to be a wise choice as the faces around him showed surprise at the gratitude he expressed. One face however had not changed, and was eyeing Ulquiorra quite dangerously. This person stepped forward a little, and they appeared to be a short blonde girl in a red tracksuit.

"Who and what are you?" The words came out harshly, and to anyone else they would have simply seemed rude, but Ulquiorra understood that his appearance would bring confusion or fear to almost anyone who could find him in the Living World. The hole in his chest and deathly pale skin would frighten those who'd never seen a Hollow before, and his humanoid appearance would confuse those who had fought against Hollows. There was no fear in the blonde's words however, so Ulquiorra figured that these people were familiar with Hollows, but had most likely never encountered an Arrancar. He decided that cooperation was probably his safest bet.

"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer. I am an Arrancar." The words he spoke seemed to send the eight into thought, so Ulquiorra took the time to feel the power of these people. The first thing he discovered was that they were indeed Soul Reapers. What surprised Ulquiorra however, was the influence of Hollow Reiryoku within them. That Hollow Reiryoku gave Ulquiorra a little bit more hope in his situation, but also made him quite curious. He was about to speak when someone else decided to ask a question.

"What the hell's an Arrancar?" The question came from a rather muscular man with short grey hair. Ulquiorra took a deep breath this time. He figured that a complete explanation of what an Arrancar is, and how they differ from Hollows would help his situation.

"An Arrancar is a Hollow who has managed to remove a portion of its mask. The power that the mask once held is reformed into our swords." Ulquiorra paused at this and actually looked around for Murcielago, but the one with chin length blonde hair cut completely straight, and a rather lanky build, interrupted his search.

"We took your sword when we found you." Ulquiorra nodded his head at this. He would have done the same. He took another deep breath to begin speaking again.

"When a Hollow becomes an Arrancar they no longer hunger for souls. They also slowly regain their humanity. My Hollow hole use to be much larger than this, the longer that a Hollow remains alive as an Arrancar the smaller it gets… until eventually… we can fully reclaim the heart we once lost." The stunned faces of the eight people in front of him allowed him to gauge the feel of their energies once more. The hostility he initially felt from them was lessening, but they all remained on guard. Another of the eight decided to speak, this time a young woman with black hair tied into a braided ponytail.

"You said that some of your power is reformed as your sword. Is your sword a Zanpakuto?" The question caused everyone to look at Ulquiorra questioningly. The green-eyed Ex-Espada released a sigh before speaking again.

"Not quite. It does possess the ability to purify souls, and release the power it holds, but it does not have a soul or consciousness of its own… like that of a Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto." The eight began talking quietly amongst themselves at this before another decided to question Ulquiorra, this time a very large man with tan skin and pink hair.

"Why were you so injured when we found you, and what does the number 4 over your chest symbolize?" Ulquiorra actually grew a bit worried at these questions. He didn't know who these people were loyal too, but he seemed to have been pretty lucky so far so he decided to remain cooperative and honest.

"I was attacked by another Arrancar. I betrayed the group I belonged to, and was to be killed immediately. I managed to escape, but it took nearly all of the Reiryoku I had to do so, as such my instant regeneration couldn't take effect. The number 4 on my chest symbolizes my rank. Within this group I was the fourth strongest Arrancar, which made me a member of the Espada… the ten strongest Arrancar." The answer seemed to make the eight a little wary of Ulquiorra, but from the looks on their faces he could see that his honesty was appreciated. Ulquiorra decided he would take another chance and began speaking again.

"Many of the Arrancar, myself included, have been forced through fear into the service of Las Noches, and its leader Sosuke Aizen." The venom in Ulquiorra's words and the assurances from Hachigen that he could feel true hatred in the Arrancar's spirit caused a very powerful reaction. Intense Reiatsu permeated the air from all eight of the Vizards, and as the orange barrier surrounding Ulquiorra began to crack apart. White material gathered on all of their faces. When the barrier was down completely, and Ulquiorra was free, he looked on in astonishment at the eight now masked warriors in front of him. The amount of Hollow Reiatsu in the air was staggering, and then one of them, this one now wearing a long mask that curved over the top of his head, spoke in a menacing dual-tone voice.

"I'm Shinji Hirako, a Vizard. If you truly hate Aizen… then perhaps you should stick with us." Shinji extended a hand towards Ulquiorra who after a moment took it, and allowed his own Reiatsu into the air around them.

* * *

_SOUL SOCIETY_

* * *

Rukia was sitting quietly in her cell. Her face was the perfect picture of indifference. She sat staring into space, and her thoughts drifted to the conversation she'd had with Renji two days ago.

"_The only thing the Lieutenants have been told is that a human was captured. An orange haired teenager named Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia's eye's widened and lit up with a level of life that Renji had never seen on her face before. Not even with Kaien Shiba. As quickly as it had come it vanished, and Rukia once again donned her impassive mask._

"_Thank you for letting me know… Renji. You may go now." Renji flinched at the cold sound of her voice, and was about to leave before Rukia spoke again._

"_Am I really going to die Renji?" Rukia spoke as if she didn't really care about the answer. Renji's face softened at the question, and he actually had a hopeful look on his face before he spoke again._

"_I don't think so. I haven't seen Captain Kuchiki for a couple days now. No doubt he's appealing to Central 46 on your behalf as we speak." Renji thought his idea seemed pretty likely, but Rukia dashed those hopes immediately._

"_I seriously doubt that." At Renji's confused look she elaborated._

"_It's been over 40 years since I was adopted into the Kuchiki Clan, and in all that time… Byakuya has never once looked me in the eye." Renji was surprised at that. He never thought that his Captain would be like that to his own family, adopted or otherwise. Renji stood to leave, but before closing the door he said the only thing he could in that moment._

"_I'm so sorry Rukia." Then he was gone._

Rukia started thinking about her time in the Living World. She thought about the friends she had made at Karakura High School. She thought about the night she met Ichigo, and all the adventures they'd had in the few months they'd known each other. She thought about the very few times she'd seen Ichigo smile, and how every time he did, her heart would skip a beat. Now all she could think about was how she would never see him again. She had been able to accept her own death, but thinking about how Ichigo would probably die as well now, and how it was all her fault. In that moment, in her dark and lonely prison cell, Rukia broke one of the rules of the Kuchiki clan. She allowed her emotions to defeat her, and cried.

* * *

_DIFFERENT PRISON CELL_

* * *

Ichigo let out a groan as he woke up. It took a few tries to get his eyes open, but when he did he was greeted with the sight of a smiling face. Ichigo tried to move around, but found his body was quite stiff.

"You shouldn't try to move around so much. You've been unconscious for almost five days now." The meek sounding voice came from a short, skinny Soul Reaper. He had chin length dark hair, and very tired looking eyes. He spoke with kindness, but also a slight quiver of insecurity in his voice. Outside of his appearance the first thing Ichigo noticed about this person was the long rubber gloves he wore.

"You ended up passing out from pain while Captain Kurotsuchi… um… obtained samples. I was sent from Squad Four to treat your wounds, and make sure the pain was gone when you woke up." Ichigo looked down at himself and saw the bandages around his torso where he knew the biopsy incisions had been. He then looked back up to his healer and spoke.

"Thank you for healing me…" Ichigo ended with a questioning tone.

"Hanataro… Hanataro Yamada." Ichigo smiled slightly.

"Thank you Hanataro. My name's Ichigo Kurosaki." The small medic seemed bashful at the praise, as if he wasn't use to being thanked for his work.

"It's no trouble really. It was actually a nice change of pace. All I've been doing for days now is looking after the other prisoner." Hanataro finished this by scratching the back of his head and laughing lightly. Ichigo however perked up at this, and couldn't keep the questions from pouring out.

"You've seen Rukia? How is she? Is she alright?" Hanataro looked a bit confused at Ichigo's words before realization struck him that this must be the Ichigo Kurosaki that Rukia had talked about non-stop every time he went to clean her cell or bring her food.

"She was in high spirits the last time I saw her." Ichigo smiled at the news before Hanataro continued speaking.

"Every time I go to see her she always tells me stories about the world of the living. And about her best friend Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo was more than happy to hear that. He wanted to let Rukia know that he was safe, and that he was thinking about her, and that she was going to be okay.

"Hanataro. How do you feel about Rukia?" Hanataro seemed surprised at the sudden question but after a moment of thought he spoke with a small smile on his face.

"She's nothing like I expected. I heard she was a criminal, not to mention a Kuchiki, so I thought she'd be very cold and mean. But she's exactly the opposite. She shows me more kindness and warmth than anyone I've ever met, and I think it's a tragedy that someone as nice as her is going to be executed." Hanataro spoke with a surprising amount of confidence in his voice, and the words themselves let Ichigo know that he could trust this person.

"Hanataro. Do you think you could give Rukia a message for me?"

* * *

_CENTRAL 46_

* * *

Aizen casually strolled through the Central 46 voting chambers, stepping over corpses as he went. He arrived at his destination, the Central 46 communications room. He lifted out a finger to allow a black butterfly with the number 46 on the back of it's wings land on it. Aizen spoke through a voice modulating Kido, a forbidden Kido due to the fact that you required the removed larynx of whomever it was you were attempting to impersonate, to give himself the voice of one of the 46.

"The grace period of one Rukia Kuchiki's execution is to be shortened by five days. As such the execution will take place twenty days from now. The use of the Sokyoku has been approved. So declares the Central Forty-Six" The butterfly took off in the direction of Squad One's barracks to deliver the message to the Head Captain. Aizen let a small smirk grace his face as he walked back outside, and disappeared towards his own barracks.

* * *

_THE LIVING WORLD_

* * *

Everyone was training hard at the moment. Byakuya was fighting against Kisuke. Yoruichi was fighting against Soifon. Uryu was fighting against Ryuken. Chad and Orihime were launching ranged attacks at each other, and dodging over and over again to improve their speed. All of them were releasing quite bit of power into their surroundings, and it was saturating the air in the training ground, letting them all fight even harder, and improve even faster. The group was interrupted by the booming voice of Tessai Tsukabishi.

"Mr. Urahara, I think you should come see this." Urahara arrived soon after the call to see what Tessai was talking about. The gateway for the Senkaimon was forming faster than Urahara anticipated. Most likely from the constant power output of eight spiritual individuals rather than Urahara making it himself. The scientist turned to the rest of the group and spoke jovially.

"Well looks like we're in luck. The Senkaimon will be ready sooner than I anticipated. At this rate you'll be in Soul Society in twenty-two days." Everyone but Ryuken seemed happy about this, but honestly you could rarely tell what that man was thinking.

"Well that's everything. Get back to training." Everyone sweat-dropped as Urahara adopted the voice of a drill instructor, but six of the figures did leave. Urahara was left standing next to Ryuken, neither one looking at the other. Urahara decided to break the silence, and surprisingly was using his serious voice for a change.

"I'm glad you took me up on my request for assistance." Ryuken let out a short breath of laughter to demonstrate just how he felt about offering Urahara assistance.

"I'm not here for you. I owe Isshin a debt for keeping Masaki's Hollow at bay for all those years. Once I'm done helping save his son… you can both consider my debt paid in full. Perhaps then you'll finally leave me alone, and not insist on dragging me into spiritual matters." Urahara lowered his hat so it covered his eyes before speaking again.

"Still… I appreciate having your help. Your son appreciates it as well." Ryuken let out a small _hmm_ at those words, and looked over towards his son. He saw both him and his friend Sado were inside of Orihime's Soten Kisshun being healed. Ryuken's eyes softened when he saw the orange bubble. Urahara was looking at the same thing, and decided to speak again.

"Amazing… Isn't it?" Ryuken allowed a small, sad smile to grace his face before he spoke.

"I never imagined that I would…" Ryuken trailed off at the end, but Urahara knew what he was going to say.

"You never imagined that you would see it again." Ryuken stared on as the orange glow dissipated, and the three friends got back to training. Everything about Orihime seemed to make Ryuken reminisce. The kind smile, the orange hair, the over active imagination and the indomitable enthusiasm, not to mention the power the young girl held. Ryuken actually let a few tears fall from his eyes before he whispered so quietly that Urahara was sure he had not even meant to say it out loud.

"Masaki."

* * *

Hey everybody. I'll just put my usual at the bottom here. Remember always feel free to criticize if you think I'm doing something wrong or lacking something.

I just updated this chapter as of 12/08/15… nothing to major I just cleaned it up a little bit

As always I hope you enjoyed it :)

Quick thing. Ryuken does NOT have feelings for Orihime nor was he in love with Masaki.

I know I'm going off-canon with my explanation of Arrancar… sorry about that. :)


	7. Changes

First timer here hoping anybody who actually finds this reads it and enjoys it. Constructive criticism appreciated, non-constructive criticism less so.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited

'_Thought'_

"Speech"

**"Attacks/Releases"**

_**'Inner Spirit Speech/Thought'**_

I DON'T OWN BLEACH (Do I seriously have to put that here?)

* * *

Hanataro walked towards Rukia's cell with a tray of food in his arms. His conversation with Ichigo had left him a bit confused.

'_Why are all these supposed criminals such nice people?'_ In his mind neither of them deserved the punishments they were receiving, and he wasn't even aware of why Ichigo Kurosaki was in prison. When he asked him, the orange haired teen had simply told him that it was a _misunderstanding that would be sorted out soon_. That had managed to slightly reassure the perpetually unsure medic. Hanataro stepped into Rukia's cell and greeted her kindly.

"Hello Rukia. How are you doing today?" Rukia turned to look at her visitor and let a smile grace her face. Hanataro's friendly attitude always seemed to brighten her day.

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking. You?" Hanataro was glad to see that Rukia was still in high spirits. Hanataro smiled slightly and shrugged his shoulders.

"I've actually had a pretty interesting day so far." Rukia could hear the eagerness in his voice before he started speaking again.

"I had to treat the other prisoner Ichigo Kurosaki and then h- AAAH!" Hanataro was surprised to find Rukia's face inches from his own, and her hands firmly grasping his shoulders. The light in her eyes was quite clear before she started speaking in a happy but rushed voice.

"You've seen Ichigo? How is he? Where is he? Is he okay? Did he say anything? What do you mean you _had to treat him_?" The last question was asked with a more dangerous tone than the others, and Hanataro felt a rare moment of pity for Captain Kurotsuchi. Hanataro had to smile at Rukia's behavior before answering her.

"He's doing just fine. He's in a cell in the lower levels… and he actually told me to give you a message." Rukia blinked at that before her eyes narrowed again, and she spoke in a very icy tone.

"You still haven't mentioned why he needed treatment." Hanataro gulped involuntarily before answering in a shaky voice.

"W-w-w-well you see… C-c-captain Kurotsuchi… k-kinda sorta… well… that is to say…" Rukia had managed to understand the gist of what Hanataro was struggling to say, and let out a growl at the thought of the mad scientist hurting her Ichigo.

'_My Ichigo?'_ Rukia gave a firm shake of her head to rid it of those… particular thoughts, and decided to latch onto something else.

"You said Ichigo gave you a message?" Hanataro was incredibly glad that Rukia had stopped being angry, as the killing intent she was radiating was actually starting to cool the air around them. Hanataro decided it was best to keep the topic of conversation away from the Captain of Squad Twelve.

"He wanted to let you know that he was fine, and to tell you that you need to stop feeling guilty about everything that's happened because you've done nothing wrong and it's ridiculous to think otherwise." Rukia had a thoughtful look on her face for a few moments before she spoke.

"Hanataro, could you ask Ichigo a question for me?" Hanataro gave a nod.

* * *

_ICHIGO'S CELL_

* * *

"She said… _What makes you think I'm feeling guilty_?"

* * *

_RUKIA'S CELL_

* * *

"He said… _Because I know you, and I know that feeling guilty about stuff that's not your fault is just the kind of stupid thing you would do._"

* * *

_ICHIGO'S CELL_

* * *

"_So now you're calling me stupid!?_"

* * *

_RUKIA'S CELL_

* * *

"_No you're not being stupid… you're just being your typical crazy-midget self._"

* * *

_ICHIGO'S CELL_

* * *

"_I am not crazy, and I am not a midget! I can't believe I was worried about a big dumb strawberry like you._"

* * *

_RUKIA'S CELL_

* * *

"_So you were worried about me eh?_"

* * *

_ICHIGO'S CELL_

* * *

"_Shut up!_"

* * *

_RUKIA'S CELL_

* * *

"_I was worried about you too_."

* * *

_ICHIGO'S CELL_

* * *

"_Thanks._"

* * *

_RUKIA'S CELL_

* * *

"_No problem._"

* * *

_ICHIGO'S CELL_

* * *

"_What happened? Did you launch a daring rescue only to get captured after a fierce battle against Soul Society's finest?_"

* * *

_RUKIA'S CELL_

* * *

"_Not exactly. I was planning on the whole daring rescue thing, but I never really had the chance._"

* * *

_ICHIGO'S CELL_

* * *

"_What do you mean?_"

* * *

_RUKIA'S CELL_

* * *

"_I can't tell you that yet, but I promise I will. You aren't going to die Rukia. I won't let you._"

* * *

_ICHIGO'S CELL_

* * *

"_How exactly do you plan to help me when you're in a cell just like me?_"

* * *

_RUKIA'S CELL_

* * *

"_I'm sorry but I can't risk telling you that through someone else. I trust Hanataro, but the information could still get out. You're just going to have to trust me Rukia._"

* * *

_ICHIGO'S CELL_

* * *

"_I trust you Ichigo._" Ichigo had a soft smile on his face before it hardened into a determined look.

_'Rukia's putting her life in my hands. I will not fail.'_ Ichigo thought with fire in his eyes. Hanataro was exhausted after running back and forth between the cells delivering messages. The whole conversation, though relatively short, had lasted well into the night due to their situation, and Hanataro had to get to bed. Ichigo told him that was fine, and thanked him again for his help, before sleep claimed him as well.

* * *

**(The Next Morning)(The Next Morning)**

* * *

_SQUAD ONE BARRACKS_

* * *

Yamamoto sat at his desk thinking about the news he had received just the other day. The shortening of the grace period for execution was very strange, almost unprecedented. If he was being honest with himself he had thought the situation was strange from the very beginning. The first thing that was strange was the seemingly drastic change in action from Central 46. Granting spiritual powers to humans was illegal, that much was true, but execution was a disproportionate punishment. Yamamoto had said just as much to Central 46 after the sentence was declared, but they had simply told him that after the situation with Kugo Ginjo they had to take a harder line on such matters. Yamamoto accepted this reasoning, because he understood the fear behind it. Kugo Ginjo had murdered many Soul Reapers after he went rouge. Soul Society was in fact still looking for him. That was beside the point however, and it would do no good to dwell on an investigation that hasn't had any leads in over a hundred years. The next strange thing was the method of execution. The Sokyoku is meant to be the ultimate punishment. It causes the complete destruction of the soul, thus severing that beings connection to the cycle of reincarnation forever. It was only supposed to be used in the direst of circumstances, against the worst of criminals. It was not a fate that Rukia Kuchiki deserved. Yamamoto was not known for his compassion, but he did feel a sense of responsibility for all the Soul Reapers under his command. He was strict and rigid, but he was always fair. The punishment should equal the crime, this was what he believed to be the true justice of the world, and Central 46 was supposed to make sure that that equality was maintained. It was at times like this that Yamamoto remembered his younger days. When his word was law and he answered to no one. When he did what he believed was right and never looked back. He truly wished he could be that man again, but the word of the Soul King is absolute, and it was the Soul King who appointed Central 46 in the first place. He also understood that, as a leader, he could no longer be driven by his emotions and his ideals. He had to look at the big picture, and if that meant appearing cruel then he had no issue with that. He would protect Soul Society at any cost. He would uphold the law till his dying breath, and his loyalty to the Soul King, and by proxy Central 46, would remain true no matter what. He was broken from his musings by a soft knock at his door, and his Lieutenant stepping in. Chojiro Sasakibe kneeled before speaking.

"Head Captain Yamamoto. Captain Ukitake is here. He wishes to speak with you." Chojiro stood up and waited for a response. After a small grunt Yamamoto spoke.

"Send him in." Chojiro walked back to the door and opened it to allow Jushiro to enter. He gave the Squad Thirteen Captain a bow, and exited the room, closing the door behind him. An unseen softening came to Yamamoto's face at the sight of one of his _sons_ before he spoke again.

"What is it you wished to speak with me about Captain Ukitake?" Jushiro smiled slightly before speaking.

"Would you mind if we dispensed with formalities for this conversation Head Captain?" Yamamoto could tell that something was bothering him, and he had a pretty good idea what it was.

"What's on your mind Jushiro?" Jushiro nodded to Yamamoto, but the smile on his face fell before he spoke.

"It's about Rukia." Yamamoto made no move to interrupt, so Jushiro kept talking.

"I'm not going to deny that what she did was illegal and a punishment is necessary. However I feel that execution is extreme, and by Sokyoku no less. Rukia is a fine young woman with a promising career ahead of her. She has always remained loyal to the Court Guard Squads, even going so far as to deny her own wishes to follow my orders. She doesn't deserve what's happening to her, and I know that I'm not the only one who shares this opinion." Jushiro had spoken with the same confidence he always did, but with an underlying tone of anger. Yamamoto understood his anger, and decided that he would tell Jushiro the truth.

"I've already spoken to Central 46. I tried to get them to repeal their decision… but they refused." Jushiro was surprised at this. He was grateful that his mentor had done that, but he also knew that Yamamoto had not even been speaking to Central 46 when he believed he was. Yamamoto seemed to pick up on Jushiro's surprise with ease.

"Do not be to shocked Jushiro. Like you said, you aren't the only one who believes Miss Kuchiki's punishment to be extreme." Jushiro was even more surprised at this admission, but he still felt like he would attempt one more thing before committing to Ichigo's plan.

"Is there nothing else you can do? As the Head Captain could you not veto their decision? Please Master, I'm begging you. Rukia isn't just a squad member… she's a dear friend." A lesser man would have hesitated at the earnest tone his student was using, but Yamamoto would not.

"No. Central 46 is the law of Soul Society, and to go against the law is to betray the Court Guard Squads. I cannot, in good conscience, force my own law on to them. I truly am sorry Jushiro." Jushiro knew it was a long shot but he still had to try. It looks like he was committing to this crazy plan after all.

"If that's the case… can I make a request on Rukia's behalf?" Yamamoto grunted out an affirmative noise.

"She requested that Ichigo Kurosaki be present at the execution… so that she may say a proper goodbye." Yamamoto silently looked at his student for a moment before he spoke in his usual commanding tone.

"Granted."

* * *

**(10 Days Later)(10 Days Later)**

* * *

_LIVING WORLD_

* * *

The sounds of combat could be heard in every corner of Urahara's expansive training grounds. The past ten days had brought about a lot of improvement in almost everyone present. The only one who hadn't improved was Ryuken, but that was because he was training Uryu.

Uryu had improved by leaps and bounds. He now formed a solid bow like his fathers, although Uryu's bow was around twice the size of his father's, indicating that his skills were not yet at Ryuken's level. Once a solid bow is formed it will become smaller and smaller as your ability to compress and manipulate Reishi improves, thus allowing you to fire more powerful arrows. Uryu had yet to reach the power of a Captain, but should Uryu come across an opponent he cannot handle, Ryuken had given him a certain failsafe, the Sanrei Glove. Uryu had mastered the use of the Sanrei Glove, and was much stronger for it. He knew that if he needed to defeat someone beyond his capabilities he could remove the glove, granting him a temporary boost of unimaginable power, however it was at the cost of his Quincy powers. Ryuken decided to keep it to himself that it was not a permanent removal of powers. He truly wished for his son to pursue an ordinary life, away from the distractions of the spiritual world, as well as the dangers.

Orihime's progress was impressive, though her powers appeared to have a certain peak built into them. The bubble that her Soten Kisshun created could now encompassed the entire basement training ground if Orihime wished. She had been improving it's speed and her own reserves of Reiryoku by doing this during every break, and rejecting not only everyone's wounds and fatigue, but also the damage to the training ground itself. Her Santen Kesshun shield had apparently reached its peak in speed, power, and size. The next part of training consisted of manipulating its shape. So far Orihime had managed to form her Santen Kesshun into a protective sphere around her that could guard from all direction, though holding this form drained her Reiryoku very quickly. Unfortunately her Koten Zanshun seemed to peak at a very low level. It could be used to dispatch Hollows quite easily and quite quickly, but it would never improve enough to work against more powerful spiritual beings. Urahara had hypothesized that this was due to Orihime's reluctance to cause harm to anyone. Hollows could be dealt with by Orihime easily enough because she knew they were mindless beasts, but to attack a person was something she just couldn't do. Rather than be discouraged, Orihime had simply decided she would be a healer and a shield. She would help rather than hurt, and she was perfectly happy with that.

Chad's training was proven effective as well, though also a bit confusing. His right arm had progressed to the point that his upper arm now resembled a shield. That was not the confusing part. The confusing part came when during a spar with Uryu, in an attempt to increase his speed he began channeling Reiryoku to his legs. This only resulted in an increase in his legs strength and durability, not the super speed he needed to be on par with a Soul Reaper using flash-step. As his frustration grew, his Reiatsu became more turbulent until something strange happened. Chad disappeared in a burst of super speed, leaving behind a bright flash of green at the ground where his feet used to be. He promptly crashed into a rock, though he seemed unaffected by this. Urahara had been very interested in this, and had proceeded to hound the giant teenager with questions. Eventually he had managed to determine that Chad had somehow managed to channel the Reiryoku contained in the ground to increase his own movement capabilities. Chad didn't care why this was happening, and simply decided to master his new technique, which he had yet to name. Urahara however, had filed away this strange event as something to remember and research.

Soifon and Byakuya had developed their powers as well. Though there weren't any drastic improvements or transformations, both had simply grown stronger and faster. Though they had yet to reach Yoruichi's level of speed, a fact that she used to relentlessly tease the both of them. She also teased them quite a bit on how the two had seemed to grow quite close. Both Byakuya and Soifon were very surprised to find that they were very much enjoying themselves. The laid back environment and the friendly company were quite a bit different then that of the Soul Society. The people here were comrades just like Soul Reapers were, but here they were also close friends, and not nearly as rigid as most Soul Reapers. After having meals and tea with the residence of Urahara's shop, minus Ryuken and Uryu, every day, Byakuya and Soifon had actually grown closer to everyone present, as well as each other. Byakuya had even caught himself laughing once or twice, something he hadn't done since Hisana had passed. Yoruichi couldn't be happier to see the old Byakuya coming back to the surface. Soifon was also managing to loosen up with this group. One strange thing that everyone seemed to notice was how protective she was becoming of Orihime, constantly fussing over her whenever she exhausted herself. She also seemed to get quite angry when Orihime had told them of how she used to be bullied, but had calmed down when Orihime started talking about her best friend Tatsuki.

Urahara had determined that the Senkaimon was progressing even quicker than before. He had determined that instead arriving in Soul Society 12 days from now they would be there in a little over 5. He supposed that it was because as everyone grew stronger there was even more Reiatsu in the air around the forming portal, thus speeding up its formation. Everyone decided that they would train for the next two days then take the last three for rest. If everything went according to plan they would all be in Soul Society in five days time and this mess would finally be over. In Urahara's experience however, nothing ever went according to plan.

* * *

_SOUL SOCIETY_

* * *

Renji Abarai was running through the Seireitei with a scowl on his face. He was growing quite concerned at his Captain's absence, and had tried to get the information from another Captain only to be told absolutely nothing. This however, did not cause Renji's bad mood. He had spent the last ten days thinking about the situation with Rukia. He knew he had apologized to her already, but it didn't feel like enough. She was going to die for crying out loud. He couldn't let that happen. His mind made up he had grabbed Zabimaru and was now running towards the prison. He wasn't thinking about the consequences anymore, he was thinking about redeeming himself, but above all else he was thinking about rescuing his friend. His thoughts drifted to the orange haired teenager who had already tried to save Rukia. Even though he'd only known her for a few months, he'd fought tooth and nail to keep her safe.

'_Guess you're a better friend to her than I am… Ichigo Kurosaki'_ He thought to himself. After thinking about everything for a few days, he had gained a newfound respect for Ichigo Kurosaki. With fire in his eyes he charged toward the prison with his Zanpakuto drawn. The guards saw him coming but couldn't react in time as he hit them across their heads with the hilt of his Zanpakuto. Renji didn't stop moving as he raised his hand and pointed at the wall into the cell area.

**"Hado 31, Shakkaho!"** A burst of red Reiatsu shot from Renji's hand and blew the wall away. He jumped into the room and saw Rukia in her cell with a wide-eyed expression on her face. Renji saw the bars and figured out a way through them.

**"Roar, Zabimaru!"** Renji's blade turned into its segmented shikai form before he slashed through the bars. He quickly got in, and before Rukia could say a word he grabbed her and ran. He was running towards the gate leading to the West Rukongai. He knew he needed to escape the Seireitei if he wanted to keep Rukia safe.

"Renji what the hell are you doing!?" Rukia was equal parts confused, surprised, and angry, but at Renji's next words she actually grew happy.

"I'm not gonna let my friend get executed." Renji had a smirk on his face as though he believed he had chosen exactly the right thing to say. Rukia let out a small _humph_ before punching Renji lightly in the stomach.

"I'm still mad at you… but… thank you." Renji smiled warmly at his friend, but before he could speak again a massive Reiatsu crashed down on them. Rukia, in her weakened state, could barely breath, and Renji had stopped in his tracks. If the Reiatsu wasn't enough to make Renji's blood run cold, then the smooth mocking tone of its owner's voice definitely did.

"My my, what do we have here? A Soul Reaper turned traitor, and freeing a prisoner. Not to mention a Lieutenant… that simply won't do." Renji turned to face this person, and his fears were confirmed the moment he turned around.

**"Shoot To Kill, Shinso."**

* * *

Hey everybody. I'll just put my usual at the bottom here. Remember always feel free to criticize if you think I'm doing something wrong or lacking something.

I just updated this chapter as of 12/09/15… nothing to major I just cleaned it up a little bit

As always I hope you enjoyed it :)


	8. Ryoka

First timer here hoping anybody who actually finds this reads it and enjoys it. Constructive criticism appreciated, non-constructive criticism less so.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited

'_Thought'_

"Speech"

**"Attacks/Releases"**

_**'Inner Spirit Speech/Thought'**_

I DON'T OWN BLEACH (Do I seriously have to put that here?)

* * *

**"Shoot To Kill, Shinso."** Renji just barely managed to raise his sword in time to block the extending blade, but it still started to push him back. After sliding back about fifteen feet, Renji managed to push his blade away from him, and use the force to jump into the air. By the time he landed, his enemies sword had already retracted back to its short form.

"Impressive. You managed to block my Shinso." The mocking voice of Gin Ichimaru rang in the otherwise silent street. The always-present smile on his face only served to make him look more menacing. Renji was breathing heavily and sweating a little bit. Blocking that first strike had taken quite a bit out of him, but he tightened his grasp on Zabimaru's hilt and faced his opponent unwaveringly. If anything, this made Gin's smile widen, and to Renji, it made him look very much like a snake. Gin began leisurely walking towards them, his Zanpakuto still resting in his hand at his side.

"Reflexes like that… quite rare Lieutenant Abarai, even amongst high-ranking Soul Reapers." Gin still hadn't stopped walking towards them, and his words still came out as if he was mocking Renji with them. Renji put Rukia down on the ground behind him before turning back and readying his sword again. They now stood almost ten feet apart, and Renji decided to make the first move.

**"Roar, Zabimaru!"** Renji's sword extended out and whipped towards Gin, who simply moved a little to the left, and let the blade to go right past him. Renji let out a growl and swung his arm to the right to slash across his opponent, but Gin just lazily ducked underneath the blade. Renji pulled back again and swung his arm down letting his blade fall towards his opponent's head, and this time Gin didn't dodge. He raised his hand and caught the end of the whip-like blade. He let out a light-hearted laugh before quickly swinging his sword horizontally, and smashing Zabimaru into pieces. Renji was staring on in disbelief before his face fell back into a determined glare. Gin stepped forward, again taking a leisurely pace, before he stopped and stared as Renji decided to use his last move. Renji held the broken form of Zabimaru in front of himself, and it began glowing light red. Renji's eyes were closed for a moment before they snapped open and he slammed Zabimaru into the ground.

**"Higa Zekko!"** The broken pieces of Zabimaru all began glowing red and rising into the air. The blade segments surrounded Gin, and quickly shot off towards him. Gin was actually surprised by this last attack, but quickly brought up his sword to deflect all the incoming strikes. He blocked almost all the blade segments, but one managed to slip past his guard. Only by moving to the side at the last second did he avoid serious injury. As it was he was left with a deep gash on his left arm running from shoulder to elbow. He looked at his arm, quite surprised that he had actually been wounded. He turned his head to look back at Renji, and his smile fell just a little.

"Again Lieutenant… I must commend you. Your skill is quite impressive." Gin's voice had lost a little of its mocking edge, and Renji strangely felt a bit proud. Then, without warning, Gin disappeared in a flash-step. He reappeared behind Renji, sheathing his sword.

"But still…" Blood burst out of deep wounds on Renji's stomach and right shoulder.

"Not good enough." Renji fell to the ground bleeding, and quickly lost consciousness. Gin walked towards Rukia, who hadn't been able to move since his arrival, and knelt down in front of her. His wide smirk was back in place, and his usual tone of voice had also returned. He placed his hand on Rukia's face, covering her eyes.

"Nighty night, Miss Kuchiki." He released a burst of Reiatsu from his hand, and Rukia fell unconscious. As he stood up and turned around, two members of the Stealth Force had arrived to inspect the area, looking at the downed form of Renji Abarai and the destruction in the street. Gin looked at the two for a moment before speaking.

"You may want to get the Lieutenant there over to Squad Four before he bleeds out… but do make sure to restrain him." One of the men nodded and then quickly disappeared with Renji over his shoulder. Gin picked Rukia up off the ground and handed her to the other man.

"Put her back in her cell would you?" And without another word, Gin disappeared. The man was left in the middle of a destroyed street holding an unconscious girl in his arms, before he disappeared as well.

* * *

**(Five Days Later)(Five Days Later)**

* * *

_LIVING WORLD_

* * *

A group stood in Urahara's basement, looking at the blond scientist. Urahara himself stood on top of a large stone archway, looking down at the six people in front of him. Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Yoruichi (Cat From), Soifon, and Byakuya were all waiting expectantly.

"When you enter the Senkaimon you're going to have to run through to the other side, or risk getting caught in the restrictive current. You should arrive in the West Rukongai near the outer edge of the Seireitei. Be careful." Without further fanfare he knocked his cane down on the top of the archway, and a swirling portal appeared. Without hesitation Chad jumped in first, followed quickly by Orihime and Uryu, then Yoruichi. Just as Soifon was about to enter the portal it suddenly began fluctuating and pulsing, until it fizzled out of existence. Soifon stared at the now empty archway, completely silent for a few moments, before rounding on Urahara, who was sweating nervously at the Reiatsu being let out by the angry assassin.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" Urahara was sweating quite profusely now, and actually took a step back from Soifon. He managed to steady himself before he spoke in a happy tone of voice, waving his fan in front of his face.

"I have absolutely no idea!" He was quickly sent to the ground when Soifon punched his face through his fan. She was about to continue beating on the infuriating man, but Byakuya's voice interrupted them.

"Can you re-open the portal?" Urahara was thankful for the distraction, and quickly stood up to examine the archway. After a few moments he turned to look at the remaining two occupants of his training ground before he decided to speak in his serious voice.

"Yes… but it will take time." Soifon was practically growling at this point, but Byakuya's voice remained calm.

"How much time?" Urahara turned to the archway once more, and seemed to study the air around it for a few more moments. He spoke again with complete certainty.

"5 Days."

* * *

_SQUAD ONE BARRACKS_

* * *

Yamamoto brought his cane down with a loud thud, and brought everyone's attention to him.

"An unauthorized Senkaimon has opened in the West Rukongai." Everyone grew alert at that. Captains Ichimaru, Unohana, Aizen, Komamura, Tosen, and Hitsugaya showed no other reaction. Kenpachi gained a bloodthirsty grin at the prospect of a fight, Mayuri was practically giddy at the idea of potential test subjects, and Jushiro and Shunsui exchanged a quick look of understanding.

"These intruders must not be allowed to enter the Seireitei. Captain Tosen… you are to head to the White Road Gate… and ensure that they do not gain entry." Tosen simply gave a nod and disappeared in a flash-step. Yamamoto brought his cane down again before speaking once more.

"Dismissed"

* * *

_WEST RUKONGAI_

* * *

The bodies of Uryu, Orihime, Chad, and Yoruichi shot out of the sky and landed in the middle of the street, kicking up a lot of dust. When the dust cleared, the four were standing and looking in the direction of the Seireitei. While running through the Dangai they had already determined that Soifon and Byakuya had been left behind somehow. This would make entering and traveling through the Seireitei much more difficult, as they wouldn't have the two Captains with them. Yoruichi was about to recommend they go to her friend, Kukaku Shiba, in order to get her help entering the Seireitei, but Chad suddenly started running towards the barrier that Yoruichi knew was there. The walls suddenly fell from the sky and crashed down on the ground, followed quickly by what could only be described as a giant. The giant stared down at Chad for a moment with a very pronounced frown on its face before speaking in a loud booming voice.

"I am Jidanbo Ikkanzaka, guardian of the White Road Gate. Who dare approaches my domain?" Jidanbo spoke with a large amount of pride in his voice, but with an underlying tone of courtesy, which Chad decided to return.

"My name is Sado Yasutora… and I wish to enter the Seireitei with my companions." Jidanbo stared down at Chad again, and his frown lessened somewhat.

"Your manners are appreciated, but I'm afraid I cannot allow you to pass through this gate." Jidanbo took one of his axes into his right hand and swung down hard at Chad. He felt the strike connect and a bunch of dust obscured his target from view. When the dust faded Chad could bee seen with his right arm transformed, blocking the axe above him with his hand. Jidanbo was quite surprised, and was about to attack again when Chad spoke calmly.

"It's rude to attack an opponent who isn't ready." Jidanbo grew angry at these words and took out his other axe. He was about to attack again when Chad disappeared in a burst of green only to reappear in the air next to the axe in Jidanbo's left hand. Chad shot a beam of Reiatsu towards the axe in his right hand, and punched the one in his left hand directly, causing both axes to shatter simultaneously. Chad landed on the ground in front of his opponent and looked up at him. He immediately sweat-dropped at the state of the giant. Jidanbo was staring at the broken axes in his hands and loudly weeping over them. Chad actually felt a little guilty at that.

"I'm sorry about your axes, but I needed to get through." Jidanbo was surprised that his opponent was showing him compassion, and allowed a smile to grace his face before wiping away his tears and standing.

"You're such a great guy, strong and kind. What am I doing crying like a baby over a couple of broken axes? I've lost completely, both as a fighter and as a man." Chad was a little bit weirded out at the enthusiasm in Jidanbo's voice, but decided to keep that to himself. Jidanbo then turned and bent down to grab the bottom of the gate. As he finally lifted it enough to look under it he immediately felt intense fear. Standing on the other side of the gate was none other than Kaname Tosen, the Captain of Squad Nine.

"What are you doing Jidanbo?" The blind man asked, and Jidanbo began to sweat from fear. When he spoke however it was still with strength.

"I have been defeated, and so I must open the gate." Tosen's frown deepened at these words before he spoke in a grave voice.

"You're mistaken Jidanbo. When a gatekeeper is defeated… he isn't supposed to open the gate… He's supposed to die." Tosen raised his hand and pointed his palm at Jidanbo's stomach.

**"Hado 54, Haien"** A blast of purple Reiatsu shot into Jidanbo's stomach and sent him flying backwards into the street. The gate slammed shut just as he hit the ground, and the area around where he was hit burst into flames. He writhed on the ground in pain for a minute before passing out. As the flames finally dissipated Jidanbo's form was completely still. His entire abdominal area had been burned away, all the way through to the other side of his body. Everyone was staring on in horrified astonishment at the damage that had been done. Orihime was the first to break from her stupor.

**"Soten Kisshun!"** An orange bubble grew to encompass all of Jidanbo's body, and the wound in his stomach began healing quickly. Once it had fully closed up, Orihime recalled her technique and let out a small breath. Jidanbo remained unconscious on the ground. Yoruichi regained her senses next and quickly called out to the rest of them.

"It doesn't look like we're getting in through here. Come on… I have a friend who can help us." She quickly took off running, and the three humans followed after her.

* * *

**(Later)**

* * *

The four travelers had arrived at the Shiba household and descended downstairs to meet Kukaku. Yoruichi was leading them as the two guards, Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, were under the impression that Uryu, Chad, and Orihime were Yoruichi's servants. They were finally led to a rather large and sparse room. The only things in this room were the large cushioned seat and the black-haired, one-armed woman sitting on it. She had a confident grin on her face, very similar to the one Yoruichi often had. She looked up at the people who came to greet her, and immediately noticed the cat at the front.

"Well… It's been a long time hasn't it Yoruichi? And what's this? It seems you've brought a few brats along with you." Uryu didn't much like being called a brat, but stayed silent. Yoruichi spoke next.

"I shall explain that. First though, I have a favor to ask of you Kukaku."

"That's usually the case when you look me up Yoruichi." Yoruichi said nothing in response to this and waited for the question she knew Kukaku would ask.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Probably." Kukaku's eyes lit up and her grin widened.

"It's a good thing I enjoy danger then isn't it." Yoruichi smiled at that. She knew Kukaku would help, but it felt good to hear it from her. Uryu however was still a little confused.

"I'm sorry but… how exactly is she going to help us?" Kukaku showed no reaction to the words, and Yoruichi decided to answer for her.

"She's our ticket into the Seireitei."

* * *

**(The Next Morning)(4 Days Till Execution)**

* * *

_SEIREITEI (CHAD)_

* * *

Chad was running through the streets of the Seireitei alone. The four travelers had been split up while entering the Seireitei, and now they were all on their own. As he was running he sensed someone coming up behind him, and turned around just in time to dodge a fierce kick aimed at his ribs. When he steadied himself he caught site of his opponent, who turned out to be an averagely tall bald man, with an excited grin plastered across his face. Chad transformed his arms and raised them to defend himself, but before he could make a move or say a word the Soul Reaper in front of him started doing a strange dance while chanting the word _lucky_. Chad stared at the man for a moment before deciding that he really couldn't afford to waste any time, so he charged at the man in a burst of speed and pulled back his right arm for a powerful punch. Ikkaku wasn't expecting this and didn't raise his guard in time. He took Chad's punch right to the middle of his chest, and was sent flying back into the wall, leaving an indent and grunting in pain. Chad thought he had ended the fight so he was surprised when Ikkaku started laughing lightly, even though he was still sticking halfway into the wall. Ikkaku raised his head to look Chad in the eye before speaking.

"That was quite the punch. What's your name Ryoka?" Chad was a little surprised at the wide smile on his opponents face but answered anyways.

"My name is Sado Yasutora." Ikkaku pried himself out of the wall before standing up straight and drawing his blade. He took a stance with his sword in his left hand, and its sheathe in his right hand.

"I'm Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd Seat of Squad Eleven, the strongest squad in Soul Society." Chad readied himself for a fight again. Yoruichi had given them all a basic rundown of all the squads and their specialties, so Chad was well aware of the fact that he was most likely facing a deadly warrior. With a battle cry Ikkaku charge at Chad and tried to slice horizontally, only for his sword to be caught in Chad's right hand. His surprise was short lived as he was sent flying again by a left hook to the side of his head. Ikkaku picked himself up out of the rubble, and Chad was surprised to see that the excited grin hadn't left his face. Ikkaku spit some blood out of his mouth before speaking again.

"You've got some impressive strength kid. Tell me, are you the strongest in your group?" Chad had to pause and think about this for a moment. When it came to pure physical strength he knew that he was second to Yoruichi, and when it came to speed, he knew that Yoruichi and Uryu were both faster than him. Chad knew his own strength but he wasn't arrogant enough to believe he was the strongest.

"No. If I had to say… overall I think I'm the third strongest in my group." Ikkaku's grin fell a little at that, but came back just as quickly.

_'If this kid's only the third strongest… then his friends must be pretty impressive.'_ Ikkaku placed the hilt of his sword against its sheathe before speaking to Chad.

"Since you've proven yourself strong… I may as well take this fight up a notch… **Extend, Hozukimaru!**" Ikkaku's blade grew into a long wooden spear with a large blade on the end, and a tuft of red thread on the back end. He spun the spear around a few times before settling into a stance with the blade pointed at Chad. Chad was on high alert for the next attack, and was glad for it, as Ikkaku disappeared in a flash-step only to reaper right in front of Chad, stabbing his Zanpakuto straight towards Chad's chest. Chad managed to raise the shield on his right arm to block this but he was still knocked back by the force of the strike. Chad quickly readied himself again only to find the tip of the spear right in front of his face. He dodged to the side and took a step back but his opponent was on him in a second stabbing at him again. Chad was just barely managing to dodge the strikes while constantly walking backwards. Eventually however his path was blocked as his back came into contact with the wall. At this Ikkaku jumped into the air and swung his spear down towards Chad's head. Chad raised his right arm and grabbed the wooden spear. For a moment Chad thought this was opportunity but that was before he saw the grin on Ikkaku's face widen.

"If you thought that Hozukimaru was an ordinary spear… You're dead wrong. **Split, Hozukimaru!**" Hozukimaru separated into three segments and the bladed edge swung down and sliced Chad's shoulder, leaving a deep gash. Chad put his left palm on Ikkaku's stomach and pushed him away before jumping away from the wall. Chad took a moment to catch his breath and looked over to Ikkaku, who was spinning the end of his split spear. Chad transformed his left arm and began gathering Reiryoku into the tips of the fingers on his left hand before closing it into a fist. His left hand was sparking with electricity before he looked Ikkaku dead in the eye and spoke.

"I'm truly sorry about this… but I can't afford to lose here." Chad disappeared in a flash of green light and appeared in front of Ikkaku with his left arm drawn back.

**"La Muerte!"** Chad shoved his fist into Ikkaku's stomach and a skull appeared on the ground around them. Ikkaku was knocked backwards, his eyes were wide and he was coughing up blood. After being launched backwards over twenty feet he slid across the ground and finally stopped. He wasn't moving and Chad knew the fight was over.

"I made sure to hold back enough to keep you alive. I really don't wish to take any lives during this mission, if it's possible." Chad soon disappeared farther into the Seireitei.

* * *

**(Afternoon)**

* * *

_(ORIHIME)_

* * *

Orihime was running through the streets wearing a Soul Reaper uniform she had stolen. She knew she wasn't much of a fighter so she decided she would track down one of her friends and help them out. As she was running around a corner she stopped her movements at the sound of a very vain sounding voice.

"Well hello there, I don't believe we've met before? What am I talking about, of course we haven't met. I'd never forget a beauty like you." Orihime looked around and saw who was talking. He was a relatively short and thin man, quite effeminate in his appearance. He had chin length dark hair and red and yellow feathers adorning his face. He flicked his hair out of his eye before smiling at Orihime and speaking again.

"I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa, fifth seat of Squad Eleven." He extended his hand to Orihime who managed to think on her feet. She took the offered hand and shook it with a bright smile and answered in her usually bubbly tone.

"Hi I'm Orihime Inoue, a new recruit for Squad Six. Nice to meet you." Orihime actually felt a little bad for lying to Yumichika but she didn't really have a choice. Yumichika let out a small laugh and put his hands on his hips.

"A newbie eh? So what are you doing all the way near Squad Eleven's barracks. Got lost looking for your squad?" He ended with a teasing tone and Orihime scratched the back of her head and let out a nervous laugh.

"Something like that." Yumichika nodded his head to the side and started walking.

"Come on, I'll take you there." Orihime was sweating nervously now. She was trying to think of a way to get out of this without hurting Yumichika.

'_He's being so nice to me.'_ Orihime thought to herself. Finally she let out a sigh and decided to just follow him to Squad Six.

As they were walking Yumichika decided to break the silence.

"So how are you liking Squad Six?" Orihime was afraid that he might start asking questions. She answered in a high-pitched voice.

"Well I haven't really been here all that long but the Captain seems nice." Yumichika grew suspicious at that but kept it from his face.

'_She speaks as if she's met him personally which never happens to new recruits… Not to mention she referred to Captain Kuchiki as__** nice.**__'_That alone was enough to convince him that this girl was hiding something. Before he could act on his suspicions Orihime had realized her blunder and was running away yelling that she was sorry. Before Yumichika could chase her he found himself trapped in a barrier of some kind. He reached out to touch it but he pulled his hand back when the barrier shocked him. Orihime ran as fast as she could but she knew that if she got to far away she wouldn't be able to hold the barrier. As she rounded a corner out of view the barrier around Yumichika shattered and he immediately chased after her. He rounded the corner only to find a most ridiculous sight. Orihime was sitting on the ground and holding her foot in pain. Her face was pouting and her cheeks were puffed out and there were tears streaming out of her eyes at a comically rapid pace. Yumichika found the sight to be unbearably adorable and simply stared on, dumbfounded for a good minute. When Orihime's crying had subsided into sniffles he knelt down beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked with genuine concern in his voice. Orihime huffed out a childish _I guess_ before sniffing once more. Evidently she had stubbed her toe pretty hard because when she tried to stand on it she yelled in pain and jumped into Yumichika's arms. Yumichika let out a noise of surprise before he grabbed her on instinct and kept her from falling. Letting a loud sigh escape his mouth he looked down at the crying girls in his arms and realized he really didn't have it in him to ignore her pain.

"Alright, I guess you need that foot of yours looked at. I'll take you to Squad Four to get it healed." He was about to start walking in that direction when something else happened. That same orange glow from before surrounded Orihime's foot and an instant later she had a bright smile on her face and jumped out of Yumichika's arms. She turned to him with a bright smile and flashed a peace sign. Yumichika was again absolutely bamboozled by this girl's behaviour but was still thinking of that remarkable healing ability. Making up his mind he flash-stepped toward Orihime and picked her up again.

"I think I'm still gonna take you to Squad Four" and with that he disappeared in another flash-step and left the street empty.

* * *

**(Night)**

* * *

_(URYU)_

* * *

Uryu was running through the Seireitei. He figured that if he didn't know exactly where to go he would simply head closer to the centre of the Seireitei. He had quickly dealt with his first opponent, a man calling himself the Wind Scythe. Uryu hadn't thought it necessary to remember the man's actual name because it had been such an easy _fight_. Uryu was using his Hirenkyaku to quickly travel from roof to roof when he felt a strong Reiatsu following him. Uryu showed no reaction and kept moving, he didn't want his pursuer to know they'd been found out. Uryu started to sense the area in more detail and was surprised to see that the Reiatsu seemed to be traveling through the walls and ground. Uryu landed on top of a large rooftop and sensed the Reiatsu directly beneath him so he jumped out of the way and readied his bow. The form of a man began rising out of the ground and onto the roof. His black and white face was revealed as a skin-like layer of stone fell away from his form. Uryu grew wary at the psychotic look in the man's eyes, which seemed to be perpetually wide. The man tilted his head to the side and stared at Uryu as if inspecting him. Uryu pulled back and formed an arrow in his bow, making sure to keep it aimed at his enemy's head. A woman with a Lieutenant's badge appeared shortly after on the corner of the roof. The mad scientist spoke in a raspy voice.

"Well, a Quincy eh? Such a rarity these days, in fact it's been years since I've seen a live specimen. No matter, I long ago finished researching your pathetic species. I'm no longer interested in dealing with your kind, so I guess I'll be leaving." The strange man turned to leave waving his hand in a dismissive manner but paused in his steps when Uryu spoke with restrained anger in his voice.

"Finished researching? What do you mean by that? Just who the hell are you!?" The man turned around and regarded Uryu for another moment before speaking in his usual raspy voice, but now with a hint of condescension in his tone.

"You don't know? What do you Ryoka do, just storm into the enemies base without doing any research into the people you're attacking? How very careless of you. I would think you would at least commit to memory the names of the thirteen Captains!" Mayuri's voice had risen in volume and intensity as he spoke and when he finished he unleashed his Reiatsu into the air. Uryu was surprised by the amount of Reiatsu, but also by its twisted nature.

"I'm the Captain of Squad Twelve, as well as the chief of research and development, Mayuri Kurotsuchi!" You won't need to remember that though because soon enough… you'll be dead." Mayuri launched his right arm across the roof at Uryu, separating it into long metal segments to try and grab his throat, but Uryu simply let his arrow loose and destroyed it. Mayuri looked down at his now destroyed arm with an almost bored look.

"It's been quite some time since I've been faced with this little problem." To Uryu's astonishment the man simply reached over and tore off the remainder of his right arm. He then proceeded to inject something into his shoulder, at which point a new arm grew almost instantly.

"That hurt you know. That hurt quite a lot." Mayuri had a very dangerous look in his eyes now.

"I'm going to kill you now. And then I'm going to track down all of your friends and take them back to my lab." Mayuri grin was quite disturbing at this point, and the malicious joy in his voice was unnerving Uryu.

"I'm quite curious to find out what abilities they possess. Once I know that I'm going to rip open and sift through all their bodily and spiritual systems till I find out exactly how they do the things they do." Uryu had heard enough at this point so he pulled back his bow and launched another arrow then used Hirenkyaku to get behind Mayuri and launch another one. The two arrows met and an explosion engulfed his opponent. Uryu stayed alert, he knew that wasn't enough to deal with a Captain. Mayuri surprised Uryu by appearing ten feet to his left, completely unscathed. Mayuri began slowly walking towards Uryu as he spoke.

"Not bad. You do seem to have some good moves. That was Hirenkyaku, correct? It's an advanced Quincy technique used to achieve high speed by gathering Reishi to form a current beneath the feet. I'm surprised to find someone as young as you has been able to master it. You are quite a talented specimen indeed." Uryu readied another arrow and was trying to think clearly.

'_He was able to outmaneuver me, and he somehow has intimate knowledge of Quincy techniques. I need to find some way to gain an advantage on this guy.'_ Mayuri had stopped walking and decided to speak again.

"You're skills may be impressive but they are in no way unique. I'd much rather track down you're friends so that I can begin my research. I'm a busy man you see, so I've decided to use the method that requires the least amount of effort." Mayuri grabbed the Zanpakuto strapped to the front of his waist and began pulling it from its sheathe.

**"Claw Out, Ashisogi Jizo."** Mayuri's sword transformed into a truly disturbing looking weapon, three long, barbed, golden prongs stuck out of what appeared to be the top of a baby's head. The baby's mouth was spewing out purple mist and Uryu could've sworn he heard a faint cry come from the blade. Mayuri began running at Uryu with his blade drawn back, and before Uryu could react the woman appeared in front of him grabbing the arrow he had formed. Uryu tried to tell her to get out of the way but before he could say a word he felt pain in his shoulder. He and the woman were sent a flying off the roof.

'_Why the hell would he do that to his Lieutenant?'_ Uryu thought as he took in the deep wound on her back. Mayuri landed on the ground soon after and looked at the two. Uryu stood to defend his second attack but was surprised to see Mayuri walking towards his Lieutenant, who had managed to get to her feet but was struggling to stand. Without warning Mayuri punched her across the face and she was sent to the ground with a grunt of pain. Uryu was shocked at what he was seeing but Mayuri began speaking.

"You complete idiot Nemu. I gave you a direct order to hang onto him even if your arms were ripped off." Uryu was disgusted at the man's behaviour but he grew even more disgusted when Nemu spoke in a submissive and defeated tone.

"My deepest apologies." Mayuri looked down at Nemu disdainfully before speaking again.

"Oh well. It's not like I expected very much from you in the first place." He turned to look at the wounded Uryu.

"At least she served her purpose. Killing you now will be as easy as strangling a baby." Mayuri spoke those particular words in a mocking voice while looking at Uryu as if he were nothing. Uryu however was still thinking to himself.

'_I can't believe he would sacrifice his Lieutenant just to ensure his sword connected.'_ Uryu glanced at the prone form of Nemu.

'_I also can't believe how used to abuse this woman is.'_ Mayuri spoke again in the same mocking tone of voice.

"Look at you. I can tell you're in pain, and yet you take it without crying out. Not so much as a whimper. That is some iron will you have. Perhaps this is not the first time you've been cut by a blade." Mayuri's ranting was interrupted by a series of pained coughs from Nemu. Mayuri shot a glare in her direction, before kicking her hard in the stomach and knocking her into a wall.

"How dare you interrupt you stupid girl!" Uryu was growing angrier by the second and the pleading look in Nemu's eyes did nothing to lessen his rage.

"My deepest apologies sir… My Captain please...May I have some of the medicine as well? The wounds seem to have penetrated to my lungs and I… I'm not sure I can stay alive much longer." Nemu was speaking desperately at this point but her pleading was interrupted when she began coughing blood onto the ground. Mayuri was silent for a few moments before sneering at his Lieutenant and stomping on her wound. Nemu cried out in pain and coughed again. Mayuri kept stomping while shouting at her.

"You pathetic insect! Are you deliberately insulting me!? Is that it!? Are you suggesting… that there's something wrong with your body!? That such an insignificant slash could cause it to fail!?" Uryu was practically seeing red now but he still couldn't move from the pain in his shoulder, so he settled for yelling.

"STOP IT! Why are you doing that!? How can you treat someone like that!? If she doesn't get treatment she'll die!" Mayuri had grabbed Nemu and lifted her by the shoulder; he turned to look at Uryu before speaking.

"So now even you feel free to begin insulting me? By suggesting that a body I created could die from such a wound?" Uryu was surprised to learn that but Mayuri continued speaking.

"Surely you're not saying it could cease to function… from an injury as minor as this one!? You'd better be careful whom you insult."

"You created this girl?"

"That's right. I created her using my refined Gigai and Gikongan techniques! So you can forget about parading your misguided sense of justice in front of me. I'll use this thing however I see fit, and what I do is of no concern to the likes of you." Mayuri slammed Nemu back into the wall and another glob of blood was coughed up when she screamed in pain.

"STOP IT" Uryu tried to reach out as he shouted but was surprised to find that he couldn't move his arm at all. Mayuri grinned at Uryu.

"Are you only now just noticing your own condition? How dense of you. In case you were wondering, that is Ashisogi Jizo's special ability. It prevents anyone who is cut by it from moving their four limbs." Mayuri had a very wide grin now and was leaning over Uryu threateningly. Uryu let out a grunt as he tried to move again.

"A tranquilizer?" Asked Uryu. Mayuri voiced took on a sharper edge in response to Uryu's assumption.

"Don't be ridiculous. I would never use such primitive technology. This process looks at all the countless signals fired from your brain and selectively disables only those neural impulses that control movement. That's how precise and sophisticated this technique is." Mayuri was pointing the centre prong of his blade at Uryu's injured arm.

"You see unlike a tranquilizer, my blade leaves all other biological responses intact." Mayuri plunged his blade into Uryu's arm, and he grit his teeth in pain but still didn't cry out.

"Including pain." Mayuri stared at Uryu for a moment before turning and shouting.

"Nemu! Get over here and administer the killing blow." Mayuri looked to his Lieutenant only to realize she was still on the ground. He snarled in anger and walked towards her. He looked down at her in disgust before raising his blade into the air.

"I forgot that you had been cut by my blade as well. You're completely useless!" Mayuri brought his blade down but before it could hit her Uryu's voice interrupted him again.

"Leave her alone!" Mayuri turned to Uryu in anger.

"What did you just say?" Uryu was pissed now and it seeped into his voice.

"I told you to leave her alone." Mayuri was still looking at Uryu with complete disdain.

"You are a persistent one aren't you? Or is this an example of that ridiculous Quincy honour you people are always rambling on about." The way Mayuri spoke indicated that he had spoken with other Quincy's before, and at Uryu's questioning look Mayuri continued.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. That stupid line that all you Quincy's keep saying right up until the moment you die." Uryu had a horrified look on his face now, but Mayuri wasn't done. He kept talking in a mocking tone.

"By the honour of the Quincy I cannot do this. By the honour of the Quincy I won't allow that. Quincy this. Quincy that. Every last one of you! IT'S SO ANNOYING!" Uryu knew that insults weren't the smartest idea at the moment but he didn't care.

"You're a monster" Mayuri let out a short breath at this.

"Your disrespect is disturbing. Don't you know what hardships I had to endure? When I became chief of research and development, the Quincy was already a rare and vanishing breed. So it was quite difficult to get subjects to study. The few survivors were under Soul Reaper surveillance. The real trick was bribing them to arrive late so I could collect the souls. Such hard work it was." Uryu was shaking with rage and his hair was shadowing his eyes. Mayuri ignored all this and kept talking in an almost whimsical voice.

"Opening up living skulls. Electric shocks. Sawing off limbs. Grinding bodies to mush. Not to mention I had to hide my research from my superiors." The word _superiors_ came out with the utmost contempt, as though Mayuri believed no one to be his superior. Uryu was doing everything he could to keep himself from vomiting, but his shaking was getting more violent.

"It was made even harder with the poor quality of the specimens. The last one was a grubby old man who kept screaming out the name of his student." Uryu looked up now and his widened eyes were brimming with tears now. If anything this seemed to encourage Mayuri.

"It was all so pathetic. Do you want to see a picture of him? It was taken after the experiments, so the body isn't exactly intact anymore." Mayuri drew the photo from inside his robes and flicked it towards Uryu. It landed on his lap. What he saw completely horrified him. The face was still recognizable but that was it. Soken Ishida had been reduced to a smear of blood on a lab table. There was absolutely nothing left. Uryu simply shut down at that point. He was completely still and staring at nothing, his face showing nothing but absolute horror. Even as the picture flew away in a gust of wind Uryu remained still, lost in memories of his beloved grandfather. He remembered the stories his grandfather use to tell him. He remembered being taught the stances for fighting, out in the woods. He remembered the pride shining in his grandfather's eyes when he formed his first bow. But above everything else he remembered his grandfather's kind smile. Uryu showed no reaction when Mayuri continued to taunt him.

"What was that student's name?" He asked, knowing full well that it was the young Quincy who he had now turned his back to.

"I can't believe I've forgotten that. It just seems like... after the experiment... I lose all interest." Mayuri was about to continue when he felt an intense Reiatsu fall on his shoulders. He let out a questioning noise and turned to Uryu and was surprised to see him standing. Uryu's head was down and tendrils of blue Reiatsu were writhing in the air around him. Uryu spoke with pure rage in his voice, but anyone who listened would also hear the sorrow.

"Do you want me to tell you… the name you can't remember? That students name… was Ishida… Uryu Ishida. This man… is Soken Ishida. He was my teacher, as well as my grandfather!" Mayuri was still confident in his abilities and simply stared at Uryu.

"It's a good thing none of my friends are with me right now. I wouldn't want them to see what I'm about to do you. Especially Orihime. I swear on my honour as a Quincy… I'm going to kill you, you monster." Mayuri looked distinctly angry at the declaration. After realizing just how Uryu was moving his body while it should be paralyzed, he was about to go off on another infuriating rant when Uryu raised arm and formed his bow, and quickly shot an arrow at Mayuri's chest. The Captain side stepped the attack and pulled a weapons out of his _ear_. It appeared to be a chain sickle but instead of a chain it was connected to the side of his head by a long tendril of flesh. Mayuri spun the blade and threw it at Uryu only for him to disappear in Hirenkyaku and appear to Mayuri's left firing off three more arrows. Mayuri knocked these out of the air and threw his blade at Uryu once again this time leaving a gash on his right leg. Uryu simply let out a grunt of pain and disappeared again. Uryu's speed wasn't nearly at its maximum due to the paralysis but he could still move quickly… just not quick enough. When he reappeared again he was immediately sliced through the gut by Mayuri sickle. The wound was deep, and Uryu found that he couldn't move very well due to the pain.

"You're skills are rather impressive for one so young. Not to mention your use of the Ransotengai technique is something I had yet to see first hand. So why don't you just give up and come back to my lab with me. You'd be much more useful as a research subject." Uryu stared at Mayuri completely silently and then raised his other hand to his wrist. Mayuri looked on expectantly.

"I'm sorry master" Uryu spoke to himself before snapping off a piece of the Sanrei Glove. The rest of the glove peeled away from his arm and no sooner was it gone then Uryu was engulfed in a pillar of blue Reiatsu. Mayuri looked on in astonishment as the pressure in the air got heavier and heavier and the blue spire slowly disappeared. When it cleared, Uryu could be seen standing in a ten-foot crater that had been made around him. His clothing had changed, and he also had what appeared to be a wing of pure Reishi flaring from his right shoulder. As Mayuri stared the buildings around them began to break into particles of Reishi and flow into Uryu's wing making it grow larger and larger. Mayuri was about to let out another taunt but Uryu didn't give him a chance as he quickly formed an arrow and launched it straight at Mayuri's head. Mayuri just managed to tilt backwards to avoid the blow, but when he looked up Uryu was there with a larger arrow than the previous one. Uryu launched his arrow and Mayuri was engulfed in an explosion as he and the arrow collided with the ground. Uryu landed and looked towards the smoke in which he knew Mayuri still lives.

"Beg for mercy. Do that... and I may just let you live. Provided I never see your face again. Refuse, and my next shot **will** kill you." When the smoke cleared Mayuri was shown with his left arm completely destroyed from the shoulder down. Blood was profusely pouring onto the ground and he was swaying on his feet. His voice had also fallen from its mocking rasp to an enraged snarl.

"DON'T GET CARRIED AWAY! How dare a mere Quincy taunt me! If that's the way you want it I'll return the favour and attack with equal power." Mayuri began laughing insanely and raised his blade in front of his face.

**"Bankai!"** Mayuri began glowing an ominous red and his Reiatsu was rising rapidly. His sword began to contort and grow, it grew larger and larger, and as Uryu stared on in astonishment it began to take form. It looked like a massive caterpillar like creature with a giant yellow head at the front that looked like the face on Mayuri's Shikai. It was still spewing purple mist out of its mouth and it had a large metal ring above its head, and thick red arms protruding out to the side to grab the edges of the short walls around them. Mayuri spoke again.

**"Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo."** Uryu was looking on in surprise. Not at the fact of Bankai's existence as he had already been told about it by Kisuke Urahara. What surprised him was the appearance of Mayuri's Bankai. He didn't expect something like this. Uryu was broken from his musings when Mayuri spoke again.

"My Bankai spews out a deadly poison gas that will leave you as nothing but a corpse in a matter of minutes." The large caterpillar proceeded to exhale a large amount of said gas, completely filling the area with it. Mayuri was laughing again and at his command to attack, his Zanpakuto reared back and dozens of massive blades appeared out from underneath its body. The caterpillar charged at Uryu and opened its mouth in anticipation of its meal. Uryu stared resolutely back and used Reishi to form a solid metal arrow with a ring at the back. He pulled back on his bowstring and gathered as much Reishi as he could for his next attack. Just as the caterpillar was a moment away from reaching him he unleashed his arrow. The attack travelled completely through its target, causing a massive explosion along the way.

The air was filled with dust for a moment, but as it began to settle the three occupants of the street were all seen… mostly. Nemu was looking in the direction of Uryu's attack with wide eyes that shined with a complex set of emotions including sadness, confusion and… relief. Uryu was looking the same way his expression unreadable but peaceful. Mayuri's expression was also unreadable… due to the fact that he now lacked a head and body. Where once a Captain of the Court Guard Squads stood was now nothing but a pile of limbs and the hilt of a Zanpakuto. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was dead. Uryu's victory was short lived as he soon began vomiting up blood onto the ground.

_'Dammit! The poison's taking effect.'_ Uryu thought to himself as he attempted to remain standing.

"Quincy… Come here" Came the calm voice of Nemu Kurotsuchi. As Uryu started staggering towards her she kept speaking.

"Behind the emblem on my arm… there is an antidote to the poison." By the time Uryu had made it to her and crouched in front of her, she was sitting up against the wall behind her. Uryu opened the bottled and offered it to Nemu, who shook her head.

"My body was created with cells from the Captain's body… His poisons cannot affect me." For a moment Uryu thought that this might be a trap of some kind. That it was a method of gaining revenge for killing her Captain. Then he thought of the way she was treated by him and realized that she was not likely angry. Without another word Uryu drank the contents of the bottle. As he was finishing off the bottle Nemu spoke again.

"Thank you… for freeing me. I know you killed him for your own reasons but I still feel grateful… the antidote is my way of thanking you." Uryu looked up at the sky for a moment and simply breathed. He could sense a few Reiatsu signatures heading this way and knew that they were reinforcements. He remained looking at the sky as he spoke to Nemu.

"I appreciate it… but you don't need to feel grateful." Nemu lifted her head and looked at Uryu confusedly before he continued.

"I'm a Quincy after all. I don't need gratitude for killing monsters." Without another word Uryu vanished into the night. Nemu sat in silence for a few moments before a soft smile graced her face. She saw that members from Squad Twelve and Squad Four had arrived and before she fell unconscious, she spoke with sincere warmth in her voice that sounded foreign even to her.

"Uryu Ishida."

* * *

**(The Next Morning)(3 Days Till Execution)**

* * *

_SEIREITEI_

* * *

Momo Hinamori was running through the Seireitei with a smile on her face. She had went to talk to Captain Aizen last night because she was worried about Renji and the recent war-time orders they'd been given. He ended up easing her worries with his words like he always did and somehow she'd fallen asleep in his chambers. She had also ended up sleeping in and was now late for the Lieutenant's meeting. She ended up taking a shortcut and just barely made it in time and was running across the courtyard to the Lieutenant's meeting room when she heard what sounded like dripping water behind her. She turned around to find the noise before her eyes widened and her face fell into absolute horror. Her mouth fell open and she let out a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

Hey everybody. I'll just put my usual at the bottom here. Remember always feel free to criticize if you think I'm doing something wrong or lacking something.

I just updated this chapter as of 12/09/15… nothing to major I just cleaned it up a little bit

As always I hope you enjoyed it :)


	9. Missions

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favourited

_'Thought'_

"Speech"

**"Attacks/Releases"**

_**'Inner Spirit Speech/Thought'**_

I DON'T OWN BLEACH (Do I seriously have to put that here?)

* * *

_SEIREITEI_

* * *

Momo had fallen to her knees, and was staring at her bloodied Captain with undisguised horror and grief. She barely registered the other people arriving until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head, and was met with the face of her best friend Toshiro, who was looking at her with concern. At that moment, she couldn't take it anymore, and burst into tears. She lunged at Toshiro and wrapped her arms tightly around his middle while burying her face in his chest. Toshiro didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tight, letting one of his hands gently run through her hair. Toshiro looked back up at Aizen's corpse for a moment before turning to his Lieutenant.

"Rangiku. Send a hell butterfly to the Head Captain. Izuru, Shuhei. Get Captain Aizen down from there." Momo had gone limp in his arms, and he knew that she had passed out from shock. He got to his feet, and picked her up. He looked at Rangiku, who had finished sending the message.

"Let's take her to our barracks. I'll have to go to the Captain's meeting soon… and I need someone I trust to watch over her." He looked pointedly at Rangiku at this point, and she simply responded with a firm nod of the head. She was planning on doing that anyway. The two of them arrived at the Squad Ten barracks, and Toshiro gently laid Momo down on the couch in the common room. He stood up and let out a long sigh. He looked over his shoulder when Rangiku spoke to him.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Rangiku was quite worried for her friend, and Toshiro could hear it in her voice. He answered back immediately.

"Yes. I'll make sure of it." Rangiku raised a questioning eyebrow at that before she figured it out.

"You're going after whoever did this." She said in realization. At her Captain's slight nod, she continued speaking.

"How do you know who it was?" Toshiro tensed up for a moment, debating whether or not he should tell her, but he figured that if he could trust her to take care of Momo he could trust her with this.

"As I was leaving the last Captain's meeting… I overheard a conversation between Captain Aizen and Gin Ichimaru… It sounded like Aizen had caught onto something that Gin had planned… and Gin threatened him if he didn't back off." Rangiku was shocked at this, as she didn't imagine it would be another Captain. Before she could voice her concerns though, Toshiro disappeared in a flash-step towards the Squad One barracks for the meeting. Rangiku paused for a moment before letting out a sigh, and leaving the room to fetch some water.

* * *

_SQUAD FOUR_

* * *

"Thank you so much! I don't know how I can ever repay you!" The man speaking was a Soul Reaper from Squad Six, who was bowing low towards Orihime. He was pretty glad to be standing on his now intact legs. Orihime had a big smile on her face as she responded.

"Oh it's no trouble really. Just try not to get hurt again." The man bowed once more before running off back to his barracks, happier than he had ever been before. Retsu Unohana stood in the doorway, watching in undisguised astonishment at the healing abilities she was witnessing. When Yumichika had shown up at Squad Four with the girl and told Unohana his story, she was understandably skeptical. The power to instantaneously heal an injury was something not even the most complex and powerful healing Kido could accomplish. Seeing it first hand was like witnessing a miracle, and Unohana was incredibly grateful for the girl's help. Since yesterday afternoon she had healed every single patient in the long-term care ward, and had done so with ease. She had even healed Ikkaku when he had been brought in. Unohana could see the incredible value in such abilities, not to mention the young girl's truly kind-hearted nature, and was working out in her head how she could convince Head Captain Yamamoto not to execute her or her friends. At that moment, a hell butterfly flew threw the open window, and she extended a finger for it to land on. The commanding voice of Head Captain Yamamoto rang in her head.

_"All Captains must report to the Squad One barracks immediately. No exceptions."_ The black butterfly took off after its message was delivered. Unohana was wondering what else could have possibly gone wrong since the last Captain's meeting to warrant another one so soon, but figured she should leave as soon as possible. She turned to her Lieutenant, and spoke in her usual soft, calm tone.

"Isane… I'm going to a Captain's meeting. Would you please watch over Miss Inoue while I'm gone?" Isane turned a questioning stare to her Captain, no doubt wondering about the frequency of Captain's meetings as well, but shook off her curiosity and responded.

"Of course Captain." Unohana smiled slightly at her dutiful Lieutenant before turning to leave. Just as she was about to leave she turned around again.

"Miss Inoue, are you feeling at all tired?" Orihime jumped a little at being addressed, but still looked back with a bright smile before speaking.

"Not at all. I'm doing just fine." The big smile and the thumbs up she gave made her look all the more friendly, and the two Soul Reapers actually found the sight to be quite endearing. Unohana's smile became noticeably softer.

"If that's the case, I would very much appreciate it if you would try to heal any of the other people still here." Unohana let out a light laugh when Orihime responded with an over the top salute and an _Aye Aye Cap'n_. After confirming that her patients would be receiving the help they needed, Unohana disappeared from Squad Four.

* * *

_SQUAD ONE_

* * *

Head Captain Yamamoto looked on as the remaining Captains all made there way into the meeting hall. His face was the perfect mask of indifference, but his mind was running a mile a minute trying to make some sense of recent events. All of it began with such an innocuous order. Slightly above average Reiatsu signatures appearing in Karakura Town warranted attention. The readings themselves were not very alarming, but the mere presence of them required the squad responsible for that area to send at least an unseated officer to investigate, and if need be, take over protection duty of the area. Such a simple and unassuming chain of events, events that had taken place hundreds of times with no issue. All of the Captains save for the newest and youngest, Toshiro Hitsugaya had arrived, and were all waiting patiently for what they believed to be three more Captains. The Captains actually felt Hitsugaya before they saw him. The air around them dropped several degrees, and a thin layer of frost spread underneath the door before it was opened, allowing the young Captain to step inside. Yamamoto could actually feel the rage in his subordinate's soul. Toshiro seemed to pick up on the focus that was being directed his way, so he immediately started reigning in his Reiatsu until the air had returned to a normal temperature, and the frost no longer covered the ground around him. With deep controlled breaths, and while deliberately directing his gaze away from Gin, he found his place in the assembly hall, and waited for Kurotsuchi to arrive. He found himself surprised when almost immediately Yamamoto brought his cane down to begin the meeting. The next few moments of inactivity were unnerving to most of the Captains. Never before had they seen the Head Captain hesitate, and it was beginning to make them worry. Then he spoke.

"Captain of Squad Five, Sosuke Aizen… and Captain of Squad Twelve, Mayuri Kurotsuchi… are dead." The resulting silence was haunting. It felt almost unnatural, as if some ethereal presence had robbed them all of the ability to breathe.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi's remains were found last night, and it has been confirmed that he was killed by a young Quincy, one of the Ryoka who arrived only two days ago. Lieutenant Kurotsuchi was also found, injured but alive, and has been taken to Squad Twelve's barracks to receive specialized treatment. Once she is healed we will be able to gather more information on this Quincy." Everyone was listening with rapt attention, and simply waited for the Head Captain to continue.

"Sosuke Aizen was discovered mere hours ago by his Lieutenant, Momo Hinamori… impaled upon a wall by his own Zanpakuto. His body is currently being transported to Squad Four. His assailant is still unknown at this time." His words were spoken with such a convincingly flat tone of voice that many would believe he was indifferent to these events. The three senior Captains however, could all see that he was gripping his cane very tightly.

"Not only that, but it appears that another Ryoka is making his way through the Seireitei… defeating every Soul Reaper in his path with some unknown power. Reports describe him as a large, dark skinned, human male with transforming arms." Yamamoto's voice had risen slightly in volume as he began speaking again.

"In light of these events… it has become clear to me that we cannot merely defend against these Ryoka. They have proven themselves powerful and dangerous… and we must answer their force with our own. However, I wish for them to be brought in alive. It is of the utmost importance that we learn all we can of this enemy... and whether or not there are more of them." All the Captains nodded their heads at the order, understanding the logic behind it. Though admittedly, Zaraki was a bit reluctant in his acceptance of the order.

"Captain Tosen, Captain Komamura. You will hunt down the Quincy." The order was accompanied by a thud from the cane, dismissing the two Captains, who disappeared immediately to carry out their orders.

"Captain Kyoraku, Captain Zaraki. You are to hunt down the large Ryoka with the unknown powers." Another thud of the cane, and another two Captains disappear.

"Captain Unohana. Return to your barracks immediately to beginning examining Captain Aizen's body. Report any unusual findings to me immediately." Once again the cane hit the ground, and another Captain disappears.

"Captain Ukitake. I do not believe that it is a coincidence that these Ryoka arrived so soon after Ichigo Kurosaki's capture. I want you to interrogate the boy… find out what he knows of these people, and if there are any more we need to worry about." After dismissing Jushiro with another thud of his cane, he began again.

"Captain Ichimaru. In this uncertain time the protection of the Central 46 is of the utmost importance. You are to go to the Central Chambers, and protect them with your life." After Gin left, it was only the Head Captain and Toshiro. Toshiro stood prepared for his orders, but he couldn't deny that his focus was still fixed on his suspicion of Ichimaru, and his concern for Momo. Toshiro was surprised when the Head Captain spoke again in a much lower, less commanding tone of voice.

"You are troubled." It wasn't a question, but it also wasn't a judgment, and Toshiro was grateful for that so he responded with an affirmative nod. Yamamoto let out a grunt that Toshiro assumed must have been one of understanding, and spoke again.

"I am aware that you and Lieutenant Hinamori are very close, and have been since before either of you even joined the Court Guard Squads. No doubt her state of distress is upsetting to you." The level of insight from the Head Captain didn't surprise Toshiro, but he was a little shocked by the softer, almost caring tone of voice. It was at that moment he realized the two of them were the only ones left, and decided to take the opportunity.

"It's not just that Head Captain, although I will admit that is a large part of it." Yamamoto made no move to interrupt, so Toshiro continued.

"I'm distressed about Captain Aizen's death Sir. Several things about it seem strange to me." Yamamoto made a slight noise of acknowledgment, which Toshiro took as encouragement.

"First, how come nobody sensed anything? A fight to the death involving a Captain should have released enough Reiatsu to alert somebody, yet not a single person reports any unusual spiritual activity in that sector during the time leading up to Captain Aizen's death." Yamamoto remained silent. Now that he had some momentum, Toshiro was feeling mush more confident in what he was saying.

"Secondly, the presentation of the body. It was left completely in the open… impaled on an impractically high up wall for everyone to see. Almost as if it were supposed to be discovered." Toshiro was worried that he was about to step out of line, but he was too far in now, no way he could pull back.

"Lastly, and most troubling. There hasn't been a single report of any Ryoka penetrating anywhere close to that deep into the Seireitei." Toshiro looked the Head Captain directly in the eye, and spoke with complete conviction.

"I think Captain Aizen was murdered… by a member of the Court Guard Squads." Toshiro kept his gaze on Yamamoto, trying to gauge his reaction. There was nothing, no change in facial expression, no increase in breathing rate, not even a quirk of the eyebrow. So Toshiro waited for what felt like hours, but was really only a few seconds, before Yamamoto spoke.

"I agree." Those two simple words left Toshiro dumbfounded for a moment, before he let out a large breath he didn't know he had been holding. His moment of relief was short lived as his focus was brought back to Yamamoto when he spoke again.

"As the newest Captain… you have had the least amount of time to build up any strong biases towards the other Captains and Lieutenants. That is precisely why I want you to begin investigating Captain Aizen's death." Toshiro was now completely shocked. Yamamoto was giving him the exact mission that he was about request. Toshiro didn't let his shock keep him from responding with a professional sounding _Yes Sir_ however. After which Yamamoto brought his cane down for hopefully the last time that day, and Toshiro disappeared as well. Yamamoto turned and walked back into his office. Instead of sitting at his desk however he walked out onto the balcony, and stared out over the Seireitei. Yamamoto simply stood there in silence, his breathing steady. He thought again about his younger days. These Ryoka were beginning to remind him more and more of himself. He was almost completely sure that these Ryoka had not killed Captain Aizen, and if he were being completely honest he didn't really care all that much that Captain Kurotsuchi was dead. The man had been, without a doubt, the vilest creature Yamamoto had ever had the displeasure of knowing, but he had buried that disgust and tolerated the man's presence because of his scientific mind. He was disappointed that such an asset had been lost, but he would not mourn the man's passing, he doubted anyone would. If anything, Yamamoto was impressed with these Ryoka, they were courageous, loyal and powerful. They were true warriors, ones that believed in what they were fighting for. It was at that moment that Yamamoto felt the stirrings of doubt in his heart. He was thinking about what he fought for, which was the Soul King, or at least he thought it was. He couldn't deny that he had been displeased with Central 46 long before this situation. They were supposed to serve Soul Society in place of the Soul King, yet all they seemed to do was try and grab more power. He remembered almost two hundred years ago, when one of the outer districts had begun to rebel. The districts had grown hungrier and more impoverished since the Quincy War because Central 46 had stopped thinking about the betterment of Soul Society and had merely begun to focus on the betterment of their own lives, and the security of their own power. Yamamoto remembered the absolute revulsion that coursed through his veins when the men and women of Central 46 had unanimously voted for the Court Guard Squads to quash the rebellion by destroying the entire district and putting its inhabitants to the sword. It was the first and only time since Central 46's inception that Yamamoto had refused to carry out a direct order, but it didn't matter. The 46 sent their own forces, the personal soldiers of the noble families they all belonged to. They burned everything to the ground, and destroyed every single soul they could find. Even now, almost two centuries later, West Districts 79 and 80 remain nothing more than black scars on the landscape of the Soul Society. Yamamoto bowed his head in a moment of silent remembrance. He turned and walked back into his office to sit at his desk, though no more paperwork would get done today. He simply sat in silence, with questions of morality and duty swimming through his mind.

* * *

_TOSEN &amp; KOMAMURA_

* * *

The two Captains were making their way through the Seireitei quickly and silently. Komamura decided to follow behind his old friend due to Tosen possessing far better skills in searching out Reiatsu signatures. Eventually the two came to a halt in the middle of a street. The surrounding area was covered in signs of battle, burns along the ground, destroyed sections of the rooftops and walls, not to mention the pools of blood scattered around the area. Komamura figured that this must have been the location of Captain Kurotsuchi's battle and looked towards Tosen to find him standing in the middle of the street, completely still. Tosen was analyzing the surrounding area and the Reiatsu signatures left behind. He could quite easily identify Kurotsuchi's Reiatsu as well as his Lieutenant's. After searching for another minute he managed to feel out the third Reiatsu, a signature that Tosen did not recognize. He quickly extended his senses in every direction and found that the signal was travelling towards the center of the Seireitei. Not only that but the Reiatsu felt as if was fading from the source, weakening at a steady pace. Without turning around he spoke to Komamura in his usual monotone.

"I found him." Immediately after speaking he disappeared in a flash-stepped followed quickly by Komamura. He could feel the precise location of their target, and he was preparing himself for conflict. He unconsciously brought his hand to Suzumushi's hilt, and ran his thumb across the ring attached to the guard. Komamura was watching his friend nervously. He knew that Kaname detested violence, and preferred to end most conflicts with as little bloodshed as possible. That particular personality trait fit well with Tosen's auditory attack, but that technique could only be used when Tosen was battling alone. If he used it in this fight then Komamura would be caught in it as well, and with his canine traits giving him enhanced hearing it may actually be more damaging to him than to other people. It was not a theory that either of them had ever wanted to test. At this point Komamura could also feel the unique Reiatsu the Quincy was exuding, and he could also feel it declining. At this point its power felt like that of an average Lieutenant's, but knowing that this Ryoka had managed to kill a Captain kept both Soul Reapers on their guard. They were both surprised when the Reiatsu signature stopped moving and appeared to simply wait for them. When they arrived at the flat rooftop that he was waiting for them on they were a little surprised by what they found. A teenage boy with black hair and glasses stood in the middle of the rooftop. The two Captains could see that he was exhausted and injured. The boy was breathing very heavily, and sweat was practically soaking through the ornate white clothing he was wearing. He was also bleeding quite heavily from his wounds. Their inspection of their target was interrupted when the boy spoke.

"I see you two finally caught up with me." Uryu tried to make the words come out strong, but he knew that his opponents had already picked up on his fatigue. Uryu knew he didn't have much Reiryoku left and he had absolutely no idea where to find Ichigo. That didn't mean he would surrender though. He refused to give his opponents the satisfaction. The larger Soul Reaper spoke first, a deep voice booming out of the helmet he wore.

"You are the Quincy who killed Captain Kurotsuchi?" Uryu looked at the man questioning him and noticed that he and his companion wore the same white cloaks as the mad scientist.

'_Great… more Captains.'_ Uryu thought dryly, while gathering Reishi and forming his bow once more. The two Captains pulled out their swords in response but Uryu did not raise his bow, he merely let it rest in his hand at his side.

"Yes I am. I take it that's why you're here?" Uryu tried to sound nonchalant but he couldn't quite keep his nervousness out of his voice, something that Komamura and Tosen both noticed. Uryu began gathering more Reishi into his bow, and Tosen noticed.

"There's no need for violence boy. Lay down your weapon and surrender." Tosen's grip on Suzumushi tightened and the muscles in his legs tensed to attack. Uryu stared him resolutely in the eye and continued to strengthen his bow. Komamura decided to appeal to the boy's sense of self-preservation.

"Look at yourself boy. You can barely stand, your bleeding profusely, and I can feel your Reiatsu fading away." It was true and Uryu knew it. He could feel himself weakening as well. The bits of armor from the Sanrei glove were beginning to dissipate, but even still he kept gathering Reishi.

'_I only have enough for one more shot… better make it count.'_ Uryu had finished gathering Reishi now and was waiting for his chance.

"You Soul Reapers should never have come to Karakura. You managed to piss off quite a few people, and if we have to burn this whole place to the ground to get our friends back… we will." Komamura had heard enough, he knew now that the boy would not listen to reason so he charged. Uryu raised his bow and fired his last arrow. Its aim was true and Komamura didn't have time to evade it. Time stood still for a moment as Tosen thought he would have to bury another friend. Then the strangest thing happened. At the last moment, the arrow shifted slightly. Most people wouldn't have noticed but Tosen could feel the path the arrow was taking and could also feel when it deviated from that path. The arrow struck through the top left corner of Komamura's helmet shattering it to pieces. Komamura appeared beside Uryu and slammed the hilt of his Zanpakuto against Uryu's head, knocking him unconscious. The last of Uryu's armor faded away and all was silent. The two Captains stood there for a moment, neither one making a sound. Then the silence was broken.

"Kaname… Was it my imagination or did that arrow… bend?" Komamura was looking at the unconscious Quincy with a mixture of confusion and curiosity. Tosen could feel these emotions coming from his friend and answered in a slow unsure tone, sounding so unlike his usual voice.

"I suppose… he changed his mind about killing you." Komamura didn't respond, he merely bent down and placed the Reiatsu suppressing cuffs on Uryu's arms, before lifting him over his shoulder and standing back up. He looked at the boy once more before turning to leave.

"We need to take him to Squad Four, get those wounds looked at." With that he disappeared in a flash-step, followed quickly by Tosen. The journey was made in silence. Both Soul Reapers thinking deeply about what had just happened.

'_I was careless. I charged in recklessly and that arrow could have killed me if it struck through my head. I'm only alive now because this boy chose to let me live. Why?'_ Komamura just could not understand why the boy had changed his mind. Tosen's thoughts were quite similar to Komamura's and neither one of them could think of an answer.

'_Perhaps I shall ask him once he wakes up.'_ they both thought at the same time. The two Soul Reapers arrived at Squad Four and were greeted at the front gate. They both ignored the greetings and walked inside to look for an empty room. They found one quickly and placed the boy down on the bed inside. Tosen began walking out of the room to look for a healer only to be met at the door by Lieutenant Kotesu.

"Captains… how can I help you?" The healer quickly bowed to both Captains and looked concernedly at Uryu's bleeding form. Komamura answered her question.

"We need this boy healed immediately, his injuries are extensive." Isane quickly moved to examine the boy and noticed the cuffs on his arms, she raised a questioning eyebrow towards Captain Komamura but he merely shook his head to tell her she did not need to know. She quickly examined his other wounds and decided that if the Captains needed this boy healed quickly then she would use the quickest method available.

"Orihime! I need your help!" Isane's yelling surprised the two Captains slightly but they kept it hidden. In a matter of seconds there was a young orange haired girl standing in the doorway. She had a bright smile on her face and she spoke in a very bubbly tone of voice.

"What do you need Isane?" Isane moved to the side to let Orihime see the patient, and the effect was instantaneous. Isane and Komamura could see her face fall into shock and fear, and Tosen could feel the distress in her soul.

"URYU!" In an instant Orihime was by the bedside looking at Uryu's still bleeding form, tears were falling from her eyes as she examined her heavily injured friend. The two Captains were surprised when she directed a fierce glare towards them before quickly turning back to Uryu and sticking out her arms.

"**Soten Kisshun!"** Immediately an orange bubble appeared from Orihime's hairpins and surrounded Uryu's body. Komamura watched in fascination as the wounds on the young Quincy's body vanished as if they'd never been there. She continued to heal Uryu for several minutes, and Komamura continued watching as everything was restored to perfect condition, even the clothes he was wearing were repaired. At that point Orihime let her Soten Kisshun dissipate. It only took a moment for Uryu to begin waking up, his eyes blinking open slowly and adjusting to the light. Uryu turned his head and saw Orihime smiling down at him, but there were also a few tears on her face. Uryu then looked behind her and saw the two Captains from before, his eyes widened and he quickly tried to warn Orihime.

"ORIHIME RUN!" But the warning came to late. As soon as he started shouting, Tosen blurred forward and grabbed Orihime's arms before placing them in Reiatsu suppressing cuffs.

"You bastard! Let her go!" Tosen was about to respond when they were all interrupted by a deceptively sweet sounding voice from the doorway.

"Would one of you mind explaining why you're all making so much noise in my hospital?" Everyone in the room took an involuntary gulp and turned to look at the smiling face of Retsu Unohana.

* * *

_KYORAKU &amp; ZARAKI_

* * *

Since leaving the Squad One barracks Shunsui had decided to let Zaraki take the lead. Considering his notoriously abysmal sense of direction, Shunsui figured that by letting him lead they might never even find the kid they were looking for. As they turned around yet another corner they spotted their target.

'_Well there goes that theory.'_ Shunsui thought with a bit of humor. A circle of unconscious Soul Reapers surrounded him and one more held in front of him by his collar. A predatory grin spread across Zaraki's face while Shunsui merely lowered his hat and shadowed more of his face.

"Where do you keep your prisoners?" Chad asked the question calmly, but the smooth, almost uncaring baritone was more intimidating to the Soul Reaper than the angriest of shouting could ever be. Before either of them could speak another word they both felt an enormous Reiatsu crash down on to them. The Soul Reaper immediately fell unconscious, and although Chad managed to remain standing, he was feeling compelled to run away. Eventually he managed to turn towards his newest opponent, and was met with a very terrifying sight… a smiling Kenpachi Zaraki. When Zaraki saw his opponent turn towards him, his grin widened as he raised his Reiatsu even more while letting out a low, quiet laugh. Chad instantly felt a blade thrust through his chest and looked down to see blood spurting out of a giant wound… and just as quickly, it was gone. Chad raised a hand to his chest and felt for the wound but there was none. His confusion quickly turned to fear when he realized what had happened. This new enemy's Reiatsu was so terrifyingly powerful it made him hallucinate his own death. His breathing started to shake and he could feel his hands growing numb. For another moment he stood in silence until Zaraki spoke in his usual deep and rough tone.

"What's the matter kid? You're shaking like a leaf." Chad could hear the mockery behind the words, but he just couldn't bring himself to feel insulted. Shunsui stood off to the side on a rooftop, silently watching the whole event. He was actually quite impressed with this human. Not many could stand up to Zaraki's Reiatsu, even some Lieutenants would fall to their knees when he unleashed even a fraction of his full power. Chad took a moment to collect his thoughts and take some deep breaths before raising his fists and transforming both of his arms. He then unleashed a bit of his own Reiatsu to help him calm down and reduce the weight he was feeling on his shoulders. This just made Zaraki even happier.

"So, you've got some fight in you after all. Good." As he spoke he remained perfectly still. Chad was waiting for him to draw his blade, but for some reason he didn't. Zaraki let out a short breath and spoke again.

"Tell you what. Since I'm such a nice guy I'll give you the first shot. Better make it count." After speaking he put his arms to his sides and just continued to stare at Chad. For a moment Chad thought this might be a trap, but then thought better of it, he could tell that this guy was clearly someone who loved to fight and was powerful enough that he didn't need to set traps. Chad started gathering Reiatsu into his left hand and charging it up as much as he could. If he had one free shot he was going to get the most out of it.

"You're gonna regret giving me this chance." Chad spoke with much more confidence than he was feeling at the moment and ran at his opponent with his left arm cocked back at his hip.

"**LA MUERTE!"** Chad thrust his fist forward as fast and as strong as he could right into Zaraki's stomach. Absolutely nothing happened, apart from a skull forming on the ground behind Zaraki. Chad stared in shock as his fist hit Zaraki's skin and stopped, Zaraki himself didn't move an inch and Chad felt like he'd punched a steel wall. Chad's eyes widened in fear when he heard his opponent laughing, and when he looked up he could see Zaraki staring down at him with that same menacing grin. Zaraki cocked his right fist back.

"My turn." Chad's entire body exploded in pain when Zaraki punched him in the gut. Blood flew out of his mouth, and he could hear his ribs snapping. An instant later Chad was off the ground, the force of the punch knocking him into the air. A moment later Chad felt another impact as Zaraki struck out with his leg and kicked Chad in his side and launched him back first into a wall and then onto the ground. Chad felt even more of his ribs crack and break from the impact, and another glob of blood flew from his mouth. Chad was on his elbows and knees trying to block out the pain, but his broken ribs weren't helping as every time he tried to breathe his entire body was enveloped in agony. He didn't hear the footsteps approaching him, but he felt it when he was yanked to his feet and forced to face Zaraki, who was holding him up by his collar. Zaraki's grin was gone and replaced with a completely impassive face.

"Well that was disappointing." Zaraki spoke quietly but with an undertone of anger. He dropped Chad onto the ground where he sat against the wall trying to get his breathing under control. He started to panic when he heard the unmistakable sound of a blade being drawn from its sheathe. He raised his head only to feel the tip of a sword against his neck. Zaraki stood over him with a frown on his face.

"What a waste of time." Chad felt the pressure of the blade increase, and for a moment thought he was going to die and closed his eyes, but then the blade stopped. Chad opened his eyes to see the other Soul Reaper standing with his back to him and one hand stuck out holding Zaraki's wrist. Chad let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and immediately felt another round of pain rack his body causing the Reiatsu from Chad's arms to dissipate, returning them to normal.

"Did you forget that Old Man Yama wants them all captured alive?" Shunsui's voice was calm as always, but Zaraki could hear the quiet authority in it. That didn't stop him from letting out an angry snarl and yanking his arm out of his grip. He spared one more glance at his beaten opponent then turned away with a scoff and sheathed his blade. Shunsui let out a small sigh before turning to the teenager on the ground next to him. He knelt down next to Chad and placed a pair of white cuffs around his wrists that quickly turned black. He then placed his hand over Chad's eyes and knocked him out with a burst of Reiatsu. He displayed his strength when he picked up Chad and held him out in front of himself to avoid further damage to the boy's ribs and organs. He turned to see that Zaraki had already disappeared, no doubt off to find a decent fight. Shunsui just shook his head and disappeared towards Squad Four.

* * *

_UKITAKE &amp; ICHIGO_

"Your friends have come for you." Jushiro spoke the moment he sat down in front of Ichigo. Ichigo smiled slightly when he heard that, and was about to respond when Jushiro spoke again.

"My fellow Captains have been ordered to capture them all… alive." Ichigo was relieved to hear that even if he was a little pissed that his friends were being hunted down. He looked back at Jushiro and spoke.

"What were your orders?" Jushiro cracked a slight smile.

"I've been ordered to interrogate you. Ascertain whatever information I can about these Ryoka, and determine if there are any more than the ones we've been ordered to find." Ichigo actually let out a small laugh at how lucky it was Jushiro was the one who received these orders.

"Well you already have all the information on them so I'd considered your mission a success." Jushiro chuckled a little at the joke. He then decided to get to the more serious matters.

"I think Aizen is preparing something big." Ichigo sat a little straighter at the change in topic and raised a questioning eyebrow, so Jushiro continued.

"The reason our orders changed from defend to hunt was because two of our Captains were found dead." Ichigo was a little surprised to hear that.

"The remains of both Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Sosuke Aizen were discovered in separate parts of the Seireitei. It's been determined that Mayuri was killed by your Quincy friend, but Aizen's _death_ is still under investigation." Ichigo's mind was working quickly trying to determine what to do with this new information. To be honest he couldn't care less about the dead psycho scientist, but he was concerned about whether or not Uryu would face harsh punishment when this was all over. Ichigo decided to let the matter drop and speak to Jushiro.

"So he's faked his death and hidden underground somewhere." It wasn't a question and Jushiro nodded once before responding.

"No doubt he's hiding in the Central Chambers. Since the 46 are dead Aizen has complete control over their headquarters. From there he can monitor almost the entire Seireitei, and has access to all the information he'll ever need." Ichigo frowned deeply at that. Aizen clearly had the advantage at the moment, and that was unnerving.

"Retsu Unohana is Captain of Squad Four, the medical squad, and was ordered to thoroughly examine Aizen's _corpse_. She's the most intelligent woman I've ever known and I have no doubt that she'll discover something off about the body, she may not know exactly what's wrong but she'll know enough to convince her to keep digging. I suggest we bring her into the fold. You already have Shunsui's support, and mine. If we can convince Retsu to help us it will mean the three most senior Captains are all on your side." Ichigo was silent as he considered this; on one hand more support was never something to turn down. On the other hand if Jushiro approached Unohana and failed then it would expose Ichigo's whole plan. In the end he decided that since Jushiro had trusted him enough to go along with his plan the least he could do was return that trust. So he gave a solid nod to Jushiro, who smiled in return and stood up to leave. When he reached the door Ichigo called out with one more warning.

"Be careful out there Jushiro... Aizen may not be working alone." Jushiro turned to Ichigo and stared at him for a moment before giving a single nod of his head and shutting the door as he left. After a moment a black cat stepped out of the shadows and into view. When Yoruichi turned towards Ichigo she saw the serious look on his face, and decided to just wait for what he had to say.

"Keep yourself safe till the execution. If something happens to me I'll need you to get my friends back to Karakura safely." Yoruichi stood silent for a moment then spoke.

"Don't worry Ichigo. We're all gonna get out of this alive." Without another word Yoruichi left as well leaving Ichigo alone once again_. _

'_I really hope you're right Yoruichi.'_ he thought before closing his eyes to get some rest.

* * *

_SQUAD TEN_

* * *

Momo Hinamori began to slowly regain consciousness. As her eyes adjusted to the light she could see that she was in the Squad Ten barracks, lying on a couch with a thin blanket over her. For a moment she was confused as to why she was here as she didn't remember coming here herself. Then it all came rushing back and she could feel her eyes grow teary again. As she sat up the blanket fell off of her shoulders, only for her to decide that she missed the warmth. So she picked it up and wrapped it back around her shoulders while she sat there and cried. It was at that moment that Rangiku returned with a large glass of water in one hand and a bottle of sake in the other. When Rangiku saw that Momo was awake, not to mention crying, she immediately rushed to her side putting the water and sake on the table before sitting down on the couch next to Momo. Rangiku didn't hesitate to put her arm around Momo and pull her close.

"It's good to see you're up." Rangiku spoke softly while giving Momo's shoulder a gentle squeeze. Momo leaned into Rangiku and sniffled a couple times before mumbling out a quiet _thank you,_ which brought a small smile to Rangiku's face. She reached over and grabbed the water off the table before giving it to Momo who took it without hesitation and immediately drank several large gulps, draining about half the glass. The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds being the occasional sipping noises as Momo finished her water. By the time she was done she'd managed to get her crying mostly under control, but Rangiku could tell she was far from okay. Momo's usually warm and friendly eyes looked almost dead as they stared at nothing and barely even blinked.

"How are you feeling?" Rangiku's words were accompanied by another reassuring squeeze of Momo's shoulders. Rangiku was expecting more silence which is why she was surprised when Momo responded with a relatively clear voice.

"Can you take me to my squad's barracks Rangiku?" Rangiku was initially surprised by the request but wasn't about to question it. At the moment Rangiku felt like she was walking on eggshells, as if Momo was just one wrong word away from a complete breakdown. So Rangiku just gave a small smile and a nod before standing up and holding a hand out to help Momo off the couch. Once the two were standing they both left the Squad Ten barracks to head for Squad Five.

* * *

_TOSHIRO_

* * *

Toshiro was jumping through the Seireitei towards his destination, the Central Chambers. After he was given orders to investigate Aizen's death he decided that the first order of business was the prime suspect, Gin Ichimaru. He reached the front of the chambers just as the sun finally set and saw Gin and his Lieutenant Izuru walking through the courtyard out front. Going for the direct approach Toshiro landed right in front of them and waited for Gin to make the first move.

"Captain Hitsugaya, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Gin spoke with his usual smooth tone that sounded almost perpetually amused. Toshiro's scowl got a little more pronounced before he spoke.

"Perhaps you should dismiss your Lieutenant, Gin… so that we can speak privately." Izuru looked mildly offended, but held his tongue.

"No it's perfectly fine for him to stay." That mocking tone of voice and infuriating smile were really starting to piss Toshiro off, but he kept his anger under control.

"Very well. I'm here investigating Captain Aizen's murder. There was an altercation between the two of you after a Captain's meeting, I'd like to know what that was about." Gin's smile never wavered but he didn't answer the question either, it was actually Izuru who spoke next.

"Captain Hitsugaya, surely you're not accusing my Captain of having something to do with Captain Aizen's death!?" Izuru was outraged at the very idea of such a thing. Gin just stood there with that same infuriating smirk on his face. Toshiro glared at Gin for another moment before speaking again.

"I haven't accused Captain Ichimaru of anything. Though his refusal to answer my question isn't helping to convince me of much." A tense silence filled the area as the sky started to darken a little now that the sun had set. Izuru was looking between the two Captains with confusion written all over his face. Gin's smile hadn't wavered, but his hand had made its way to Shinso's hilt, not quite grasping it just resting on it. Toshiro noticed the threatening movement but showed no reaction to it. With his icy gaze still locked onto Gin he spoke with an almost unnerving calmness.

"Head Captain Yamamoto has given me the authority to investigate Captain Aizen's murder in whatever manner I see fit." As he spoke his hand slowly reached over his shoulder to grasp at Hyorinmaru's hilt. Toshiro's body began to glow an icy blue as he gathered his Reiatsu and fell into a ready stance.

"This will never do." Gin spoke chidingly before fully grasping Shinso's hilt and getting into stance of his own.

"If you insist on drawing your sword in a place like this, then I'm afraid you leave me no other choice but to fight you." Gin body also began to glow, an eerie light purple just as intense as Toshiro's own display. Izuru finally spoke in a deeply confused and unsure voice.

"Captain… W-what's going on?" Gin began drawing his blade as he responded.

"Better move back Izuru. Unless you feel like dying?" His Captain's voice remained relatively the same but it had lost most of its humour. Izuru was shocked by his words but was broken out of the moment by Captain Hitsugaya's words.

"Don't be stupid Izuru. Just moving back isn't going to be enough. In a few minutes I promise you, you're not going to want to be within ten square miles of this place. So start running and don't look back!" As Toshiro spoke he grasped Hyorinmaru with both hands and glared fiercely at Gin.

"Because if you stay here... you're liable to get drawn into this, and I can't guarantee I won't kill you by mistake." As soon as he was finished speaking he disappeared in a flash-step, appearing above Gin with his sword raised. With a yell he struck down, but Gin jumped back to avoid the strike leaving Toshiro's attack to forcefully hit the ground, creating a small explosion of debris. Before the dust faded Toshiro shot forward and swung his sword to the side, aiming for Gin's neck, but Gin avoided by simply leaning back slightly. Toshiro tightened the grip on his sword before continuing to move forwards, unleashing a series of stabs towards Gin's neck and head. Each strike was easily avoided by Gin. Toshiro took a larger more forceful strike at Gin's midsection, but Gin jumped up into the air. Toshiro quickly followed him and struck down with another downward strike, this one Gin chose to block and their blades clash in a burst of sparks. Toshiro kept attacking viciously, each strike being blocked by Gin. When their blades locked together again Gin used the moment to quickly pull his own sword back and strike upwards, forcing Toshiro to jump back to avoid it. Toshiro landed on the ground but had no time to relax as Gin attacked again stabbing at Toshiro's legs, which he avoided, letting his blade stab into the ground. Gin quickly swung his blade back up launching debris at Toshiro's face to distract him.

"An opening." Gin exclaimed with faint glee as he stabbed forward hoping to take advantage, but Toshiro jump into the air and landed on the back of Gin's sword, his weight forcing it back into the ground before he quickly struck out again with a horizontal strike, which Gin managed to avoid, though it was a close call as he did lose a few hairs in the process. Gin quickly jumped back to make some distance between the two of them and take some calming breaths, Toshiro doing the same.

"It seems the rumours about Squad Ten's, Captain Hitsugaya are true… a child prodigy the likes of which only seen every few centuries. How very dangerous you are." Gin's voice still possessed its predominantly mocking tone, but now held an almost unnoticeable hint of respect. Toshiro decided to respond by flaring his Reiatsu once more. He glowed brighter than before and an aura of Reiatsu the same icy blue colour swirled around him violently.

"You're really getting serious." Gin said as he readied his sword once more. Izuru, who had been to enthralled by the fight up till that point to leave, was in awe of the power being released. He could feel Captain Hitsugaya's Reiatsu bearing down on him. With a shout, Toshiro and Gin charged at one another before meeting in the middle and passing each other. When they both turned around the only noticeable damage was the clean slice through Gin's left sleeve, which looked at for a moment only to bring his sword back up again to block another strike from Toshiro. Gin pushed Toshiro away with his blade before ripping off his cut sleeve and throwing it at Toshiro's face. Toshiro reacted on instinct and swung his sword to get rid of it. While Toshiro was distracted Gin charged at him once more unleashing an incredibly fast flurry of stabs. Gin's arm was moving so quickly it appeared as nothing more than a blur, while his sword looked to be in multiple places at once. Toshiro could do nothing but quickly back away while trying to fend of the vicious assault. Gin didn't halt in his attack as he spoke in a challenging tone.

"Well Squad Captain… what do you think now? Do you still like your chances?" Toshiro responded by unleashing the crescent shaped blade attached to the pommel of his sword by a chain. The chain wrapped around Gin's blade, halting its movement. Toshiro used the opportunity to jump over Gin and place some distance between them before Gin yanked his blade from the chains grasp.

"I see. I had better not underestimate you… Toshiro Hitsugaya, or I may end up regretting it." Gin's voice still held that faint respect.

"No… you're wrong about that. Because you're going to start regretting this day right now!" Toshiro's eyes began glowing a dangerous blue before he continued speaking.

"Remember… it's you who forced me to do this Gin… and now you're going to pay." Toshiro rose and flared his Reiatsu again. He jumped into the sky as ice began to swirl around his blades and the darkening sky grew darker with pitch-black clouds. Toshiro raised his sword above his head and shouted.

**"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"** In an instant a large serpentine dragon appeared in the air, swirling around Toshiro in a spiral. Then Toshiro swung his sword down and Hyorinmaru responded to his command by charging at Gin with its fanged maw opened wide it crashed down at Gin, but he was just able to jump away in time, though the attack did incapacitate Izuru. As soon as he landed Toshiro was right in front of him sending another ice dragon his way. This time Gin stood his ground and raised his sword in front of him stabbing rapidly to destroy Toshiro's attack. He managed to fend it off but his victory was short lived and he felt the chain from Toshiro's blade wrap around his left arm, which was now trapped in ice. Toshiro himself was holding tight to the chain and crouching next to Gin. Toshiro raised his blade once more.

"You're finished Gin!" Just as he was about to strike Gin spoke once more, and for the first time since the beginning of the fight he sounded truly menacing.

**"Shoot to Kill, Shinso."** The small blade extended back through Gin's haori and sped towards Toshiro's gut. He tried to dodge but at this distance there was nothing he could do. The blade was to fast and pierced straight through Toshiro's middle and out his back. Toshiro grunted in pain as blood began to pour from the wound, before he could adjust to the pain Gin retracted his blade through Toshiro, cutting up his insides even more. As soon as Shinso was back to normal Gin used it to quickly break the ice encasing his arm before swiftly kicking Toshiro in the chest knocking him onto his back where he slid across the ground for several feet, leaving behind a streak of blood. Toshiro groaned in pain on the ground before shakily rising to his feet. His breathing was labored and he was in a great deal of pain. He managed to apply some over his wounds to stop some of the bleeding, but this ice did nothing to help the internal damage. He ready himself to continue fighting, but before either of them could make a move they were interrupted by a figure appearing in between them, looking at either of them.

"Momo!" Toshiro shouted in surprise before gripping his side in pain again. Now that he could focus on her he could tell that something was wrong. She stood perfectly still her head slightly bowed and her hair shadowing her eyes. The next thing that both Toshiro and Gin noticed was the letter clutched tightly in her hand. The difference was, Gin knew what was written in that letter. He took a small breath before speaking loud enough for Toshiro to hear.

"Well… this should be interesting."

* * *

Hey everybody. I'll just put my usual at the bottom here. Remember always feel free to criticize if you think I'm doing something wrong or lacking something.

Updated 12/12/15... just a bit of cleanup

As always I hope you enjoyed it :)


	10. Execution

Before I start this one I need to clarify a few things... My story is gonna be AU at times (Should I put that in the summary?)... And as such some of the history and rules in MY Bleach Universe will differ from the canon universe... The one that I have been asked about the most is Ichigo's inner spirits... In my story Masaki Kurosaki was NOT a quincy... The Quincy's were eradicated during the war as was believed in the canon universe before the current arc which means that in my story the original roles of Ichigo's inner spirits are their actual roles... Zangetsu/Tensa = Zanpakuto/Soul Reaper Powers... Shiro (Yes I know that's a fan name) = Inner Hollow. Thank you all for your continued patience with my extremely inconsistent updates and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favourited

_'Thought'_

"Speech"

**"Attacks/Releases"**

_**'Inner Spirit Speech/Thought'**_

I DON'T OWN BLEACH (Do I seriously have to put that here?)

* * *

Everything was silent. It felt as if time had stopped, and making any noise would break the spell. Momo still hadn't moved. She simply stood there. Toshiro was about to speak when he saw the hand holding the letter start to tremble. Momo began speaking, and the sadness in her voice made Toshiro's heart ache.

"When I woke up I had Rangiku take me to my squad's barracks. I wanted to look around the Captain's chambers… see if there was anything there. Everything looked exactly the same… except for this letter sitting on a table by the window." When she finished speaking she threw the letter to Toshiro, who caught it out of reflex. He looked up at Momo, who nodded for him to read it. With no small amount of nervousness Toshiro opened the folded paper and began to read. What he found shocked him; it was a detailed description of how he was supposedly responsible for a conspiracy within the Court Guard Squads. It went on to say that Aizen feared for his life, and was going to confront Toshiro about his _findings_. The whole time he read his face conveyed nothing but surprise and confusion. He looked up from the letter to see Momo staring at him and waiting.

"Momo… You have to know that this isn't true, right? You know I would never do anything like this." The next few seconds were dead silent, and then Momo gripped her sheathed Zanpakuto. Toshiro tensed for a moment, but made no move to attack. He knew how delicate the situation was, but he trusted Momo with his life. Momo started quickly drawing her blade while shouting.

"**Snap, Tobiume!" **A pillar of pink Reiatsu erupted around Momo and out of it shot a massive fireball towards Gin. In his surprise, he failed to dodge, and in an instant was engulfed by an explosion. Dust began shooting in every direction, and in the confusion Momo flash-stepped next to Toshiro, who was looking at her in complete shock and awe. Momo turned to Toshiro and offered a slight smile, which he gladly returned. The moment was broken by Gin's voice ringing out from the cloud of smoke left by the explosion. His voice was uncharacteristically flat.

"I'm disappointed Lieutenant Hinamori." The smoke began to clear and Gin's figure became clear. The top half of his shihakusho had been completely destroyed. His left arm, which he had apparently used to block the brunt of the blow was held up in front of him, and burned completely black.

"Did Captain Aizen really mean so little to you? Such disloyalty." Although Gin's voice remained flat and angry, inwardly he was beyond pleased.

_'You failed Aizen. You failed to break her.' _Gin was broken from his reverie by Momo's voice ringing out with a shocking amount of confidence, but still with its usual softness.

"My life is falling to pieces around me right now; Captain Aizen's death, Renji's imprisonment, and Rukia's execution. That letter would have pushed me over the edge… If…" In an instant Rangiku appeared behind Gin, with her sword at his neck. This shocked Gin even further, though he couldn't helps but be impressed and proud.

_'She's improved quite a lot if she managed to get the drop on me. Even if I was distracted that isn't something most Lieutenants can do.'_

"… I didn't have friends like mine. Friends who I know I can trust with everything that I have. Even if everything is so chaotic and confusing right now…" She turned to Toshiro and smiled.

"… Shiro is, and always will be, my best friend… and the person I trust the most no matter what." Gin remained still while he thought out his options.

_'Izuru is still out of commission, and I doubt I could fight all three of them with one arm… I'm good but I'm not that good.' _He turned his head to look at Rangiku. The hurt and betrayal on her face made his stomach twist into a violent knot. Knowing that he was the cause just made it even worse. He ran through every scenario he could in his head. Eventually he made a decision. With a deep sigh he let his sword fall from his hand and onto the ground. He held his hands out in front of himself with his wrists close together, though the movement sent intense pain through his burned arm he showed no sign that he felt any. Gin let his grin return to his face and reverted back to his usual tone of voice.

"I surrender." Toshiro, Momo, and Rangiku were all shocked by this. They expected some escape attempt, or at the very least some taunting. Toshiro was the first to break out of his shock. He walked over to Gin and placed a pair of wide, white handcuffs on his wrists, which quickly turned black.

"Gin Ichimaru… You are under arrest for the murder of Captain Sosuke Aizen and conspiracy to commit treason." Gin's eyebrow twitched a little at the murder charge, but he managed to keep calm. He knew that by surrendering himself he was abandoning his original plan. However he could still, at the very least, help stop Aizen.

"I request that I be taken to Head Captain Yamamoto. I have information vital to the safety of the Court Guard Squads and Soul Society as a whole." Again, the three others were shocked silent. This kind of polite compliance was seriously strange coming from Gin, and it was making them a bit uneasy, especially Rangiku. Toshiro and Momo couldn't tell because they didn't know him as well as she did, but Rangiku could see that Gin was actually feeling very tense. Toshiro opened his mouth, but whatever he was going to say was interrupted when Gin screamed in pain. Blood began pouring out of a hole on the right side of his chest, and an eerily smooth voice rang out in the night.

"I always knew were a snake Gin." Toshiro and Rangiku both jumped back and fell into ready stances, but Momo just stood there. She knew that voice, but she also knew she couldn't possible be hearing it right now.

"**Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."** The empty space in front of Gin broke like glass to reveal a rather intimidating sight. Sosuke Aizen stood with his arm extended, grasping the hilt of the Zanpakuto impaled through Gin's chest. Aizen's voice was cold, calm and detached.

"I take it you won't be needing this." Immediately after speaking Gin's left arm fell to the ground, cut off at the shoulder. With his wrists still stuck in the shackles the weight surprised him and he was forced to his knees. He let out a scream of pain before clenching his teeth and breathing heavily. This managed to snap Momo from her daze, and she jumped back to stand next to Toshiro.

_'I didn't even see his arm move… There's no way I can match that speed.'_ Toshiro thought with surprise and dread. Aizen struck out with his leg and kicked Gin in the side of his head, the force sent him rolling to the side for several feet, scattering massive globs of blood from his severed arm. This was enough for Rangiku, and she charged at Aizen with Haineko drawn back to strike. Before she even got close she fell to her hands and knees as an unimaginable Reiatsu crashed down onto her. She could barely breathe let alone move, but she managed to force herself to look up, and what she saw made her blood run cold. Aizen's narrowed eyes were staring straight into hers, and suddenly nothing else existed. The entire world around her was nothing but fear and power, and all she could see were those eyes. In an instant the pressure was lifted, but the fear remained. She was violently shaking and hyperventilating, but she felt compelled to remain as still as she possibly could.

"C-c-captain Aizen?" The small voice of Momo Hinamori was heard clearly by everyone, and Aizen turned towards her. His eyes narrowed and Momo tensed.

"Failure." The word was spoken with such a clear tone of absolute disapproval and revulsion that Momo actually flinched away from the sound. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest as she gazed at her Captain, a man she thought she knew. Tears were falling freely from her eyes as Aizen walked towards Rangiku. He stood at her side and raised his sword. As he was bringing it down to decapitate her it was interrupted by a hand, though Aizen showed no surprise. In front of him standing between him and Rangiku was Gin, his remaining hand grasping the blade of Kyoka Suigetsu. Gin was about to let his usual smirk return to his face, but instead his eyes opened wide in surprise as he saw their true surroundings. Instead it was Aizen who smirked before speaking, with an unnoticeable amount of arrogance added to his usual detachment.

"It seems you've broken through my abilities." Aizen quickly pulled his sword out of Gin's grasp, cutting deeply into his hand, though Gin barely even noticed with all the other pain he was feeling at the moment. Aizen then flash-stepped to stand apart from all of them. He flicked the blood off of Kyoka Suigetsu and looked at his blade for a moment before speaking.

"If you manage to survive… you'll definitely make things interesting… or at least give them a fighting chance." Aizen began walking away. When he reached a point around fifteen feet away he began sheathing his blade as he spoke.

"**Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." **This time, everything around Toshiro, Momo, Rangiku, and Gin shattered, and they all found themselves standing in the Central Chambers, surrounded by the corpses of the 46 and the unconscious body of Izuru Kira. While Gin had seen the surroundings immediately after touching Aizen's blade, the others were beyond surprised and Toshiro managed to sum it up quite nicely.

"What… the hell… just happened?"

* * *

**(Morning) (2 Days Till Execution)**

* * *

_SQUAD FOUR BARRACKS (Hospital)_

* * *

Kaname Tosen and Sajin Komamura sat in the waiting area near the front entrance. After the incident with the Ryoka yesterday, Unohana had kindly_ requested_ that the two Captains leave and come back tomorrow so that her patients could get some rest, though she agreed that they were technically prisoners so she would keep the Reiatsu suppressing cuffs on them. Neither one of them had slept much that night as they were both very curious to question these Ryoka. Komamura wanted to know who they were and why they came to Soul Society, but most of all he wanted to know why the young Quincy had spared him. Although Aizen had already informed Tosen about whom these Ryoka were and there purpose for coming here, he was still very curious to hear what they had to say. At that moment Isane entered the room and addressed the two Captains.

"Captain Komamura, Captain Tosen. Thank you for being so patient, Unohana says that you can see the three Ryoka now." Using the word _Ryoka _left a bitter taste in Isane's mouth. In the short time she had known her, Orihime had quickly become someone that she considered a friend. She had also seen how upset Orihime was when she was unable to heal her other friend Chad when Captain Kyoraku brought him into the hospital. They had reached the room that Chad, Uryu, and Orihime were in right now. Isane offered another quick bow to the two Captains before walking off to deal with her other duties. Tosen and Komamura stood for a moment before entering the room and finding the three humans sitting up and looking at the door, waiting for them. Komamura's gaze immediately went to Uryu as he walked into the room and took a seat in one of the visitor's chairs, Tosen promptly filled the seat next to him. Everything was silent for a moment before Orihime decided she didn't like the awkwardness.

"Hi, my name's Orihime Inoue. Nice to meet you." After her happy introduction she tried to stick her hand out for a handshake only for both of her arms to get dragged forward because of the cuffs. Her face immediately fell into a frustrated frown as she stared at her shackled wrists. Before she could say anything else Uryu decided to speak next.

"Orihime what are you doing! Why are you being so nice to them, they're the enemy!" Uryu sounded more exasperated than angry, but Orihime still felt like he was scolding her and her eyes immediately started welling up with tears. Uryu started panicking and stuttering out apology after apology.

"That wasn't very nice Uryu." Chad's baritone voice interrupted Uryu's flailing and he immediately hung his head in shame while mumbling.

"I didn't mean to upset her." Tosen and Komamura observed all of this in fascination. It was hard to imagine that the Ryoka would be like this. They spoke to each other just like any other friends would, and they didn't seem aggressive or guarded in the slightest. Even with Aizen's forewarning, Tosen wasn't truly prepared for this. Komamura shook his head to knock himself out of his daze before clearing his throat. The room fell silent and the three humans looked at him.

"My name is Sajin Komamura, Captain of Squad Seven. I was hoping the three of you could answer some questions for me." As he finished speaking Chad's face had yet to change, but Uryu's had fallen into a defiant scowl, Orihime seemed pleased that he had introduced himself. Before the Captains had arrived Chad, Uryu and Orihime had decided to be honest and cooperative with them, as they figured that they would find their answers regardless, and it would garner some good will. Not to mention they already knew that Aizen was heavily manipulating Soul Society's actions and that the Court Guard Squads were not necessarily to blame. Though Uryu was still a bit reluctant about this idea.

"We won't tell you anything! / Nice to meet you! / What sort of questions?" All three humans spoke at the same time, which left Komamura a little confused. Tosen's hearing however managed to pick up everything and chose to respond to Chad's question.

"We would like to know several thing; Who you are, how you gained your powers, what exactly those powers are, how you got here, are there any more of you. However what I'm most interested in is why you came to Soul Society." The three friends looked towards each other for a moment before nodding to one another. After a moment Chad was the one who decided to answer.

"We came here to save our friends." While Tosen already knew this, Komamura was a little shocked at their purpose.

_'These_ _three humans went this far, invaded an unknown world and tried to take on the entirety of the Court Guard Squads… for such a simple purpose?' _Even if Tosen knew why they were here he was surprised by the conviction in Chad's voice. As if doing this for their friends was the simplest thing in the world, as if to do anything less would be impossible. Komamura decided to keep the conversation going.

"Who are these friends of yours? Why would you go so far for them?" Again the three humans looked at one another, though they seemed to have at some point decided that Chad would answer the questions, most likely because he was the most levelheaded of the group.

"Our friends are Ichigo Kurosaki, and Rukia Kuchiki… and I don't exactly understand your second question. We came this far because they're our friends… I don't know how else to answer." Komamura wasn't surprised to hear that these humans were friends with the Kurosaki boy, but to hear them say that they had come here for Rukia Kuchiki as well was surprising. Komamura couldn't fathom how Rukia had formed such strong bonds while in the living world for such a short amount of time. It seemed impossible, but here they were. Chad's baritone interrupted his musings once again.

"As for who we are, my name is Sado Yasutora, he is Uryu Ishida, and she, as she already told you, is Orihime Inoue." As Chad spoke he pointed towards his friends while introducing them.

"To be honest I don't really know exactly what my powers can do. I was told that I was apparently born with them, and that they were activated by overexposure to Reiatsu combined with intense emotional distress." Chad then looked towards Orihime who looked to the two Captains with a smile, and spoke next.

"I was given the same explanation as to how I gained my powers, and from what I can understand they are used primarily for healing, though I can also create shields." The Captains had already witnessed her healing abilities, and were quite amazed by them, though they were unaware of her defensive abilities. Next they looked to Uryu who was still scowling deeply and seemed reluctant to make eye contact. He stared straight ahead while he spoke with extreme reluctance.

"I'm a Quincy and I've been training to use my powers since I was a child. As to the details of my abilities I'm sure that Soul Society has all the information they'll ever need." By the end Uryu was practically snarling out his words. The answer however left both Captains rather confused. Soul Society's knowledge of Quincy abilities was not all that extensive. During the war all they had really learned of was their ability to form bow and arrows out of Reishi in the air. Though from the way he spoke the Captains could only assume that Uryu believed Soul Society knew more than they did. Tosen decided to speak next.

"You're mistaken boy. We don't know much of anything about the Quincy besides their ability to form spirit weapons." Uryu's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing. He looked at his lap and clenched his fists before whispering to himself.

"Guess the mad scientist wasn't big on sharing." What Uryu didn't account for was his two interrogators having enhanced hearing. Uryu's statement however left them both confused for a moment. Then Komamura's eyes widened in realization. Tosen showed no visible reaction he had come to the same conclusion as his friend.

"This _mad scientist_ you're referring to. Would that be Mayuri Kurotsuchi? The man you killed?" Uryu looked surprised that they had heard him, but quickly hid his emotions before biting out a response.

"You mean the monster I killed?" All four of the other occupants in the room were surprised at the venom in his voice, and Orihime actually recoiled a little at the sound. Uryu immediately started trying to calm himself down when he saw this. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Orihime. While Tosen and Komamura were surprised as well they couldn't exactly refute his claim. Everyone knew what kind of person Kurotsuchi was, and although Komamura respected his intelligence, he also believed him to be a disgrace to the Court Guard Squads. Tosen considered that confirmation enough and continued with his questions.

"What did you mean when you said he didn't share?" Chad and Orihime looked at their friend with concern as Uryu had already told them about the insane Captain he fought. Uryu took a few deep breaths to keep calm before speaking.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi demonstrated a high level of knowledge on Quincy's during our battle. He told me that he acquired most of this information by experimenting on the Quincy… including my sensei and grandfather Soken Ishida. He taunted me with the details of his experiments, and even showed me a photo of my sensei's mangled corpse… all of it with a big smile on his face." Tosen and Komamura were both repulsed by this. They knew the man had a sadistic streak, but they didn't know just how deep his insanity ran. At this point neither one of them could truly fault the boy for killing the man. Their thinking was interrupted when Uryu continued speaking.

"I would've believed that he was just trying to get inside his opponents head… my head. I would've believed that… if I didn't see how he treated his Lieutenant. Constant physical and verbal abuse… happening for long enough that she had actually grown used to it…" This shocked the two Captains further, and they were actually worried about what else they would find out.

"… However… I don't blame Soul Society as a whole for his actions. He told me that in order to capture my grandfather he had to bribe several Soul Reapers… he also told me that he had to hide his experimentation from the other members of the Court Guard Squads because what he was doing was illegal." The whole room had fallen silent now, as even Chad and Orihime had not received this much information yet.

"That's why I didn't kill you." For the first time since he started talking he looked towards the Captains, and stared Komamura directly in the eyes before continuing.

"That's what you really wanted to know right? That's why you're the first ones here… you wanted to know why I redirected my arrow." All Komamura could do was nod.

"I chose not to kill you because you don't deserve to die… If I killed indiscriminately I would be no better than the monsters that, as a Quincy, I have dedicated my life to fighting." The conviction in his voice captured the full attention of everybody in the room, including Unohana who was standing at the door having just returned to the hospital. She decided to break the silence.

"I think that's enough questions for today Captains. My patients do still need rest after all." Everyone was surprised by her sudden appearance and they all turned to look at her.

"Captain Unohana. I was wondering where you were." Komamura spoke in a light questioning tone.

"I was just visiting Captain Ukitake. He required another check up and I thought it would be easier for him if I went to his barracks rather than force him to come here." Tosen and Komamura nodded their acceptance of the answer before leaving the room, and quickly after that, the barracks. For a moment the two friends stood on the street simply waiting for the other to break the silence.

"Interesting kids." Komamura grunted out. Tosen made a slight noise of acknowledgment.

"Not exactly what I was expecting." Tosen spoke in his usual flat tone. Komamura nodded slightly before turning to look away from Tosen.

"I'll be heading to my barracks now… I still have work to do." Tosen could hear how distracted his friend was, but before he could speak any further Komamura disappeared with flash-step towards his barracks.

Tosen stood in the street a little while longer, just thinking to himself. He once more reflected on the choices he had made, the actions he had taken in pursuit of his ideals.

_'If I walk the path with the least amount of bloodshed… then it means I walk the path of justice'._ Something Tosen had been telling himself over and over again for years since the day his friend had died, the day she was murdered. To this day Tosen still grew angry every time he thought about that. For years his anger had been directed at both the man who killed her, and Central 46 for refusing to uphold justice by punishing the man. Tosen had killed the man himself years ago, and he knew that Lord Aizen had killed all the Central 46. Yet his anger remained, a white-hot fury burning on the fringes of his mind haunted his every waking moment. It didn't make any sense to him,

'_Justice has been done… why has it never felt like enough?'_ Tosen had been trying to find an answer for many years, and he felt as if the Quincy had just given him the answer.

_'They fought for justice for their friends… and in the end they will be punished for doing what is right. Not because of any individual decision… but because that's just the way the world is.' _Tosen's fist clenched at his side and with new found resolve disappeared towards his own barracks with one last thought.

_'This world is rotten to its core... Lord Aizen will burn away the corruption that infests every moment of life and death… leaving only purity and justice behind.'_

* * *

**(Morning) (1 Day Till Execution)**

* * *

_RENJI'S CELL_

* * *

Renji sat in the faint morning light of his prison cell, his repaired sword resting across his lap. As he finished his conversation with Zabimaru and opened his eyes he heard the door at the end of the hall, and the sound of approaching footsteps. He assumed it was just a member of Squad Four bringing him breakfast, but was surprised by the familiar white hair he saw. He immediately stood and bowed.

"Captain Ukitake." Renji uttered stiffly. Jushiro smiled slightly at the greeting.

"Relax Renji. I'm not here as a Captain, but as Rukia's friend." Jushiro's soft voice managed to calm Renji's nerves somewhat and he stood up from his bow. He raised a questioning eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

"I'd like to say that your attempted rescue was very brave, and I understand what it meant to you to do that for her. It meant a lot to me as well." Renji felt some faint pride but it was far from the most prominent thing he felt.

"Thank you sir, but with all due respect I don't think what I did means all that much… especially considering that I failed." Renji was staring resolutely forward while he spoke, unwilling to meet Ukitake's eyes, but equally unwilling to hang his head.

"What if you could try again?" Ukitake's voice was still soft but it held of air of seriousness now, which Renji could easily pick up on. He turned to look at Ukitake and met his eyes for the first time since he got here.

"I would. As many times as necessary… I wouldn't stop until Rukia was safe." Renji spoke with absolute conviction and the response brought a smile to Ukitake's face.

"In that case Renji… there's something I need you to do…"

* * *

**(Morning of Execution)**

* * *

_CENTRAL CHAMBERS_

* * *

Toshiro, Rangiku, Momo, Gin and Izuru were all sitting near the center of the chamber, which was the point farthest from all the bodies. After using some ice to temporarily close the wounds Toshiro had the three Lieutenants heal both Gin and himself. Gin's arm was a lost cause, and the best they could do was close the wound at his shoulder. Since being trapped here by Aizen's Kido barrier, which they had tried to bring down dozens of times, Toshiro had spent the majority of the time questioning Gin about everything. It had taken hours for Gin to tell them all of it. He told them about his time in the Rukongai with Rangiku, and explained why he had vowed to kill Aizen for her sake. He told them of his plan to ingratiate himself to Aizen, and eventually, when the man trusted him enough to lower his guard, he would kill him. He told them about the hollowfication experiments that Aizen preformed over the years; ending with the night he turned several Captains and Lieutenants into Hollows. He then told them about the current plan that Aizen had to use the execution of Rukia Kuchiki to acquire Kisuke Urahara's Hogyoku from within her. He also told them the details of how Aizen's abilities worked, as well as the method of immunizing oneself by touching Kyoka Suigetsu's blade with your hand. At several points during the story Momo was barely managing to keep it together, and only did so by gripping onto Toshiro tightly and curling into him whenever Gin would describe the horrible things Aizen did. By the end of the conversation everyone was rather worn out, particularly Gin, and so they went to sleep. Now that they had all had some rest and could properly focus they were trying to decide on their next course of action.

"We need to be at that execution. If Aizen manages to get the Hogyoku he'll simply signal for the Menos to help him escape, which will be quite easy for him." Gin had dispensed with his mocking tone and intimidating grin for this particular conversation. The group turned to look in frustration at the barrier keeping them inside before Momo stood up and began walking towards it.

"I'm gonna keep trying to get through this barrier, you guys can figure out the rest." Momo's voice was slightly hoarse from all the crying she had done the day before, and Toshiro was concerned, but decided to leave it be for now.

"What's going to happen to Gin after this is all over?" The question came from Rangiku who was staring at Toshiro, trying and failing to hide the fear in her eyes. Toshiro actually felt very conflicted about this. On one hand Gin had broken countless laws and was complicit in the murder of hundreds, but if what he had said about Aizen's abilities was true than it may have actually been the right decision.

"The decision isn't ultimately up to me. With the 46 dead Gin's fate will be determined by the Head Captain." Rangiku just kept looking at him, though he could see that she now looked quite worried and sad.

"I'll provide testimony to help his case. I'll try to convince the Head Captain of a more lenient punishment." As Toshiro said this Rangiku's face lit up, but Toshiro didn't notice. He was staring intently at Gin, who was looking at him in astonishment at his decision.

"You tried to make the best of an impossible situation, and sacrificed a lot for what you believed was right. I don't believe that you deserve execution, and I will do my best to make that clear to Head Captain Yamamoto." Toshiro spoke without hesitation. Gin was completely surprised by this, but before he could make a comment they were all interrupted by a joyful shout from Momo.

"I did it!"

* * *

_SOKYOKU HILL_

* * *

As the sun rose higher into the sky several people could be seen waiting on the hill. Captains Shunsui Kyoraku, Kenpachi Zaraki, Kaname Tosen, Retsu Unohana, Jushiro Ukitake, Sajin Komamura, and Sosuke Aizen stood in a line. Across from them stood Lieutenants Nanao Ise, Yachiru Kusajishi, Shuhei Hisagi, Isane Kotetsu, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Marechiyo Omaeda, and Chojiro Sasakibe. At the front of these two lines, with his back to the Sokyoku stood Head Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. As they looked towards the sound of footsteps they could see five figures approaching. Surrounding the one in the middle were four ordinary Soul Reapers, and between them all stood Ichigo Kurosaki with his arms still shackled. As they approached and Ichigo was placed standing at the end of the line of Lieutenants several people looked at him in either confusion or anger, depending on how much they knew. Ichigo kept his gaze resolutely centered on the air in front of him as he and the others waited for Rukia Kuchiki. They weren't waiting long as mere moments later she could be seen being escorted up the pathway. Surrounded on all sides by what appeared to be veiled priests she was restrained not with shackles, but with a strange red ring around her neck with four cords attached to it and the staves her four escorts carried. As she was passing by she looked towards Ichigo and her face lit up into a smile before her eyes widened in surprise.

_'Did he get taller?'_ Immediately after this thought ran through her head she was struck by the reality of the situation.

_'I know that Ichigo has something planned… but what could he possibly do against all these Captains and Lieutenants.' _She took another look at her assembled audience only to realize that her brother wasn't here.

_'Figures,' _she thought with derision. The sound of Yamamoto's cane smacking the ground turned everyone's attention to him.

"Rukia Kuchiki. It is time. Any last words before your execution?" As he finished speaking everyone's attention shifted once more to Rukia as she took a few breaths to steady herself.

"Yes, just one request. Please don't punish my friends. Let them return to the living world in peace." Rukia spoke calmly so that no one would hear the desperation in her voice. After a moment Yamamoto spoke again.

"Agreed. Your last request will be honored. After your execution I shall allow the Ryoka to return home… unharmed." Rukia was incredibly relieved when she heard that, but a few of the gathered people knew it was a lie. After all the damage they had caused there was no way that Yamamoto would let them leave so easily. Even Ichigo realized this, but he actually respected what Yamamoto was doing to an extent. In Yamamoto's eyes it was kinder to lie, and make Rukia's last moments more bearable.

"Thank you so much Head Captain." The gratitude and relief in her voice was just as noticeable as those same emotions on her face. At that point more of the veiled men arrived and took up spots surrounding the Sokyoku.

"Release the Sokyoku's seal!" shouted Yamamoto. At his command a pillar of blue fire erupted around the Sokyoku and burned away the ropes that had been wrapped around it. As the seal was completely released, three stone cubes rose from the ground in front of Rukia placing themselves in front of her hands and feet and lifting her into the air with her arms stretched out to the side. Once she reached the top of the execution stand everything was silent for a moment before the Sokyoku burst into intense orange flames that swirled all around it. The spear lifted into the air and turned so that the blade was facing Rukia. As the spear slowly vanished the flames around it began coalescing into a shape. Many of the people there had never seen the release of the Sokyoku and were simply in awe. Even those who had witnessed it before could not deny the powerful beauty of the sight before them. As the flames finished forming and the wings flared out, its image became clear. A massive phoenix comprised of gold and orange flames was staring at Rukia, and she could not help but feel powerless beneath its gaze. As he watched in silence Ichigo was having an internal discussion.

'_We're gonna need to be quick about this Shiro. Once my shackles are off I need all my Hollow Reiryoku focused into my palm… Even then I don't know if this'll work so I'll need your help.' _

_**'I get what's going on King and I know what I gotta do… but once I do this I'm gonna be out of commission for a few days… which means no mask till I'm back up to scratch.' **_

_'Thank you.' _

_**'Oh save it… It's not like you can do this without me, and if you die I'm screwed too… So don't assume this'll be a common occurrence.' **_Ichigo offered the equivalent of a mental nod before refocusing on the Sokyoku.

"Kikōō. The spearhead of the Sokyoku has taken on its true form, in order to render the ultimate punishment. When the prisoner's body has been pierced, her sentence will have been carried out." Yamamoto's voice rang out clearly over the roaring sound of Kikōō's flames. As Rukia stared into its flaming eyes her mind was overwhelmed by thoughts of her life.

_'I am not afraid. I have lived a good life. I was blessed… by meeting Renji and all my other friends… by brother Byakuya's adoption… by the guidance of Kaien… but most of all… by meeting Ichigo.' _She thought back to the day they met and a fond smile fell across her face. She thought about working together with him to protect Karakura. She thought about her time in high school, and all the wonderful people she'd met. As Kikōō drew back to charge you might imagine her to feel fear, sorrow, or regret. But as she thought fondly of all the best parts of her life, all she could feel was joy. Kikōō had drawn back far enough and was beginning its charge.

"NOW!" At the moment of Ichigo's shout Ukitake blurred forward in a flash-step and made two clean cuts on Ichigo's cuffs, completely destroying them. Before they had even finished falling off his arms he vanished with a boom of static so quickly that the Captains actually lost sight of him. He appeared just a few feet in front of Rukia, turned slightly sideways and with his left hand stretched out in front of him. Before she could even shout for him to get out of the way Kikōō struck his palm and the entire hill was engulfed in an explosion of light. After a few moments as everyone's vision began coming back Rukia heard a voice from below.

"No way. That's impossible." She didn't know who spoke but she could finally see again and she immediately saw what they had called impossible. Ichigo stood in front of her, in the exact same spot, the tip of Kikōō's beak against his outstretched palm. Her awe quickly turned to annoyance when she heard him speaking.

"Hey cool… it worked." Ichigo's voice was light and unconcerned, but Rukia could see that his face was pinched in pain. Ichigo's voice rang out again.

"Hey Rukia, it's good to see you… Listen, I'm about to do something that I can't really explain on the fly, so you're just gonna have to wait on that okay?" His casual tone was doing very little to calm her down.

"What are you-" Whatever Rukia was going to say she stopped at what happened next. A red orb of Reiatsu began forming in the palm held against Kikōō's beak. It grew and grew until it was larger than Ichigo himself. The people below were shocked at not only the presence of a Cero, but also the sheer size of it.

"Sorry about this." Ichigo muttered quietly before the Cero shot out with a deafening _BOOM!_ It remained firing for several seconds and as it started to fade everyone could clearly see that Kikōō had been completely destroyed. Even Yamamoto's usually closed eyes had opened completely at witnessing such an impossible display of power. After it had completely faded Ichigo hunched over and started taking very deep breaths. Focusing his entire Hierro into his palm and then taking all the Hollow Reiryoku he had left along with most of Shiro's Reiryoku to create such a powerful Cero had left him feeling a bit drained. Ichigo's short break was interrupted by another voice shouting out from below.

"Hey Kurosaki!" Ichigo turned to look at the edge of the forest near the Sokyoku only to see someone he would rather have not seen. Renji Abarai stood at the edge of the forest and Ichigo was about to shout some insult back to him when he saw that he held not only his own sword Zabimaru, but also strapped to his back was the sheathed Zangetsu. Ichigo was relieved to see his Zanpakuto again, but also confused as to why Renji had brought him here. Before he could voice any questions however Renji had reach over his shoulder and tossed Zangetsu at Ichigo yelling _catch!_ Ichigo reached out a hand and easily caught Zangetsu, revelling in the feeling of having it back he quickly strapped its sheathe to his back and pulled out the blade. Ichigo turned his head when he heard Rukia shout out with happiness.

"Renji! I'm so glad you're here!" Ichigo was a bit confused as to why Rukia was happy to see one of the people who dragged her back here in the first place, but he wasn't about to question it. The situation on the ground beneath them was rapidly changing. At first Ukitake had been immediately surrounded by other Soul Reapers until Shunsui interfered and knocked them all away from them. The two now stood back to back and had garnered most of the attention.

_'Perfect.' _Ichigo thought to himself. He turned and looked at the stand that Rukia was in front of. He realized he would need a little extra power to bring that thing down, so he held Zangetsu above him, with the tip of the blade to the sky.

"**Cast Off Your Fear, Zangetsu!" **Ichigo was immediately engulfed in a spiralling pillar of blue Reiatsu. As it finally shot away from him he could be seen holding a massive weapon. The curved silver and black blade was held in his hands by the cloth-wrapped hilt, with more of it flowing in the wind behind him. Ichigo stared at his blade for a moment before jumping back and landing on top of the execution stand right above Rukia. Ichigo's eyes glowed blue as he began focusing his Reiatsu.

"Ichigo! What are you doing!?" shouted Rukia.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ichigo spoke while raising Zangetsu into the air. He let go of the hilt and tossed Zangetsu into the air while grabbing some of the hanging white cloth. He began quickly spinning the blade above him.

"This stand… is about to come down." Rukia's eyes widened when she realized what he was doing.

"That's crazy Ichigo, you can't! You'll only end up killing us both!" Rukia was shouting louder now, but Ichigo was unconcerned.

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo spoke as he pulled Zangetsu back into his hand and raised it to stab into the stand.

"Just shut up and watch." With a shout Ichigo stabbed Zangetsu into the stand making the whole thing glow brightly before an explosion engulfed the area. As the light began to fade Ichigo could be seen holding Rukia in one arm on top of the destroyed stand. Rukia then heard Ichigo speaking.

"What are you doing Ichigo? Are you crazy Ichigo? You know, you sure ask a lot of questions for someone getting rescued. Good thing I didn't listen. I'm here to rescue you Rukia… and that's exactly what I'm gonna do." Rukia let a few tears fall from her face.

"You idiot… I'm not gonna say thank you." Rukia's words brought a slight smile to Ichigo's face.

"I didn't expect you to." Everyone's attention was still drawn to the destroyed stand, another seemingly impossible feat.

"Let me ask you something. What are we supposed to do now? How can we possibly get away?" Rukia seemed rather despondent, but Ichigo just smiled a little wider.

"It's not like I'm completely unprepared Rukia." Right after saying this he flash-stepped right next to Ukitake and handed Rukia over to him. He flared out his Reiatsu to stun the others on the cliff for a moment.

"Run." The single word commanded was uttered with such finality that even Ukitake, a man who had been giving orders for centuries, followed it without question. Ukitake disappeared in a flash, followed quickly by Shunsui, Nanao and Renji.

"Deal with him." Yamamoto gave the order to everyone on the hill before he flashed away in pursuit of his students. Ichigo was left on the hill staring down the remaining Captains and Lieutenants. Ichigo noticed that Aizen and another of the Captains that was here were missing.

_'Dammit!' _Ichigo thought in frustration. He was hoping to keep as many people as he could on this hill, but some had evidently disappeared during all the confusion. As Ichigo looked at all his opponents he stabbed Zangetsu into the ground and stood waiting. Isane, Chojiro, Omaeda and Tetsuzaemon all charged towards Ichigo with their weapons drawn. As they approached all of them activated their Shikai. Almost immediately after they were formed Omaeda's was destroyed when Ichigo disappeared in a flash-step and punched right through the giant spiked ball. His fist continued moving and impacted Omaeda in the gut. The force of the hit sent him flying back. When he thought Ichigo's guard was down Chojiro stabbed at him with Gonryomaru only for Ichigo to spin out of the way, knocking his sword from his hand with the back of his fist, and then delivering a palm strike right up into his chin, knocking him into the air. Isane stood astounded for a moment before she too was launched away by a palm strike to the gut. From behind Ichigo could hear Tetsuzaemon as he charged at him. Ichigo smirked a little and pointed his left palm at the ground.

"**Hado 31, Shakkaho!"** The red attack flew straight into the ground and exploded, covering the area in dust. Tetsuzaemon stopped his charged and waited, after a moment he saw his opponents silhouette approaching directly from the front. Tetsuzaemon readied his sword to defend but just as his opponent got close he vanished. Tetsuzaemon only had an instant to be surprised before he fell unconscious when Ichigo appeared in the air behind him striking out with his leg and kicking the back of his neck. As Tetsuzaemon fell to the ground Ichigo heard someone speak from outside the dust cloud.

"**Reap, Kazeshini."** Almost immediately after the call the dust was blown away. As it vanished completely Ichigo saw his next opponent. The first thing Ichigo took notice of was his weapon. Held in each hand was what appeared to be large kusarigama type weapons, each with two opposite facing scythe blades on either side, the two weapons were both attached at the base to a long chain, which flowed in the air behind the man who held them. Shuhei threw his weapons into the air and grabbed onto the chain to begin spinning them rapidly. He began moving the spinning blades around himself in a figure eight patter and spoke.

"I really dislike using my Shikai… but it's clear to me that I couldn't take on an opponent of your skill without it." Ichigo frowned slightly at the first part as he thought that using his Shikai was invigorating and couldn't really understand disliking such a feeling. Ichigo decided that his questions could wait and decided to match his opponent's style. He tossed Zangetsu slightly and started rapidly spinning it by its cloth. Shuhei narrowed his eyes and prepared for an attack. Ichigo spun Zangetsu for a moment longer before tossing it straight at Shuhei. As the blade approached Shuhei it was interrupted in the air by Kazeshini's chain. Ichigo pulled on the cloth and returned Zangetsu to his hand. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and stared at his opponent.

"The pattern you spin your Zanpakuto in forms a pretty impressive defence. How's its striking power?" Shuhei showed no reaction to the question at first but then he attacked. He shot the weapon in his right hand at Ichigo quickly. Ichigo managed to avoid it by dodging to the side but immediately after doing so heard a whirring noise behind him. He turned to see the other of Shuhei's weapons coming at him in a wide arc, and only just managed to bend himself backwards and let the blades pass over him. His opponent left him no time to rest though. As soon as Ichigo stood another blade was coming at him, this time from above. Ichigo decided that dodging was a bad idea, and raised Zangetsu to block the oncoming blades. They collided in a flurry of sparks, but as soon as it happened Ichigo saw another blade coming straight at his front. He dodged this one by jumping up into the air and letting it collide with the ground. With both of Shuhei's blades recovering from contact Ichigo disappeared in a flash-step towards Shuhei. As Ichigo reached his position Shuhei disappeared as well, leaving behind the explosive bands from his neck and arms. Ichigo spotted the glowing orange bands at the last moment and managed to escape. As the explosion died down Ichigo looked over and saw that the distraction had given Shuhei time to get his blades back into their pattern.

_'That is an annoyingly effective fighting style.'_ Ichigo thought with heavy frustration.

'_Zangetsu, you almost back to where you need to be?' _

_**'It shouldn't be much longer. You were wearing those cuffs for a long time and it's still affecting your Reiatsu.' **_

_'Fan-friggin-tastic.'_ With the mental conversation over Ichigo started looking his opponent over again to find a weakness in the technique. His eyes widened for a moment when he figured it out. A slightly feral smile graced his face as he jumped into the air with a flash-step and appeared directly above Shuhei with two fingers from his free hand extended.

"**Hado 4, Byakurai!" **Lightning shot out of Ichigo's fingers and flew straight down at Shuhei, who couldn't quite get out of the way in time. The lightning struck the ground and exploded and the force sent Shuhei flying. He managed to right himself in the air and land on his feet, but he still took damage. The occasional spark of electricity would shoot around his left leg and make him wince in pain every time. There was some blood dripping down over one of eyes and he was breathing heavily.

"That pattern couldn't guard you in every direction, not at that speed." Shuhei looked to his opponent when he heard Ichigo speak.

"Clever." Responded Shuhei as he pulled Kazeshini into his hands to ready himself again. Just as they were about to reach his hands Ichigo appeared right behind him and grabbed the chain they were attached to. He pulled them just away from Shuhei's grasp before gripping Zangetsu tightly, and as he turned he swung Zangetsu up, cutting deeply into Shuhei's back all the way from his left hip to his right shoulder. With such a severe wound Shuhei fell to the ground, unable to continue. Ichigo took a deep breath before turning to the other occupants of Sokyoku Hill. Unohana was already kneeling next to the other Lieutenants and examining their wounds, clearly she had no desire to fight and was only concerned with healing the injured. Ichigo actually found that to be quite admirable. Ichigo immediately bent down to drape Shuhei over his shoulder before disappearing in a flash-step and appearing next to Unohana, putting him on the ground by the others. Unohana looked slightly confused at the action, but Ichigo just offered her a smile, which she gladly returned. Ichigo disappeared again and reappeared facing the two remaining Captains, Sajin Komamura and Kenpachi Zaraki, the latter of which was staring at him in undisguised excitement. Ichigo tilted his neck to either side to crack it before addressing the two.

"So… who's next?"

* * *

Hey everybody. I'll just put my usual at the bottom here. Remember always feel free to criticize if you think I'm doing something wrong or lacking something.

Updated 12/12/15

As always I hope you enjoyed it :)


	11. Convergence

Hey everybody. So I was talking to a friend recently, and he said I should try using more of the Japanese terms when I write. For instance instead of saying spiritual pressure, spiritual energy, and spirit particles… I would use Reiatsu, Reiryoku, and Reishi… Thought I'd give it a shot… not sure if it makes it any better or worse, but whatever.

Also parts of this chapter are basically straight outta canon… sorry in advance if that bothers anybody.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favourited

_'Thought'_

"Speech"

**"Attacks/Releases"**

_**'Inner Spirit Speech/Thought'**_

I DON'T OWN BLEACH (Do I seriously have to put that here?)

* * *

**(After Leaving Sokyoku Hill)**

* * *

_SEIREITEI: OLD DISTRICT_

* * *

Ukitake, Shunsui, Nanao, and Renji were all moving quickly away from Sokyoku Hill. Rukia was held in Ukitake's arms and was looking up at her Captain in awe.

"You're working with Ichigo?" Rukia's question broke the silence and made Ukitake look down at her with a smile.

"Of course Rukia. I'm your Captain after all… It's my duty to protect the members of my squad from harm." Rukia's eyes began welling up a little as her smile grew even wider and she clung onto her Captain tightly.

"That Ichigo sure is full of surprises though. I wonder how he managed to pull off a Cero… not to mention it was probably the most powerful Cero I'd ever seen." Shunsui spoke up from in front of them. He still spoke casually but with a noticeable undercurrent of both curiosity and concern. Rukia's face scrunched up in confusion, as she too had no idea how that was even possible.

"I'm sure we'll get a full explanation when all this chaos is over and done with." Ukitake spoke with confidence. Evidently his interactions with Ichigo had convinced him of the boy's character. Renji was bringing up the rear, keeping his senses extended as far back as he could to make sure no one was chasing them, when suddenly he felt an immensely powerful soul approaching them quickly.

"Captains. Someone's catching up to us… someone powerful." The other three all stopped immediately to sense the approaching soul. Ukitake and Shunsui looked at each other for a moment before coming to a silent agreement. Ukitake walked over to Renji and handed Rukia to him.

"You and Nanao need to take Rukia, and keep running. We'll deal with this." Renji was about to protest, but the look in Ukitake's eyes made him stop. He looked towards Captain Kyoraku and found him looking in the direction of the approaching energy with a focused gaze.

"No! I can't just leave my Captain behind. I need to-" Nanao's words were interrupted by Shunsui's calm voice.

"Nanao please. This fight's too dangerous." Nanao opened her mouth to protest when Shunsui spoke again.

"I can make it an order… if that'll help." He turned to look Nanao in the eyes as he said this, and she saw that there would be no changing his mind. She turned away and began walking away. She stopped for a moment and looked back over her shoulder.

"Be careful Captain… Let's get moving Lieutenant Abarai." She disappeared after that, followed quickly by Renji. Shunsui let out a short breath and looked at his old friend. He simply stared for a moment before turning back to the approaching soul and drawing his sword.

"You ready for this Jushiro?" He asked with a deceptively light tone. Jushiro let out a small chuckle.

"Not in the slightest." Shunsui laughed a little as well.

"Good… means it not just me." Before either of them could speak anymore their foe appeared in front of them. Yamamoto stood calmly, his face completely blank. For a moment he simply stared at his old students.

"This crime… freeing a convicted criminal, and aiding in her escape… will be solved by capturing the treasonous officer, and putting him to death. Thus his fate is sealed." Yamamoto kept his voice calm, though Jushiro and Shunsui could practically feel the anger radiating off of him.

"This location should do nicely. We're pretty far away from everything." Shunsui spoke calmly, his gaze still locked on Yamamoto.

"Yes. This far out we shouldn't run the risk of dragging anyone else into this." Ukitake responded, his eyes also focused on the Head Captain.

"I must say… you caught up to us rather quickly." Shunsui remarked with a slight smirk. Yamamoto let out a derisive grunt.

"Chasing children. It's been many years since any mere juvenile delinquent could get away from me." Yamamoto opened his eyes before continuing.

"Let us begin!" As Yamamoto spoke he began gathering his power, which made his body glow a fiery red and orange. He walked slowly towards Shunsui and Jushiro, his haori flaring out behind him. As he approached he unleashed his Reiatsu, and even the two experienced Captains felt heavy under it. Shunsui was glad that they had sent the Lieutenants away, as he didn't believe they would be capable of withstanding Yamamoto's overwhelming power.

"I must admit… you both showed an impressive display of flash step as you fled from Sokyoku Hill. Obviously you've both worked quite hard, to be able to cover such a distance so quickly." Yamamoto spoke to both his students, and even though he was angry with them, he could not quite keep the faint traces of pride from his voice.

"Well thank you." Responded Shunsui calmly, while Jushiro chose to remain silent.

"Looking back, the two of you always exhibited exceptional skill… You spent too much time chasing girls Shunsui, and your behavior was wild. But you were intelligent, and your ability to see the truth far outshone that of the others in your class. And you Jushiro… you had a weak constitution, but you more than made up for it with your daring and your popularity. Everyone looked up to you both… and when it came time to battle, you both defied the imagination. No one could hold a candle to either of you. You had such strong will… training endlessly, continuously honing your skills. My faith in you was rewarded when you became the first Captains from the academy I created. You were my pride and joy… like my own sons. I believed in you." Yamamoto had grown rather somber towards the end. It was clear that he felt truly betrayed and saddened by their actions. Jushiro and Shunsui felt terrible, and they hoped that when this was all over there would be no bad blood between them. Yamamoto hardened his gaze as he prepared for battle. His cane became covered in flames as he lifted it into the air and turned it sideways.

"Now it appears I was wrong about you two. I am deeply disappointed." As he spoke his wooden cane vanished, leaving behind the sword within. He grasped the hilt and the two Captains tensed.

"Draw your swords." Yamamoto swung his blade both Jushiro and Shunsui jumped back as they unsheathed their Zanpakuto.

"What is the meaning of this? Do not tell me that you intend to fight me without even releasing your Zanpakuto." Yamamoto seemed almost insulted by such a prospect.

"We're still hoping to avoid fighting at all Old Man Yama… if we can." Shunsui responded smoothly.

"Silence! I taught you better than that! You both know that there can be no forgiveness for those who defy justice." Yamamoto growled out.

"You also taught us that sometimes we must carry out justice… on our own Master." Shunsui responded without hesitation.

"That is the reason we carry these swords in the first place. Is it not Master?" Jushiro continued imploringly.

"Such foolishness. You have no right to decide for yourselves what is right and wrong. It is your duty to accept the true justice of the world." Said Yamamoto.

"Then what is the true justice of the world Master? Who determines right and wrong? Central 46? Do you truly believe them to be the highest moral authority?" Jushiro was shouting now. He wanted to tell Yamamoto everything that had happened, but without proof he would accept none of it.

"Rukia Kuchiki does not deserve her execution… so I helped save her from it." Jushiro continued unflinchingly as he stared his Master down. Yamamoto frowned at the reasoning. It sounded so very human. After a moment he resolved himself to fight his students. Now was the time for action, not debates about morality.

"Enough." Yamamoto stabbed his sword into the ground as he spoke. He then raised his arms and discarded his haori, which flew away in the wind. He once again was engulfed in his fiery energy. He stared his student down as he removed the top of his shihakusho, revealing his heavily muscled frame. His body was covered in scars from his years of fighting, and each one glowed red with his energy. He reached down and grabbed his sword, pulling it from the ground and shrouding it in fire. The sword then began exuding even more flames, and with a swing of his blade Yamamoto engulfed everything around the three of them in fire. Jushiro and Shunsui used their own Zanpakuto to avoid being harmed by the flames.

"**Reduce All Creation To Ash, Ryujin Jakka."** As Yamamoto spoke an even greater fire grew around him and into the air. This fire and Reiatsu could be seen and felt from all over the Seireitei. Jushiro simply stared. _'How many years has it been since I've seen his Shikai? How long since I felt this fear, like the weight of the deep sea? The oldest and greatest of the Zanpakuto… Ryujin Jakka.'_

"What are you waiting for? Release your swords already." Yamamoto's commanding voice interrupted Jushiro's thoughts. After a moment Shunsui let out a sigh.

"I guess it can't be helped Jushiro. Shall we?" Shunsui's words were still spoken calmly, though Jushiro could still tell that his oldest friend was distressed by all of this. Jushiro himself felt reluctant, and after a moment he closed his eyes and sighed. Immediately after, his face grew focused and he pulled his sword to his side.

"**All Waves, Rise Now And Become My Shield, Lightning, Strike Now And Become My Blade, Sogyo no Kotowari!"** Jushiro's blade split into two and began changing shape, while a red rope with metal charms hanging from it connected to the base of each hilt. Shunsui reached for the hilts of both his blades next.

"**Flower Wind Rage And Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage And Heavenly Demon Sneer, Katen Kyokotsu!" **Shunsui quickly pulled his blades through the air to reveal their identical, much larger, curved Shikai forms.

"The only two dual-bladed Zanpakuto in all of Soul Society… Magnificent… It seems that neither of you has lost any power over the years." Yamamoto remarked to his students. Neither Shunsui, nor Jushiro responded. They simply waited.

"I hope you are both prepared." As soon as he finished talking, Yamamoto charged forwards, as did Jushiro and Shunsui. All three collided in the middle of their fiery arena, and the battle began.

* * *

_SOKYOKU HILL_

* * *

Ichigo tilted his neck to either side to crack it before addressing his last two opponents.

"So… who's next?" Komamura bristled at the arrogant sounding question, but Kenpachi just grew even more excited. Ichigo looked behind the two and saw that Unohana was putting the injured Lieutenants, aside from her own who was apparently conscious by now, into the mouth of what appeared to be a giant, one-eyed, green, flying manta ray. _'…What?' _Ichigo shook his head slightly and stopped thinking about the bizarre creature. His attention was brought back to the other two Captains by the quiet laughter coming from Squad Eleven's Captain.

"Heh heh heh… Impressive. Hey kid… I'm the Captain of Squad Eleven, Kenpachi Zaraki… and I'll be your opponent." Kenpachi had a manic grin on his face, but Ichigo didn't let it affect him. Kenpachi began walking forward and drawing his blade.

"Stay out of this mutt… He's mine." Komamura grit his teeth at the insult but showed no other reaction, If Kenpachi wanted to fight then Komamura certainly wasn't going to stand in his way. Kenpachi was now only about ten feet away from Ichigo.

"You handled those Lieutenants pretty well… but don't think that means you can take me on." Immediately after Kenpachi said this, Ichigo disappeared. He reappeared behind Kenpachi with blood on Zangetsu's edge. Kenpachi turned his head as a wound appeared across his stomach and splashed some blood onto the ground. His grin just grew wider as he turned fully.

"Looks like you can cut me… This might actually be fun." Kenpachi blurred forward and swung his sword down at Ichigo, only to be blocked by Zangetsu. Ichigo's arm shook a little under the force of the strike. _'He's physically stronger than me… and it doesn't look like that wound did anything at all to him.'_ Ichigo dodged to the side of another downward swing from Kenpachi, and followed it up by striking diagonally up across his chest, leaving another wound on Kenpachi's torso. Kenpachi didn't even hesitate as he kept swinging and swinging. Ichigo dodged each attack and struck his opponent every time, but the wounds were doing nothing to slow him down. As Ichigo grew frustrated he thrust Zangetsu forward to stab his opponent, only for Zaraki to grab Zangetsu, letting it cut deeply into his hand. He pulled on the blade and forced Ichigo into the air, stabbing his own sword towards Ichigo's neck. Ichigo managed to twist out of the way, but was still cut slightly across the side of his neck. Ichigo used the momentum to kick Kenpachi in the head and launch himself away to gain some distance. When he landed he brought his hand up to his neck. He was momentarily surprised to find that the wound wasn't healing, until he remembered that his Hollow powers were all gone at the moment. His reprieve was interrupted when Kenpachi charged at him and stabbed forward again. Ichigo sidestepped the attack and raised his free left hand.

"**Hado 33, Sokatsui!" **The blue fire attack flew from Ichigo's hand and hit Kenpachi in his side, launching him several feet away and onto the ground. For a moment Ichigo thought he would stay down, but Kenpachi got right back up like it was nothing. He completely ignored the massive burn on his right side, and just let out a loud, crazed laugh.

"Hahahahaha! At last… finally I've met someone who can match me. In fact you might even be better than me… I can't remember the last time I felt such… elation." Kenpachi's words were rather confusing to Ichigo. He didn't understand how he could still sound so confident. Kenpachi then reach up and grabbed his eye-patch.

"Against you… I think I can fight with no restraints at all!" Kenpachi tore off his eye-patch and glowed yellow with power. As soon as the eye-patch was off, a monstrous Reiatsu blanketed Sokyoku Hill, and a giant spiraling pillar of yellow energy shot into the sky. From her perch on top of the destroyed Sokyoku stand, Yachiru had a big smile on her face. _'All right! Kenny's having so much fun!'_ Ichigo did not mirror her enthusiasm. Kenpachi lifted his eye-patch and showed Ichigo the inside of it, where he saw a bunch of tiny mouths.

"I had Squad Twelve design this little monster for me. It consumes massive amounts of Reiryoku from the one wearing it. Now that I've taken it off… I'm releasing one hundred percent of my power!" After he spoke, Kenpachi swung his sword to the side, dissipating his yellow aura.

"And I'm gonna use every last bit of it… to kill you." Kenpachi's eyes were glowing a menacing yellow as he stared Ichigo dead in the eye. Normally Ichigo would be able to match the pure Reiryoku that Kenpachi was wielding, but wearing those suppression cuffs for so long and destroying the Sokyoku had left him significantly weakened. Ichigo stared for a moment before closing his eyes. In that instant he could practically feel Zangetsu's hand on his shoulder when he spoke.

'_**Can you hear it Ichigo? Can you hear the cries of his sword? You hear it but he cannot, and when two who do not trust each other fight together… the strength the each possess… is diminished. He fights alone. With me at your side… we will win'**_ When Zangetsu was done speaking Ichigo smiled slightly and thanked him. Ichigo's body took on a blue glow as Zangetsu's power flowed through him.

"Hahaha. Even now your Reiatsu rises… Excellent." Kenpachi was practically giddy with anticipation at what was about to happen.

"Of course. It keeps increasing because I'm borrowing Zangetsu's power, and fighting along side him. I won't lose to you." Ichigo's declared with absolute confidence.

"Zangetsu? Is that the name of your Zanpakuto? And so you say you are fighting along side it? What nonsense. A Zanpakuto is merely a weapon… your reliance on it just makes you weak. Well that's not my approach. Weaklings…. DIE!" As Kenpachi shouted the last word, the Reiryoku around him took on the form of a distorted yellow skull. The blue energy around Ichigo also took on a form, that of his Hollow mask. The two charged forward and clashed, causing a massive explosion of blue and yellow energy. As the light and smoke dissipated the two could be seen standing face to face. Zangetsu was cleaved deep into Kenpachi's right clavicle, while Kenpachi's blade was thrust through Ichigo's stomach and out his back. For a moment, neither of them moved, and then Ichigo pushed with Zangetsu and forced his body off of Kenpachi's blade. As he staggered back, bleeding from his gut, he looked to his opponent. Kenpachi stood still for a moment before chuckling slightly and speaking softly.

"Guess you win." After he spoke he fell forward onto the ground, unconscious and bleeding. Ichigo looked around for Unohana only to realize she had already left. As he was trying to figure out what to do to keep Kenpachi alive, a pink haired girl appeared next to him. She stared at Ichigo for a moment before giving him a slight bow.

"Thank you so much! Kenny had a great time fighting you Ichi! It's been a very long time since I've seen Kenny have so much fun! I really appreciate it!" Seeing such a seemingly young girl act so happily about a bloody battle left Ichigo feeling a bit concerned, but he decided to leave it be. Yachiru went to Kenpachi and hoisted him onto her shoulders.

"I hope you stay alive Ichi! That way, you can play with Kenny some other day! Bye!" After speaking Yachiru disappeared away from Sokyoku Hill, no doubt to find someone to give Kenpachi medical attention. Ichigo took a moment to catch his breath. He looked down at the wound on his stomach and grimaced. He decided the best he could do for now was to take some cloth off of Zangetsu and wrap the wound. It wasn't perfect, but it was the best he could do at the moment. After he finished wrapping the wound, he turned to his final opponent, and fell into a ready stance.

'_Zangetsu… have you recovered enough form those cuffs?'__** 'Yes Ichigo… I am ready.'**_ The mental confirmation made a slightly feral grin cross Ichigo's face.

"I don't think I'll be able to draw this fight out… not with this wound. So I'm afraid I'll need to end this quickly." Ichigo raised Zangetsu and pointed it straight at Komamura. Komamura raised his sword, and narrowed his eyes. The next words from Ichigo's mouth shocked Komamura even further than all the other things he'd witnessed today.

"Bankai!" A pillar of pitch-black Reiryoku shot into the sky from Ichigo. Komamura tensed in preparation, but as the energy cleared away, Ichigo was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Komamura widened his eyes, and three separate wounds appeared on his body, a slash across his stomach, and a stab through each shoulder.

"Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo's voice sounded from behind Komamura, who turned his head to look at him for a moment, before collapsing onto his back. Ichigo took a few steps away, before falling to his knees and clutching the wound on his stomach. Before he could do anything further, two spheres of swirling white ribbon appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

_ELSEWHERE IN SEIREITEI_

* * *

Kaname Tosen moved over the rooftops towards Squad Four. His mission was simple; bring the Ryoka to Sokyoku Hill. He had no idea why Lord Aizen would need them, but he would fulfill his duty and complete his mission. He unconsciously thumbed the ring attached to Suzumushi's guard. A nervous habit he had unintentionally developed over the years. Knowing that he was simply fulfilling his duty didn't make it any easier for him. Kaname truly believed that these Ryoka were good people, undeserving of suffering. He continued to rationalize that it was all for the greater good, a necessary evil to ultimately bring about a just and peaceful world. Before he could think any further on the matter, he arrived at Squad Four, and walked calmly through the front door. He quickly made his way through the halls and to the Ryokas' room. When he opened the door, the three humans stopped what they were doing, and turned to the noise.

"Hi Captain Tosen!" Orihime greeted him with a bright smile, and though Tosen could not see it, he could hear it in her voice. Uryu and Chad didn't greet him, instead choosing to wait and see what he wanted. Tosen stood in the doorway for a moment, his thumb still resting on Suzumushi's ring. He walked forward into the room, and reached into his shihakusho. From within his clothes he pulled out a long white ribbon, which flowed through the air and encircled all four of them.

"I'm sorry." Tosen spoke gravely. The ribbon surrounding them swirled faster and faster, and then vanished from the room, taking the four occupants with it.

* * *

_ELSEWHERE IN SEIREITEI_

* * *

Renji and Nanao moved quickly away from Jushiro and Shunsui's fight, though they could still feel the weight and heat of the Head Captain's Reiatsu. Rukia was held tightly in Renji's arms, and was growing rather annoyed at her weakened state. She hated being this defenceless. She hated being a burden to her friends. The thought made her bury her face in Renji's shihakusho.

"You really ought to stop blaming yourself Rukia." Renji's voice made her look up towards him, and she saw that he was looking straight ahead with a small smile on his face.

"None of this is your fault… and none of us blame you for any of it." Renji's words held a palpable honesty to them, but Rukia still felt responsible, and looked away in shame.

"But I-" Rukia's words were interrupted.

"No 'buts' Rukia… It's not healthy to shoulder that burden alone… So why don't you share it?" Rukia looked back up at Renji with a questioning stare.

"Share the load with the people around you… the people who care about you… your friends, your Captain, me, Ichigo. We're all here for you Rukia, and we always will be… so quit moping." Renji ended with a grin. Rukia's eyes, which had been tearing up with joy at first, immediately fell into an annoyed glare.

"I am not moping." Rukia's annoyed tone of voice just made Renji's grin widen.

"Sure you're not." Renji's heavy sarcasm just annoyed her more. Rukia growled a little at the tone and shot her arm up, punching Renji in the chin.

"Quit making fun of me you jerk!" Rukia yelled up at Renji.

"What the hell Rukia!? Are you crazy!? I could've dropped you just then!" Renji matched her volume as he yelled down at her. Up in front of them Nanao rolled her eyes at the pair, though she couldn't keep the slight grin from her face. Before she could speak however she saw a group of Soul Reapers up ahead and veered off to the right. She didn't notice that Soul Reapers she saw immediately faded away after she looked away.

"Lieutenant Ise? Where are you going?" When Renji received no response he tried to follow her, only for everything around him to be engulfed in darkness.

"What the hell?" Renji spoke in surprise.

"Renji what just happened? Why's everything so dark all of a sudden?" Rukia questioned. Before Renji could respond, the darkness was replaced by blinding light, and he closed his eyes to shield them. As everything died down, Renji slowly opened his eyes slightly, only for them to immediately widen when he recognized where they were.

"Sokyoku Hill?"

* * *

_SQUAD FOUR BARRACKS/HOSPITAL_

* * *

The people in the courtyard outside the barracks all looked up when a familiar shadow flew across the ground. The form of Captain Unohana's Shikai descended from the sky, and landed in the courtyard. After landing safely, Unohana and Isane both got off of Minazuki's back. Unohana turned to Minazuki.

"Please release the others and return, Minazuki." At the command, Minazuki regurgitated the other Lieutenants onto the ground, revealing them all to be healed, but unconscious. Immediately after doing so, Minazuki became a cloud of green smoke, and returned to Unohana, reverting to its sealed form once again. By then, several members of Squad Four had made their way to Unohana, and she looked over at them before speaking.

"Their wounds are not life threatening. The time spent in Minazuki's stomach has accelerated the healing process. Take them inside, and monitor them until they regain consciousness." Unohana spoke as softly as she always did, but her orders were carried out immediately.

"There's so much Reiatsu coming from Sokyoku Hill. Who's still up there?" Isane spoke with some awe in her voice as she looked up at Sokyoku Hill.

"Captains Zaraki and Komamura, and Lieutenant Kusajishi. Captain Zaraki is battling the Ryoka who knocked you out." Unohana looked to Sokyoku Hill as well.

"The other Captains have all gone elsewhere." Unohana commented, and began walking towards Sokyoku Hill again.

"Come with me Isane." Unohana then disappeared in a flash step, followed quickly by her Lieutenant. As they moved through the Seireitei, they felt another group moving towards Sokyoku Hill, and Unohana decided to see whoever it was. What she saw surprised her. Running at full speed towards Sokyoku Hill were Lieutenants Hinamori, Matsumoto and Kira, as well as Captain Hitsugaya, and a one-armed Captain Ichimaru. Unohana shook off her surprise and flash-stepped over to them. When she appeared next to them they all came to a halt, and looked towards her.

"What happened to the five of you?" Unohana questioned lightly, most of her attention focused on the spot where Gin's left arm used to be. Isane arrived on scene, while the other five took a moment to catch their breath.

"Captain Unohana. I know this is going to sound crazy, but Captain Aizen is still alive. He killed the Central 46, and has been giving out their orders for months. He orchestrated every-" Toshiro's fast paced explanation was interrupted.

"I know." Those two words from Unohana left everyone present completely dumbfounded.

"How?" The one word question came from Gin as he stared at Unohana in surprise. He thought that nobody knew, except the people he had only just told.

"Captain Ukitake informed me. Apparently he has been working with Ichigo Kurosaki since he arrived here, in order to rescue Rukia Kuchiki. Though I'm curious as to how you found out?" Unohana spoke the question to all five of them. In unison they turned to look at Gin, and Unohana immediately understood why his arm was missing.

"So you were working with Aizen… weren't you Captain Ichimaru? But when you turned against him he attacked you." Unohana looked sharply into Gin's eyes as she spoke, and was surprised to see shame in them. Gin responded with a simple nod. Unohana stared at him for another few seconds, but said nothing. With a simple nod she turned to her Lieutenant, who was still a little overwhelmed by everything she just heard. Unohana's voice managed to break Isane from her shock.

"Isane… I need you to preform a Tenteikura." The other five quickly realized Unohana's plan, and were all hitting themselves for not thinking of it sooner.

"I need you to link the Tenteikura to all seated officers, Lieutenants, Captains… as well as the all the Ryoka. I know that may take some time, but it is necessary." Isane's eyes narrowed in focus as she moved to her knees to begin the ritual for the Kido.

"Of course Captain Unohana. I'll begin right away."

* * *

_BACK ON SOKYOKU HILL_

* * *

As the spheres of ribbon disappeared, several people could now be seen. From inside one, stood Tosen, Orihime, Chad and Uryu. From the other, stood Aizen, Renji and Rukia.

"Sokyoku Hill?" said Renji, confused.

"What the hell just happened?" Renji was looking at the destroyed stand with wide eyes.

"Welcome… Renji." The smooth voice of Sosuke Aizen made Renji turn his head, and his eyes widened.

"Captain Aizen? It can't be." Renji couldn't figure out what was going on, and as he looked at Captain Aizen, he could see that this was not the kind man he was used to dealing with.

"Leave Rukia where she is Renji… and back away." Aizen's quiet order sent a chill down Renji's spine, but he tried not to let it affect him.

"What did you just say?" Renji's voice held both anger and defiance.

"How odd. I'm sure you must've heard me the first time… I said leave Rukia where she is… and back away… Renji." There was a dangerous edge in Aizen's voice now. Before either of them could say anything further, Isane's Tenteikura was completed, and she began speaking.

"All Court Guard Squad Captains, Lieutenants, and seated officers… may I have your attention please… and also… the Ryoka. This is Squad Four Lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, with an urgent announcement. Listen closely, as the message will not be repeated… This is an emergency report from Captain Unohana… regarding the traitor in our midst… As grim as the following facts are… what I'm about to tell you is the truth…" Everyone throughout the Seireitei was listening closely as Isane gave everyone all the details of Aizen's treachery… His murder of the Central 46… His manipulation of the Court Guard Squads… His allies' roles in his conspiracy. Ichigo couldn't keep the slight smile off of his face. _'You're out in the open now you smug son of a bitch… nothing left to hide behind.'_ Ichigo had an understandably low opinion of Aizen at this point. Aizen seemed completely unconcerned as he looked at Renji.

"I won't ask again Renji." The warning in Aizen's voice was clear, but Renji wasn't about to give up.

"I told you… I won't leave Rukia… I refuse to let her go." Renji's defiance didn't seem to bother Aizen at all, as his face remained as serene as always.

"Very well then." Aizen spoke flatly. He began walking slowly towards them.

"You are stubborn Renji… Since you won't let go of her and stand down, as I ordered. I have no choice… but I'll take your feelings into consideration… and let you have your way." Aizen drew his sword and held it at his side, as he continued walking forward.

"She can stay in your arms… but the rest of you goes." Aizen flash-stepped forward and swung his blade. Renji just barely managed to jump back and avoid decapitation, but he was still left with a deep gash across his left pectoral and shoulder.

"My my… I can see your defensive skills have improved a great deal, Renji Abarai… I am happy to see that you've continued to progress… But I hope you won't struggle for too long." Renji was breathing heavily at the blood loss, but he still refused to drop Rukia.

"It's difficult for me to control my power… It's difficult to step on ants without crushing them… And as your former superior, I would prefer not to kill you… if I don't have to." Renji just stayed silent, save for his labored breathing. Rukia was worried though.

"Renji… are you all right?" Rukia asked with concern.

"I'm fine Rukia. Just shut up." Rukia could hear the worry in Renji's voice, and it did little to alleviate her own fear. At that moment Ichigo decided he'd seen enough, and shakily got to his feet. He took a few steps toward Aizen.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you… Ryoka boy." Aizen taunted in Ichigo's direction. Aizen then pointed towards where Tosen was, and Ichigo turned to look. His blood boiled when he saw the blind Captain holding his Zanpakuto to Orihime's throat. Ichigo grit his teeth before disappearing with flash-step. He reappeared in front of Tosen, with his hand on Suzumushi's blade. Tosen recoiled in shock, and tried to pull his Zanpakuto, only to realize that it wouldn't move an inch. Ichigo snarled at Tosen, and punched him hard in the face. The force of the punch launched Tosen back and away from Ichigo's friends, but his sword remained in Ichigo's grasp. Right as Tosen landed, back first on the ground, Ichigo appeared above him, and stabbed Suzumushi through his left arm, pinning it to the ground. Tosen let out a grunt of pain, and grit his teeth. Ichigo wasn't done though. He wanted to make sure that this guy stayed where he was. Ichigo raised his leg and stomped down on Tosen's right knee. The sickening noise it made was drowned out by Tosen's scream of pain. Ichigo glared disdainfully down at his opponent.

"Stay down!" Ichigo snarled at Tosen, before vanishing again. He reappeared right in front of Aizen, swinging Tensa Zangetsu at his chest. Aizen lazily jumped back a few feet, and smirked.

"My goodness Ichigo. I didn't think you could be so ruthless." Aizen actually sounded proud, but Ichigo found the idea of Aizen being proud of him revolting. Ichigo lunged towards Aizen again, only for Aizen to vanish right before his eyes. Suddenly fifty Aizen's, all smirking smugly at him, surrounded Ichigo. Ichigo's moment of surprise faded away when he realized he was in another illusion. He started doing what Shiro had taught him. He closed his eyes, and gathered his Reiryoku around himself, swirling it around himself in an outwardly expanding sphere. When the sphere had extended far enough, Ichigo let it dissipate, and opened his eyes. He was shocked to see, that the fifty Aizen's had remained.

"You seem surprised that your technique didn't work?" All the Aizen's spoke in unison, each one sounding just as real as the one next to it. Suddenly Ichigo felt something hit the wound on his stomach forcefully. He grunted in pain, and landed on his back. As he shakily tried to rise to his feet, he shouted in pain as he was stabbed through his gut, leaving a hole through the other side of his torso. Another Aizen shimmered into view in front of him, holding the hilt of Kyoka Suigetsu, which was the blade currently run through Ichigo's gut.

"It's not the first time I've seen that technique. It's specifically designed to dispel illusions… and it would have been a good idea… if I was creating illusions." Ichigo's shock gave way to more pain when Aizen began pressing his foot down on the stomach wound from Kenpachi.

"You see… an illusion is the projection of a false image." Aizen paused for a moment to stare admiringly at his Zanpakuto.

"Kyoka Suigetsu acts on a much more fundamental level. Once a person witnesses Kyoka Suigetsu's release even once… I gain control over every sensory receptor in their body." Ichigo's eyes widened. _'That's insane! How can someone possibly fight against that kind of power!?' _

"Complete and utter control over a person's five basic senses" To prove his point, Aizen decided to show off his powers. Ichigo saw a swirling tornado of lightning… heard a loud screeching noise… smelled burning wood… tasted salt… and felt a non-existent hand press down on his chest… all at once.

"For instance… I can do this." Ichigo howled in agony as his body was pierced by thousands of white-hot needles. Aizen smirked sadistically down at his victim. Neither Rukia nor Renji, nor any of Ichigo's friends, could move. All they could do was watch in abject horror as Ichigo was tortured.

"As far as your brain and your body are concerned… this pain is very real." Ichigo was shaking badly. _'I've got to get away from him… there has to be some weakness to his powers.'_ Ichigo pushed through the pain with everything he had, and grasped the blade in his gut with both hands. In an instant Ichigo's senses returned to normal, and Aizen's eye's were wide with shock. _'How the hell did he do that!? He shouldn't even be able to move while feeling that much pain!' _Aizen thought in outrage. He schooled his features when he noticed that Ichigo's body was still twitching and shaking.

"Congratulations… you freed yourself. But the after-effects of that pain still linger don't they? You're muscles are spasming uncontrollably." With a sneer Aizen pulled Kyoka Suigetsu from Ichigo's hands, and slashed across his stomach. Ichigo's eyes were wide, as copious amounts of blood flowed out of the deep wound. As Aizen stared down at Ichigo, he thought about just cutting off his head. But if there was anything that Aizen had an abundance of, it was curiosity, and arrogance. He threw one last disdainful look down at Ichigo.

"It would be a shame to kill such an interesting human." Aizen's words made Ichigo grit his teeth, but he could no longer move. Aizen turned around and walked back over to Renji, who was staring at Aizen, completely horrified.

"I see… I don't know who the monster in front of me really is… but you're not the Aizen I knew… And I don't know why you want her so badly… but I'll never hand Rukia over to you! Even if it costs me my life!" Renji's words, if anything, just amused Aizen.

"I've got some news for you about the Aizen you used to know… I'm sorry to break it to you since you seem to remember him so fondly… That Aizen you knew was nothing but an illusion… He never even existed in the first place." It was one taunt too many for Renji, and he responded by flash stepping into the air. He started coming down, with Zabimaru raised above his head.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji swung his blade down as it transformed, and it separated into its whip-like state. The blade end was launched at Aizen. Aizen stood still for a moment, before calmly raising Kyoka Suigetsu above his head, and blocking the attack. Renji let out a growl, and pulled Zabimaru back to strike again. He launched the blade straight for Aizen again, but Aizen just let out a derisive 'hm'.

"How petulant." As Aizen spoke he raised his left hand and caught Zabimaru effortlessly. The rest of the whip segments crashed into the first, but Aizen showed no reaction at all. Renji was still trying to comprehend how powerful Aizen seemed, when he spoke.

"Of all the Lieutenants… I always knew you would turn out to be the most troublesome." As Aizen finished speaking, he slashed with Kyoka Suigetsu, and completely destroyed Zabimaru, scattering its segments through the air. Before the pieces even hit the ground, and before Renji could even react, a massive amount of blood exploded out of his left shoulder and back. The wound made Renji fall to his knees. Aizen now stood directly in front of Renji, who hadn't even seen him move.

"I was right… When I first met you, Izuru, and Momo… I was sure I could use all of you. That's why I had you all assigned to Squad Five as soon as you joined the Court Guard Squads. I made Izuru and Momo subordinates for Gin and myself… You however, were different. So I decided to send you, the problem child, to a different squad… And as it turns out… my instincts were correct." Aizen's words barely registered with Renji, who was just trying not to pass out from the pain or the blood loss.

"I'll give you one last chance. Put Rukia down… and leave." Aizen's voice had grown more dangerous now.

"He'll do it Captain Aizen! I'll go with you if you want. Just leave him alone!" Rukia was desperate right now. She couldn't stand watching her friend get hurt like this, but Renji was having none of it.

"Shut up Rukia! I refuse!" Renji's voice came out in a rasp, but it was still defiant.

"Renji no!" Rukia implored to her friend.

"I won't let him have you Rukia." Renji spoke with conviction. He then raised his head to glare at Aizen.

"You thought I'd give her up? I thought you were smarter than that." Renji's insult made Aizen narrow his eyes for a moment before he raised his blade once more.

"So be it." Aizen swung his blade down, and struck through Renji's other shoulder. Renji's whole world was pain right now. Aizen grabbed Rukia, and threw her away from Renji. She landed painfully around twenty feet away. Aizen then vanished in a flash-step, and appeared behind Ichigo, leaving a deep gash across Ichigo's stomach, right below Kenpachi's stab wound. Aizen began walking towards the immobile Rukia. Aizen now stood directly in front of Rukia, looking down at her.

"Come now. Stand up Rukia Kuchiki." Instead of waiting to see if she'd do it, Aizen simply reached forward, and grabbed the red ring around her neck. He easily lifted her with one hand.

"Oh I see… My Reiatsu has caused your body to go limp." A grunt of pain caught both their attention, and they looked to the side to see Ichigo struggling on the ground, trying to move.

"Poor thing… Is he actually still conscious? Your stamina is commendable, but your body is barely held together right now… You should stay still if you want to survive." Aizen took a moment to sheathe Kyoka Suigetsu. He looked towards Ichigo's shackled friends for a moment before turning back to Ichigo.

"I must admit… I'm a bit underwhelmed. I thought Kisuke would've sent some more capable fighters… but I suppose that wouldn't have been subtle enough." Ichigo's eyes narrowed, and Aizen let out a faint chuckle.

"I see… he didn't tell you much of anything did he? Oh well." He started walking towards Ichigo, dragging Rukia with him.

"Since this is the end anyway… I'll tell you one last thing. Did you know that Soul Reapers have four basic fighting methods? Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho, and Kido… but there is a limit to how strong a Soul Reaper can become in any one of them. No matter what… he will eventually have mastered it… and he will cease to progress. As a Soul Reaper he has reached his limit. However it is possible to break past that limit. The only way to do that… is for the Soul Reaper… to become a Hollow." Ichigo's eyes widened at the end. _'Like me?'_ He thought to himself.

"Either that… or a Hollow can become like a Soul Reaper. Either way what is required is the removal of the barrier between those two opposing existences. That is the key to making a soul's power even greater. In theory it seemed plausible… so I studied it in secret. I started testing… focusing mostly on the transformation from Hollows into Soul Reapers. I was successful in creating Hollows that came close… Hollows that could hide their Reiatsu… even one that could destroy Zanpakuto with a single touch, and fuse with other soul reapers." Rukia's eyes widened and her breath quickened as she thought back to the night she lost her Lieutenant to such a Hollow.

"But… in the end… none of them worked quite as well as I'd hoped. It appeared that the theory was only that… destined never to be a reality." Aizen was near Ichigo now, and stopped walking.

"But… Kisuke Urahara succeeded… where I had failed. The mechanism he invented removes the barrier between Hollow and Soul Reaper, instantly giving one the traits of the other. It defied all logic within the Soul Society. It's called… Hogyoku. I knew right away how dangerous it could be… as did Urahara. He tried to destroy it… but it proved to be an impossible task. So he resorted to another method. He created a shield around the Hogyoku, and activated it. Then he enveloped it deep within a soul in order to conceal its location from anyone who would want to use it." Ichigo's eyes widened as he figured it out, and as Aizen turned towards Rukia, still held in his grasp, he could tell that Rukia understood as well.

"You know don't you? You know that's why I want you. Because Urahara decided to hide the Hogyoku… within you… Rukia." Rukia was well past fear by now. She wanted to reach with her hand, try to feel this thing inside her, but Aizen's Reiatsu was still paralyzing her.

"When I learned you had disappeared in the Living World… I realized immediately that Urahara had something to do with it. All Soul Reapers within Gigai can be traced by the Soul Society, no matter where they go. But Urahara created a different kind of Gigai, one constructed without the use of Reishi… completely untraceable. Another interesting fact about this special Gigai… it will constantly break down and consume the Reishi of the Soul Reaper using it… and in time their powers will completely, and permanently… disappear. In the end the Soul Reaper will be transformed into a regular human." Aizen smirked down at Rukia.

"Do you understand? Urahara didn't help you. He used you… to hide the Hogyoku." Ichigo grit his teeth in anger. _'That jackass better have a damn good explanation for all this or I'll… actually I'll kick his ass either way.' _Rukia would of course be joining in Urahara's future punishment, though with the fear she still felt it was far from the first thing on her mind.

"Thankfully you were found before the transformation was complete… I immediately sent out the order from Central 46 to-" Whatever Aizen was going to say next was interrupted by the massive form of Sajin Komamura landing on the ground behind him.

"AIZEN!" Komamura shouted as he struck down with his Zanpakuto, covering the area in an explosion. As the smoke cleared, Aizen could be seen with his hand raised, holding back Komamura's Tenken with a single finger.

"It's been quite some time since I last saw your face. Had a change of heart Sajin?" Aizen calm words and smile just filled Komamura with even more rage.

"Aizen! How dare you stand there and smile like that. You betrayed everybody! Every one of us! You will not be forgiven! Nor will you… Kaname!" Komamura looked over Aizen's shoulder, as he shouted at a man he thought was his friend. Tosen's broken and bleeding form was still pinned to the ground by his own Zanpakuto, and Komamura knew that wouldn't be getting any answers from him anytime soon. Komamura lifted his fist into the air and punched, manifesting a fist from Tenken as well. The attack flew at Aizen who simply jumped back to avoid it, and landed near Tosen.

"Aizen! If you have an explanation, I need to hear it now!" Komamura's angry questioning was met only with silence. He realized that he would be getting no answers from these traitors.

"**Bankai-"** Before Komamura could even release his Bankai, Aizen appeared in front of him, leaving the illusion next to Kaname to fade away. Aizen smirked as he raised his hand and pointed two fingers at Komamura. Black and purple Reiryoku started gathering in Aizen's hand.

"**Hado 90, Kurohitsugi." **Around Komamura formed a massive black cube with glowing purple edges. Several sharp spears of black Reiryoku stabbed into the cube from the outside until it was perfectly smooth. As Aizen turned around and the Kurohitsugi disappeared, Komamura fell to the ground, covered in wounds and bleeding heavily. _'It's unbelievable… how much stronger he is than even the other captains.' _Ichigo's thoughts rang in his own head.

"As I was saying. I issued the Central 46 order to execute you with the Sokyoku… but I knew that there was chance Urahara would send someone to disrupt the execution. In order to gather the information I required, I faked my death." Aizen reached into his shihakusho and pulled out a small purple cylinder before continuing.

"You see, the information I needed could only be found in the underground assembly hall's Daireishokairo. I spent hours pouring over Kisuke's old research notes, until I found this." Aizen clicked a button on the purple cylinder, and it began emitting some kind of gas. From around Aizen and Rukia sprouted several large, sharp pieces of wood. Aizen's hand and forearm also became wood. He then took his hand and plunged it into Rukia's chest. As he removed his hand, he had the Hogyoku in his grasp, and Rukia fell to her knees with a gaping hole in her chest. For a moment, Ichigo's heart stopped._ 'She's dead… she can't be dead… this isn't happening god dammit!'_ As he looked at Rukia tears fell from his eyes. Then suddenly, the hole in her chest simply closed itself, and Ichigo's despair gave way to relief and joy.

"What an amazing technique. It didn't even leave any permanent damage." Aizen spoke lightly as he pocketed the Hogyoku. Aizen pulled out his sword once more and raised it above his head.

"It's just too bad for you… I no longer have any use for you." After saying this Aizen swung Kyoka Suigetsu down to kill her, and Ichigo's eyes widened as he tried with everything he had to move, but he simply couldn't. Aizen's blade descended towards Rukia like a guillotine, but was stopped by another blade.

"Glad you could make it… Byakuya." Aizen's cordial tone brought no reaction from the stoic Captain of Squad Six. For a few seconds it was silent, as the two combatants' blades remained locked together. Then the two vanished, and reappeared several feet away, standing apart from each other. Byakuya held his sword up to his face.

"**Scatter, Senbonzakura."** His sword dissolved into its Shikai form and swirled around Byakuya, awaiting his command.

"Captain Kuchiki… I must admit that out of all the Zanpakuto I have encountered… yours is by far the most elegant." Aizen's tone did nothing to convey either sincerity or sarcasm. Byakuya stared at his opponent, and was surprised when Aizen sheathed his blade. The slight widening of the smirk on Aizen's face was the only warning Byakuya had. He jumped to the side, to avoid the attack from a bleeding Captain Komamura, who was looking at Byakuya with intense rage.

"Aizen!" He growled out before lunging at Byakuya once again. This time Byakuya used Senbonzakura to block the strike. As he blocked him, Byakuya raised his hand, and pointed one of his fingers at Komamura.

"**Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro."** The six beams of light quickly trapped Komamura, and Byakuya flash-stepped behind him, knocking him out with the hilt of his Zanpakuto. He let out a short breath as he moved away. Byakuya had anticipated such tactics from Aizen, and had decided to use Bakudo if he was forced to fight against his fellow Soul Reapers. Aizen had begun walking towards Rukia again, when he looked to the sky. From above them, a large shape could be seen descending from on high, and a familiar voice began shouting.

"**Bones of beasts scattered far and wide! Steeple crimson crystal! Steel wheels! Wind in action! And the sky at rest! The sound of flying arrows!"** As she chanted a massive ball of electricity and yellow Reiryoku gathered in her palm, which she pointed straight down at Aizen.

"**Hado 63, Raikoho!" **The attack flew from Kukaku's hand and exploded on the ground. In the smoke landed Jidanbo, with Kukaku on his shoulder. Aizen jumped back to avoid the attack, and found himself confronted by two familiar faces. Yoruichi Shihoin held her hand on his Zanpakuto's hilt, while Captain Soifon held her sword to his neck.

"Well this a face I haven't seen for quite some time." Aizen's tone still remained calm, despite his position.

"Don't do it. If you even move so much as a muscle…" Yoruichi began.

"We'll cut off your head." Soifon finished.

"That is abundantly clear." Aizen said jokingly. Aizen took a quick glance towards Tosen to see that Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto held him at sword-point.

"This is the end for you Aizen." Yoruichi said as she glared at her captive.

"Sorry, what was that?" Aizen's voice remained annoyingly calm, but Yoruichi didn't let it get to her.

"There is nowhere left for you to go. No place left for you to escape." As Yoruichi spoke the other Captains and Lieutenants arrived on Sokyoku Hill.

"It's over Aizen." Yoruichi's words were met with a smile.

"I'm sorry to do this… but I really must be going now." Aizen's words made Yoruichi's eyes widen.

"Soifon! Get back!" Soifon didn't hesitate to follow the order. Both her and Yoruichi jumped back just in time to avoid the yellow light that came down from the sky and surrounded Aizen. As the rest of the Soul Reapers looked to the sky a massive Garganta opened up above them, and from within they could see dozens of Menos Grande, as well as what appeared to be a giant eye. Tosen was quickly encased in a beam of yellow light as well. The two Captains began rising into the air on large chunks of earth. Several of the Soul Reapers looked like they wanted to interfere, but the Head Captain knew it was futile.

"Stop! That light is known as the Negacion. The Menos use it to help save their fellow Hollows. It is completely impenetrable from the outside. As of now… they have already escaped." Yamamoto's voice practically came out in a growl due to the anger he was feeling right now. Ukitake stepped forward and looked up at Aizen with a glare.

"You've allied yourself with the Menos. Why?" Aizen didn't hesitate to answer the question.

"I need to keep reaching higher. You're all just blinded by your self-righteousness. From the beginning no one has ever stood at the top. Neither you, nor me, nor the gods." As Aizen spoke he removed his glasses and slicked back his hair, finally showing his true face to the Court Guard Squads.

"But soon… that throne will be mine. From now on… I alone will stand at the top. Goodbye, Soul Reapers… and goodbye… Ryoka boy." Aizen looked at Ichigo with contempt, and with that he and Tosen faded into the Garganta, which closed behind them.

* * *

**(Evening)**

* * *

_SOKYOKU HILL_

* * *

Ichigo sat alone off to the side. All his friends' shackles had been removed right away, and Orihime had quickly healed Ichigo. Once he was back on his feet he thanked Orihime and offered her a slight smile, which managed to send her heart racing and turn her face bright red. Ichigo had then awkwardly turned away to look for Rukia, but when he saw her she was talking to her brother a little away from everybody else. Ichigo decided to just wait, and Orihime decided to wander around and help heal everybody. She had made quick work of Renji, Komamura, and Toshiro's wounds. Next she moved over to Gin and healed the wound on his chest, but when she said she was going to restore his arm, the Head Captain stopped her. Evidently he had received Gin's story from Toshiro, and wanted to wait till after Gin's trial to determine if he even needs a new arm. After that many of the people started leaving, returning to their own barracks or, like Ichigo's friends, to Squad Four. The only three people left on the hill were Rukia, Byakuya and Ichigo. As Ichigo stood away from the other two, it looked like their conversation was coming to an end, as Rukia offered a brother a tentative hug. Byakuya left after that, and Rukia watched him go with a small smile on her face. She walked over to the edge of the cliff, and sat down with her legs hanging over the side, just watching the sunset. After a moment, Ichigo sat down next to her to watch the sunset with her. As it fell just under the horizon Ichigo turned and looked at Rukia. He was absolutely stunned. The way her eyes shined in the fading twilight was mesmerizing, and the content smile on her face radiated pure warmth.

"So… this has been a pretty interesting day." Ichigo spoke as if he was commenting on the weather, and Rukia turned and looked at him with an incredulous look on her face.

"Interesting? How about confusing, stressful, terrifying, a complete emotional roller coaster." Rukia's words brought a slight smile to Ichigo's face.

"Yeah like I said… interesting." Rukia just shook her head with a light chuckle. It was at that moment that she thought back to the circumstances of her rescues, and turned to Ichigo firing questions off rapidly.

"How did you stop the Sokyoku? How did you use a Cero? How did you convince Captain Ukitake to help? How did-" Rukia's line of questioning was interrupted when she felt Ichigo's lips against hers. Once her surprise wore off, she closed her eyes and leaned into Ichigo to deepen the kiss. As she leaned into him, Ichigo leaned back, and eventually ended up lying on his back. Rukia broke the kiss for a moment and grinned at Ichigo. She lifter her leg up and turned to straddle Ichigo, who smirked at her boldness. Rukia hungrily leaned down and captured Ichigo's lips again. She moved her hands into his top, and began running them down his chest. When she reached his abs, she suddenly realized exactly what she was doing, and abruptly stopped. She sat bolt upright with a massive blush across her face.

"Well this was nice Ichigo gotta go bye!" She blurted the whole sentence so fast it was basically gibberish. You would think her powers had come back with how quickly she got out of there, but Ichigo couldn't bring himself to really care, he just kept lying there, staring up into the sky and taking heavy breaths. A wide smile made its way onto Ichigo's face as the light from the sunset began to fade into night. He looked up at the crescent moon, just barely visible through a thin cloud, and spoke one word.

"Wow."

* * *

**(Night)**

* * *

_HUECEO MUNDO _

* * *

Aizen walked calmly through the halls of Las Noches. As they had travelled through the Garganta, Aizen had healed Tosen's wounds, and after arriving at the city-sized palace, Tosen had retreated to his chambers to rest. Aizen descended a set of stairs, and ran his hand along a section of wall. The wall quickly slid to the side, and Aizen was permitted into Szayel's lab. The pink-haired Arrancar was pouring over his notes, and spinning a test-tube in his hand. He would occasionally mutter something to himself, then write something down. Aizen quietly cleared his throat, and Szayel stiffened slightly at the noise. He took a moment to compose himself before turning around with a flourish and a smile.

"Welcome back Lord Aizen. It is so very wonderful to see you again." Szayel spoke loudly, and added an over the top bow for good measure. Aizen's face showed neither annoyance, nor satisfaction at Szayel's greeting.

"Szayel... I trust you've been hard at work since I was last here?" Aizen's question seemed innocent enough, but Szayel could hear the warning in it. With another dramatic flourish he turned around, and grabbed what appeared to be a large sheet.

"Of course My Lord!" As Szayel spoke he pulled the sheet away to reveal a giant test tube filled with some green substance. Aizen smirked slightly as he saw the contents of the test tube. Suspended in the green gel, was the severed arm of Ulquiorra Cifer.

* * *

**(The Next Day: Afternoon)**

* * *

_SQUAD ONE_

* * *

Ichigo and his friends stood outside the door to the Squad One meeting room. Apparently the Head Captain had called everyone in for a meeting early this morning. All the Captains and Lieutenants had been ordered to come, as well as a few others, and they had been in there for hours now. Ichigo was with his friends when a Hell Butterfly had flown through the Squad Four room window and landed on Ichigo's shoulder. The commanding voice of Head Captain Yamamoto had rung in his head, and he was requesting that Ichigo and his friends come to the Squad One barracks as soon as possible. Ichigo had seen no reason to wait, and quickly relayed the message to his friends, who all decided to go right away. Evidently the Head Captain expected them to take longer to get here, because the four of them had been standing there waiting for close to five minutes now, and both Ichigo and Uryu were getting a bit annoyed. At that moment the door opened and they were allowed inside. Chairs had been set up around the room due to the length of the meeting. There were definitely a lot more people here than usual. On one side of the room sat the Captains of Squads One, Seven, Eleven and Thirteen, along with their Lieutenants and the Lieutenants of Squads Three, Five, and Nine. Rukia took the spot next to Ukitake, as Squad Thirteen had no official Lieutenant. Behind them sat Ikkaku, Yumichika and Kukaku. On the other side were the Captains of Squads Two, Four, Six, Eight and Ten, along with their Lieutenants and the Lieutenant of Squad Twelve. Behind them sat Yoruichi and Urahara, who had four empty seats next to them. At the head sat Yamamoto, and in the middle of the room, directly in front of Yamamoto, sat Gin.

"Welcome. You may be seated." Said Yamamoto after they had all entered, gesturing to the seats next to Yoruichi. The four of them made there way over, and simply sat and waited. Yamamoto looked at Gin.

"Gin Ichimaru. You have committed a great number of crimes against the Soul Society. The destruction of Rukongai soul's… assisting in the hollowfication of several ranked officers… and conspiring to commit treason against the Court Guard Squads." Everyone remained dead silent as the Head Captain spoke, and Gin seemed unwilling to raise his head and meet Yamamoto's eyes.

"The testimony from Captains Hitsugaya, and Soifon… has called into question the circumstances of these crimes." Again he paused, but this time Gin looked up with a slightly hopeful glint in his eyes.

"After much deliberation, it has been determined that you shall be stripped of your rank, and exiled from the Soul Society for the next one-hundred and fifty years. You shall leave within thirty days." Yamamoto slammed his cane onto the ground to declare the matter closed. Gin let out a shaky breath, and let a genuine smile spread across his face. Sure his intimidating reputation might be damaged, but he couldn't hide the amount of relief and joy he felt. Gin stood from his chair, and walked towards the Head Captain. He took off his haori, and after neatly folding it, handed it back to his now former commander. Yamamoto let out a slight grunt.

"Ms. Inoue. If you would please heal Ichimaru's arm." Though he tried to make it sound like a request, it still came out as an order. Orihime didn't mind though. She got out of her seat right away, and walked over to Gin. Many of the people present were watching curiously, wondering how this human was going to restore an entire arm from nothing. She stuck her hands out in front of herself.

"**Soten Kisshun, I Reject." **At Orihime's command, an orange bubble appeared around where Gin's arm used to be. The other occupants of the room watched in fascination as Gin's arm reappeared, seemingly out of nothing. Even Gin was wide eyed as he watched the process. When she was done Orihime lowered her arms, and offered Gin a kind smile. Gin was amazed. He stared at his restored arm for a moment, clenching and unclenching his fingers. He then turned to Orihime to thank her before taking a seat on the side with the odd numbered Captains. Yamamoto hit the ground with his cane again to regain everyone's attention.

"Uryu Ishida… step forward." Uryu had been expecting this to happen at some point, but he still wasn't happy about it. He got up from his chair and made his way to the space in front of where Gin had been sitting, though Uryu chose to remain on his feet.

"Normally, causing the death of a Captain would be considered an inexcusable offence. However… after hearing testimony from Captain Komamura, and the recordings from Nemu Kurotsuchi's Lieutenant's badge. I have determined that your actions were not criminal in nature." Uryu showed no reaction, as he didn't really care whether or not they thought he was a criminal.

"You rooted out and destroyed a corrupt officer within my ranks. For that you have my gratitude." Yamamoto hit the ground again, and Uryu offered him a small nod before returning to his seat.

"Ichigo Kurosaki… step forward." Ichigo stood from his seat, and walked to where Uryu was. On his way he looked over at Rukia and offered her a smile, which she gladly returned. When he reached the center of the room he chose to take the seat there rather than stand, as Uryu had done. He looked towards the Head Captain and waited.

"To begin with, I would first like to apologize on behalf of the Court Guard Squads for your unlawful imprisonment." Many in the room were shocked at that, as the Head Captain rarely, if ever, apologized.

"Secondly… for your actions, I would name you the Saviour of Soul Society." Ichigo simply quirked an eyebrow at the rather pretentious title, but decided to take it as a compliment, and nodded his head slightly. For a moment Yamamoto simply stared at the young man in front of him, seemingly debating whether or not to actually do whatever it was he was going to do next. Yamamoto breathed deeply before speaking.

"You are an impressive young man Ichigo Kurosaki. You showed strength, courage, determination and intelligence… All the qualities necessary for a Captain." Ichigo's eyes widened slightly when he figured out where this was going.

"Ichigo Kurosaki… In recognition of your bravery and your skill, as well as the great service you have done Soul Society… I offer you a position in the Court Guard squads… as Captain of Squad Five." The whole room fell dead silent in anticipation. Many people assumed that it was a forgone conclusion that he would accept the offer, and so were very shocked when he let out a slight sigh and spoke.

"I'm sorry… but I'm afraid I must decline."

* * *

AUDIBLE GASP!

Hey everybody. I'll just put my usual at the bottom here. Remember always feel free to criticize if you think I'm doing something wrong or lacking something.

As always I hope you enjoyed it :)


	12. Aftermath

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favourited

_'Thought'_

"Speech"

**"Attacks/Releases"**

**_'Inner Spirit Speech/Thought'_**

I DON'T OWN BLEACH (Do I seriously have to put that here?)

* * *

_SQUAD ONE_

* * *

"I'm sorry… but I'm afraid I must decline." Ichigo's declaration left most of the room shocked. The ones who seemed unsurprised were Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Urahara, Yoruichi, Ukitake and Rukia. Yamamoto showed no visible reaction to Ichigo's words, but he was slightly disappointed. Ichigo had noticed the reaction he was getting, and decided to explain his decision.

"I do appreciate the offer… and I understand how much of an honor the position would be… but I still have a life to live. I have friends and family… school… things I want to do with my life. I can't just drop all of that, and dedicate myself to the afterlife." Ichigo's explanation did clear up the confusion in the room, but not the disappointment. Ichigo smirked slightly before he spoke next.

"Besides… I'm a teenager… and an impulsive one at that. I doubt I'd make a very good subordinate." Many people smiled at that, and Rukia had to suppress a laugh.

"Though I hope… you can all still count me as an ally… and a friend." Many people were happy to hear that he held no ill will towards them for what had happened, and Yamamoto's disappointment had faded slightly. Yamamoto made a slight grunt of acknowledgment and nodded resolutely, signalling Ichigo to return to his seat, which he did. For a few seconds everything was silent, and then Yamamoto spoke again.

"Kisuke Urahara. Come forward." Urahara rose from his seat and made his way to the middle of the room, but he opted to stand as well. Yamamoto took a moment to look over the man in front of him. He could see that Urahara had not lost any skill or power in the last hundred years, and if Captain Kuchiki was to be believed, he had actually grown stronger.

"With the Central 46 dead, and the Soul Society at war… the responsibilities of the 46 fall to me." Urahara gazed at Yamamoto impassively, showing no hesitation at his intimidating presence. This was actually one of Urahara's qualities that Yamamoto respected.

"Kisuke Urahara. I hereby grant you a full pardon effective immediately. You are cleared of all charges, and should you wish it… you may reclaim your position as Captain of Squad Twelve." Yamamoto's words brought a slight smile to Urahara's face, though he did narrow his eyes slightly as he thought about his response. After a moment of silence, Urahara spoke.

"Thank you Head Captain. I would be happy to become a Captain once again… however… I believe that I should wait." Yamamoto made no move to interrupt, and simply waited for Urahara to continue.

"Given the current situation… I believe it would be more beneficial… for me to remain within the Living World… at least until Aizen has been dealt with." Urahara spoke without hesitation, and had still not broken eye contact with Yamamoto. Yamamoto took a breath.

"Very well… your haori shall be waiting for you… Captain Urahara." Urahara smiled at being called Captain once again. Yamamoto however, did not signal for Urahara to sit. Instead he spoke again.

"The Captains and Lieutenants who disappeared with you a hundred years ago… the Vizards. Do you believe that they would be willing to return? The order to execute them has been rescinded, and with the empty Captain's seats, as well as the looming threat of Sosuke Aizen… their assistance would be greatly appreciated." Everyone was giving the two their full attention, and Urahara's brow was furrowed in thought. Yamamoto waited for his response. After about a minute, Urahara let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't know if they'd be willing to return. To start off with… they would need some guarantee of their safety… and just me telling them that it was safe… wouldn't be enough. Even with that… I'm not sure if they'd come back. That anger they felt has been festering for a century, and giving way to deep seeded resentment." Urahara spoke solemnly, and many of the Captains and Lieutenants were disheartened at the news. Yamamoto, though he did not show it, felt worse than all of them.

'_My own officers… terrified of coming home. I let this happen. I let Central 46 grow to powerful. I let corruption seep through the Soul Society. I let the innocent suffer for my mistakes. I cannot believe… how deeply I have failed.' _Yamamoto made sure to keep his face impassive, but the three senior Captains had all noticed the slight tremor in his hands. Yamamoto took a deep breath to regain his composure.

"Very well Urahara. You may be seated." Urahara nodded slightly, and returned to his seat. For a moment, Yamamoto thought of asking Yoruichi if she would wish to return, but he figured that she would give the same response as Urahara. Yamamoto banged his cane against the floor.

"You are all dismissed. Captain Soifon, stay." Soifon was curious about why she had to stay behind, but she did not hesitate in following the order. Everyone else had stood up, and was making their way out the door. Once they were all out, the door was closed. Yamamoto looked at Soifon for a moment.

"Captain Soifon. The following conversation is to remain completely classified to anyone outside the Stealth Force." Yamamoto spoke clearly, and Soifon immediately nodded her acceptance.

"The Stealth Force is to begin a thorough investigation of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads… as well as the 46 noble families." Soifon's eyes widened slightly at the command. It was unprecedented to investigate the noble families, not to mention the Court Guard Squads themselves.

"Even before Aizen had killed them… the actions of the Central 46 have been… questionable since the Quincy wars. I do not believe that the corruption within Soul Society is limited to Aizen and his cohorts. The Stealth Force will be thoroughly vetting all middle to high ranking officials within the noble families… as well as all Captains, Lieutenants and seated officers within the Court Guard Squads." Yamamoto stood silent after his orders. He understood that they may be slightly surprising, so he gave Soifon some time to take it all in. Soifon was indeed surprised by the orders, but she was also rather pleased. For many years now the Stealth Force had done very little, besides act as messengers. This is what the Stealth Force should be doing, covert intelligence gathering. Soifon stood slightly straighter before speaking.

"Of course Head Captain. I will personally verify the trustworthiness of all members of the Stealth Force before sending them out on assignment." Soifon spoke with the rigidity often found in soldiers, but Yamamoto could still detect the faint eagerness in her tone. He gave a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Any relevant information you find must be brought directly to me… no one else is to know." Yamamoto spoke gravely. Soifon gave a nod.

"Yes Sir." After Soifon had accepted her orders, Yamamoto slammed his cane on the ground once more to dismiss her, and she quickly left the room. Yamamoto let out a heavy sigh, and relaxed his shoulders slightly.

'_It's been a long day.' _Yamamoto thought to himself before walking out onto the balcony from his office. The sun had started to set by now, and Yamamoto gazed at the colourful horizon in silence. His thoughts drifted to the many things that had been discussed since the meeting began at sunrise. The first thing Yamamoto had done, was question Urahara about Ichigo and his friends, and the nature of their powers, which ended up being a rather lengthy explanation. They then had Gin give a detailed summary of his time with Aizen, his role in the many atrocities the man had committed, and most importantly, the powers and weakness of Kyoka Suigetsu. If Gin was to be believed, the only two people who were currently immune to Aizen's Shikai were himself, and Ichigo Kurosaki. It was one of the many reasons Yamamoto had wanted the boy to remain in Soul Society as a Captain, though he understood and respected Ichigo's refusal. Yamamoto took a deep breath of cool evening air, and began contemplating what he thought was the most important matter at the moment.

'_The Vizards.'_ The fact that they refused to call themselves Soul Reapers anymore was rather disconcerting to Yamamoto, but he supposed it only made sense that they would wish to distance themselves from the Soul Society as much as possible. Still, he did want for them to return. Their power would be invaluable in the upcoming battles, and as Head Captain, Yamamoto believed that he was responsible for the lives of every Soul Reaper under his command.

'_I've sacrificed so much for the Soul Society. I sacrificed my independence. I sacrificed centuries of my time. I even sacrificed my own morals at times. To this day… the scars on my body hold a dull ache within them… the marks of my sacrifice… forever with me. I suppose this is simply the price I must pay for my failures… as a teacher… as a leader… as a warrior.' _Yamamoto had his head bowed as he walked back into his office, and laid his cane on top of his desk before sitting down.

* * *

_SEIREITEI_

* * *

After everyone had left the Squad One barracks, many had simply walked off, either alone or with people they knew. A few though were still milling around outside. One such person was Ichigo, who was currently looking around the dispersing crowd for Rukia. Just as he was about to give up his visual search in favor of a spiritual one, he heard a voice behind him.

"If you're looking for Rukia… she left with Kukaku just now." Ichigo turned around and came face to face with Yoruichi and Urahara, Yoruichi being the one who had spoken.

"I'm sure she'll come find you later Ichigo… but this talk she's having with Kukaku… is long overdue." Yoruichi's characteristic grin had fallen slightly as she spoke. Ichigo paused for a moment before nodding his acceptance. He then turned to Urahara, and his face fell into a fierce glare. Urahara took a slight step back and let out a nervous laugh.

"Start talking Hat-and-Clogs." Ichigo growled out. Urahara gulped involuntarily before taking a couple breaths. He faced Ichigo for a moment before falling into a deep bow.

"Words cannot express how sorry I am." The sincerity and guilt in Urahara's voice was clear as could be. Ichigo simply looked at him for a moment, before letting out a resigned sigh.

"Stop. It's all right, I'm not mad about it anymore. You didn't really do anything all that terrible, and I understand why you felt the need to do what you did. So quit bowing already, you look pathetic." Ichigo spoke calmly. Urahara rose from his bow, though he still did not look Ichigo in the eye.

"Just answer me one question Urahara. If you were so damn desperate to get rid of this Hogyoku thing… why didn't you just implant it into yourself and be done with it?" Urahara looked down slightly at the question.

"Because… because I was selfish… because I was a coward." Urahara stared resolutely at Ichigo's feet until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Ichigo staring at him with a neutral face.

"Ok." Urahara was wide-eyed at Ichigo's words. He honestly couldn't fathom that he was being forgiven so readily. Urahara's shock gave way to pain when Ichigo planted his elbow squarely in his face. Urahara took a step back and brought a hand up to his nose.

"You were taking it so well. I wasn't expecting an elbow to the face." Urahara whined while holding his nose. Ichigo smirked slightly.

"We're good now. Though I still expect you to apologize to Rukia… and she'll probably do a bit more damage than me." Ichigo chuckled lightly at the end, and Yoruichi was grinning like mad. Urahara smiled slightly and gave Ichigo a nod. Ichigo took another look around, and found his friends off to the side, chatting amongst themselves. He stared at them for a moment, and spoke while still looking at them.

"Hey Yoruichi. This conversation that Rukia's having... it'll take a while right?" Ichigo heard an affirmative noise from Yoruichi, and walked over to his friends.

"Hey guys." The three of them turned at Ichigo's greeting, and responded in kind. Ichigo was about to speak again, but Uryu spoke first.

"Ichigo… if it's not to much trouble… would you mind opening a Garganta to Karakura for me?" Uryu questioned lightly. Ichigo found the casual question to be a relief. After Orihime had restored Uryu's powers the previous night, Ichigo had told his friends all about the nature of his power. He had been worried about how they would react. It seemed as though his worries were unfounded however, as Orihime, Chad and even Uryu, had all told him that it did not change anything between them. Ichigo nodded slightly before raising his hand and flicking his wrist, opening a Garganta.

"This should take you right outside Urahara's Shop." Uryu nodded his thanks before jumping in, followed quickly by Chad. The Garganta closed as soon as they were inside, and Ichigo stared at the space it was in for a moment, before letting out a small sigh, and turning to Orihime.

"Orihime… I think we need to talk…"

* * *

_LIVING WORLD_

* * *

Chad and Uryu exited the Garganta right in front of Urahara's Shop, and stood in the quiet street. The two of them turned and began walking in opposite directions to their respective homes.

"School starts back up in a couple weeks. Guess I'll see you then." Uryu spoke without turning around, but he heard an affirmative grunt from Chad. All the while walking home, Uryu thought about what he was about to do. So consumed with his thoughts he hadn't even realized that twenty minutes had gone by, and he now stood at his front door. He walked into his house with a clear destination in mind. Up a flight of stairs and down the hall, he opened the door into his father's study. As Uryu had expected, he found his father sitting in his burgundy leather armchair, a glass of wine on the table next to him, and a medical journal in his hands.

"Welcome back Uryu." Ryuken spoke smoothly, not even looking up from what he was reading. Uryu walked into the room and sat down in the chair across from his father before speaking

"Why don't you want me to be a Quincy?" Uryu asked bluntly. Ryuken froze for a split second, and then slowly closed the journal in his hand, placing it on the small table next to him. Ryuken took a breath.

"Uryu… I'm sure if you take a look at what happened to all the other Quincy's… you'll be able to deduce my motivations." Ryuken spoke calmly and coldly, giving away none of the anxiety he felt at where he thought this conversation was going.

"What I fail to understand is why you so fervently wish to ignore your life. You seem so completely ready to dedicate yourself to the spiritual world. Do you have no ambitions for the living world? A career? A wife? A child? Do these things mean nothing to you?" Ryuken kept his voice level as he spoke. Uryu stared back at his father for a moment.

"I have ambitions father… and I'm not dedicating myself to anything. I refuse to let a single decision, even one as large as this, dictate the entirety of my life. I want to be a Quincy… I want to protect people… and I'm going to do what I want with my life… regardless of your approval." Uryu spoke confidently, and his words caused a brief memory to flash through Ryuken's eyes.

"_I'm gonna do whatever I want Little Ryu! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!"_ Ryuken remembered so clearly the words she spoke that day so many years ago. The warm smile that the memory brought to his face was a surprise to Uryu.

"I suppose there's no stopping you… is there Uryu?" Uryu just shook his head, still a little confused by the smile on his father's face. That smile fell as Ryuken narrowed his eyes.

"Very well Uryu. However… if you're going to do this… there are some things I need to teach you." Uryu raised an eyebrow at that. His father had just gone from disapproval to teacher.

"What are you going to teach me?" Ryuken let a rare smirk fall across his face.

"Everything."

* * *

_SOUL SOCIETY_

* * *

After a very long and awkward conversation with Orihime, Ichigo had decided to wander the Seireitei for a while. He had to dodge the rematch attempt from Kenpachi, as well as the rest of Squad Eleven trying to prove their strength by fighting him. He spoke to Urahara and Yoruichi again, but only briefly, as they were leaving for the Living World at the time. After a while he decided that he would find Rukia. He extended his senses until he felt her faint Reiatsu signature. Even at this distance he could easily recognize the feel of her soul, after all he was quite familiar with it. Since then he had been making his way to the Shiba household at a leisurely pace. He arrived at his destination, and saw Rukia standing in front of Kukaku, Ganju was standing slightly back, glaring daggers at Rukia. Ichigo decided to stand back and wait for them to finish, but he was still close enough to pick up the tail end of the conversation.

"It's alright… I mean it. Anyway, I already heard the whole story from Ukitake. I know that Kaien's death wasn't your fault." Kukaku spoke clearly, but with her back turned to Rukia. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the name _Kaien_, but he figured that Rukia would tell him when she was ready.

"I also know that ever since that day… you've been carrying more than your share of guilt over it. So long ago I decided… that if you said just one word of apology… then I'd forgive you." Kukaku had a wistful look in her eyes as she finished her speech. Thinking about Kaien always left her feeling nostalgic. Ganju had made his way inside at this point. He had a lot to think about.

"Thank you." Rukia's quiet words caused Kukaku to turn around.

"I'm just so sorry I-." Whatever Rukia was going to say next was stopped by Kukaku punching her squarely in the face.

"Enough apologizing!" Kukaku shouted at Rukia. Ichigo was struggling to contain his laughter at this point, especially when Rukia tried to apologize for apologizing so much, only for Kukaku to raise her fist and growl. After the two were silent for a few moments, Ichigo decided he could come say hi.

"Hey Rukia!" Ichigo greeted as he walked towards them. Rukia turned around, and smiled widely when she saw him.

"Ichigo!" She yelled, before running over to him, and wrapping him in a tight hug. Ichigo responded by wrapping his arms around her and smiling. Kukaku stayed where she was, standing with a contemplative look in her eyes.

_So this is the kid huh? Yoruichi wasn't kidding… he looks so much like Kaien… except for the orange hair of course.' _Kukaku grinned a little when she saw the two lean forward and kiss. She walked over to the two, and reached them as they pulled away from each other. She laid a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, which caused him to look over at her.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ichigo. My name's Kukaku Shiba. I'm a good friend of Yoruichi's." Kukaku spoke with a grin. Ichigo noticed right away that this woman carried herself with the same confidence that Yoruichi had. He reached out a hand to shake hers.

"Yeah nice to meet you. My friends told me about you… said you helped them get into the Seireitei… Thanks." Ichigo grinned as well. The change in facial expression made him look slightly more like Kaien, and Kukaku was growing more curious about Ichigo by the second.

"You two should stay for dinner." Kukaku spoke firmly. Ichigo was about to say that he didn't want to impose, but the look in Kukaku's eyes made it clear that it was not a request.

"You know what, dinner sounds great." Ichigo said with a nervous laugh. Before they knew what had happened, Ichigo and Rukia were sitting inside with Kukaku, Ganju had said he wasn't hungry and had simply gone to bed. For a while the three had sat around just chatting. Ichigo had told Kukaku about Karakura Town and all of his friends. Rukia talked for a while about her time at the academy with Renji, and her time in Squad Thirteen with Kaien. Ichigo was glad that Rukia seemed comfortable telling him these things. It felt good to know that she trusted him. Kukaku told stories about what her and Yoruichi had gotten up to when they were younger, many of which left Ichigo and Rukia red in the face, and Kukaku laughing at their expense. As the evening was coming to a close, the three had opted to lounge around in the sitting room, Kukaku with a bottle of sake.

"So Ichigo you talked about you friends a lot, but you haven't told me much about your family?" Kukaku questioned. Ichigo's face fell into a warm smile as he thought about his family. Rukia smiled too. It used to be a rarity for Ichigo to smile, but Rukia had noticed that something had changed since she saw him in the Living World. He seemed happier, and more relaxed. All these things served to make Rukia quite happy for him.

"Well I have two younger sister… fraternal twins actually. Karin's a bit of a tomboy. Loves to play sports… and excels at them. She has a very sarcastic sense of humour, and she's definitely not afraid to speak her mind. Yuzu on the other hand is an angel. She's kind to everybody, hates it when people fight. She also happens to be the greatest cook in the world." Ichigo still held that same warm smile, and he spoke with a palpable fondness in his voice.

'_I wonder… I wonder if Kaien ever talked like that about me?'_ The sad smile on Kukaku's face vanished as quickly as it came.

"And your parents?" Kukaku's question brought a slight wince from Rukia. She knew how sensitive the topic was for Ichigo, and she turned to him expecting to see him scowling, but the warmth never left his face.

"My dad is… a bit of a whack-job… but he definitely cares about all of us." Ichigo's smile fell just a little bit before he continued.

"My mom… my mom died when I was nine… but she was amazing. So kind and loving… she spent every waking moment trying to make our family happy. She really was the best mom a kid could ask for." Rukia reached over and gave Ichigo's hand a reassuring squeeze, a gesture he appreciated. Kukaku knew what it felt like, and really sympathized with Ichigo.

"What were your parents names?" Kukaku questioned softly, a slightly far off look in her eyes.

"My mom's name was Masaki… and my dad's name is Isshin." Kukaku's eyes widened a little at that.

'_Isshin? Could it really be him? Of course this all could just be one big coincidence.' _Kukaku was so deep in though that he didn't notice her two guests standing up.

"Thank you for having us Kukaku, but I think we should probably get going." Rukia spoke politely. Kukaku looked up at them before standing herself. She plastered another grin across her face.

"Anytime you two!" After that, she led them to the door, and said goodbye. Kukaku closed the door behind them. She walked back into her house, and to her bedroom. She didn't lie down anywhere though. Instead she paced across the floor for a couple minutes while thinking. Eventually she stopped and looked over to a shelf on the side of the room. She walked over to it, and picked up one of the photos on the shelf. It was one of her favourites. In front, and clearly a lot younger, were Kaien, Ganju, and herself. Kaien and Ganju stood on either side of her, and all three had big, toothy grins. Behind them stood a man with spiky black hair, and the same toothy grin as the three children in front of them. Kukaku just stared at the picture.

'_Isshin Shiba… I really hope it's you… Looks like I'll be taking a little trip to the Living World soon.'_ With that last decision made, Kukaku fell onto her bed, and quickly drifted to sleep.

* * *

_HUECO MUNDO_

* * *

Deep within the endless grey deserts of Hueco Mundo, far from Las Noches, stood six Hollows. All six of them were distinctly humanoid, identifying them as Vasto Lordes. Such a large gathering of powerful Hollows was almost unprecedented, and the Reiatsu in the air was staggering. Five of the Hollows had distinctly animalistic masks, and clearly masculine figures. The Hollow standing between them had taken to calling them Snake, Monkey, Rat, Bird and Fish, as she did not believe it necessary to learn their names. Her appearance was more unique than the other Hollows, but not all together intimidating. She stood at around 5'8", with a distinctly feminine figure. Her hands and feet both ended in long sharp claws, but this was not uncommon among Vasto Lordes. Her mask encompassed her entire head, and held no marking or eyeholes. She stood surrounded by the other five, but she did not waver in the slightest. Her hands at her sides, and her head slightly bowed, she was a picture of serenity. Without any warning, Bird and Monkey lunged forward to attack her from both sides. Their strikes were both blocked when she simply raised both her arms, and caught the blows. While her hands were occupied, Snake attacked her front, but she jumped off the ground and caught the blow with her feet. Before another could attack, she spun her body around, twirling the three she was holding and throwing them away, before she landed on her feet once again. She raised her right arm and pointed a finger at Snake. An orb of purple Reiatsu grew on the end of her finger till it was the size of her head, and then she compressed it till it was barely the size of her fingertip.

"**Cero."** She whispered. A concentrated purple beam shot towards Snake. The compression had made it to fast to dodge, so he raised his hands to try and block it. The Cero impacted against his hands and began pushing him back, dragging his feet across the sand. Suddenly Snake felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see her standing right behind him. She tilted her head slightly, as if inspecting him, before she reached up and grabbed his head with both hands. Right when the Cero dissipated, she twisted, and broke his neck. Snake had not even finished crumpling to the ground before she disappeared in a buzz of static. She reappeared in front of Monkey, and thrust her clawed hand through his gut, grabbing his spine when she reached it. Without a moments hesitation she pulled her hand from Monkey's body, bringing the spine with it. She dropped the removed vertebrae on the ground before turning to the remaining three, who all stood completely still at what they had just witnessed.

"Two down." She taunted lightly. Bird growled in anger, and charged forward with his fist cocked back. He launched his punch, but she grabbed his fist before it could hit her. She let out a derisive scoff before striking up with her knee, snapping Bird's arm at the elbow. His scream of pain was overshadowed by the sound of another purple Cero charging at her fingertip. She placed the Cero directly against Bird's chest and fired. The Cero punched straight through his body, and he was dead before he hit the ground. She turned around and took a deep breath as she stared down her last two opponents, Rat and Fish.

"You two wouldn't by any chance be willing to just kill yourselves and save me the trouble, would you?" Her opponents responded by charging their own red Ceros from the palms of their hands. She just let out a slight sigh, but still waited for the attack. Just as the Ceros were about to reach her, she used Sonido to appear in the air above Fish. As she fell towards him she did a few summersaults to build up momentum, and as she reached him she struck out with her right leg, and slammed her heel down on top of his head. The impact crushed Fish's skull, and snapped his neck. She turned around slowly as Fish fell limply to the ground. When she saw her final opponent, she could not be more disappointed. Rat stood completely silent, shaking with uncontrollable fear.

"What a waste of power you are." She said dismissively. Using Sonido, she appeared directly in front of Rat, and began unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks. Her body moving so quickly that her limbs appeared as nothing but blurs, but they certainly felt solid. After about a minute she stopped, and allowed the broken, bloody mess that once was Rat, fall to the ground. She stood completely still for a moment, just breathing in the silent desert air. She examined her five fallen enemies.

'_Bon appétit.' _She thought sarcastically before digging into her meal. With each bite of Vasto Lorde she felt herself grow stronger, and when she had finished eating all five of them, something completely unprecedented happened. Her body was completely encased in a swirling purple orb. As the spinning got faster and faster, the Reiatsu in the air grew to unimaginable levels, and then, all at once, the orb and the Reiatsu, vanished completely. Her appearance had changed quite a bit. Her body shape remained the same, though it was now clothed in dark, purple and black robes. Her clawed feet and hands had also disappeared, being replaced by completely human looking appendages. The most noticeable change however, was her head. The plain white mask had completely vanished, revealing a beautiful, pale face, framed by deep purple hair. As she opened her eyes they were revealed to be slightly different looking. They had no visible iris or pupil. They were simply two orbs of the darkest black, prominently visible against her deathly pale skin. She took a deep breath, and was immediately filled with a sense of clarity she had not had since becoming a Hollow.

'_I knew it… I knew that I could reach higher… beyond the power of a Vasto Lorde. I have become… a Monarch.'_ Her new title firmly in her mind, she took another deep breath, and could feel every presence for miles. She felt a few groups of Hollows here and their, as well as what felt like a single Adjuchas about 20 miles away. Smirking slightly, she disappeared, reappearing in front of the Adjuchas after just a single Sonido. Before the Adjuchas could react, she placed the tip of her left index finger on the center of its mask.

"Through surrender, you shall find peace. Through peace, you shall be freed from your fear." As she spoke, faint lines of purple Reiatsu flowed from her fingertip, and spread over the Adjuchas. When she was done she lowered her hand and looked at her newest pet, whose eyes now glowed a faint purple beneath its mask. The Adjuchas, who had before felt the fear that all Hollows felt, now only felt an all encompassing need to obey.

"I'm sure that feels better. Though I suppose I need to name you now, don't I? Well I doubt I'd bother to remember any meaningful names so… your name is now Ein." She spoke simply. She turned around and began walking towards where she felt more Hollows.

"You're going to make so many new friends today Ein… I can hardly wait… By the way… my name is Raven… but you may call me _My Lady_."

* * *

**(1 Week Later) (Night)**

* * *

_LIVING WORLD_

* * *

Ryo Utagawa was leaping from roof to roof through Karakura, looking for his next victim. Kariya had said it was fine, and Utagawa was very happy to be hunting again. He stopped on a telephone pole, as someone came into view. A girl with spiky black hair and a gym bag slung over her shoulder was walking out of what appeared to be a dojo. Tatsuki had just finished an evening training session and was on her way home. What Utagawa found interesting was the above average Reiryoku the girl possessed.

'_Not enough to be a threat… but at the very least… appetizing.'_ Utagawa landed in front of Tatsuki suddenly. Tatsuki, although her spiritual senses were still developing, could easily tell that there was something off with him. Utagawa smirked slightly.

"It's awfully late to be out by yourself… wouldn't you say?" Utagawa spoke with mock concern. Tatsuki narrowed her eyes, but did not respond. Utagawa let out a sigh.

"You know… one sided conversations tend to be rather dull." Utagawa's voice had a slight edge to it now, as if he was ordering her to respond. Tatsuki however, didn't care what he wanted. Instead of responding, she dropped her gym bag onto the ground, and fell into a fighting stance. Utagawa grinned at the action.

"Well aren't you an interesting one? I think your soul will be particularly delicious." Utagawa spoke quietly, but Tatsuki could her him clearly. Her eyes widened when Utagawa appeared in front of her with his arm cocked back, but her reflexes let her barely dodge the punch to her stomach. Tatsuki used the opportunity to kick Utagawa in the ribs. Utagawa was slightly surprised at the force of the kick, but it did not do much damage. For the most part he was just angry, angry that a mere human had managed to evade and strike him. He decided to show Tatsuki the difference in their powers. Utagawa pulled out his golden pocket watch, and began spinning it.

"**Zeige Dich, Fried!"** Tatsuki watched on in confusion while the pocket watch became a long golden snake, which wrapped itself around Utagawa's arm. Fried's tail extended out and became a whip, which Utagawa began swinging around.

"You are powerless before the Bounts, girl!" Utagawa shouted. He slashed his whip into the ground, creating four grey snakes. The snakes were to quick for Tatsuki to dodge, and they managed to wrap themselves around her limbs, and bite into her knees and elbows. Tatsuki grit her teeth in pain, but did not cry out. Utagawa began walking towards her slowly.

"Now you understand just how powerless you are. All you can do now… is accept your fate." Tatsuki was struggling as hard as she could against the snakes that bound her, but it was no use. Utagawa stood directly in front of her now, an arrogant smirk on his face. As he leaned towards her, a memory flashed across her mind.

"_Anyone who tries to hurt Tatsuki… will have to answer to me!" _Orihime's words rang in Tatsuki's head, and suddenly she was engulfed in sharp silver Reiatsu. The force of the power disintegrated the snakes binding her, and pushed Utagawa away.

"What is this!?" He screamed in outrage. The sharp Reiatsu began to fade away, and Tatsuki could now be seen standing in the large crater her power had made. Her appearance and her clothing had not changed, save for a few additions. Her hands, feet, elbows, and knees were wrapped in what appeared to be silver bandages. Utagawa growled slightly before launching Fried straight towards Tatsuki. Just as it was about to hit her, she vanished from his sight. She reappeared next to him, and slammed her fist into the side of his face. The punch sent him careening into the air, and rolling across the street. He stopped when his back slammed into a concrete wall, but just as the wind was knocked out of him, he felt a massive pain in his gut. He looked down and saw Tatsuki with her knee lodged in his stomach. The wall behind Utagawa broke from the force of the attack, and crumbled down on top of him, though he didn't feel that, on account of being unconscious. Tatsuki stared at her beaten opponent for a few moments, and took deep controlled breaths. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her, and lashed out with her fist as she turned around. The man behind her, a man with shaggy blonde hair, and a green and white hat caught her fist.

"Relax Ms. Arisawa. You beat him… quite efficiently I might add." Urahara spoke lightly and jovially. Tatsuki stood still for a moment before the Reiatsu in the air faded, and the silver bandages she was wearing disappeared. The sudden drop in power made Tatsuki slump forward, but she managed to stay standing. Through her heavy breathing, she heard the blonde man speak to somebody else.

"Tessai… would you mind binding that man over there and taking him back to the Shop?" Tatsuki heard no response, as Tessai simply nodded his acceptance. Tatsuki had managed to regain her breath, and stood back up. She looked at the blonde man for a moment.

"Who are you? Who the hell was that guy? What the hell just happened? Why did-." Urahara lifted his fan to interrupt the string of questions. He wasn't unsympathetic to her confusion, he just didn't want to have to keep track of to many questions at once.

"In order then… My name is Kisuke Urahara… humble shopkeeper, and a friend of Ichigo's… I have no idea who the man you just fought was… As for what just happened… you, Ms. Arisawa… have just activated your spiritual powers for the first time… Congratulations! Now you can join the club!" Urahara spoke calmly for the first part of his answer, but ended with an overly happy voice, though at the moment Tatsuki couldn't care less. She was still trying to wrap her head around what had just happened. Those few moments had felt incredible. The power she had felt flowing through herself was indescribable.

'_This weirdo is friends with Ichigo? Maybe he has some answers about what Ichigo's been up to since that Rukia girl showed up.'_ Urahara broke Tatsuki from her reverie.

"Why don't you come with me? I'll explain everything back at my Shop." Tatsuki just slowly nodded, and the two of them walked down the street towards the Urahara Shop.

* * *

_URAHARA SHOP_

* * *

"… and for his actions, Ichigo was named the Saviour of Soul Society." Urahara concluded his story with a flourish of his arms, as if he was preforming some dramatic retelling, which wasn't far from the truth. The two of them were alone in the shop seeing as Jinta and Ururu were outside, and Tessai had taken Utagawa to the Soul Society. Tatsuki could hardly believe everything that she had heard. It was all pretty difficult to take in. Tatsuki looked down at her lap.

'_Why didn't Ichigo tell me about any of this? Aren't we friends?' _Tatsuki thought with no small amount of melancholy. Urahara seemed to pick up on this.

"You know… I spoke to Ichigo before I came back to the Living World. He told me that he was going to come clean about everything to his friends and family as soon as he got back. He also told me how terrible lying to everybody had made him feel… and how desperately he hoped that everyone would be able to forgive him." Urahara spoke seriously. Tatsuki was still looking at her lap, but there was a faint smile on her lips.

'_Of course I'll forgive you, you big idiot… Though that'll have to be after I pound your face in for putting Orihime in danger.'_ Tatsuki small smile grew into a slightly manic grin, and Urahara felt a slight chill run down his spine at the all to familiar look of a woman scorned. He was about to offer a silent prayer for Ichigo's safety, but the sound of the front door opening caught his attention. Tatsuki turned towards the noise, and when she saw who had arrived, she smiled and waved.

"Chad! Orihime!" Tatsuki shouted happily before standing up, and giving Orihime a big hug. She was about to speak again, but was interrupted by a deep voice at her feet.

"I am here as well… in case you didn't notice." Tatsuki looked down to her feet for a few moments, just staring in silence. Then without warning, she yelled.

"Aaaaah! Talking cat!"

* * *

Hey everybody. I'll just put my usual at the bottom here. Remember always feel free to criticize if you think I'm doing something wrong or lacking something.

Kinda short I know... sorry

I hope you guys like the powers that Tatsuki got… I figured that her powers should be more physical and less spiritual… given her proclivity for martial arts. :)

As always I hope you enjoyed it :)


	13. Home

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited

_'Thought'_

"Speech"

**"Attacks/Releases"**

_**'Inner Spirit Speech/Thought'**_

I DON'T OWN BLEACH (Do I seriously have to put that here?)

* * *

_LIVING WORLD_

* * *

In the Urahara Shop, five people sat around a table together. After Tatsuki had adjusted to the talking cat she had just seen, Yoruichi had seen fit to shock the young woman again by transforming right in front of her. Urahara had immediately descended into perverted giggling. Orihime had lit up like a tomato and fainted. Chad had tried his hardest to show no reaction, but his face had still burned slightly as he turned and looked away. Tatsuki had blushed slightly, but didn't look away immediately. In fact, the appreciative glint in her eyes had actually managed to bring a slight blush to Yoruichi's face, before she covered it up with a confident grin. After she had had her fun, Yoruichi put on her usual outfit, and joined the group around the table.

"Are you alright Orihime? I heard about everything that happened." Tatsuki asked as soon as everything had calmed down.

"Oh I'm fine Tatsuki. I didn't actually end up fighting at all… I spent most of my time healing everybody." Orihime spoke with a smile. Tatsuki grinned slightly at Orihime's cheerfulness.

"That's good to hear. When did you guys get back?" Tatsuki asked as she turned to Chad.

"We've been back for a week now. Ichigo decided to stay in Soul Society for the rest of summer break tough." Chad's responded in his calm baritone. Tatsuki's eyes widened slightly, and she turned back to Orihime with a slightly hurt look on her face.

"You've been back for a week? Why didn't you come and see me?" Orihime winced a little at the question, and then took a deep breath. She looked at the floor before speaking.

"I just… I had some things I needed to work through… alone." Orihime spoke quietly, and Tatsuki felt a little bad for how accusatory she had sounded just then.

"It's fine Orihime, don't worry about it. Are you alright though? Did something happen?" Tatsuki questioned lightly. Orihime turned and looked at Tatsuki with slightly watery eyes.

"I'm okay. Ichigo… Ichigo and I finally talked… you know… about us." Tatsuki immediately understood. She smiled sadly before sliding over to Orihime and wrapping an arm around her shoulders to gently hug her.

"I'm so sorry Orihime." Tatsuki said sympathetically.

'_Dammit Ichigo. Now I'm gonna kick your ass even more. Although… it's probably better that you at least talked to her about it.' _Tatsuki thought begrudgingly. Tatsuki knew that Ichigo was aware of Orihime's crush on him, and would have to deal with it eventually. She had hoped that the two might start going out, and that Orihime could maybe get Ichigo back out of his shell. Her musings were interrupted.

"He was actually very kind and understanding about all of it. We're still friends… and I'm getting over it quicker than I though I would." Orihime spoke calmly and happily, the unshed tears in her eyes had faded somewhat.

"He told me that it wasn't because he didn't like me as a person… he just didn't feel… that way… about me. I guess it's not to surprising… what with him and Rukia." Tatsuki snapped up at that, and the other three also looked over in interest. Tatsuki let go of Orihime and slid back to her spot around the table.

"What do you mean him and Rukia?" Chad asked curiously. Urahara looked a little disheartened, but Yoruichi was grinning victoriously. She held her hand out towards Urahara.

"HA! Pay up Kisuke!" Urahara hung his head slightly, but he still reached out, and dropped a wad of cash into Yoruichi's outstretched hand. Yoruichi started happily counting her money, and Urahara looked back up to the three humans, who were all looking at the two with confused expressions on their faces.

"Yoruichi and I had a bet going… I figured that those two wouldn't get together till at least next year… Yoruichi on the other hand…" Urahara simply gestured to Yoruichi, who had finished counting her money and was now looking at Urahara with a smirk. Tatsuki and Chad figured it out at that point. They both had slight smiles on their faces, no doubt happy for their friend. Urahara decided to cover up his disappointment by keeping the conversation going.

"This is all fantastic and everything… but it's not why I called you all here." Urahara's voice brought everyone's attention back to him.

"It seems… that Tatsuki here… has activate powers of her own. Quite formidable ones I might add." Urahara spoke happily. Orihime jumped to her feet and raised a fist into the air.

"ALL RIGHT! The Karakura Super Friends just keeps on growing!" Everyone looked at her surprised for a moment, and blinked a couple of times. Tatsuki let out a slight chuckle that quickly turned into full-blown laughter. The others quickly joined her, including Orihime. After a minute or so, everyone managed to calm down. Everyone else stood up around the table.

"How about we work on names later." Chad said, still with a smile on his face. Urahara let out a slight chuckle.

"Indeed… Why don't we all head downstairs." Urahara advised. The group made its way into the underground training area, and Tatsuki had to take a moment to get over her shock at the sheer size of it.

"Okay Tatsuki. Activate your powers. Just concentrate on the emotions you felt when you first activated them." Yoruichi said. Tatsuki nodded and walked a little ways away from everybody. Everyone watched with anticipation as the wind around Tatsuki kicked up a little bit of dust. Silver Reiatsu exploded from her body and swirled around her for a few seconds. When it cleared Tatsuki was now wearing silver bandages around her hands, feet, elbows and knees. Urahara closed his eyes for a moment in order to analyze how her Reiatsu was working.

"That's pretty amazing. Her Reiatsu is rapidly flowing through her muscles, bones, and even her nerves. It amplifies her strength, speed, durability and perception astronomically. Most of it is concentrated into the areas with those silver bandages. This is power is designed specifically for direct combat, and since her Reiatsu is being utilized internally instead of externally… she'll be able to fight for longer periods of time." Urahara's analysis had Yoruichi grinning like mad. This type of power was perfect for someone Yoruichi was going to train. Yoruichi looked over to Chad and Orihime when she felt a spike in their Reiatsu, and saw the two of them had activated their powers

"Do you know what it's called Tatsuki?" Orihime asked curiously. Tatsuki looked down at her bandage-clad hands for a moment, clenching and unclenching them a couple times.

"**Tatakai Ryoku."** Tatsuki spoke the words instinctively, as though she had always known them.

"Alright Tatsuki! Let's get you trained up so you can give Ichigo a real thrashing when he comes back." Yoruichi said with a predatory grin, one that was immediately returned by Tatsuki.

* * *

**(The Next Day) (Afternoon)**

* * *

_SOUL SOCIETY_

* * *

Soul Society had been relatively quiet for the past week. Most of the repairs had been completed, and everyone was happy that the majority of the chaos seemed to have faded. Ichigo and Rukia had spent almost every waking moment together, and were not looking forward to the end of August. Ichigo would have to go back to Karakura Town for school, and Rukia would have to stay behind until her powers had returned. Neither of them was looking forward to the separation and had decided to make the most of their time together. Over the past week they had spent a lot of time talking, getting to know each other better. Rukia talked about her conversation with Byakuya, and Ichigo found that his dislike of the man had faded somewhat now that he knew more about his motives. Ichigo talked about his two years of training and his plans for when he got home. The two had also spent a lot of time… _not_ talking. These moments however, were usually interrupted when Ichigo was forced to run a way from a storm of cherry blossom petals. These interruptions had ceased after Rukia had _talked_ to Byakuya. The couple could now be seen sitting at the top of a small hill. Ichigo sat leaning back against a large tree with his arms wrapped around Rukia, and Rukia sat in front of him, leaning back onto his chest. The two were smiling contentedly in the shade of the tree as they talked.

"Are you _sure _you don't wanna be a Captain?" Rukia questioned lightly. Ichigo chuckled a little at the familiar question.

"For the last time Rukia, _yes_ I'm sure. I've still got a lot of life left to live." Ichigo responded with mock exasperation. Rukia frowned slightly and tilted her head back to look up at him.

"That's not the only reason is it?" Rukia's question surprised Ichigo slightly.

"Why do you say that?" Ichigo questioned carefully. Rukia rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Ichigo… I know you well enough to know when you're hiding something. I know that that's not your _only_ reason." Rukia spoke firmly. Ichigo let out a small sigh.

"I should've known you'd figure that out. You can read me like a book can't you?" Ichigo said. Rukia smirked slightly.

"What can I say? It's a gift." Rukia spoke cockily and flicked her hair a little. Ichigo laughed a little at the display. For a few second he didn't say anything, but then he took a deep breath.

"I don't mind working _with_ Soul Society… but I don't think I'd be comfortable working _for _Soul Society." Ichigo spoke calmly. Rukia looked back up at Ichigo questioningly, silently asking him to continue.

"I've only known about Soul Society since I met you back in May… and I already have a rather disconcerting image of how it operates." Rukia remained silent, and Ichigo took another composing breath.

"A council of 46 individuals given absolute power by right of birth… and no system of accountability. That's dangerous… and quite frankly terrifying. Then there's the Rukongai… 320 districts, each the size of a major city… rife with crime and poverty… that really doesn't sound like Heaven to me." As Ichigo fell silent for a moment, he looked down to see that Rukia now had a slightly contemplative look on her face.

"Then there's the Quincy and the Mod Souls… two separate acts of _genocide_… and those weren't even Central 46's actions. Those were decision made by the Court Guard Squads. I honestly just believe that there's something fundamentally wrong with that." Ichigo paused again, and Rukia still looked to be thinking.

"I really don't think I can _fully_ trust the Soul Society. I'll be fine working with the Court Guard Squads, and I'm sure that a lot of Soul Reapers are really great people… but I don't want to answer to them." Ichigo looked back down at Rukia, silently praying that she wouldn't be mad at him. Rukia's contemplative look faded. She sighed slightly, leaned her head back onto Ichigo's shoulder, and looked up at the leaves of the tree.

"I understand… and I think I might even agree with you on some of those points." Rukia's words surprised Ichigo slightly, but he still smiled at the response and tightened his hold on Rukia, something that brought a smile to her face. The two sat in silence for a little while, simply enjoying each other's presence, but then Ichigo broke the silence.

"Do you wanna go get some lunch?"

* * *

_SQUAD ONE_

* * *

The Captain's meeting room only had two occupants at the moment, Yamamoto and Soifon. Soifon stood directly in front of Yamamoto with a thick binder in her hands. Yamamoto hit the ground with his cane before speaking.

"Report, Captain Soifon." Yamamoto spoke commandingly.

"Yes Sir. I'll start with the Court Guard Squads." Soifon cleared her throat a little.

"Squad 1 is clean for the most part. Some of your unseated officers have been flaunting their power in the Rukongai. Unsightly but not illegal." Yamamoto showed no reaction, but he was disappointed. He resolved to deal with those particular squad members personally before Soifon continued speaking.

"Squad 2 is clean… as is the Stealth Force. Though I think I may need to increase my squad's training regimen… some of their skills are pitiful." Soifon spoke dismissively, thinking specifically of her rather useless Lieutenant.

"Squad 3 is clean. None of the other squad members were aware of Ichimaru's actions. Lieutenant Izuru Kira has taken command of the squad… albeit reluctantly… and the squad seems to respect him enough to trust his judgment." Yamamoto was relieved to hear that.

"Squad 4 is clean… perfectly so." That didn't particularly surprise Yamamoto.

"Squad 5 had the most thorough investigation for… obvious reasons. Many of the squad members are simply in denial about Aizen's betrayal, but many are starting to recall memories they did not previously have. It seems that Aizen was using Kyoka Suigetsu to influence his own squad… make them do his dirty work. I've left agents to monitor the squad and ensure that my hypothesis is correct. Lieutenant Momo Hinamori is doing better than expected. Her command skills are rather shaky, but she has been receiving regular assistance from Captain Hitsugaya." Yamamoto grew concerned at that report. He was wondering how many people Aizen had manipulated in the past.

"Squad 6 was a matter of concern. It seems that Captain Kuchiki's rather detached nature was not conducive to a well-monitored squad. Several squad members have been using their power to threaten and assault many of the Rukongai's citizens. Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai both seem unaware of this however." Yamamoto furrowed his eyebrows imperceptibly. He was not happy to hear these things.

"Squad 7 is clean. Captain Komamura has been deeply affected by Tosen's betrayal, and his squad seems to have taken this as a personal insult. They have all began to train rather intensely." Yamamoto was glad for that bit of good news.

"Squad 8 is… clean. Though it is a little concerning that almost 90% of its members are women… with a different one leaving Captain Kyoraku's chambers every morning." Yamamoto sweat-dropped at that, and had to suppress a sigh at his old student's eccentricities.

"Squad 9 is clean. Command has seamlessly shifted to Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi… and most of the squad members have upped their training… they seem to feel somewhat responsible for Tosen's betrayal." Yamamoto was slightly impressed by Lieutenant Hisagi.

"Squad 10 is clean. Nothing particularly noteworthy." Yamamoto was glad. No news was good news.

"Squad 11 is somewhat troubling. They seem to hold little to no respect for the other squads, particularly Squad 4. Nothing blatantly illegal… but definitely harsh enough to be a matter of concern." Yamamoto suppressed a sigh at this. Squad 11 was always a matter of concern, even before Zaraki.

"I'll save Squad 12 for last." Yamamoto said nothing at this. He was however, feeling some trepidation.

"Squad 13 is impressive. Every member of the Squad holds a large amount of admiration and respect for Captain Ukitake… bordering on worship. They also seem to be the most skilled of any of the squads. Many have taken Rukia Kuchiki as an example of skill… an expert in Kido and proficient with her Shikai. As an unseated officer she's become a benchmark by which the others judge their own skill levels." Yamamoto wasn't surprised to hear this. Rukia Kuchiki had enough skill to be a Lieutenant. She would already be one at this point if it were not for her brother.

"Squad 12 is… disturbing. I don't think any of us truly realized just how depraved a man Kurotsuchi was. His recruitment reports were all falsified. He left hundreds of names off of his reports… so that there was no record of them when they… disappeared. He conducted countless experiments on his own squad members… the Stealth Force is still compiling all of his records." Yamamoto looked down at this. He felt like each of those lives was a personal failure. He raised his head again and took a breath.

"Thank you Captain Soifon. Proceed with your report." Soifon nodded once.

"The investigation into the noble families was informative. Most of them are still deliberating on who will take the seat of the next Central 46, but the Stealth Force still witnessed many abuses of power. Several high-ranking nobles have been extorting and threatening Rukongai citizens through the use of their personal soldiers. However… there was one family that I took particular notice of… the Kasumioji." Yamamoto tensed slightly at the name, but made no move to interrupt.

"The clan head recently passed away from illness, and his daughter Rurichiyo is slated to be the next clan head. However… since her father's death… several _accidents_ seem to be happening around her. In the Stealth Force we are taught not to believe in coincidence… and I believe that Rurichiyo has found herself at the mercy of someone's bid for power." Soifon finished her report. Yamamoto was about to speak when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Yamamoto commanded. The door opened to permit a masked member of the Stealth Force, who walked to stand next to Soifon before kneeling.

"Apologies for the interruption Sir, but Tessai Tsukabishi has just arrived through the Senkaimon with a prisoner. He says that the man is a Bount that attacked one of Ichigo Kurosaki's friends." The agent spoke quickly and concisely. Yamamoto felt the beginnings of a headache behind his eyes as he sighed.

"Very well. Captain Soifon, retrieve the prisoner and bring them to your barracks. When you have finished interrogating them send me a Hell Butterfly and I shall call a Captain's meeting to discuss this." Yamamoto hit his cane on the ground and Soifon disappeared, leaving the binder of information behind. The Stealth Force agent disappeared soon after. Yamamoto picked up the binder and walked back into his office. He set the binder down on his desk before sitting heavily into his chair and bringing a hand to his temple.

'_I am really not looking forward to the next few months.'_

* * *

**(Evening)**

* * *

_SQUAD ONE_

* * *

Yamamoto once again stood in front of a small group, three this time. Momo, Izuru, and Shuhei were waiting in front of the Head Captain, and sweating bullets. The first thought on all of their minds was that this somehow had to do with their Captains, and they were understandably nervous. They all flinched when Yamamoto brought his cane down and hit the ground.

"Lieutenants Hinamori, Kira and Hisagi… you're squads are all being reassigned." The three were surprised at this but also relieved.

"Squads 3, 5 and 9 shall be acting as a police force for the Rukongai for the foreseeable future. The three of you shall spend the next two weeks determining and delegating your squad members to each individual district, and ensuring that they act in a manner befitting the Court Guard Squads during their time in the Rukongai. Once you have finished assigning your squad members, you shall be travelling to the world of the living in order to seek training from Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin." Yamamoto spoke commandingly. The three were left completely flabbergasted at this, but were actually quite pleased. Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin were known to be extremely talented, and training with them would certainly be beneficial. They were also rather pleased that a Rukongai police force was being established. The three of them knew just what would be needed to change the Rukongai for the better, as they had all grown up there. The three Lieutenants all nodded their consent to the orders, and Yamamoto dismissed them with another thud of his cane.

* * *

**(3 Days Later) (Afternoon)**

* * *

_SQUAD ONE_

* * *

The Captains all stood in the meeting hall. Lieutenants represented the squads without Captains. Head Captain Yamamoto had received a Hell Butterfly from Captain Soifon just that morning, informing him that she had finished interrogating their newest prisoner. Yamamoto looked over the assembly hall once more before hitting his cane onto the ground, announcing the start of the meeting. In an instant he had the full attention of the whole room.

"Captain Soifon… you have the floor." Yamamoto skipped the pleasantries, these Captain's meetings were becoming to frequent for his tastes. It wasn't that he particularly disliked any of the Captains. It was just that a Captain's meeting usually meant that something had gone wrong, or there was some emergency that needed to be dealt with. Captain Soifon stepped forward to stand slightly in front of the Captains next to her.

"Yes Sir. Three days ago at approximately 2:35 PM, former Kido Corps Commander, Tessai Tsukabishi entered Soul Society through the main Senkaimon with a prisoner that he claimed attacked one of Ichigo Kurosaki's friends. The prisoner was immediately brought to Squad Two's barracks for interrogation." Soifon paused to collect her thoughts and ensure she made no mistakes in her report.

"His name is Ryo Utagawa… and he is one of last remaining Bounts." The Captains who were aware of the Bounts were all shocked to hear about them again. Yamamoto grunted and hit his cane down to silence the murmuring that had spread through the assembly hall.

"Silence. Soifon you may continue your report in a moment. For now… I believe it prudent to inform everyone present about the Bounts." The noise in the room stopped. Soifon nodded once and stepped back into line. Yamamoto paused for a moment before speaking.

"The Bounts… were created by the Soul Society. Many years ago there were experiments being conducted on the possible enhancement of a Soul Reaper's longevity. A massive laboratory explosion put a stop to the project… and sent experimental Reiatsu into the Dangai… which eventually leaked through to the Living World, and created a sub-set of the human race… the Bounts." The Captain's who had never heard this before were waiting interestedly for him to continue.

"The Bounts grew in number until the leader of the project, Ran'Tao, saw fit to gather the Bounts into a community… in order to help them. The Central 46 however… saw the experiment as a failure and an embarrassment. They gave the order to exterminate the Bounts. The Court Guard Squads were quickly dispatched to eliminate them all. Their community… hundreds of Bounts… slaughtered in their homes." Yamamoto paused here. He had to work very hard to keep the slight tremor out of his voice, and his hand was gripping his cane like a vice. The assembled Captains and Lieutenants didn't bother to hide their revulsion. Yamamoto took a deep breath to collet himself.

"Ran'Tao managed to save some of the Bounts… no more than a dozen. She helped them escape and disappear. For her actions she was branded a traitor… The 46 had her Soul Reaper powers sealed away… and she was banished from the Seireitei." Normally it was in Soul Society's nature to ignore their past's mistakes and pretend that they never happened. Yamamoto however, was not feeling particularly fond of the 46 at the moment. The situation with Aizen had forced Yamamoto to reevaluate his point of view.

"This is the first encounter with a Bount in over three hundred years. Captain Soifon… you may continue." Yamamoto hit his cane down once more. Soifon took a moment to compose her self before stepping forward again.

"Thank you Sir. Utagawa was part of a small group comprised of all the remaining Bounts… ten including himself. Questioning him about the abilities of the other Bounts proved ineffective… apparently they hid most of their skills… even from each other. We did however learn the name of his leader… Jin Kariya. Utagawa spoke about him with an almost fanatical reverence. He was not aware of any details surrounding Kariya's plans however… but he seemed to believe that Kariya was somehow going to make his way to the Soul Society and _give the Soul Reapers what they deserve_… in his words." Soifon concluded her report. She remained where she was standing however, just in case there were any further questions. The room was silent for a moment as everyone took in all the information they had received. The silence was eventually broken.

"You said that this man attacked one of Ichigo's friends. Are they alright?" Ukitake spoke with concern. Soifon looked over to her fellow Captain.

"Actually… according to Tessai it was this friend of Ichigo's, a girl named Tatsuki Arisawa, who incapacitated the Bount… It appears that she has gained spiritual powers of her own." Ukitake smiled slightly at Soifon's words, but Yamamoto appeared to be deep in thought.

'_That boy… His allies just keep getting stronger… I know he wasn't being completely honest when he rejected the Captain's seat… I just hope he remains an ally_.' Yamamoto thought with some trepidation. He knew that Ichigo would make a formidable enemy if Soul Society ever gave him a reason to turn against them.

'_I really hope the new 46 don't do anything stupid when they learn about him.'_ Yamamoto silently prayed. The rest of the room seemed to be in silent thought as well, so Yamamoto concluded that there were no more questions to be asked. He hit the ground with his cane to reacquire everyone's attention.

"As the Bounts seem to have taken up residence somewhere in Karakura Town… the situation must be handled with care. However… any overly aggressive action on our part will simply make the Bounts scatter once again. Captain Soifon… You will travel to Karakura Town soon after Kurosaki returns, and monitor the situation. You will bring this information to Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin. The two of them will undoubtedly share that information with Kurosaki and his friends… at which point you will request their assistance in containing the situation… and if possible… eliminating the Bounts." Yamamoto spoke heavily at the end. It wasn't that he wanted to exterminate them, but the order had already been give. No matter how much Yamamoto disagreed with the initial order, or how little he wanted to follow it now, the damage had already been done. The Bounts did not start out as a threat. Soul Society turned them into one, and now, however heartless it may seem, Soul Society needed to finish what it started. Yamamoto banged his cane down for the last time today.

"Dismissed."

* * *

**(3 Days Later) (Night)**

* * *

_SHIBA HOUSEHOLD_

* * *

It was Ichigo's last night here before returning to Karakura. Kukaku had insisted on another dinner with him and Rukia. They had spent so much time talking late into the night that Rukia had eventually just fallen asleep on Ichigo's shoulder. Kukaku had simply told him that he and Rukia could spend the night, and then led Ichigo to a guest room for Rukia. After that him and Kukaku had gone back into the sitting room and talked some more. Ichigo was kind of surprised at how easily he seemed to get along with the eccentric woman, but it actually felt nice for him. Casual social interaction had been so foreign to him after his mother's death. He had just simply shut himself out from all of it, and it was comforting to know that he hadn't lost the ability to enjoy his time with other people. When it started to reach around 3:00 AM, Kukaku had gone to bed and simply told Ichigo to _find something comfortable to sleep on_. Ichigo had been wandering the halls to find an empty room when he caught sight of the moon outside. It was a perfect crescent, shining amongst a sea of stars. The sight had been so enthralling that Ichigo decided to go outside and stargaze for a bit. So now he sat alone on the roof of Kukaku's home, just taking in the night sky. After a little while, Ichigo felt a familiar tug in the back of his mind. He let the sensation pull him away from the moment, and soon found himself standing on the side of blue skyscraper. Ichigo only took a moment to take in the scenery as he turned around and came face to face with his two inner spirits.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Ichigo questions lightly. Zangetsu and Shiro looked towards each other, silently debating who should go first. Eventually they seemed to come to an agreement, and Zangetsu let out a sigh.

'**Ichigo there's… there's something important we need to discuss… about your future.'** It was rare for Zangetsu to hesitate about anything, which alone instantly put Ichigo on edge.

"My future?" Ichigo asked with some apprehension. Again the two spirits shared a look.

'**Ichigo… What exactly do you think you are?'** Zangetsu's question threw Ichigo for a loop. The first answer that came to mind was _human_, but that word didn't fully describe Ichigo anymore. He thought for a moment.

"A… Vizard?" Ichigo answered in a questioning tone. Zangetsu shook his head slightly.

'**No Ichigo… A Vizard is a Soul Reaper who has gained minimal access to Hollow abilities.'** Zangetsu answered concisely. Ichigo was getting slightly impatient.

"Look, would you just get to the point already?" Ichigo asked with slight irritation. Shiro let out a snort.

'**Alright since the old man over there can't seem to do it I guess I will. King, to be honest… even **_**we**_** don't know exactly what you are.'** Shiro's words brought a look of confusion to Ichigo's face, but he didn't interrupt.

'**The circumstances of your birth are completely unprecedented… What you are… is the beginning of a completely new race… the first of your kind.'** Ichigo just stared. His shock kept him from responding, and Shiro took this as an invitation to continue.

'**Think of it like a spectrum of colour, King. On one side you have **_**black**_**… that will represent the Soul Reapers. On the other side you've got **_**white**_**… Hollows. In between, from black to white, are progressively lighter shades of grey. The Vizards exist in that area of grey… but towards the darker shades, as they are still **_**mostly **_**Soul Reapers. I'm assuming there's a Hollow antithesis to the Vizards but I have no idea what they'd be called… doesn't matter… That race would exist toward the lighter shades of grey… closer to Hollows.'** Ichigo took a moment to process all of that. The fundamental idea wasn't all that complicated.

"So you're saying… that I'm right in the middle?" Ichigo questioned hesitantly. It was Zangetsu who answered this time.

'**Not exactly… Your unique nature is… difficult to define. I'm assuming that you believe me to be your Soul Reaper half, and Shiro to be your Hollow half. That is not… entirely accurate.'** Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Zangetsu.

'**Your soul is not meant to be split Ichigo. When you reenter your human body… it and your Soul Form… will merge completely. Your power will not wane… and you will be able to call on it easily. However that is not what we needed to speak with you about.'** Zangetsu paused at this point to think for a moment.

'**Shiro and myself… are not exactly the individual entities that you perceive us to be… We are… essentially… portions of your soul. At the moment Shiro and I hold power of our own… but we were born from **_**your**_** soul Ichigo… which means… that power is not ours… it's yours Ichigo.'** Ichigo was so stunned he couldn't even think of a proper response, so Zangetsu kept going.

'**Some time in the next six months… our power will return to your soul… and we shall both fade away.'** Zangetsu spoke regretfully, Ichigo looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You two are going to… die?" Ichigo asked fearfully.

'**We were never meant to permanently exist in the first place. Your unique nature necessitated our creation… and so your soul partitioned itself to form us… give us consciousness… so that we could be your guides at the beginning of your journey.'** Zangetsu spoke quietly, but the silence inside Ichigo's inner world made every word ring out clearly.

'**When we have faded completely… and your soul is once again complete. Your Soul Reaper and Hollow restriction shall disappear.'** Zangetsu's words confused Ichigo slightly.

"Restrictions?" Ichigo asked simply.

'**Shikai, Bankai and your Hollow mask… all of these things are merely the temporary, and partial release of your restrictions. When we have faded completely… your blade shall forever remain as Tensa Zangetsu's shape… and your mask shall vanish… leaving its power with you.' **Ichigo was shocked at Zangetsu's words. He sounded so accepting of his eventual disappearance, but Ichigo supposed he understood a little bit. Zangetsu and Shiro both knew from the beginning that their existence was temporary. They seemed to have already come to terms with that, so Ichigo supposed he should try to do the same. Shiro spoke next.

'**There's another effect from your unique nature we need to talk about… your longevity.' **Shiro spoke calmly, but still grabbed Ichigo's attention.

'**When you reach your peak age… 24 maybe 25… you will cease aging entirely. You will still be capable of dying… though with your complete powers and your instant regeneration… it'll be quite difficult to kill you.'** Shiro's words shocked Ichigo to his core. He couldn't fathom the idea of immortality. It seemed so surreal, even with everything he'd already experienced. Then he started to panic. He started to realize just how alone he would eventually be. Everyone else would eventual die, pass on, and be reincarnated as someone completely different. Before he could start hyperventilating, Zangetsu interrupted him.

'**Calm down Ichigo, you will not be alone. Any children you have will possess the same nature as you… and you can also grant said nature to another… though I recommend you think carefully before doing so.'** Zangetsu ended in a warning tone. Ichigo was overwhelmed with relief, but he still aimed a questioning stare at Zangetsu.

'**To change someone into a being like you… would require an interaction of Reiatsu on an indescribably complete scale… and such a transformation would irreversibly change said person's life.'** Ichigo had to let that sink in. It represented an amazing opportunity, but he also needed to put a lot of thought into it. He supposed that it would be worth it in the end. Immortality would be unbearable if he had to go through it alone, but this seemed much better than his initial assumptions. Ichigo took a minute to think on everything he'd learnt, and a sad smile fell across his face.

"I'm gonna miss the two of you when you're gone." Ichigo spoke softly. The two spirits were also slightly sad, but they had already come to terms with it. Suddenly Shiro looked off to the side at something Ichigo could not see.

'**You better get outta here King. Sun's coming up back in the real world… you spent the whole night on the roof.'** Ichigo chuckled slightly before fading away from his inner world. The two spirits were still slightly melancholic, but they took comfort in knowing that they did the right thing in telling Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes back in the real world just in time to see the sun rising over the horizon. He sat up slightly and just watched the sunrise, thinking about everything he had just discovered. He didn't notice when nearly an hour and a half had passed by until he heard a voice calling from below.

"Hey Ichigo! When did you get up?" Ichigo looked down to see Kukaku standing on the ground below him. Ichigo quickly stood up and jumped down onto the ground next to her. He let an easy smile cross his face.

"A little while ago… I wanted to watch the sunrise." Ichigo spoke smoothly. He decided to keep what he'd learnt to himself for now. At least until he'd figured everything out. Ichigo smirked in amusement when he heard the door to the house opening behind him. He turned to see Rukia walking out the front door, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She still looked dead tired, and the massive yawn she tried to cover up just made her look adorable. Ichigo walked over to her and gave her a long kiss. When they broke apart he smiled at her.

"Morning Rukia." Ichigo spoke softly. Rukia just _hmm'd _happily, her eyes still shut gently from the good morning kiss. When she opened her eyes she gave Ichigo a smile.

"Morning Ichigo." Rukia said quietly. Kukaku watched their interaction with a slight grin.

'_They just can't seem to get enough of each other… Young love at it's finest.'_ Kukaku thought fondly. She decided to break up their little moment.

"Goooood Morning you two!" Kukaku spoke cheerfully. Ichigo and Rukia looked over at Kukaku with surprise. Apparently they'd actually forgotten that she was there. Rukia recovered from her shock first.

"Good Morning Kukaku." Rukia said with a friendly smile. The three started making their way to the Seireitei. As they drew closer and closer to the main Senkaimon, the mood started to fall somewhat. Ichigo wished that Rukia could with him, but he understood that she needed to fully recover first. It didn't mean he had to be happy about it though. The trio continued walking until they came to the Senkaimon archway. Standing around the area were all the Captains and Lieutenants.

"Hello Ichigo." The group of three heard the call from the left, and when they turned they saw Ukitake walking towards them with Sentaro and Kiyone on either side.

"Hey Jushiro." Ichigo said with a smile.

"I just wanted to say thank you before you left. If it weren't for you… things may have turned out much worse." Jushiro spoke with gratitude. Ichigo just let out a small chuckle and rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I could've done anything less." Ichigo said with an easy smile. Jushiro couldn't help but be impressed by Ichigo's mindset, which made what he had to do next all the more distasteful. He reached into his haori and pulled out a small wooden skull attached to a short rope.

"This is for you Ichigo." Jushiro spoke calmly, trying not to give away the bitter taste in his mouth that his actions left him with. Ichigo looked took the item and looked curiously down at it.

"What's this thing?" Ichigo asked.

"It's an identification badge." Jushiro spoke simply, but Ichigo just quirked an eyebrow, silently asking Jushiro to elaborate.

"Its purpose is twofold… First it allows you to separate your Soul Form from your body at any time." Ichigo decided to keep the fact that he wouldn't have two separate forms to himself.

"And secondly… it identifies you as an ally of Soul Society. It's a way to ensure that you don't run into any trouble if you happen to come across a Soul Reaper you do not know." Jushiro finished. Ichigo nodded at the explanation, but he couldn't help but fell like something was wrong with this thing. He wrote it off as paranoia, and clipped the badge to his belt.

"Thanks Jushiro." Ichigo said.

"Of course… Such a mere token can never really repay you for what you've done here." Jushiro spoke gravely. Jushiro understood why this needed to be done, but it still seemed distasteful to him. Ichigo was an ally and a friend, but he refused to join the Court Guard Squads in any official capacity. That alone necessitated that he be monitored. It wasn't a matter of trust. Put simple, Ichigo represented a rouge element of spiritual power, and the Court Guard Squads were fundamentally a military organization. It made sense to monitor potential threats, but Jushiro honestly thought that it wasn't necessary for Ichigo. Unfortunately the decision wasn't his to make, so he would do his duty.

"Like I said Jushiro. Don't worry about it." Ichigo spoke easily.

"I didn't do anything that I didn't want to… but I'll gladly accept this… Thank you." Ichigo finished calmly. Jushiro couldn't keep the slight smile off his face.

'_This man… is truly exceptional.'_ Jushiro thought to himself. Jushiro turned to the Senkaimon.

"It's time. Open the gate!" Jushiro called out. The Senkaimon appeared soon after his call. Ichigo turned around for a moment, and locked eyes with Rukia. For a few seconds nothing happened then they both stepped towards each other. They met in the middle with a passionate kiss, as if trying to convey just how much they would miss each other. Apparently they were going to miss each other quite a lot because when they broke apart for air they simply leaned right back in for another deep kiss, this one shorter than the last. When they broke apart this time they were both slightly red in the face, and breathing deeply. Ichigo tilted his head forward and leaned his forehead against Rukia's.

"I'll see you soon… Rukia." Ichigo whispered softly. Rukia smiled at that, and closed her eyes.

"Definitely." She said warmly. She gave Ichigo one last kiss and then walked back to stand next to her Captain. Ichigo turned towards the Senkaimon with a smile, and quickly made his way inside.

* * *

**(Afternoon)**

* * *

_LIVING WORLD_

* * *

Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Urahara, Tessai and Yoruichi, were all taking a break in the training grounds. The last week had been nothing but intense training for the three teens, especially Tatsuki. Tatsuki's abilities had improved by leaps and bounds. It helped that she was already incredibly talented when it came to hand-to-hand combat. With the already existing skill set she had, it was more or less a matter of getting used to her powers, not to mention the constant fighting she did would improve her Reiryoku reserves, as well as her Reiatsu control. Chad's abilities were improving less rapidly, but the physical evidence was more obvious. His transformation had begun to reach across his chest, and Urahara theorized that when Chad's powers had fully matured, he would be capable of a complete transformation. Orihime had spent a lot of her time sparring with Tatsuki. She had come to realize that her lack of fighting ability had left her as little more than a spectator and a hostage in the Soul Society. She never wanted to feel that helpless ever again, and so she resolved to improve her fighting skills. The rest of Orihime's time was spent sequestered by herself away from everyone else, communicating with her **Shun-Shun Rikka**. She was trying to understand her abilities better so that she could expand on their techniques, and perhaps even create new ones, but progress was slow. Urahara had taken notice of a rather important issue. All of Ichigo's spiritually empowered friends were completely human, and therefore held completely physical forms. Urahara had realized that these three would be in plain view of everybody whenever they had to do anything that involved their powers, and so he had been locked in his lab for the first 6 days of training. When he finally did come out, the others had asked him what he had been doing, but he simply told them that it was a surprise. As everyone was just about to go back to training, a Senkaimon opened in front of them all. Everyone stopped what they were doing and waited for whoever was coming through. Urahara was the first to recognize the shape, and simply smiled behind his fan.

"Hey everybody." Ichigo spoke calmly as he emerged fully. Tatsuki was a bit shocked at his changed appearance, but figured she'd find out the reason why later. Everyone was silent for a moment and Yoruichi decided to break the awkwardness.

"Welcome back Ichigo." She said happily. This seemed to break everyone out of their collective stupor as they were all offering their own greetings. Tatsuki however chose to say hello a little differently. Disappearing in a burst of speed she reappeared behind Ichigo and punched the back of his head, only to immediately regret her decision.

"AAAH! God dammit Ichigo!" Tatsuki shouted while holding her now throbbing hand.

"What the hell are you made of!?" Tatsuki shouted the question. Ichigo turned his head, but didn't say anything for a moment, and then he smiled widely.

"Hey Tatsuki! Guess you got powers too now! That's awesome." Ichigo spoke fondly. Tatsuki was stunned silent. It had been 7 years since Tatsuki had seen Ichigo genuinely smile so easily, and it honestly shocked her. After looking at Ichigo's smiling face for another moment, Tatsuki couldn't help but let her eyes water a bit.

'_He's back… I finally have my friend back.'_ Tatsuki thought happily, completely forgetting her injured hand.

"Guess you're a bit pissed at me for keeping this from you, right?" Ichigo spoke quietly, not bothering to hide the shame in his voice. At the moment though, Tatsuki couldn't care less. She simply lunged at Ichigo and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"It's good to have you back Ichigo." Tatsuki spoke warmly. Ichigo caught the double meaning in her words, and simply returned the hug.

"Good to be back." The two broke apart soon after that, and walked over to the others. The group sat down in a circle together, and without further interruptions, Ichigo began telling his whole story.

* * *

**(Night)**

* * *

_LIVING WORLD_

* * *

An ominous silence hung through the halls of the Bount Mansion. Everyone had been on edge since Utagawa had disappeared, and Kariya had been forced to delay his plans somewhat.

'_What's worse is we can't seem to find even a __**trace**__ of that Quincy boy.'_ Jin Kariya thought angrily. At the moment he was seated behind his desk, simply brooding on the recent misfortune he seemed to have encountered. Utagawa's disappearance meant little to Kariya, but the Quincy was integral to his plans. Without him, the Bounts could not open their gate to the Seireitei. It was possible to open the gate without the Quincy's help, but it would take months. Months that Kariya was not willing to wait. After a few more minutes of thought, Kariya decided that if they could not accelerate the gate opening process, then he could at least proceed with his plan to empower the Bounts. He was just about to send for Yoshino when a large black hole opened in the space in front of him. Kariya stood from his desk, but showed no panic at the unexpected interruption. Out of the hole walked a man that Kariya had never seen before. A man with slicked back brown hair, and garbed in long flowing white clothes with a deep purple sash around his waist. From his stance, Kariya could tell that this man was ready to fight, but had no desire to at the moment, so he sat down at his desk calmly and waited.

"Hello. My name is Sosuke Aizen… and I have a proposition for you."

* * *

_URAHARA SHOP_

* * *

The group in Urahara's basement was completely silent. Even Chad and Orihime, who were already aware of Ichigo's powers, had not heard the whole story, and it left them speechless. Ichigo had decided to keep some of the details to himself, specifically the conversation he had with Zangetsu and Shiro right before coming back. The rest of the story however, was still pretty incredible. Tatsuki broke from her stupor first.

"Just how powerful are you?" The question floated through the room a bit, and Ichigo realized that it was better to sate their curiosity down here, in a controlled environment. With a heavy sigh, Ichigo stood and walked over to his body.

"Alright… I'll show you guys everything." Ichigo sunk into his prone body, and took a deep breath. Without warning, he let out an ear-piercing scream of pain that reverberated throughout the underground training ground. When his soul had first grown to match his two years of training, he had been unconscious, and had not felt the process as much as he could now with his body. He also felt something else, he felt his Reiryoku circulating throughout every fiber of his being, assimilating itself into his human body, and merging the two forms. When the pain stopped, Ichigo remained on the ground for a minute, taking in massive gulps of air as he calmed himself down. When Ichigo stood up, he could feel the power flowing through his body.

'_I still have it… The merging didn't diminish my power at all… Let's test this out.'_ As Ichigo concluded his thoughts, he called on his power, and disappeared in a flash-step. He reappeared in front of a boulder, striking it with his fist and shattering it. Ichigo landed on the ground and looked at the hand he had just punched with, clenching and unclenching it a few times.

'_Good… My strength, speed and durability… are all the same.' _Ichigo decided to bring out more of his power, and something interesting happened. A thin sheet of pitch-black Reiatsu covered his entire body. The Reiatsu began taking on a form, and solidifying. The Reiatsu cleared, revealing Ichigo's new form. His ordinary clothes had been replaced completely. He now wore a long, black, sleeveless coat with white fringes, left completely open to reveal the dark grey bandages wrapped around his torso and the black hakama pants covering his legs until reaching his bare feet. Ichigo looked down at his new clothes in surprise.

'_What… what just happened?'_ Ichigo questioned.

'_**Your Reiatsu took a form that your subconscious deemed more suitable for combat.'**_ Zangetsu helpfully informed him. Ichigo was grateful for the explanation, and he was actually quite pleased with the outfit. He decided to just test the last few things he wanted to. He channeled his Reiatsu to summon Zangetsu, and the sealed blade immediately appeared in his hands. He admired the blade for a moment.

"**Cast Off Your Fear, Zangetsu."** Ichigo declared. Zangetsu quickly changed into its Shikai form, and Ichigo let the bandages wrapped around it fall away. Another moment passed, and then Ichigo held Zangetsu forward with his right hand, and brought his left hand up to his face. Ichigo swiped his hand across his face and called out.

"**Bankai."** A pillar of black Reiatsu appeared around Ichigo for a moment, but was quickly blown away. Ichigo could now be seen with all of his power summoned. His Bankai did not change his clothes, though he could feel that more power had been imbued into them. His blade had transformed into its familiar black daito form. The chain attached to the base of the hilt coiled up his right arm all the way to his shoulder, still leaving some hanging in the air by his arm.

"Well… I said I'd show you everything… This is everything." Ichigo spoke in the menacing dual-tone voice that his Hollow mask always gave him, but he still sounded tentative. When he finally turned to look at his friends, he was surprised to see that their faces held not even a trace of fear. If anything they looked impressed. Ichigo smiled slightly before letting up on his powers. His mask disappeared, followed quickly by his sword and his battle clothes, leaving him in his jeans and t-shirt once again. He made his way back over to everybody. Everybody was still silent at the moment, and Urahara decided to fix that.

"Not to interrupt… but I have something for all of you." Urahara's words drew everyone's attention, and they looked over at him. Urahara reached into his robes to pull out a rectangular black box, and opened it. Inside were dozens of off-white metal wristbands.

"I call this little invention… the Shroud." Urahara said proudly.

"You simply place them on your wrist, and channel a little Reiatsu into them to turn them on and off." Urahara demonstrated by putting one on his own wrist. When he channeled his Reiatsu into it, it turned to a dark blue, but the others couldn't see what else it did.

"When activated, the Shroud will encase your entire body in a self-sustaining, micro-thin layer of Reishi." Urahara seemed inordinately pleased with himself.

"Not enough to physically affect you or anything around you… but enough that you will be completely undetectable to people without spiritual awareness." Urahara finished his explanation, and took great joy in the impressed faces of his audience. The three humans, and Ichigo, quickly ran over to Urahara and took one for themselves, while they were examining them, Ichigo was in deep thought.

'_Maybe these could be a symbol… the start of something new. Soul Society has its spiritual faction… the Court Guard Squads. Hueco Mundo has its spiritual faction… the Hollows. Maybe… maybe we could be the start of the Living World's spiritual faction.' _Ichigo looked down at the wristband in his hands for a moment before turning to Urahara.

"Hey Kisuke." Urahara looked at Ichigo and made a questioning _hmm_.

"Can you engrave these with something?" Urahara gained a look of understanding. No doubt he had quickly deduced Ichigo's intentions.

"Of course. What did you have in mind?" Urahara asked lightly. Ichigo looked thoughtful.

"When we gained our powers… our lives change forever. This represents a new beginning for all of us… a fresh start… a blank slate." Ichigo looked up from his wristband to see that he had the attention of the whole room.

"All of us have the chance to do amazing things now… and I think I know what I want to do." Ichigo's voice had risen slightly, and everyone was completely enthralled.

"I want to create… a group… an organization." Ichigo said confidently. Urahara raised a questioning eyebrow.

"And what exactly would you call this organization?" He asked lightly. Ichigo looked back down at the wristband in his hand, and clenched his fist around it.

"Like I said… this is a new beginning, a fresh start, a blank slate… So from now on… we shall be known as Tabula Rasa." Ichigo declared. Nobody knew that right at this moment, a computer within the Twelfth Squad barracks was recording everything they were saying through Ichigo's badge.

* * *

_HUECO MUNDO_

* * *

Lady Raven was standing on a hill in the deserts of Hueco Mundo. At the moment she was looking over the veritable field of brainwashed Hollows surrounding the base of the small hill. One Adjuchas stood next to her, completely still and silent. Raven took one last cursory glance at her army before speaking to the Hollow behind her.

"Ein… keep an eye on everything for a minute would you?" Without waiting for a response, she opened a Garganta and stepped into the Dangai. The endless black void that surrounded her filled her with a sense of promise. She smirked and raised her left hand. Purple Reiatsu started gathering around her index finger, and forming an orb. The orb kept growing as it grew more and more powerful, until it was more than fifty times the size of Raven.

"**Cero."** Raven's menacing whisper was quickly followed by the deafening blast of her Cero as it flew across the abyss. The Cero kept flying through air, farther and farther, until it collided with the edge of the Dangai, resulting in a gargantuan explosion. The force of the explosion shook the world around Raven, and she couldn't help but smirk. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, there was a very noticeable change at the impact sight. Where once there was darkness, now appeared to be a large window, filling the tear that had been made. Through the window a clear image could be seen. Karakura Town. Lady Raven lowered her hand back to her side, and grinned maliciously.

"And so… it begins."

* * *

**(Morning)**

* * *

_LIVING WORLD_

* * *

Ichigo made his way through the front door of Karakura High School, ignoring all the strange glances he was receiving. His new appearance along with the lack of scowl on his face resulted in a lot of curious looks from the rest of the student body, but he simply ignored them as he always had. He was one of the first to arrive to class, and he took a seat near the back right next to the window. He looked out the window silently as he waited for the others to arrive, and he wasn't waiting long.

"Ichigo! Hey!" Ichigo looked over to see all of his friends walking through the door and into class. Strangely enough Uryu wasn't among them. Ichigo was happy to see that Chad, Orihime, and Tatsuki were all wearing their metal Tabula Rasa wristbands, just as he was. Ichigo greeted them with a smile and a _hey_, which surprised quite a few people. Mizuiro and Keigo in particular were stunned by the changes that Ichigo appeared to have gone through, both in appearance and personality. They looked over at Tatsuki, who simply mouthed the word _later_ to them, which they accepted. As the group took their own seats around the class, essentially taking every seat in the back corner around Ichigo, they fell into easy conversation with one another.

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS!" The unreasonably loud shouting at the front of the classroom stunned everyone into silence, and they all looked to the front to see their muscle-bound gym teacher, Mr. Kagine. Once he had everyone's attention, Mr. Kagine cleared his throat and addressed the class.

"Welcome to your second year at Karakura High School everyone. I hope you all had a productive summer." The deadpan looks from the majority of the class were enough to convince Mr. Kagine that summer had probably been the complete opposite of productive for these students. He let out a slight sigh before continuing.

"I have some news for all of you. Ms. Ochi has accepted a position at Keio University in Tokyo… so you will all be receiving a new homeroom teacher." Everyone seemed slightly more interested now. Mr. Kagine waved in someone at the door, and they made their way into the classroom. Ichigo, Chad and Orihime all widened their eyes when they saw their new teacher.

"I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to your new homeroom teacher… Mr. Ichimaru."

The rest of the day had gone by in a whirlwind for Ichigo and his friends. The morning was mostly taken up by the class all introducing themselves to the new teacher. Gin had taken every opportunity he could to tease the living daylights out of every single one of his students, though he seemed to give Ichigo a rather wide berth. Ichigo wasn't complaining. At lunch Ichigo and his friends had gone to the roof, where Ichigo explained his current situation to Keigo and Mizuiro. The two of them were surprisingly okay with it, though Keigo insisted that Ichigo should use his newfound abilities to _score with all the hot babes_ as he had put it. After a _light_ punch to Keigo's face from Tatsuki, Ichigo had then told them about his relationship with Rukia, and her current situation. When they finally did return to class from lunch, they were well over half an hour late.

"And where were you six hmm?" Gin questioned tauntingly. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and responded in an equally cavalier tone.

"Busy." Gin's smile widened imperceptibly before he gestured to their seats, silently telling them that he didn't care. Ichigo sat at his desk and smirked. The class continued on in its usual manner until there was a knock at the door. Gin walked over to the door and opened it.

"Ah welcome you two. I was wondering when you were going to get here." Gin said happily. The first one had to bite his tongue to stay calm, but the one behind him didn't show much reaction at all. Gin turned and walked back into the class, followed by two others.

"Class, I'd like you all to welcome your two new classmates. Go on, introduce yourselves." Gin said happily. The blonde one stepped forward first, and announced himself with an over the top bow.

"Hello everybody! My name is Shinji Hirako! I hope to be great friends with all of you." The black-haired one behind him just sighed at Shinji's antics before stepping forward.

"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Ulquiorra spoke with his usual monotone, though not coldly. Many of the girls were practically drooling as they looked at Ulquiorra, but he paid it no mind. His attention was immediately drawn to the orange haired teenager near the back.

'_Interesting. He seems to have grown significantly more powerful since I last saw him. Perhaps you really can beat Aizen… Ichigo Kurosaki.'_ Shinji and Ulquiorra were directed to their seats near Ichigo's group. Ichigo looked at the two new arrivals with some curiosity.

'_The blonde one is clearly a Vizard. Mostly Soul Reaper, but I can feel the faint traces of Hollow Reiatsu. The other one though… he's the exact opposite… I guess this is what Shiro was talking about.'_ Ichigo thought to himself. He figured they would eventually approach him, so he decided to ignore the two until they did so. When the final bell rang he simply made his way out of the school with his friends before walking home.

* * *

When he walked through the door, a flying Isshin immediately dominated his field of vision.

"Welcome home Ichigo!" Isshin shouted while throwing out a wild kick at his son. Ichigo just raised his hand and caught the foot. Once he had a tight grip, he threw his dad over his shoulder and out the front door. Ichigo sighed and continued walking into the house. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. When Isshin went back inside and to the kitchen he saw Ichigo looking at a full glass of water with his brow furrowed. Isshin let out a sigh. In the morning Ichigo had told them all that his new appearance was the result of a growth spurt, but Isshin knew that it had something to do with the spiritual world. He made his way into the kitchen and stood across the counter from Ichigo.

"Something on your mind son?" Isshin asked lightly. Ichigo looked up from his drink, surprised at his dad's sudden appearance. His wide eyes were quickly replaced by a contemplative look.

"Dad… Are Yuzu and Karin home yet?" Ichigo asked. Isshin raised an eyebrow.

"Not yet. Karin had soccer practice and Yuzu went with her… they should back in about an hour, hour and a half." Ichigo looked at his dad for a moment, and came to a decision.

"I think… I think we need to talk dad." Ichigo said seriously. Isshin just nodded, and walked into the living room to sit on the couch. Ichigo quickly joined him, and just as he was about to speak, Isshin spoke first.

"I know you're a Soul Reaper son." Isshin's words surprised Ichigo, and he looked at his father. Isshin took a deep breath.

"After all… how could you not be… with _me _for a father." Isshin looked Ichigo dead in the face. Ichigo was shocked, and couldn't formulate a response even if he wanted to.

"Over 20 years ago… I was known as Isshin Shiba… the Captain of Squad 10." Ichigo was slack jawed. His dad, his goofball idiot of a father, was a _Captain_. It just didn't compute.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked. Isshin let out a soft chuckle, and a warm smile fell across his face.

"I met your mother."

* * *

_**(20 Years Ago)**_

* * *

_Isshin Shiba stepped out of the Senkaimon into Naruki City, his haori flapping slightly in the wind. There had been a series of mysterious incidents in this city, and Isshin had decided to check it out. He felt out with his spiritual senses until he found the two Soul Reapers assigned as protection detail for this part of the city. Using flash-step, he arrived near them soon enough to hear the tail end of their conversation. Apparently they had already been informed that he was coming, because they were discussing heading back to Soul Society, now that there was someone more qualified for the job. The way they were speaking made it seem like whatever was causing these mysterious incidents was being drawn by stronger than average Reiatsu. So Isshin decided to flare his out as a beacon in order to draw them to his location. Evidently this was a bad idea. Immediately after Isshin unleashed his Reiatsu, he heard two short screams, followed by two thuds. Turning to the noise, Isshin was horrified to see the two Soul Reapers who were just talking to each other dead on the ground, their heads rolling away from their bodies. Isshin looks away from the bodies to see their attacker. A Hollow, unlike any Isshin had ever seen, stood above the two deceased Soul Reapers. Their blood was still running down its black, bladed arms. The rest of its body was black as well, certain areas covered in thicker portions, almost like armor. Its skull-like head and sharp horns looked like that of a demon's, and it had no Hollow hole to speak of. Isshin's inspection of the creature was cut short however._

"_RRRUAAAAAAAAAH!" The creature roared loudly as it charged at Isshin. When it reached him, it swung its left blade-arm up at Isshin's chest. Isshin managed to raise his Zanpakuto to block the strike, but the force sent him flying into the air. Stopping himself in mid-air, Isshin looked down at the ground only to see that the creature had vanished. The only warning Isshin had was the thrumming noise behind him. Isshin disappeared in a flash-step just in time to avoid a point blank Cero. Isshin would have been happy that he avoided the attack, but when he saw that it had instead collided with an apartment complex across the street, he felt nothing but shame. He decided that they couldn't fight here, and now that he had the creature's attention he figured that it would follow him. Isshin started using flash-step to lead it away from the city. He soon realized that this thing was faster than him, and he would need to keep his reflexes sharp to keep dodging its attacks. For a while a pattern emerged. Isshin would flash-step as many times as he could in a single direction, until the creature blocked his path. He would then have to dodge a flurry of attacks from the creature before disappearing again. This pattern held for a while until Isshin reached a small mountain area several miles outside of a town called Karakura. Isshin turned around and readied his sword, but the creature was nowhere in sight. Suddenly the creature appeared behind Isshin, and unleashed a savage kick into his back. Isshin was sent flying into a rock formation, shattering it upon contact. When the dust and rubble cleared Isshin was seen standing in the middle of a crater. His haori and shihakusho were in tatters. He was hunched over, breathing heavily and bleeding from the mouth. _

"_What the fuck are you!?" Isshin's shouted question receives no response from the creature, which made him glare at it more forcefully. Isshin realizes that this thing isn't going to say anything so he raises his sword and holds in horizontally in front of himself._

"_**Burn, Engetsu!"**__ Isshin shouts. Immediately his sword starts to change. The blade itself doesn't alter its appearance, but the tassels at the bottom of the handle become long tendrils of Reiatsu that seem to flow in the wind. Isshin raises Engetsu above his head._

"_**Getsuga Ten-."**__ Isshin's attack is halted when he feels a deep slash across his back. The wound is deep, and Isshin stumbles to his knees. Isshin turns slowly to face his attacker, and his eyes widen when a figure shimmers into existence in front of him._

"_Captain Aizen?" Isshin whispers in shock. Aizen just looks at him with a small, smug smile._

"_Hello Isshin. I must say… this cloak works quite well… more than I imagined it would. Simply infuse it with the proper Kido and it will shield the wearer from view… remarkable really. I must remember to thank Kisuke for leaving behind such wonderful technology." Aizen speaks lightly, as if he were discussing the weather. Without warning, another wound appears on Isshin's body, this one a deep gash across his abdomen. _

"_You won't be using your Bankai with wounds like that… and without your Bankai… White will no doubt kill you." Aizen spoke airily, and turned to open a Senkaimon. He throws one last contemptuous look at Isshin before disappearing into the Senkaimon, letting it close behind him. Isshin doesn't have any time to get over his shock before the newly dubbed White charges at him to finish the job. Isshin tries to raise his arms to defend himself, but his wounds are too severe. Just when Isshin thinks that it's over for him, he hears a voice._

"_**Santen Kesshun!"**__ The shout comes from behind Isshin, but the orange shield that appeared in front of him, blocking White's attack, distracts him. _

"_**Koten Zanshun!"**__ The shield morphs into a beam of orange Reiatsu that shoots off at incredible speeds. White lets out a scream of pain and jumps back away from Isshin, leaving its left arm behind. Isshin takes another deep breath, and turns to his saviour. His eyes widen slightly at the sight. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen, which is impressive considering he had Rangiku for a Lieutenant. She looked to be about 22 years old, with fair skin and shoulder-length cinnamon coloured hair. She was wearing a casual pair of sneaker, blue jeans, and a dark red tank top._

"_**Genjitsuno Yoroi!"**__ Isshin saw the woman's entire body become covered by a thin glow of orange, then he lost sight of her. She reappeared in front of White and struck out with her left leg, kicking it straight in the stomach. White was launched back by the attack and flew into a large boulder, lodging into it when it struck. White quickly dislodged itself from the rock, its severed arm regenerating as it did so, and charged at the woman, who used her powers to simply dance around her opponent. She jumped back to make some distance, and then held her hands out in front of herself._

"_**Saigo no Yari!"**__ Orange Reiatsu began gathering in the woman's hands, and taking shape. When it was done, she could be seen holding a 6-foot Naginata, with an 18-inch blade. The whole thing looked like it was made of orange crystal, and when White charged at her, lashing out with his right blade-arm, she simply raised her Naginata, and blocked the strike with the shaft. Unfortunately she didn't see the left blade-arm soon enough. As it swung sideways across her abdomen, she managed to jump back and avoid it, but she was still left with a gash on her right leg. When she landed, she looked at her wound and snarled. She looked up at White with a glare._

"_Big mistake." The orange glow that her body possessed seemed to brighten right where the wound was, and a moment later it returned to normal, revealing her perfectly healed leg. Then the glow around her entire body started sparking slightly, and she vanished from Isshin's sight again. When she reappeared, she was standing in front of White, her Naginata extended out in front of herself, straight through White's head._

"_**Kieru."**__ She said coldly, while twisting the Naginata. After a quarter turn of her weapon, White burst into Orange sparks, completely destroyed. She stood still for a moment, and as she calmed down the orange glow faded from her body, along with the Naginata she held. Isshin was in awe at how incredible this woman was. When she turned around, Isshin could see the cocky smirk on her face. She made her way over to Isshin, and crouched down in front of him._

"_Hey, I'm Masaki Kurosaki. Nice to meet ya." Masaki greeted confidently. Isshin just kept on staring. Masaki let out a sigh and rolled her eyes._

"_Hey! Anybody home in there!?" Masaki shouted while waving a hand in front of Isshin's eyes. This managed to break Isshin from some of his shock._

"_Yeah… nice to meet you too. My name's Isshin Shiba, Captain of Squad Ten." Isshin thought that using his fancy title might impress her, but he was wrong._

"_Captain eh? That must mean you're a Soul Reaper, right?" Masaki asked casually. Isshin was surprised._

"_How do you know about Soul Reapers?" Masaki shrugged at the question._

"_Oh Ryu told me all about them." Masaki answered easily. Isshin was about to ask who __**Ryu**__ was, but was interrupted._

"_He says you're all, and I quote, __**a bunch of self-righteous, pretentious pricks**__." Masaki said with a smile. Isshin let out a slight laugh at the description. He knew that many of his fellow Soul Reapers exuded that kind of presence. The laugh however, reminded Isshin of his injuries, and he started coughing up some blood. After hacking and wheezing for a minute, Isshin fell onto his back. He looked up at the sky, and started taking deep, slow breaths._

"_Guess your not like the ones he's met eh?'' Masaki asked softly. Isshin was in too much pain to answer. For a few moments, everything was silent. Isshin figured that he was going to die. His wounds were deep, and he knew that he wouldn't survive the trip to Squad 4. _

"_**Soten Kisshun."**__ Masaki spoke softly. Isshin was surprised when an orange bubble encased his body. He was even more surprised when his pain began to fade quickly, along with his wounds. In a matter of seconds, Isshin Shiba was returned to perfect condition, clothes and all. Isshin's shock didn't keep him from standing though, and he now realized that he stood about a head taller than Masaki. He was about to express his gratitude, when Masaki began screaming in pain, and fell to the ground._

* * *

**(Present)**

* * *

"… That's when I met Kisuke Urahara and Ryuken Ishida. When Ryuken first saw me he thought I was the one who had hurt Masaki… You should've seen him Ichigo… He attacked me like a man possessed. Urahara managed to stop him… and calm him down. That's when he explained everything to the two of us. Aizen, the Hogyoku… everything." Ichigo was listening with rapt attention. Isshin looked rather forlorn as he continued the story.

"That Hollow… White… It managed to transfer most of its Reiatsu into your mother through that leg wound. It was starting to forcibly hollowfy her, and it would have… if not for Urahara. He devised a way to link our souls together. The process would allow my Reiatsu to passively suppress the Hollow within Masaki… at the cost of both of our powers." Isshin let out a slight chuckle.

"I abandoned my post… Urahara helped me fake my death… and I stayed here with your mother. It didn't take long for us to fall in love… and soon after University… we got married and opened the Kurosaki clinic." Isshin had a slightly longing look in his eyes as he reminisced about his amazing wife.

"When you were born… we both knew what had happened. White's Reiatsu had managed to latch onto your soul before you were born. I asked Urahara to link my soul to yours so that I could protect you… but he told me that it could only be done to a person once. Your mother and I were terrified that something terrible would happen… but nothing did. Eventually we realized that it wasn't going to be a problem." Isshin looked down at his hand, and clenched it a few times.

"Ever since your mother died… my powers have been slowly returning. If my estimate is right… I should be back to full strength sometime in April." Isshin smiled slightly at that. Ichigo was still completely slack-jawed. After a moment he managed to speak.

"Wow… Mom was a badass." Ichigo stated. Isshin laughed a little at that, but he certainly agreed.

"Dad… What do you know about mom's powers? Where they came from? What exactly they are?" Ichigo asked in a curious tone. Isshin thought for a moment.

"Well… she told me that she was born with them. She lived in a community of people in what could most easily be described as a monastery. Everyone there had the same abilities that she possessed. Then one day… they were attacked." Isshin looked slightly angry.

"A group calling themselves Bounts… assaulted the monastery. Your mother was only 7. She told me that everyone had died… except for herself and one other. A boy named Sachihiro." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the name.

"That was Orihime's father's name." Ichigo said interestedly. Orihime's parents had died in a car crash when she was very young. At the time, Sora had just turned eighteen, and decided to raise Orihime himself. Before they could continue they both turned when they heard the sound of the front door opening.

"Ichigo! Dad! We're home!" Came Karin's voice from the front hall. Karin and Yuzu walked into the living room and saw Ichigo and Isshin sitting on the couch with rather serious looks on their faces. Ichigo stood up and went to go hug his sisters.

"Hey guys. Why don't you two come have a seat?" Ichigo said while walking over into the living room, Yuzu and Karin following behind him. When they both sat down on the couch next to their father, Ichigo took a seat on the chair in front of them all. He took a couple breaths to collect his thought.

"There're… There're some things I need to tell all of you…"

* * *

Hey everybody. I'll just put my usual at the bottom here. Remember always feel free to criticize if you think I'm doing something wrong or lacking something.

Hope this makes up for the shorter chapter before this one. :)

So I set myself up for the Bounts and the Kasumioji. I'll be handling both a bit differently than in canon, hell maybe I'll have Amagai join Tabula Rasa, a name that I'm actually happy with. I still haven't figured out what I'm call Ichigo's "race", Maybe you guys have some ideas? If not it doesn't matter.

The next chapter, maybe two, will let me deal with the Bounts and the Kasumioji. I'm still not sure if I'm gonna do the Invading Army Arc or the Zanpakuto Rebellion… If I do I want to get them done before the final confrontation with Aizen, because after him I'm going to immediately launch into my new villain.

I don't know the details for Japanese schools so this is what I'm using.

Summer Vacation: June 30th - August 31st

School Day: 9:00AM – 4:00PM (Lunch is 12:00PM – 1:00PM)


	14. Kasumioji

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favourited

_'Thought'_

"Speech"

**"Attacks/Releases"**

_**'Inner Spirit Speech/Thought'**_

I DON'T OWN BLEACH (Do I seriously have to put that here?)

* * *

**(Four Days Later) (Night)**

* * *

_SOUL SOCIETY_

* * *

It was the middle of the night. The faint chirping of crickets was the only thing penetrating the silence of the night. A cloaked figure glided its way across the grassy courtyard of the Kasumioji compound. The figure quickly arrived at his destination, the Bakkoto Workshop. The figure removed its hood to reveal the calm face of Makoto Kibune, his glasses gleaming slightly in the moonlight. Makoto raised his knuckles to the door and knocked in a distinct pattern. Immediately after his knock, the door was opened to reveal the nervous face of Gyokaku Kumoi.

"Were you followed?" Kumoi asked harshly, but Kibune just gave Kumoi an imperious look. Kumoi let out a disgruntled snort, but still stepped aside to allow Kibune inside. The duo began making their way down into the workshop.

"The Stealth Force has been poking around." Kumoi growled out, clearly annoyed that Kasumioji Clan seemed to be under more scrutiny now.

"Relax. The Stealth Force took a cursory glance at all the noble families. It's nothing to get worked up about." Kibune responded condescendingly. Kumoi had to resist the urge to snarl at the infuriating Soul Reaper.

"What makes you so confident? I hope you realize… that if I go down… I'll be sure to take you and Amagai with me." Kumoi remarked threateningly. Kumoi stopped dead in his tracks when he felt the cold touch of steel against his neck.

"It is unwise to threaten us Kumoi." Kibune whispered menacingly while pressing the edge of his Zanpakuto more forcefully against the side of Kumoi's neck.

"Besides… with Captain Aizen's betrayal and that whole mess with the Kuchiki girl… The Court Guard Squads are a bit preoccupied." Kibune remarked while pulling his sword away from Kumoi's neck and sheathing it at his hip. Kumoi nodded shakily, and continued walking down the stairs. The pair eventually came upon another door, which Kumoi pulled aside to reveal the Bakkoto workshop. Dozens of weapons lined the walls of the room, and in the center there was a station designed for forging weapons. The two walked slightly further into the room, and took seats opposite one another around the forge. The two stared at each other for a moment before Kumoi spoke.

"Lady Rurichiyo knows about me." Kumoi said simply, but Kibune showed no reaction.

"She's caught on to the less subtle assassination attempts. At the moment she's planning to travel to the Living World… to seek assistance outside Soul Society's jurisdiction." Kumoi continued gravely.

"I'm not sure why you needed to tell me this. Rurichiyo is your responsibility not mine, and certainly not Commander Amagai's. Speaking of Commander Amagai… How's his Bakkoto coming along?" Kibune questioned calmly, but with a slightly harsh edge in his voice.

"Amagai's Bakkoto will be completed in a matter of days, and it will work perfectly, just like yours… And you_ should_ worry about Rurichiyo… She could ruin everything." Kumoi managed to keep the panic out of his voice, but Kibune still caught it, and it made him sigh at how pathetic Kumoi sounded.

"You've proven your incompetence time and time again… Why should your concerns be any concern of ours?" Kibune asked acerbically. Kumoi recoiled slightly at the harsh tone, but snarled at the words.

"Because I'm the only one who knows how to create the Bakkoto." Kumoi said confidently. Kibune glared sharply at the man, but this time he didn't back down. Kibune wasn't happy about this. Kumoi was supposed to be a disposable pawn, and yet now he was touting himself up as irreplaceable. The worst part was that he wasn't wrong. Kibune was confident in Commander Amagai's abilities, but he also knew that he was no match for the Head Captain without the specialized Bakkoto that Kumoi was making for him. Kibune sighed slightly.

"Very well. I shall personally handle Lady Rurichiyo… _after_ you give Commander Amagai his Bakkoto." Kibune acquiesced. Kumoi managed to keep the smug smile off of his face, and simply nodded his consent. The two continued to discuss their plans moving forward, neither one noticing the small device attached to the corner of the ceiling.

Just outside, sitting perched on the walls of the Kasumioji compound was an agent of the Stealth Force. He sat perfectly still, his Reiatsu suppressed to almost non-existent. At the moment he had a finger in his hear as he listened to every word that Kumoi and Kibune were saying. After listening for a while, he saw the door to the workshop opening, and Kibune stepping out before disappearing into the night. The agent stayed where he was for a moment before he too disappeared. He quickly flash-stepped from roof to roof, quickly making his way to the Squad Two barracks.

* * *

**(The Next Morning)**

* * *

_SQUAD ONE_

* * *

The 9 remaining Captain's stood assembled in the meeting hall. Lieutenant Kurotsuchi was busy combing through all of her former Captain's research data in order to compile a complete report for the Head Captain, and the Lieutenants of Squads 3, 5 and 9 were busy organizing their Squads. The Head Captain stood at the front of the meeting hall, running a hand through his beard as he thought. Captain Soifon had just finished giving a rather disturbing report on the Kasumioji Clan, and Yamamoto was trying to decide what to do next. He knew from experience just how dangerous the Kasumioji could be, as well as the Bakkoto. In the past there would have been nothing he could do, because Central 46 always protected the nobles, and shielded them from the law. Now however, the powers of the 46 rested solely on Yamamoto's shoulders, at least until they were reestablished, which wouldn't be until the New Year at the earliest. At that moment he came to a decision, and banged his cane onto the ground.

"Captain Kuchiki, Captain Hitsugaya. The two of you are to lead your squads in a raid of the Kasumioji compound. I want the Bakkoto destroyed, and Kumoi captured alive." The two Captains in question nodded their consent to the orders.

"Captain Soifon. Your assignment is to apprehend Makoto Kibune and Shusuke Amagai." Soifon nodded as well, though she was gnashing her teeth slightly. The Patrol Corps was a division of the Stealth Force, and the idea that her own subordinates could be criminals had made her quite pissed off. Yamamoto banged his cane on the ground to dismiss the Captains, and they all left without further questions.

* * *

**(Afternoon)**

* * *

Makoto Kibune was walking through one of the Seireitei's many stone courtyards. This one surrounded by tall walls on all sides. All of a sudden, Kibune felt approaching Reiatsu signatures from every direction. He tried to run quickly, but it was no use. In an instant, dozens of Stealth Force agents had taken up places along the top of the surrounding walls, completely trapping Kibune. Kibune snarled and pulled out his Zanpakuto, and then turned around at the sound of a voice.

"Makoto Kibune." Soifon announced clearly from behind him. She fixed him with an ice-cold glare.

"You are under arrest for treason against the Soul Society… and conspiracy to commit murder." Soifon spoke coldly. Kibune felt himself trembling slightly, but he managed to stay calm. He disappeared in a flash-step, and tried to strike Soifon from behind. She merely ducked under the strike, and swung her arm around, hitting Kibune in the ribs with a back-fist. The blow sent Kibune to the ground, and knocked the wind out of him. Before he had time to regain his bearings, he had to roll to the side to avoid the Byakurai aimed at his legs. He pushed his hands into the ground and threw himself back to his feet. When he stood fully and looked at Soifon, he could see that she hadn't yet moved.

"You're surrounded, outnumbered and outclassed. Give up." Soifon said harshly. Kibune growled at her words. He wasn't prepared to go up against a Captain, but he despised surrendering. Surrendering was the same as admitting that someone was better than you, and that was something that Kibune was fundamentally incapable of doing. He raised his Zanpakuto.

"I'll show you who's outclassed. **Rampage, Re-!"** His call was interrupted when Soifon vanished from his sight. She reappeared at his side, striking out with her leg and kicking Kibune right on the kneecap. The sickening crunch that the limb made when the knee was bent backwards was drowned out by his scream of pain. As he fell to the ground, the hand that was holding his Zanpakuto was stabbed, and his blade fell uselessly to the ground. As he started falling to the ground, he was met with another fierce kick, this one to his face. By the time he hit the ground he was close to passing out, and he certainly couldn't fight anymore. Through the haze of pain he could make out the words being said around him.

"You. Put him in cuffs, and take him to Squad Four. Don't let him out of your sight." Soifon ordered. As he started to fall unconscious he could feel something tighten around his wrists, and a pair of arms lifting him off the ground. Just before he was completely knocked out he heard Captain Soifon give one more order.

"The rest of you… spread out and find Shusuke Amagai. Go."

* * *

_ELSEWHERE_

* * *

Toshiro, Byakuya, Rangiku, and Renji all stood in front of the seated officers from their squads. Everyone had been briefed on the mission, and understood the parameters for it. Incapacitate if possible, but kill if necessary. They were all completely prepared. The Captains and Lieutenants disappeared with flash-step, followed quickly by the rest. When they arrived at the walls of the compound, Hitsugaya turned to address the squads.

"Seated officers. All of you are to enter the workshop and destroy every Bakkoto in sight, as well as capture those inside. Lieutenant Abarai, when the fighting begins I want you to use the chaos to search for Kumoi, and apprehend. The three of us can subdue any forces they send once the alarm is triggered." None of them hesitated to simply jump over the walls. The courtyard was empty, save for the two guards standing outside the Bakkoto workshop. The two turned at the noise, but before they could do anything they were both knocked out. One of the officers kicked in the door, and an alarm started blaring across the courtyard. Byakuya, Toshiro and Rangiku all took up positions around the courtyard, and prepared for combat. Renji disappeared from sight, and a lot of people started showing up in the courtyard.

* * *

_RANGIKU_

* * *

Rangiku found herself surrounded by dozens of Kasumioji assassins, each one holding a katana connected to their arms by what look like tentacles. Rangiku raised her Zanpakuto.

"**Growl, Haineko!"** Rangiku's blade bursts into ash, which begins swirling around her. She starts directing the ash, spreading it across the battlefield and making contact with all her enemies. When she had spread Haineko all over the battlefield, she swiped the hilt through the air, and every person around her received deep gashes where the ash was. Rangiku took a deep breath, and was about to reseal Haineko when the assassins' bodies gained a faint orange glow. Soon after the glow had faded, every assassin stood back up to there feet. Rangiku could see that none of their wounds had healed, but for some reason they seemed unaffected by them.

'_So this is the power of the Bakkoto. I really hoped I wouldn't have to kill them… but it seems like I have no choice.'_ Rangiku thought morbidly. As the assassins charged at her she jumped into the air to avoid their advance. She stopped mid-air, and began twirling her hilt around her fingers. The ash around the battlefield started converging and swirling together until it formed a massive tornado. Rangiku stopped twirling the hilt.

"**Tatsumaki!"** Rangiku shouted. She started pointing her hilt around the battlefield, making the tornado quickly follow her movements. Every assassin who came into contact with the tornado of ash was immediately shredded to pieces. Several assassins tried to charge at Rangiku, but they were too slow. In a matter of minutes every single nameless Kasumioji assassin had been reduced to dust.

* * *

_BYAKUYA_

* * *

Byakuya stood completely calm as he stared down his two opponents. The taller one's most notable features are his light purple hair and the scar across his face. He wears a mask that conceals his mouth and nose, and has red armor over his left shoulder. His blade looks rather interesting as well. Its shape is that of a katana with a large mirror attached at the hilt. The shorter one looks rather strange. His teeth are square and spaced far apart. He has pink skin and no hair on the top of his head. What little hair he does have is a greyish-blonde. He also carries a weapon. A single edged scythe with a chain on the end of its handle. Byakuya regarded the two with an apathetic stare.

'_Dammit! I can't use Saiga's abilities without any moonlight!'_ Hanza Nukui thought with anger.

"**Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro."** Byakuya said calmly. Hanza prepared to dodge the attack, but instead it flew towards Jinnai Doko, completely immobilizing him. Hanza didn't have long to get over his shock before he had to dodge a stab to his midsection. Hanza soon found himself on the defensive, backing up constantly just to could keep barely avoiding the flurry of strikes from his opponents. Eventually he raised his sword to block, but the force of the blow made his arms tremble.

'_Is this… the power of a Captain?'_ Jinnai thought as he observed the battle. He had tried to break free, but the Kido was simply too strong. Hanza was backing up again, but he was getting tired. The few blows he had blocked took massive chunks out of his stamina, and the constant dodging wasn't doing him any favours either. Eventually it got to the point where he could no longer avoid the strikes, and was now trying to block each one. His exhaustion started to catch up to him, and he saw no other way to keep fighting. He jumped back slightly.

"You think your powerful do you Soul Reaper!?" Hanza shouted as purple Reiatsu spread over his Bakkoto and across his body.

"I'll show you power!" The purple Reiatsu glowed brightly and shot into the air. When it faded Hanza's new form could be seen. He now wore a thick set of red and gold, samurai styled armor, and the tentacles from his Bakkoto no reached all the way from his hand to his shoulder. Hanza felt immediately rejuvenated. In fact he had never felt more powerful in his life. He looked at Byakuya with a predatory smirk. He charged at Byakuya, and swung his sword in a wide arc. Byakuya leaned back to avoid the strike, but quickly had to move again to dodge the quick follow up strike. Hanza began attacking in earnest, swinging Saiga rapidly through the air over and over again. Byakuya remained calm as he smoothly dodged each strike, never moving from where he stood. Hanza stabbed straight at Byakuya's chest, and then Byakuya vanished. He reappeared behind Hanza with his free hand outstretched.

"**Hado 31, Shakkaho."** Byakuya said calmly. The blast of fiery red Reiatsu that collided with Hanza's back sent him reeling through the air, and skidding across the ground on his back when he landed. Hanza shakily got to his feet. He was breathing heavily, and he could feel that his wounds were taking a toll on him.

"Can you see now?" Byakuya asked coldly. Hanza looked at his opponent.

"Can you see the difference in our abilities?" Byakuya questioned. Hanza glared at his opponent. Purple Reiatsu started gathering around his blade again.

"You… you contemptuous fool! You're finished!" Hanza growled before charging at Byakuya again. Byakuya raised his blade to block the strike, but was surprised when it pushed him back slightly. Byakuya pushed his blade forward, forcing Hanza to jump back again. Byakuya was about to initiate the next attack when something strange started happening. The purple glow around Saiga started spreading across the rest of Hanza's body, and he started grunting in pain. The armor he was wearing was destroyed as the tentacles from his Bakkoto grew to cover his entire torso, and both his arms. Byakuya sent a pitying glance at his opponent.

"How pathetic. You've almost been completely consumed by your own weapon." Hanza showed no reaction to the words, he just kept taking deep pained breaths.

"My Bakkoto. As long as I feed it Reiatsu… its strength is limitless. My pain is an insignificant price to pay. This is the expected progression of a Bakkoto." Hanza growled out. Byakuya raised an eyebrow slightly.

"You would really let yourself be killed by your own weapon? A rather laughable end for a supposed warrior, wouldn't you agree? You should surrender… and perhaps live." Byakuya stated coldly. Hanza glared at him.

"You think I'll take orders from the Court Guard Squads. You arrogant fool! My loyalty rests solely with the Kasumioji Clan!" Hanza shouted angrily. He raised Saiga and pointed it at Byakuya.

"I am one of the chosen, one of the elite few given the honor of protecting the Kasumioji name. I will not be defeated!" Hanza declared.

"You're delusional… and everything you say is contradictory. If your loyalty truly was to the Kasumioji… you would be working to protect Lady Rurichiyo… not throwing your support behind that toxic fool Kumoi." Byakuya responded calmly. Hanza gave a bark of laughter.

"HA! That little girl!? She can't possibly carry on the Kasumioji legacy!" Hanza shouted with a manic grin on his face. Byakuya was getting less and less interested in this conversation by the minute, but he figured that he could at least indulge his opponent somewhat.

"I disagree. I knew her father, Jinrei Kasumioji. He was a respectable clan head, and I have faith that his daughter will lead the clan with the same integrity that he possessed. Besides… what gives you the right to decide what's best for the clan you serve?" Byakuya said acerbically. Hanza growled.

"Enough of your pointless drivel!" Hanza swung Saiga down and launched an arc of purple Reiatsu at Byakuya.

"**Bakudo 81, Danku."** Byakuya intoned. The translucent barrier easily stopped the attack, which made Hanza angry. He began swinging his sword over and over again, launching an arc of Reiatsu with every swing. The Danku stopped each one, and when the barrier eventually shattered, Byakuya was nowhere to be seen. Hanza turned his head when he felt a slight pressure against one of his shoulder blades.

"**Hado 4, Byakurai."** Byakuya's words were accompanied by the sound of striking lightning as the point blank attack struck cleanly through Hanza's body. Hanza grit his teeth through the pain and swung around to attack Byakuya, but he had already disappeared. Hanza turned again to see his opponent standing away from him again. The wound through his shoulder was bleeding heavily, and he was struggling to keep his sword arm raised. Byakuya raised his free hand once more.

"**Ye lord. Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man. On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado 73, Soren Sokatsui."** Two massive beams of fiery blue Reiatsu launched from Byakuya's fingers, and combined mid-air. The powerful Kido quickly covered the ground between Byakuya and his opponent. Hanza managed to just barely raise his blade to block the attack, but the force behind it still sent him flying. When the attack finally dissipated, Hanza was suspended in the air, his body spread-eagled and his head leaned back. He let out a deep growl and righted himself.

"Not yet!" He shouted. His eyes had taken on an ominous orange glow, and the tentacles from his Bakkoto were slowly spreading over his face. Hanza raised Saiga once more, and gave channeled even more of his Reiatsu into it, making it grow larger.

"I will not lose here! I was chosen!" Hanza shouted hysterically. Before he could attack however, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, and hunched forward with a grunt.

"It appears that your Bakkoto will soon consume you completely." Byakuya remarked with no inflection of either sympathy or malice.

"That's… not possible! This blade is the instrument of your destruction! Not mine!" Hanza retorted angrily, but he was proven wrong a second later when another round of pain ran through his body. Hanza raised his sword to strike once more, but the tentacles from his Bakkoto started rapidly spreading. First they covered his legs, then his head, and finally they travelled up the blade and completely encased that as well. The mass of flesh contorted and convulsed violently, until finally, it compressed, and exploded. The force of the explosion sent dust flying in every direction, but Byakuya just watched on calmly. When the smoke had cleared, Byakuya examined the empty space in front of him. Not a single remnant of his opponent remained. Byakuya's inspection was cut short when he heard the sound of metal colliding with stone. He turned around to see the other two of his opponents, still bound by his Rikujokoro. The sound had been made when the man had dropped his scythe to the ground. Jinnai Doko hung his head in defeat.

"I surrender."

* * *

_TOSHIRO_

* * *

Toshiro stands across from his two opponents, and silently examines them. The larger one wears yellow armor on his lower half, as well as a yellow eye-patch over his right eye. The white cloak he wears covers his head and acts as a cape. He also has a scar going across the right side of his mouth. His weapon takes the form of an oversized spear attached to his hand with a piece of what looks like bent flesh. The other one has brown hair with a slight lift. It then extends backwards while remaining straight. He wears a black mask that covers his mouth, along with a long-sleeve black shirt, and black pants. He also wears a purple scarf, and dark pink armor on his chest. His weapon is very strange. Its appearance is that of a slightly flattened, eyeless fish with a segmented body. It stretches from his hand all the way to his elbow. All its fins protrude from its sides however, with three on each side going from its tail to the corners of its mouth, and a horizontal dorsal fin. A normal katana blade protrudes from between the two sides of the dorsal fin. Toshiro drew Hyorinmaru from its sheath, and held it steadily in his right hand. Genga decides to attack first. He swings his spear widely, and launches an arc of green Reiatsu at Toshiro. Toshiro jumps into the air to avoid the attack, and when he looks down he sees that the green Reiatsu has become a wall of stone. His examination is cut short, when he hears the sound of steel slashing through the air behind him. Toshiro puts Hyorinmaru behind his back and easily blocks the strike. Using his position, Toshiro forces his blade back against Ryu Kuzu's, and spins. The momentum allows Toshiro to put more force behind his blade, and his opponent is sent flying. Toshiro flash-steps to avoid another blast of green Reiatsu from Genga. Toshiro takes a glance at his two opponents, and then raises his sword slightly.

"**Reign Over The Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru."** Toshiro's sword grows slightly longer, and gains a crescent shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain. Toshiro swings his blade widely and sends an ice dragon towards Genga. Genga starts running from the fierce attack, but it follows him wherever he goes. The chase continues for a few minutes until Toshiro appears in front of Genga, swinging Hyorinmaru again. Genga stops in his tracks, and the two ice dragons collide with him. Dozens of icy fangs pierce through Genga's body, and by the time he hits the ground, he's already dead. Toshiro looks at his downed opponent once more before raising his guard as the area around him becomes shrouded in thick mist. Toshiro waits in silence, and suddenly is forced to dodge a blade emerging from the mist behind him. He side steps the attack, and swings Hyorinmaru through the space it had come from, but he hits nothing. Toshiro falls back into a ready stance. He starts to focus his spiritual sense in an effort to locate his opponent without the use of his eyes. What he discovers surprises him. The mist itself possesses Reiatsu. Toshiro's analysis is cut short when he's forced to dodge another strike. When he steps back this time he can see that the mist is littered with human shaped shadows.

"This is the Mugen Kairo. The special ability of my Bakkoto… Shiragiri." Kuzu's voice echoes through the mist. Toshiro's eyes dart back and forth as he searches for the source. Kuzu lets out a menacing laugh before speaking again.

"Don't bother. My Bakkoto allows me to become the mist itself! In this form… I'm untouchable!" Kuzu declares confidently. Toshiro stops searching for his opponent, and smirks slightly.

"You really shouldn't have told me that." Toshiro says with some amusement.

"Why's that?" Kuzu asks cockily. Toshiro raises Hyorinmaru into the air, and starts gathering Reiatsu.

"Tell me… what _is _mist?" Toshiro asks calmly. Kuzu just lets out a confused noise.

"Mist… is water." Toshiro states coldly. Toshiro finishes gathering his Reiatsu and twists Hyorinmaru in his hand.

"**Tenso Jurin."** The mist around Toshiro freezes in an instant, leaving him hidden from view in a dome of ice. Then the ice shatters, and falls to the ground. Toshiro stands in the middle of the falling ice that used to be Ryu Kuzu. Toshiro looks around the courtyard to see that Rangiku has already dealt with her opponents, and Captain Kuchiki is easily handling his own. Toshiro takes a deep breath and returns Hyorinmaru to its sealed state before sheathing it.

* * *

_RENJI_

* * *

Renji was sprinting through the halls of the Kasumioji compound. The servants he passed on his way were more than happy to tell him where Kumoi had gone. Evidently he had never been too kind to those he considered beneath him, which earned him a large amount of contempt from the compound staff. Renji opened a door into a hallway, and was confronted by four nameless Kasumioji assassins.

"**Roar, Zabimaru!"** Renji called out. He used his Shikai to quickly cleave through his enemies. He flash-stepped to the other end of the hallway and kicked down the door. In the next room he saw two unconscious Soul Reapers on the ground, and heard a shout.

"Kenryu! Enryu! No!" Renji looked towards the voice, and saw something that made his blood boil. Rurichiyo Kasumioji stood completely still, staring in abject fear at her two beloved bodyguards unmoving forms with tears falling freely from her eyes. Gyokaku Kumoi stood behind her holding a blade to her throat. Renji tightened his grip on Zabimaru, and started to step forward.

"One more step Soul Reaper… and I'll slit her throat!" Kumoi threatened harshly. Renji stopped in his tracks. Renji took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves, and made eye contact with Rurichiyo.

"Lady Rurichiyo. Don't worry… everything's going to be fine." Renji spoke calmly and softly. He gestured towards Kenryu and Enryu.

"They're just unconscious, and when this is all sorted out they'll be perfectly okay." Kumoi let out a derisive snort.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Soul Reaper." Kumoi spoke angrily. Renji glared at him for a moment before returning his attention to Rurichiyo.

"Whatever happens, I need you to stay calm. This is going to be scary, and I'm sorry that I have to do this." Renji spoke regretfully. Kumoi raised an eyebrow.

"Do what?" Kumoi's questioned. Renji's response was to flare his Reiatsu nearly to its maximum. Kumoi and Rurichiyo were both paralyzed by the pressure, and Renji disappeared in a flash-step. He reappeared in front of the two, and grabbed Kumoi's blade. Renji pulled it away from Rurichiyo's neck and out of Kumoi's hands before throwing it away. He immediately let up on his Reiatsu, but Kumoi and Rurichiyo were still both taking shaky breaths. Renji disappeared again, this time reappearing behind Kumoi and slamming the hilt of his Zanpakuto into the back of his head, knocking him out. Renji stared at the unconscious man for a moment before resealing Zabimaru and placing it back in its sheathe. He looked at Rurichiyo, who was still trembling slightly, and sighed regretfully. He knew that being confronted with a Lieutenants full Reiatsu would be terrifying for the young girl, but Renji saw it as the safest option for keeping her alive and capturing his target. He knelt down in front of Rurichiyo, and placed his hands on her shoulders. She flinched slightly, but did not pull away.

"It's okay. He can't hurt you anymore. No one is going to hurt you Rurichiyo." Rurichiyo slowly stopped trembling. As her shock and adrenaline faded away, and the events of the day truly caught up to her, she fainted. Renji caught her before she hit the ground, and laid her down next to her two bodyguards. Renji opened the window in the room, and took the four down to the courtyard one by one with flash-step. Once he arrived in the courtyard himself he could see that Captains Kuchiki, and Hitsugaya, as well as Lieutenant Matsumoto, had all dealt with the opposition. The rest of the squad members were leading a procession of handcuffed prisoners out the door of the Bakkoto Workshop. Renji placed a pair of handcuffs on the unconscious Kumoi, and looked at the other three unconscious people on the ground. Renji took one last cursory glance around the courtyard before turning to his Captain.

"Looks like the mission was a success Captain Kuchiki. I think we should send for Squad Four now." Renji spoke calmly. Byakuya nodded once before responding.

"Already done."

* * *

**(Night)**

* * *

Head Captain Yamamoto sat behind his desk, finishing off the last of the day's paperwork. The backlash from the Kasumioji Raid was nowhere near as intense as Yamamoto thought it would be. A few of the overly traditional elders seemed a bit disgruntled that the Court Guard Squads had interfered in what they deemed a _Clan Affair_, but the majority of the Kasumioji were actually quite pleased that the corruption within their clan had been rooted out. They saw Kumoi and his co-conspirators as a disgrace to the Kasumioji name, and were happy to be rid of them. Eventually they had come to a consensus that the Clan Head position would remain vacant until Rurichiyo was a more suitable age, and the clan would operate through a voting system until such a time had come. Yamamoto was actually quite pleased with this decision. It was good for the young girl to be given a chance to simply _be young_. After being healed by Squad Four, Rurichiyo had asked her two bodyguards, Rusaburo Enkogawa and Ryusei Kenzaki to make sure that everyone else in the clan was okay. The two had seemed a little reluctant to leave her side, but they seemed rather incapable of saying _no_ to the young girl. Interrogating Kumoi, Kibune and Jinnai had revealed that the only remaining co-conspirator was Shusuke Amagai. The most frustrating part of the day was the lack of any progress on the hunt for Amagai, but Yamamoto knew that, as a Division Commander of the Stealth Force, Amagai knew how to stay hidden. The only thing they could really do at this point was monitor the situation, and wait for him to make a mistake.

"Seems you've been looking for me." A calm voice sounded from Yamamoto's balcony. Yamamoto turned to the noise, and saw the man he was just thinking about.

"Seems rather fortuitous… considering I've spent years waiting for the chance to meet _you_." Amagai said with steel in his voice.

"Shusuke Amagai." Yamamoto said lowly.

"Why have you come here?" Yamamoto asked calmly.

"To kill you obviously. Why else would I be here?" Amagai remarked angrily.

"Why?" Yamamoto asked simply. Amagai glared and unsheathed his Zanpakuto.

"You murdered my father. It's my duty as his son… to reap vengeance upon you." Amagai growled out. Yamamoto furrowed his brows slightly.

"I've killed many people in my time boy. I see all their faces in my dreams… and I remember all their names. I have never killed anyone bearing the name _Amagai_." Yamamoto said calmly.

"I was born Shusuke Kiasragi… Perhaps you remember my father now?" Amagai questioned coldly. Yamamoto let out a regretful sigh, and bowed his head slightly.

"Shin'etsu Kisaragi." Yamamoto said gravely. That was all the confirmation Amagai needed.

"**Sever, Raika!"** Amagai shouted. Amagai's Shikai is revealed to be a white long-sword with a hook at the end, and curved, shell-like pipes that form the hilt. The flames emitting from the holes in these pipes produces a sound similar to a conch shell. The blade of Amagai's Shikai glows a fiery orange as he charges at the seated Yamamoto. Yamamoto disappears from his seat just as Amagai swings his sword down, and destroys Yamamoto's desk. Yamamoto appears standing in the air outside the Squad One barracks with his sword drawn, and Amagai quickly follows him into the night air. The two stare at each other in silence for a moment, before Amagai charges again. He unleashes a flurry of attacks, but each one is effortlessly batted away by Yamamoto's blade. Amagai starts growing frustrated and gathers Reiatsu at the end of his blade. He swings his blade again, this time launching a point blank fireball at Yamamoto. When the smoke clears from the explosion, Yamamoto is revealed to be completely unharmed, though the top of his Shihakusho has been burnt away.

'_It's no use. I need to use more power!'_ Amagai thinks desperately.

"**Bankai!"** Amagai's call is immediately followed by a storm of fiery Reiatsu encircling his body. When it fades, Amagai's new weapon is revealed. Amagai's Bankai takes the form of an enlarged sword with a red edge, and a hook at the end. The inner side of the hooked blade sports several jagged edges. A large white shell with a light-purple trim covers the hilt, and a massive hollow shield hides the handle from sight. Amagai's Bankai is as large as he is.

"**Raika Goen Kaku."** Amagai intones. Amagai raises his blade to prepare an attack, but is shocked when the Head Captain unleashes his Reiatsu.

"**Reduce All Creation To Ash, Ryujin Jakka."** An insurmountable wall of fire, flying towards Amagai, accompanies Yamamoto's release phrase. Amagai is still shocked stiff from the incredible Reiatsu that Yamamoto had released. He is quickly engulfed by the wave of fire, and everything goes black. When the flames clear, Yamamoto can see his opponent lying unconscious on the ground. His body is littered with severe burns, and for a moment, Yamamoto considers delivering the final blow. It seemed strange. Then Yamamoto remembered. He remembered that he still owed Shin'etsu a debt, a debt that Yamamoto fully intended to repay. So instead of finishing off his opponent, Yamamoto sheathed his blade, and walked over to Amagai's downed form. He hoisted the injured man onto his shoulders, and disappeared in a flash-step.

* * *

**(The Next Morning)**

* * *

Amagai's eyes snapped open, and he immediately sat straight up in his bed. He immediately came to regret this decision as his body was racked with pain. Amagai winced at the feeling, but did not cry out. When he looked down, he was surprised to see his upper body covered in bandages, and his lower body hidden from view by a hospital blanket, though he could feel bandages on parts of his legs too.

"You're awake." Yamamoto observed calmly. Amagai's head snapped up at the voice, and he regarded Yamamoto with a curious stare, though it was quickly replaced by a glare.

"Why am I still alive?" Amagai asked simply. Yamamoto stared at Amagai for a moment before answering.

"I owed your father a debt." Yamamoto answered calmly. That threw Amagai for a loop. It seemed unbelievable to him that the man who had _killed_ his father would care at all about any kind of debt. Before he could ask another question however, Yamamoto pulled a folder from his haori, and handed it to Amagai. Amagai looked curiously at the folder, noting the black CONFIDENTIAL stamped on the front of it.

"That file is your father's… It was sealed after his death." Yamamoto said lowly. Amagai didn't respond verbally. He simply opened the file, and began to read. As Amagai read further and further into the file, Yamamoto witnessed a myriad of emotions cross his face. When Amagai finally closed the file, and looked at his lap in silence, there was only one emotion that he was feeling. Shame. Deep. Unyielding. Shame. Amagai sat completely still for a few minutes, and when he raised his head to speak he was surprised to see Yamamoto with his hand raised, silently asking Amagai to let him speak first.

"I am sorry… for what happened to your father. It was my choice to send him into the Kasumioji Clan alone… and his death _is_ still on my hands. I would not blame you if you still held the same hatred for me… but I thought that you deserved to know the truth." Yamamoto spoke calmly. Amagai just shook his head.

"No… no I don't hate you. I just can't believe how… I don't know… I don't know how to… where to go from here." Amagai stated, sounding completely helpless. Yamamoto stared at the man for another moment, and quickly came to a decision.

"It is my judgment… that your actions, while misguided… did not result in any permanent harm to any innocent individuals. However I cannot ignore treason. No matter the cause." Yamamoto informed Amagai gravely. Amagai nodded his head, and silently waited to hear his sentence.

"Shusuke Amagai. Effective immediately you are stripped of your position and removed from the ranks of the Court Guard Squads completely. You shall also be exiled to the Living World for the next 100 years." Amagai's eyes widened. That was a very lenient punishment. Before he could request an explanation, Yamamoto was already rising to his feet, and walking out the door. Before shutting the door behind him, Yamamoto had one more thing to say.

"I hope that your time in the Living World… will allow you to become a man that your father would be proud to call his son… And if I may make a recommendation… You should travel to Karakura Town first… I believe that you would find the experience… interesting."

* * *

Hey everybody. I'll just put my usual at the bottom here. Remember always feel free to criticize if you think I'm doing something wrong or lacking something. :)

Not my best chapter I know… I honestly just didn't have a lot of ideas when it came to the Kasumioji arc. I wanted to demonstrate that the Soul Society can still do things _**without**_ Ichigo's help… and this seemed like the easiest way. I also know that this was an anime only arc…that is why Amagai wasn't allowed to live in canon, so at least I changed that. I should be posting the next chapter either later today or… very soon… maybe a couple of days.

To be honest I don't think that I'm going to do the other two filler arcs… I honestly just don't know what to do with them… but if you guys really want me to… I'm sure I can think of something. :)


	15. Fear

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited

'_Thought'_

"Speech"

"**Attacks/Releases"**

'_**Inner Spirit Thought'**_

"_**Inner Spirit Speech"**_

I DON'T OWN BLEACH (Do I seriously have to put that here?)

* * *

**(2 Days Later) (Sept. 7****th****) (Morning)**

* * *

_LIVING WORLD_

* * *

Orihime walked slowly towards school. She had an uncharacteristic frown on her face as she strolled down the street. Just last night Tatsuki, Chad, Ichigo and herself, or _Tabula Rasa_ as they had taken to calling their group, had met up at Urahara's Shop. They had been doing some training as usual when the Senkaimon in the basement opened, and Captain Soifon stepped through. Orihime was happy to see her, and she probably would have dragged her off somewhere to catch up if it weren't for the stony look on her face. Soifon had then explained to everyone the current situation with the Bounts, as well as the plan to eliminate them. Orihime thought that she understood Soul Society's reasoning somewhat, but she still felt ill at the thought of intentionally eradicating an entire race. Ichigo seemed to share these thoughts, and had tried to implore Soifon to find another solution. Soifon had told him, in no uncertain terms that _this was the only option left available to them_, though she did express her own distaste for the idea. Orihime had barely slept. She spent almost the entire night debating in her head what exactly she would do when it came to the Bounts. She honestly didn't know if she could bring herself to kill one if she came face to face with them, but she was starting to understand the price that had come with their powers. When they became involved in spiritual affairs, they were all introduced to a much more dangerous world. This new world at their finger tips practically revolved around fighting, whether it be killing Hollows to protect innocent souls, or fighting off all the enemies that existed in the shadows. While not looking where she was going, she bumped into someone's back and fell on her butt.

"Owww." Orihime whined as she looked up at the person she had bumped into. It was Ichigo, who was looking down at her slightly concerned.

"Hey Orihime. You alright?" Ichigo asked while extending a hand for Orihime to grab. Orihime took the hand, and let Ichigo pull her to her feet. She was surprised at how relaxed she was around Ichigo by now. She was honestly happy that Ichigo had told her how he felt, as it made being around him a lot easier. They could actually talk and laugh together now without Orihime freaking out. Orihime dusted her skirt off a little.

"I'm fine Ichigo. Sorry… I wasn't looking where I was going." Orihime said with a fake smile. Ichigo frowned slightly at the look, and then he sighed.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright Orihime?" Ichigo asked delicately, conveying that he was asking about more than her fall. Orihime tried to smile again, but it fell from her face as she hung her head.

"I… I don't know." Orihime said dejectedly. Ichigo's face softened and he gestured his head over his shoulder.

"Come on Orihime. Let's go somewhere and talk." Ichigo started walking. It was a testament to how troubled Orihime was right now that she didn't even try to scold Ichigo for recommending they skip school. She followed Ichigo for a few minutes in silence until they came to a riverbank. Ichigo sat down on the grass hill, and looked contemplatively at the shimmering river.

"You know Orihime… no one said that you have to kill anybody." Ichigo said softly. Orihime sighed a little and sat down next to Ichigo.

"I know." Orihime responded. Ichigo looked over at her slightly, but made no move to interrupt.

"These powers… They gave us the ability to do incredible things… but they also exposed us to a lot of danger. I guess… I'm just scared." Orihime admitted quietly. Ichigo looked back at the river. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, just staring at the flowing water.

"This is where my mother was killed." Ichigo began lowly. Orihime looked at him with a frown.

"I was 9. She had just picked me up from Karate practice, and we were walking home." Ichigo continued quietly.

"It was raining… pretty heavily. The river was high, and it was running rapidly. That's when I saw her. There was a girl… standing right on the edge of the riverbank." Ichigo had a far off look in his eyes as he spoke.

"My mom tried to stop me… but I was just trying to save the girl. Everything went blank for a while… and when I woke up… her body was lying right on top of mine… bleeding all over me and onto the ground." Ichigo was misty eyed as he retold his story, and Orihime could do nothing but watch on sadly.

"For years… I had no idea what had happened… but I still blamed myself. I truly believed that I had killed my mom. I wanted my family to blame me… I wanted to be punished, despised, hated… but they never did." Ichigo smiled sadly.

"It was years later… when I finally understood why mom would protect me at the cost of her life." Ichigo looked at Orihime.

"It's because… she would've done _anything_… to keep the people she loved safe. And that's how I feel too." Ichigo declared confidently.

"When I think of everybody in my life… the people I cherish… All of my fear just… vanishes. Because I know that I cant help anybody if I'm too busy being scared." Ichigo finished speaking. Orihime was looking at him in astonishment. She simply stared at Ichigo for a few moments before her face broke out into a wide, genuine smile.

"Thank you Ichigo. I needed that." Orihime said as she stood back up. She turned and started walking away.

"Orihime, where are you going? School's the other way." Ichigo asked. Orihime just grinned.

"There's something I want to do first. Don't worry Ichigo. I'll see you later." Orihime activated her Shroud, and formed an orange shield to fly her through the air. Ichigo thought about going after her, but figured that if she wanted him to come she would've asked. He also thought about going to school for a moment, but decided against it. Instead he just leaned back onto the grass, and relaxed.

* * *

Elsewhere in Karakura, Orihime was flying through the air towards her destination. The Shroud was working perfectly, and no one could see her. A few people thought that they saw something shimmering in the air, but wrote it off as a trick of the light. Orihime let her flying shield disappear as she landed in front of Karakura General Hospital. Orihime quickly made her way through the hospital healing every person she came across with a silent **Soten Kisshun**. In about an hour, Orihime was walking back out the front door with a massive smile on her face.

'_I know that I might have to hurt others in order to protect my friends… But I wont let that define me. If I do have to hurt people… I'll make sure that I __**heal **__even more.'_ Orihime thought with newfound determination. Orihime's thoughts are interrupted when a large figure descended from above her, and swallowed her whole before disappearing into the ground, and into the woods towards the Bount Mansion.

Orihime was surprised to find herself suspended in a cold, black void. She starts to panic for a moment, but the calming words from her **Shun-Shun Rikka **allow her to think clearly. She listens calmly to the advice from her spirits, and recites an incantation.

"**Shun'o, Baigon, Lily, Hinagiku."** The four spirits in question form a tetrahedron around Orihime.

"**Genjitsufukki, I Reject!"** The tetrahedron collapses in on itself, and Orihime vanishes from the void.

* * *

Back in the regular world, a large creature moving through a forest halts it movements. It appears to be a giant, brown whale-like creature composed of hardened, rock-like scales.

"What is it Baura?" An old man questions from atop the creature. He wears a black suit with a light purple ascot around his neck, and holds a black cane.

"It's strange Master Sawatari… but that girl seems to have disappeared from my belly." Baura responds in a booming deep voice.

"Impossible!" Sawatari exclaims. Before another word can be said, an orange tetrahedron appears in the air in front of them. The shape grows larger and brighter, until eventually vanishing. When it cleared away, Orihime was standing in front of Sawatari and Baura, and staring them down. The unflinching determination in Orihime's eyes surprises the two. From what little information they had been given by Aizen, they figured that the girl would be rather weak-willed. Orihime kept listening to the instructions from her **Shun-Shun Rikka**. She started channeling her Reiatsu all throughout her body.

"**Ayame, Hinagiku, Shun'o."** Orihime's body takes on an orange glow.

"**Genjitsuno Yoroi."** Orihime intones calmly. Before Sawatari has a chance to react, Orihime vanishes. She reappears in front of Baura, and punches hard into his chin. Baura is launched into the air with a grunt of pain, and Orihime vanishes again. This time she reappears above Baura lashing out with an axe kick. The kicks makes a solid BOOM upon contact, and Baura is sent sailing through the air again, straight into the ground. When he collides with the forest floor he kicks up a cloud of dust for a few moments. When it clears, Baura can be seen writhing on the ground and moaning in pain, and Sawatari is doing the same a few feet away from him. Orihime charges forward for another attack, but is interrupted mid way by a wall of water. She looks behind herself and sees two young boys dressed identically. Both wear an orange undershirt beneath a light brown sweatshirt, and dark gray shorts with the pant legs rolled up. The only exceptions in their appearances are their hairstyles and hats. One has a red baseball cap over short hair, while the other has a white beanie over chin-length hair, parted down the middle.

"Seriously old man… You couldn't handle _one_ puny human?" Questioned the one in the ball-cap condescendingly.

"And yet you have the audacity to call yourself a Bount?" Continued the one in the beanie, using the same tone as the other. Sawatari grunted, and rose to his feet shakily.

"Impudent brats!" Sawatari growls out. The two boys let out a slight chuckle.

"I think he's insulting us Hō." The one in the beanie says airily.

"I do believe he is Ban." Hō responds in the same tone.

"You need to learn your place!" The two growl out in unison. The wall of water shoots towards Sawatari, and encases him in a swirling orb. Baura tries to rise to his partner's aid, but he can't move with his injuries. Orihime just watches on in shock.

"You see… Kariya learned of your plans to overthrow him." Hō commented coldly.

"He wasn't too happy about that." Ban continued. Sawatari's struggling was slowly growing weaker and weaker as he ran out of breath.

"He told us that if we disposed of you… he'd let us receive the blessing of the Hogyoku from Lord Aizen." Hō informed calmly, and Sawatari and Orihime's eyes widened in surprise, though for different reasons.

'_Aizen? He's working with the Bounts?'_ Orihime thought fearfully. She remembered how Aizen was back in Soul Society, and couldn't help but be afraid of him. Sawatari soon grew limp within the orb of water, and Baura vanished into thin air. The orb kept swirling around Sawatari, even as his body disintegrated into nothing. Only after there was absolutely no trace of him left, did Hō and Ban release the watery prison. The water fell to the ground, and moved to stand behind the twins. Orihime was still completely stunned by what she had just seen. The twins were about to send their dolls at Orihime, but quickly found themselves surrounded by Ichigo, Chad, Yoruichi, Soifon and Tatsuki. The twins looked around at their crowd of opponents, and took an involuntary gulp when they felt the Reiatsu they were all emitting.

"Hō?"

"Yes Ban?"

"We fucked up."

"…Yes… Yes we did."

* * *

**(Night)**

* * *

_BOUNT MANSION_

* * *

In the deep caves beneath the Bount Mansion, Jin Kariya, Yoshi, Gō Koga and Yoshino Sōma stood watching the events unfolding in front of them. Maki Ichinose stood off to the side, slightly away from everyone else. Sosuke Aizen stood above the slowly disintegrating bodies of Ugaki and Mabashi with a neutral look on his face. Yoshino and Koga looked away in disgust. Yoshi showed no reaction asides from a snort of contempt, but Kariya looked very disappointed. Aizen let out a sigh as he turned to the remaining 4 Bounts.

"It appears they were unworthy of the Hogyoku's power." Aizen spoke with mock disappointment.

"With Utagawa, Hō and Ban captured… along with Ugaki, Mabashi and Sawatari being dead… it appears that the 4 of you were the only ones worthy of your newfound power." Aizen said calmly. Kariya nodded his head solemnly, and Yoshi smirked cockily. Koga and Yoshino were both a bit distressed. The Bounts were already few in number before Aizen had shown up, and now there were only 4 free Bounts left.

"Our deal still stands though?" Kariya asked suddenly. Aizen turned and faced him calmly.

"Of course. You eliminate Kurosaki and his friends… and in exchange… I grant you power with the Hogyoku… and open the gate to the Soul Society." Aizen responded neutrally.

'_I doubt that these Bounts will be able to kill Kurosaki… but at the very least it should make for an amusing show.'_ Aizen thought maliciously, though his face betrayed none of these thoughts.

"For now I think the 4 of you should get used to using your new powers. There's really no need to rush things at this point." Aizen quietly commented while walking away from the group. Kariya and Yoshi both wandered off on their own soon after Aizen was gone, but Koga and Yoshino remained standing where they were. They shared a worried glance before looking over at the area where Ugaki and Mabashi had stood just minutes ago. Maki Ichinose watched all of this from a distance with a completely blank look on his face.

* * *

_URAHARA SHOP_

* * *

Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Yoruichi and Urahara sat together around a tea table. After Orihime had explained her encounter with the Bounts, as well as their connection with Aizen, Soifon had taken Hō and Ban back to the Soul Society in order to be interrogated and detained. Partway through Orihime's explanation, Ichigo had asked her to stop for a moment while he called his dad. Isshin had shown up a few minutes later and given a red journal to Orihime. The book had belonged to Masaki, and it was a detailed description of all her abilities and fighting experiences. After the Bounts had eradicated the rest of her kind, Masaki had felt the need to document her powers. She thought that if anyone in the future were to manifest as a Rejecter, they would need guidance when it came to their abilities. When Masaki was young the elders at the monastery had taken to teaching the younger generation in the use of their powers, but Masaki knew that any future Rejecters wouldn't have those teachers at their disposal. So for the last hour Orihime had been completely engrossed in the red journal, unable to take her eyes off it.

"Here you go Ichigo." Urahara said happily while handing Ichigo a key. Ichigo took the key and looked down at it.

"What's this?" Ichigo asked curiously. Urahara let a cheeky smirk cross his face.

"Well obviously it's a key Ichigo." Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

"I mean what does it open? Smartass." Ichigo insult held no derision, but rather a tone of friendly banter. Urahara smiled.

"It's a key to my shop. I figure you and your friends will probably be using my training grounds quite frequently right? Well this way I don't have to always be here to let you in. Plus… I trust you guys." Urahara answered easily. Ichigo smiled slightly, and pocketed the key.

"Thanks Kisuke." Urahara just nodded. Ichigo looked over his shoulder at his friends, and his face gained a contemplative look.

"Hey Kisuke… do you have any idea where Uryu is? He hasn't been by school yet… and I can't feel his Reiatsu at all." Ichigo asked seriously. Urahara looked intrigued.

"You mean you can't feel it at all? Not even a trace?" Urahara asked curiously. Ichigo simply nodded his head.

"If that's the case… I think he's probably somewhere with walls that can block Reiatsu… Come to think of it… I haven't been able to feel Ryuken's Reiatsu for a while either." Urahara looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling slightly.

"If I had to guess… I'd say they're off somewhere training." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that. It made sense, but Ichigo still didn't like the idea of one of friends going missing for this long, especially with Aizen and the Bounts running around.

"Can you think of where that might be?" Ichigo asked. Urahara pulled out his fan, and waved it in front of his face.

"You've gotta have more faith in your friends than that Ichigo." Urahara said seriously. Ichigo's eyes widened at the accusation.

"You _know_ that Uryu can handle himself. Besides… If he had been taken… one of us would've felt the conflict… and as far as I can tell… Uryu hasn't gone up against any enemies since coming back from Soul Society." Urahara continued in a slightly chiding tone. Ichigo lowered his head somewhat. He still wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea, but he could admit that Urahara had a point.

"Being protective of your friends and family… That's an admirable trait Ichigo… but being over-protective will just push people away. It makes it seem like you don't think they can take care of themselves." Ichigo looked thoughtful at that.

"Being protective… isn't about shielding a person from making mistakes. It's about being there for them when they fall… helping them get back up again." Urahara continued sagely.

"You have to allow them their independence Ichigo." Ichigo looked over at his friends again. He could feel just how much they had improved since gaining their abilities. Ichigo frowned slightly. He still couldn't shake the image of them being killed by some faceless enemy, and when he spoke, Urahara could tell.

"Yeah… Guess you're right." After that, the group had all gone home.

* * *

_ICHIGO'S DREAMSCAPE_

* * *

_Ichigo was running. He didn't know what from, he just knew that he needed to get away as fast as possible, but it felt like he was running through water. No matter how fast he wanted to go, his legs just wouldn't respond. Eventually he came upon a horrific sight. Karakura High School was completely ablaze._

"_Ichigo! Help!" Came a cry from within. Ichigo didn't hesitate as he jumped into the burning building. He ran through hallway after hallway, each one littered with the bodies of his schoolmates._

"_Please Ichigo! We need you!" Ichigo tried to run to the voice faster, but his legs still wouldn't listen to him. Eventually Ichigo came to his class. The door was smashed off its hinges, and there were streaks of blood dragging across the ground and through the doorway. Ichigo tentatively stepped through the broken doorway, and his eyes widened in horror. Tatsuki, Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo, Orihime and Uryu all sat in their desks with their heads leaning back. Their throats had been slit, and a river of blood flowed down each of their chests. Ichigo looked behind them, and saw his father hanging from the ceiling by a noose, his neck bent at an unnatural angle. _

"_Aaah! Let go of me!" Ichigo heard from the front of the class. When he turned his head, he saw Aizen holding his sister's in the air by their necks. Ichigo tried to run, but his legs had stopped responding completely. He tried to cry out, but all that would rise from his throat was air. He tried to reach out to his inner spirits, but his soul was silent. Aizen tilted his head in Ichigo's direction._

"_You lose… Kurosaki." Aizen whispered coldly, though the words echoed through Ichigo's head. Aizen twisted his hands, and Ichigo could do nothing but watch silently as their necks were snapped. Aizen let go of their bodies, and they fell limply to the floor._

"_Aizen!" The call didn't come from Ichigo, but rather from Rukia, who was charging at Aizen from the back of the class. Aizen just thrust his hand forward, straight through Rukia's chest. When he pulled it back out, he was holding Rukia's still beating heart._

"_This belongs to me now."_

* * *

"Aaah!" Ichigo screamed as he rose sharply from his bed, his eyes wide with terror. He kept screaming his lungs out for another few seconds, and then the scrams quickly became sobs as tears fell freely from his eyes. Zangetsu and Shiro were both trying to speak with him, but Ichigo couldn't hear them at all right now. He swung his legs over the side of his bed, and sprinted to the bathroom. Ichigo fell to his knees, and vomited violently into the toilet bowl. For a few minutes the only sound coming from the bathroom was heaving, but then Ichigo fell to the side, and sat against the wall with his knees raised. He placed his head between his knees, and didn't bother to keep his body shaking as he cried his eyes out.

"Ichigo?" Came a soft voice from the bathroom door. Ichigo looked over to find his family standing in the doorway, his sisters in front and his dad standing behind them. Ichigo tried to give them small smile, but just couldn't manage it.

"I'm fine Yuzu… Just a… Just a nightmare is all." Ichigo said hoarsely, his throat sore from screaming and puking. Yuzu and Karin both walked into the bathroom to sit down on Ichigo's legs, and wrapped their arms around them.

"You're not fine Ichigo." Isshin said softly from the doorway. Ichigo wrapped an arm around each of his sisters, and held them tight. He looked up at his dad, expecting to see pity, but instead saw only understanding. Ichigo just looked back at his sisters, and let their presence calm him for a few minutes. When his body had stopped shaking, he could see that Yuzu and Karin had fallen asleep in his arms. Ichigo smiled fondly at them, and looked up at Isshin. With practiced ease, Isshin bent down and picked up Yuzu. Ichigo rose to his feet while holding Karin, and the two walked down the hall to put them both back in bed. Isshin looked at Ichigo again, and jerked his head in a _follow me _motion before walking into the kitchen. He reached into the cupboard and pulled out a large bottle of scotch, and two glasses. When he turned around, Ichigo was sitting on a stool on the other side of the counter. Isshin set the glasses down on the counter and poured a hefty measure into each before sliding one over to Ichigo. Ichigo looked at it for a second, and then back up at his father.

"You look like you need it." Isshin said simply. Ichigo just shrugged, and took a swig. It was actually pretty good, and Ichigo took another sip before setting his glass back down on the counter. Isshin had taken a swig himself. Father and son sat in silence for a while, each one taking the occasional sip from their drinks. After about twenty minutes they were both done, and Isshin was about to pour another when Ichigo spoke.

"I don't know… what comes next." Ichigo sounded completely lost, and Isshin really did feel bad for his son.

"That's natural Ichigo. Nobody would've expected this much pressure to be placed on a 16 year old boy… and nobody will blame you for feeling a little lost." Isshin said calmly. Ichigo shook his head.

"That's not the point. Whatever people _expected _to happen… doesn't matter anymore. What matters… is what _is_ happening." Ichigo responded forcefully, but not harshly. Isshin nodded slightly.

"That's actually a very mature way of looking at this Ichigo." Isshin fell silent for a moment before speaking again.

"You wanna know something son?" Isshin asked rhetorically.

"Everyone in the world… is just as lost as you are. We're all just fumbling around in the dark… trying to figure out how to live our lives the best we can. It sucks when we get hurt, or when the people closest to us get hurt… but we can't spend every waking moment of our lives worrying about that. I'm not telling you to be selfish… I'm telling you to share your burden… as _your_ friends share _their_ burdens with you." Ichigo looked up at his dad, but didn't interrupt.

"My philosophy on life is pretty simple. Give it your all, and always do what you think is right… and let the rest just… fall into place." Isshin said seriously. Ichigo smiled slightly at his dad's personal wisdom. He stared into his empty glass for a few minutes in thought.

"That… That actually helped me a lot dad… " Ichigo said softly. Isshin smiled warmly at his son. Ichigo stood up from his stool and nodded towards his dad.

"Thanks dad." Ichigo said before walking back up the stairs to his room. Isshin stood in the kitchen for a little while longer, and poured himself another glass. He looked across the room at the poster of his beloved wife, and smiled sadly before raising his glass.

"We really did raise some amazing kids Masaki."

* * *

**(10 Days Later) (Morning)**

* * *

_SOUL SOCIETY_

* * *

Rukia sat on an examination table in Squad Four while Captain Unohana checked her over with a series of diagnostic Kido. Occasionally she would slow down as she wrote something in her chart, but when she finally did finish the exam, she gave Rukia a warm smile.

"Well Ms. Kuchiki. It looks like you're back to one-hundred percent health." Unohana informed Rukia happily. Rukia smiled widely and stood up from the table practically sprinting out the door.

"Thank you Captain Unohana!" Unohana heard the shout from somewhere down the hallway leading to the front entrance, and could only shake her head in amusement. Rukia meanwhile, had already made her way outside, and was leaping from roof to roof towards her squad's barracks. When she arrived she saw Ukitake sitting on the front porch with a cup of tea. Rukia landed on the lawn, and ran up to Ukitake.

"Captain Ukitake Sir. Captain Unohana just cleared me. I'm back up to full strength." Rukia informed her Captain with a smile. Ukitake smiled warmly back at her.

"That's fantastic Rukia. I'm glad to see you're doing so well." Ukitake said warmly. Rukia started fidgeting somewhat, and Ukitake couldn't help but find her nervousness amusing.

"Um… Sir… Now that I'm… That is to say… Um." Rukia couldn't seem to form the words.

"You want to return to Karakura Town." Ukitake answered the unasked question. Rukia flushed scarlet, but still nodded her head. Ukitake let out a slight chuckle at Rukia's behavior. It was rare to see her this flustered.

"Of course Rukia. Karakura Town is still under _your_ protection after all. You should depart immediately." Ukitake had barely finished speaking when Rukia ran off towards the main Senkaimon, shouting a _thank you_ over her shoulder. Ukitake just watched her go with a smile, and laughed fondly at the display. Rukia was sprinting even faster now, and when she arrived at the Senkaimon she practically soared through it.

* * *

**(Afternoon)**

* * *

_LIVING WORLD_

* * *

Ichigo sat at his desk in class extremely bored. The last ten days had been pretty uneventful. Soifon had returned to the Living World, and was now temporarily living at the Urahara Shop. School was still dull, even with Gin as the teacher. There had been no activity from Aizen or the Bounts. Training at Urahara's had become a daily occurrence, and Ichigo's friends had all taken to training in their own ways. Tatsuki had kept her daily spars with Yoruichi, and the two were actually growing quite close. Orihime had taken to training by herself. She said that she wanted to keep her powers a surprise for now. Something about _super explosion fun-time_, whatever that meant. Chad's training was mostly solitary, and his transformation had grown to completely cover his chest and back, and was now working its way down his legs. Ichigo spent half his time with Tessai, learning new Kido and refining his already existing ones. The rest of the time was spent sparring with Urahara, who had proven to be a challenging opponent. Ichigo's pure ability did exceed Urahara's. Urahara however, more than made up for it with his intelligence and versatility. That versatility in particular was something that Ichigo wanted, hence the training with Tessai to improve his Kido. His nights were usually spent within his inner world, refining his Hollow powers, and his ability with a sword. For Ichigo at this point, it was less about _improving_ and more about _refining_. Instead of moving onto new things, he would first completely master what he already knew. After learning about the future of his powers development from Shiro and Zangetsu, Ichigo had taken to training with Tensa Zangetsu at night. It would eventually become his permanent sword, so Ichigo saw it as the one who's use was the most important to train in. Shinji and Ulquiorra were still showing up occasionally, but they seemed to be waiting for something to happen before approaching him. Shinji seemed much more at ease around Gin after the two had spoken one day after classes. Ichigo wasn't there so he didn't know exactly what had been said, but the two seemed to be at least comfortable around each other. There was however, one matter of concern. While out hunting Hollows, Ichigo had noticed a fair few people staring at him, which should have been impossible with his Shroud. Ichigo realized that he would also need a physical way to hide his identity, and no sooner had the idea popped into his head did a black face-mask which covered the nose and everything beneath it, and a black hood, materialize to match the rest of his combat clothes. Ichigo had gone to Urahara's right after that, but the man had informed him that the Shroud was working perfectly. Urahara actually seemed pretty intrigued by this development, and had sequestered himself back in his lab to research this new phenomenon. Back in the present moment however, Ichigo was half listening to today's lesson when a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned his head, and was immediately wrapped in a tight hug by the black-haired missile that was Rukia Kuchiki, who was currently wearing her Karakura High School uniform. Ichigo returned the hug.

"Rukia! When did you…" Whatever Ichigo was going to ask was interrupted when Rukia placed her lips against his in a deep kiss. Ichigo closed his eyes while leaning in to deepen the kiss, and the two stayed attached for quite a while until a cough from the front of the room broke them apart.

"Ahem. In case you two are unaware… I _am_ in the middle of a lesson here. If you can't pay attention… I suggest you leave." Gin teased. Ichigo looked towards Gin, and just rolled his eyes. Ichigo took Rukia's hand, and the two simply left the classroom, completely ignoring the flabbergasted expressions on the rest of the students' faces. Even Ichigo's friend who knew about his relationship with Rukia, were shocked silly by the public display of affection.

"Ahem. Now where was I? Ah yes! Back in 1832…"

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia wandered around Karakura Town together for a while, just telling the other what had been happening since they last saw each other. The two had made their way to Karakura Park, and had decided to sit down on one of the small benches together. For a few minutes the two just sat in a comfortable silence, and watched the autumn leaves fall slowly to the ground. Rukia looked to Ichigo with a look of concern. She could tell that he was distracted by something, and whatever it was weighed heavily on his mind.

"Ichigo? Are you alright?" Rukia asked lightly. Ichigo tried to say that he was fine, but the words just wouldn't come out. Ichigo sighed slightly.

"No… not really." Ichigo proceeded to recount his nightmare to Rukia. He told her about his conversation with Orihime, and how he knew that he should simply take his own advice, but for some reason he just couldn't shake away those horrifying images. He told her about all the advice he had gotten from Urahara and his dad, but it just couldn't seem to sink in. Rukia listened to all of this with a sad look in her eyes. It was rare to see Ichigo this distressed, and Rukia found that seeing him in such a state had left her stomach feeling rather heavy. Rukia gestured for Ichigo to lie down, and when he did so she placed his head in her lap, and started running her fingers through his hair.

"Ichigo… We _all_ feel these fears." Rukia began softly.

"You think I don't worry about you? Ever since that day on Sokyoku Hill… I can't stop imaging that day ending differently." Rukia continued.

"That's why we all train Ichigo… Because _we_ want to be there to protect _you_… Because we want to fight beside you… not cower behind you." Rukia declared confidently. Ichigo turned his head to look Rukia in the eyes. The determined light in her eyes, and the gentle smile on her face helped put Ichigo at ease. Ichigo smiled softly, and spoke without even thinking.

"I love you Rukia." Rukia's eyes widened for a moment before they returned to normal, and her warm smile lit up her entire face.

"I love you too Ichigo." Rukia leaned down and kissed Ichigo passionately on the lips, and all his worries just melted away.

* * *

**(Night)**

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia had spent the rest of the day together, and at the moment the two were walking out of the movie theatre hand-in-hand. Ichigo was trying to explain _special effects_ to Rukia, and reassure her that the events of the movie had _not_ actually happened. The two continued walking together, and as they were walking down an empty street, Ichigo jumped to the side, pulling Rukia with him. Immediately after they jumped away. A sword on the end of a chain slammed into the ground they had just been standing on.

"You've got some sharp reflexes boy. This should be fun." Spoke an amused voice from a nearby roof. Ichigo and Rukia looked up to see a woman with dark teal hair looking down at them with a bloodthirsty grin. She was wearing a purple shirt, and beige pants. She held a sword in her right hand, and a fan in her left. A chain connected the two weapons. Rukia used a Soul Candy to eject from her Gigai, and the artificial soul within quickly ran away on Rukia's orders. Ichigo summoned his combat clothes, but before he could summon Zangetsu, Rukia held a hand out to the side.

"Ichigo… let me handle this." Rukia said while glaring determinedly at her opponent. Ichigo opened his mouth to protest, but Rukia interrupted him.

"No Ichigo. I can handle this… and more importantly… you need to _let_ me handle this." Rukia spoke with absolute conviction. Ichigo looked from Rukia to her opponent and back again. Silently coming to a decision, Ichigo let out a sigh and allowed his combat clothes to dissipate. Rukia smiled slightly.

"Thank you Ichigo." Rukia whispered. Ichigo just nodded minutely before jumping back away from the two. Rukia's opponent let out a snarl.

"I have no interest in you _girl_. My target is Ichigo Kurosaki. Get out of the way so I can have a real fight." The woman said derisively. Rukia just raised one of her hands.

"**Hado 31, Shakkaho!"** A blast of fiery red Reiatsu shot quickly out of Rukia's palm. Her opponent let out a derisive snort, and raised her fan. When the Kido collided with the fan the woman didn't even flinch. She just flicked her wrist, and batted the spell away. She was about to taunt her opponent again, but she was forced to jump forward quickly in order to avoid the fierce strike from behind. She landed on the ground, and turned to face Rukia. She raised a hand to the back of her neck, and when she pulled it away there was blood on her fingers from the shallow wound that Rukia had made.

"What's your name Soul Reaper?" The woman asked expectantly. Rukia narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia intoned. Rukia noticed the faint recognition in her opponent's eyes, and concluded that Aizen had given the Bounts information about her.

"Hmm. Well my name is Yoshi. Now prepare to feel the might of the Bounts." Yoshi declared while bringing her weapons out in front of herself.

"**Zeige Dich Völlig, Nieder!"** Yoshi's body was engulfed in a pillar of spinning green Reiatsu, and when it dissipated her new form became visible. The chain connecting the two parts of her Doll was gone, and she was wearing a set of white, and blue plated armor with a collar that hid her mouth from view. In her right hand she held a glowing yellow sword, and in her left hand she held a massive folded fan. Rukia could feel the increase in Yoshi's Reiatsu. She brought her Zanpakuto out in front of herself, and turned it in a counter-clockwise circle.

"**Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."** The blade and hilt of her Zanpakuto turned completely white, and a long white ribbon stretched from the bottom of the handle. A cold wind spread through the air around Rukia, and Ichigo couldn't help but admire just how beautiful Rukia looked in that moment.

"**Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren."** A wave of ice flew towards Yoshi, and engulfed her form. When it cleared away, Yoshi could be seen with her fan unfolded. The area behind her was completely frozen, but she was untouched by the attack. The fan folded back into itself, and Yoshi stood up with a smug smirk on her face.

"Was that supposed to hurt me?" Yoshi asked derisively. Rukia frowned at how easily her attack was blocked, and began thinking out a new strategy. Yoshi swung the glowing sword through the air slowly, and it left behind several floating copies of itself. Yoshi swung the sword in her hand quickly, and the copied blades all flew towards Rukia. Rukia's eyes widened at the unexpected attack, and she jumped into the air to avoid the blades. One of them however, changed trajectory and followed her. Rukia just barely managed to dodge the blade, and when it passed by her, it disappeared. Rukia landed back down on the ground, and analyzed her opponent.

'_That fan makes for a strong defence… but only if the attack comes from a single direction. I have to assume that the armor she's wearing is just as tough as that fan… so a direct attack won't do much at all. I didn't know her attack would follow me like that… and now that I do… I can avoid it easily.'_ Rukia took another glance at her opponent, who seemed content to wait for Rukia to make the next move.

'_I need a direct attack powerful enough to keep her occupied… while I set up the indirect attack… This is gonna take a lot out of me.'_ Rukia thought as she raised her hand, and pointed her palm at Yoshi.

"**Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm, unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!"** As Rukia spoke a massive amount of Reiatsu started gathering in her palm.

"**Niju Eisho, Sokatsui Raikoho!"** A massive blast of Reiatsu shot towards Yoshi. The blue fire and yellow lightning were colliding and coalescing as they flew towards Yoshi. They merged together and took on the shape of a green dragon, its body shimmering with fire, and a ball of sparks gathering in its open maw. The attack moved so quickly that Yoshi barely had any time to unfold her fan. As the attack struck, Rukia had already vanished in a flash-step. She kept reappearing at different points around Yoshi, and stabbing Sode no Shirayuki into the ground. Rukia finishes setting up her attack, and jumps back from Yoshi. Just as the massive green dragon starts to dissipate against Yoshi's fan. Rukia slashes her blade through the air.

"**Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!"** A pillar of Ice rises out of the ground, piercing through Yoshi's body, and trapping her in a frozen spire. Everything falls silent as Ichigo and Rukia watch Yoshi's body disintegrate inside the ice. Once she's completely gone, the ice starts to break apart and fall to the managed to pick his jaw up off the ground, and flash-stepped to stand behind a heavily panting Rukia.

"Rukia. That was amazing!" Ichigo exclaims. Rukia turns to Ichigo with a tired grin.

"Do you believe me now Ichigo?" Rukia starts breathily.

"Do you believe that I can handle myself?" Rukia asks. Ichigo takes one last look over the destroyed street, and then looks back at Rukia. In that moment he realizes just how wrong he was, and nods his head. Rukia smiles slightly, and starts to fall to her knees.

"Good." She says. Ichigo catches her before she can hit the ground. Ichigo gets to his feet, and looks down at a smiling Rukia.

"You're dead on your feet though. We should probably head home. I'll call Chad and ask him to watch for Hollows tonight." Ichigo says calmly as he starts walking towards the Kurosaki Clinic. By the time they reach Ichigo's house everyone is already asleep. Ichigo realizes that he can't open the door without his hands, so instead he opts to jump up, and through the open window into his bedroom. Ichigo lays Rukia down on his bed, and stands to walk downstairs, figuring he'll sleep on the couch. As he turns however, Rukia reaches out and grabs his hand.

"Stay here." Rukia implores quietly. Ichigo smiles slightly, and lets Rukia pull him into the bed. They both turn onto their sides, and Rukia presses her back to Ichigo's chest, and Ichigo wraps his arms around Rukia. As Rukia falls into blissful sleep, she hears Ichigo whispering softly.

"I love you Rukia… Good night."

* * *

**(Morning)**

* * *

The birds chirping outside start to slowly wake Ichigo from his deep sleep, and when he finally opens his eyes completely, he can't help but smile. At the moment, Rukia was still sound asleep, and Ichigo was still holding her in his arms. Ichigo takes a deep breath, and his morning haze is immediately filled with the scent of lavender. He hears a groan from Rukia as she starts to wake up herself. After a few minutes, she turns around in Ichigo's arms and gives him a tired, but warm smile.

"Morning Ichigo." Rukia says softly. Ichigo can't help himself, and he gives her a slow morning kiss. When he pulls away he can hear the slightly disappointed noise from Rukia, and it makes him grin.

"Morning Rukia." Rukia rolls onto her back, and takes a deep breath.

"So… what do you wanna do today?" Rukia asks, but the sound of her grumbling stomach interrupts whatever Ichigo was going to say. Ichigo smirked with amusement.

"Want breakfast?" He asks teasingly. Rukia looks at him with an adorable pout, but still nods her head at the question. Ichigo gets up from his bed, and stretches a few times, much to Rukia's enjoyment.

"Let's see if any of Yuzu's recent cooking lessons have paid off." Ichigo said with a grin. Rukia laughed slightly, and stood up from the bed. She pushed her hair out of her eyes, and looked down to see that she was still wearing her Shihakusho from the other night.

"Where's my Gigai?" As soon as Rukia asks the question, Ichigo's closet door slides open. A different Rukia hops out of the closet, this one wearing a school uniform.

"Reporting for duty!" The second Rukia says with an over the top salute. Rukia just sighs as she slides a red glove onto her hand before slamming it into her Gigai's head. The green Soul Candy pops out, and Rukia pockets it before falling into the Gigai herself. Rukia gets to her feet again, and looks down at her disheveled clothes with a frown. Ichigo notices the look.

"How bout we go shopping after breakfast?" Ichigo asks casually. Rukia looks up at Ichigo for a moment, and then looks away in slight embarrassment.

"I don't have any money." Rukia admits quietly. Ichigo chuckles a little.

"Yeah I figured… but _I_ have money." Rukia looks at Ichigo with a surprised look.

"Ichigo I couldn't possibly ask you to-."

"You're not _asking _anything Rukia… I'm offering." Ichigo interrupts, and then smiles slightly. Rukia smiles at Ichigo's attitude.

"Thank you Ichigo… I promise I won't buy too much." Rukia says gratefully.

"Don't worry about it Rukia. My dad gave me a special credit card for just this occasion." Rukia looked at Ichigo questioningly. Ichigo smirked a little at the memory.

"It was actually kind of weird. One day he just walked up to me… handed me the card and said… Son._ You can buy whatever you want with this card… as long as it's for your girlfriend._" Ichigo said with a laugh. Rukia joined him in his laughter as she left the room, Ichigo following behind her.

* * *

Hey everybody. I'll just put my usual at the bottom here. Remember always feel free to criticize if you think I'm doing something wrong or lacking something. :)

That chapter will be as angsty as it gets... but i added some fluff to balance it. I personally hate it when people make angst a huge part of their stories, but i still felt the need to acknowledge Ichigo's fears. The idea was essentially that... because of the changes that he went through... he cares more now... and because he cares more... he has more to lose... thus increasing his fear.

Still kinda short I know. I should be finishing the Bount Arc next chapter. I still haven't figured out _**how**_ or _**if**_ to handle the other filler arcs. I've been asked to do them so I'll try to think of something. I'll have to re watch them though as I've forgotten most everything about the Zanpakuto Rebellion and Invading Army.

Happy New Years! :)


End file.
